


For All The Heartaches And The Tears

by subtlehysteria



Series: Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Parallel Universes, Pining Adam (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Rated For Language Mostly, Season 7 Spoilers, So much angst I'm so sorry, Space Gays doing Space Gay things, Swearing, Team as Family, blame Adam and his influence, major series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: After the battle of a lifetime, team Voltron has finally managed to de-throne Zarkon and put an end to his 10 000 year reign over the universe - however, at a cost. Shiro has gone missing and without a Black Paladin, that leaves the team a Lion short.Adam is having to deal with the grief of losing Shiro all over again while Keith has to decide if he's going to follow Shiro's hopes through in taking up the mantel as the new Black Paladin.Together with the rest of the team, Adam and Keith will seek to heal and find their lost friend while dealing with the aftermath of Zarkon's demise.Follow the Space Fam as they face new struggles in Part 3 ofSurviving Space With Your Ex-Finacé





	1. I Feel It Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Adam learn that grief can be shared, Pidge is a badass (but what else is new) and Lance plays some mood music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back baby! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the final chapter of What We Want, you guys are awesome! 
> 
> Part 3... lots of emotions are gonna make an appearance in this one. I'm still going to add humour and make this fun - it's inevitable when it comes to team Voltron - but this part also shows a turn to a more serious side, both plot-wise and for the characters. I'm super excited about the journey ahead and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> So, without further ado, Part 3!

Despite what other people said, Adam quite liked the smell of hospitals. It was clean if a little odd-tasting; the stale smell of rubbing alcohol filling his nose. He knew that if the hospital was kept clean then it would mama feel better. That’s how it was supposed to work – at least, that’s what nine-year-old Adam believed.

“Come along,” Papa said, pulling gently at Adam’s hand. Adam had to jog a little to keep up with his father’s long strides.

Adam started counting down the doors as they entered his mother’s hallway, peeking through to see some of the other patients in their rooms; the old man who always had balloons tied to his bed, the little girl whose mama would sit by her bedside reading a book and a room that once held a pretty lady but now was empty.

“Five… four… three… two…”

Papa knocked on the door and received a quiet “Come in.” He opened the door, allowing Adam to squeeze through first. The plastic wrapping around his bouquet of flowers crinkled in his hand.

“Mama!” Adam ran to his mother, hopping onto her bed. The sheets were stiff and felt weird under his hands but the moment he put his arms around his mother everything felt right again.

“Hello, Cariño,” she whispered into his hair.

Adam pulled back only to shove his flowers up to his mother’s nose. “For you!”

Mama gasped. “Oh! They’re gorgeous!” She gently removed her nose tube, taking a deep whiff and sighing happily. “They smell amazing. Just like my abeula’s garden.”

“I told you!” Adam said, grinning up at his papa. “I told you she’d like them!”

Papa smiled, his eyes fixed on Adam’s mother. “I didn’t doubt you.”

Mama took another sniff before replacing her nose tubes, laying back in her bed. She had pillows to help keep her up, her hair splayed out behind her in tight curls. Adam missed playing with her long hair, but Mama’s medicine meant she had to cut it all off. It was growing back nicely, though and she promised as soon as it was long enough he could braid it for her.

“So,” Mama said, watching as Adam carefully arranged her flowers in the vase on her bedside table. “What did you learn today in school?”

“We’ve started learning about stars and their stories,” Adam said, frowning as he tried to find a place for the last flower. They were red carnations, Mama’s favourite. “The Greeks really knew how to have fun.”

Mama chuckled lightly. “Oh, really now?”

“Mhm.” Adam put the final flower in place, smiling at his handiwork before turning his attention to his mama. Papa had found a chair and brought it over to Mama’s bed. He was holding her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

“Zeus gets into a loooooot of trouble with his wife,” Adam continued. “And Hercules has to do all of these weird tasks to prove himself to his dad. It’s kinda messed up.”

Mama scooted to make space for Adam, who promptly flopped down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. He was getting a little big to be sharing a bed with his mother, but the nurses didn’t say anything about it so he figured it was okay.

“What’s your favourite story?” Mama asked, combing her fingers through Adam’s hair.

Adam pursed his lips, thinking back to the day’s lesson. “I liked the one about the lion.”

“Can you tell it to me?” Mama asked.

Papa hadn’t said anything in a while. He’d gotten that look in his eye like he was here but also a little lost. Adam didn’t say anything about it.

“I can try. Although Ms. Abbot is a really good storyteller.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Mama said, wiggling a little to get comfortable.

“Okay,” Adam said. He cleared his throat for maximum storytelling greatness. “Hercules was given these twelve impossible tasks by his dad Zeus. The first one was for a king called Eurystheus.” Adam struggled with the word a little, his missing front tooth only adding to his lisp. “He had to kill the Nemean Lion which, guess who put there to kill all the people?”

Mama and Papa shared a look, both smiling as if they knew something Adam didn’t.

“Who?” Mama prompted.

“Hera!” Adam proclaimed. “Zeus’ wife. Apparently, she really hated Hercules and tried to make his life a living hell.”

“Language,” Papa tutted.

Adam winced. “Sorry. Anyway, so, this lion was HUGE! And no weapon could hurt him, his fur was im-im… Ugh, what’s the word?”

“Impenetrable?” Mama offered.

Adam snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that word! Okay, so, no one was able to kill the lion until Hercules came along. Everyone thought he was gonna get killed like all the other people who had tried before him but Hercules was smart. When he figured out that his sword wasn’t gonna work he trapped the lion in its cave and wrestled it like those guys in masks on TV.”

“I thought I told you not to watch those shows,” Papa said, frowning. “They’re far too violent.”

“But Baba,” Adam whined. “You know it’s all fake. It’s like acting – all for the show!”

“He has you there, Elaf,” Mama said, biting her lip to try and hide her smile.

Papa sighed, shaking his head. “You two, always ganging up on me.”

Mama brought their clasped hands up to her lips, kissing Papa’s fingers. “I still love you, you know that.”

Papa caught Mama’s hand, holding it tightly. “Of course I do.”

“Ahem, I’m not done!” Adam pouted.

“Sorry,” Mama said though she didn’t really look it. “Carry on with your story, Cariño.”

Papa kept Mama’s hand in his own, leaning his elbows on the bed to be closer to her. “Sorry, son.”

“Okay,” Adam continued. “So, Hercules wrestled with the lion and in the end, he managed to choke it to death. He then skinned it and wore it around like a cape to show off how he won. But I don’t really like that part.”

“Why not?” Mama asked.

“Well, it’s not like the lion knew any better,” Adam said. “Hera taught the lion to be mean and to hunt people. He thought what he was doing was right.”

“So what should have Hercules done?” Papa asked, looking very interested now.

Adam tilted his head, pursing his lips in thought before shrugging. “I don’t know. Maybe try teaching the lion to be better?”

Mama hummed, her fingers pushing Adam’s bangs out of his face. Her smile was still there, but it was smaller like she’d forgotten it was supposed to be there. “Not everyone can be saved, Cariño.”

“Shouldn’t he have tried, though?” Adam asked.

“Maybe Hercules also didn’t know any better,” Papa said.

Adam frowned at this. “Maybe…”

“There is a lesson to be learned, here,” Mama said. “That everyone is worth saving, but not everyone can be saved.”

“That’s sad, though,” Adam mumbled.

“The truth can be sad, Cariño,” Mama said. She cupped his cheek, kissing him lightly on the nose. Her plastic tubes bumped his chin. Adam pinched one between his fingers, pulling a face at it. Adam had a love-hate relationship with these funny little tubes. His Mama couldn’t go anywhere anymore without them, they kept her healthy but they also kept her here at the hospital, away from home. It was a catch twenty-two as his English teacher would say – whatever that meant.

“Mama, are you going to be able to come home for my birthday?” Adam asked.

Mama’s smile disappeared. “It depends…”

“On?”

“On what my doctor says.”

Adam huffed, crossing his arms tightly in front of his chest. “What about you, though? Don’t you get a say?”

Mama’s hand hovered above his head, fingers itching to comb through his hair. She always loved doing that, although she knew Adam didn’t like it when he was upset. She dropped her hand, stealing a quick look at Papa.

“If I had a say in it,” she said, slowly, carefully, “then I wouldn’t have to stay her cooped up. I’d be home making a mess in my studio and baking terrible biscuits with you.”

“They’re not so bad,” Adam mumbled.

“If you bite around the burned edges,” Papa said, a genuine smile tugging at his lips.

Adam found himself laughing even though he didn’t want to. It was unfair. They had their tradition. Papa would bake red velvet cake with proper beetroot and Mama and Adam would ice it messily so that they had an excuse to lick their fingers clean.

“How about this,” Mama said, leaning in conspiratorially. Papa did as well, their heads coming together so that they were in a family huddle. “If I ask Nurse Divya very nicely, Papa can bring in your cake and we can ice it here together. How does that sound?”

Adam pretended to think on it even though he already knew his answer.

“Only if Papa lets me lick the batter bowl.”

Papa offered his hand out. “It’s a deal,” he said.

Adam took it, giving it a firm shake. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Mama chuckled and for a moment it felt like it used to, when they were at home making birthday plans and laughing and joking – until Mama started to cough.

Adam frowned as she kept coughing and coughing, the sound wet and raspy. He hated that sound.

Papa stood so abruptly his chair fell with a _crack!_ He was out the door in seconds, calling for a nurse.

Adam sat there, not knowing what to do. Mama was bent over herself, coughing so badly he wondered if she would ever be able to stop.

“Mama –”

“Mrs. Wadekar!” Nurse Divya came hurrying through the door, her bangs sticking up in all directions as if she’d raked her hand through them.

Mama tried to wave them off, but Nurse Divya wouldn’t have it. Her eyes darted to Adam before settling on Papa. “I think it’s best you two leave for now.”

Papa didn’t argue. He leaned down, kissing Mama on the temple before offering his hand out to Adam. “Come, son.”

Adam remained on the bed, unwilling to budge. Mama was still coughing, Nurse Divya rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Adam!”

Adam startled. It was very rare Papa raised his voice.

Adam slid off Mama’s bed reluctantly. He walked up to his father, taking his hand. It felt cold in his.

As they stepped through the doorway, Adam stole one final look over his shoulder. Mama had a handkerchief pressed to her mouth. The corner was stained red, the exact shade as the carnations Adam had gifted her.

“Come on,” Papa said.

Adam allowed himself to be pulled away, the colour red staining his thoughts.

 

*

 

Keith stared unblinkingly at his scanner. He didn’t want to miss it, that just-maybe-chance that something would pop up, that it could be _him_.

Red gave a low purr, trying for soothing although it wasn’t really his forte – much like his Paladin’s. Keith sent him a silent thanks anyway. Sometimes it felt like Red’s quiet support during his scout missions was the only thing keeping him sane.

“Coran,” Keith said, voice cracking slightly from disuse. He’d been out here for hours, his spare water pouch sucked dry. “Anything on your side?”

 _“I’m afraid not,”_ Coran said, sounding solemn. The same tone. The same words as always. It was becoming routine for them now.

Keith let out a harsh breath, staring out to the red skies ahead. The star matter clumped together in crimson clouds, mixing with what was left of Zarkon’s armada. Debris drifted all around him like he was swimming in a polluted sea; ripped wings of fighter jets, the occasional disembodied arm of a droid, loose panels and hunks of metal that were so charred they were no longer recognizable. A darker part of his brain wondered if maybe Shiro had been caught in the cross-fire too, that maybe he was another piece of floating debris; unrecognizable like those warped pieces of metal.

_“-eith? Keith?”_

Keith shivered, coming out of his daze. Red was nudging at him, he could feel a head butting against his palm, just like Butterscotch used to do when she wanted attention.

“I’m here,” Keith said.

 _“I think we best call it a day,”_ Coran said.

Keith wanted to argue, to say _no, I’ll wait. I’ll wait out here as long as it takes._ But he’d been saying that for weeks now and only turned up empty-handed.

“Okay,” Keith said, swiping his scanner away. He turned Red in a lazy U-turn, starting towards the Castle. “I’m coming home.”

 

*

 

Lance was the first to enter the common room, his voice long preceding the boy himself. “Man, you should have seen that last move! I did a full black flip and knocked that sucker right out of the sky!”

Keith hunched further in on himself, fingers biting into his biceps. Hunk and Lance had gone a mission with the Blade. By the sounds of it, it was a success.

“Hey, man,” Hunk said, giving a quick wave before settling down on the opposite couch.

Keith grunted in response. He could feel Lance’s eyes settle on him, just for a split-second, but then just as quickly, they were gone. Lance continued regaling his tale to a half-listening Pidge, who was busy scrolling through data on her tablet. If Keith squinted, he could see a picture of Matt Holt in his Galra prison uniform, staring stony-faced ahead. Allura and Coran were the last to enter, Allura looking slightly frazzled while Coran hovered nearby, offering silent support.

“Is everyone here?” Allura asked.

Keith eyed the empty spot next to him. Everyone else seemed to be avoiding it.

“Right…” Allura said, pinching her lips tightly before addressing the room. “Thanks to the Blades and Lance and Hunk, the planet Puig has just been freed. We’re to meet the leader along with some of the other planet representatives later for lunch which Hunk,” she indicated to him, to which he beamed, “will be providing.”

“You know, I gotta say, this is what it’s all about,” Lance said. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, crossing them lazily at the ankles as he scrolled through his phone. “Freeing the people, loving the ladies, then bombing down the road again Voltron-style.”

Hunk raised his hand, frowning. “Yeah, uh, which brings up a little issue. They all want to see Voltron only… we don’t _have_ Voltron anymore.”

“We don’t have Shiro anymore, either,” Keith spat.

Hunk winced, sending a look to Pidge whose shoulders had hiked up to her ears. Lance’s phone dangled loosely in his hand, his mouth agape.

“I understand that this may be difficult to accept,” Allura started, “But I believe it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black –”

“Shiro is her pilot!” Keith said.

Allura set her mouth into a grim line, her crystal blue eyes hard as ice. “Was,” she corrected. “We need to think about the future.”

Lance gave a quick intake of breath. “Allura, I don’t think –”

Keith had heard enough. He rose to his feet, vaulting over the back of the couch and out the nearest door, cutting Hunk off before he could finish calling him to come back.

 

*

 

_“Shhh.”_

_“I am sh-ing!”_

_“If you don’t keep quiet you’ll wake him!”_

_“Oh,_ says _you!”_

_“Just open the door!”_

Adam watched with dull eyes as his own hand reached for the door handle of his and Shiro’s bedroom. The other was holding his phone, showing Shiro snoring away in a tangle of sheets. He caught the fluttering of their yellow curtains, a picture frame on Shiro’s bedside table. Keith’s grumbling could be heard in the background.

 _“How are we gonna do this?”_ Keith whispered.

The phone shook a little as Adam turned it to face himself. He smiled mischievously at the camera before turning it back to face Shiro.

 _“Go around to the other side,”_ Camera-Adam whispered.

Keith did so, though not without giving Adam’s camera a stink eye or two. He was around fifteen or so in the video – skinny with his mop of black hair all over the place and pimples decorating his chin. It was only then that you could see what he was holding: one very irritable-looking Butterscotch. Her tail was swishing, getting caught in Keith’s mouth. He batted her tail away, only for it to return for revenge.

 _“Go on, do it,”_ Adam said.

Keith gave a deadpan look to the camera. _“This is stupid.”_

 _“You mean ingenious,”_ Camera-Adam said. _“Do it.”_

With an impressive eye roll, Keith placed Butterscotch on top of Shiro’s face. She gave a small meow of protest before deciding this was far better than Keith’s arms. She started making herself comfortable, becoming a cat-loaf as she curled up on Shiro’s face.

Adam began to snicker.

Keith looked down at the display, unimpressed. He looked like he was about to make another comment when Adam interrupted him.

 _“Just wait,”_ Adam said.

Shiro’s hand twitched. He gave a snort, muttered something, but otherwise remained fast asleep. Butterscotch was unperturbed, her eyes blinking slowly as she started to nod off.

Quietly, Adam crept over to the foot of the bed where Shiro’s bare feet stuck out of the sheets.

A single finger loomed over to the ball of Shiro’s foot.

 _“Adam, what the fu-”_ Keith started.

Adam had barely touched Shiro’s foot when he let out a screech, sitting up ram-rod in 0.2 seconds flat. Butterscotch yowled in protest, her claws digging into Shiro’s hair as she puffed up to create a giant ball of orange-white-and-black fur.

Two pairs of large eyes blinked at the camera in fright. _“Adam?”_ Shiro squinted in confusion, hands raising as he felt for his hair, only to touch Butterscotch. She swiped at him with her claws, jumping off his head and scampering out of the room in a huff. Shiro sucked on his finger with a grimace, scowling at Butterscotch’s retreating form. His hair was an absolute mess, inky-black strands standing up in all directions, his fringe floofed up like a skunk’s tail.

Adam didn’t bother hiding his laughter anymore. The phone shook so much Shiro became a blur of black and white while Keith stood in the background clutching his stomach as he wheezed.

 _“Oh, you think that’s funny?”_ Shiro said around the finger in his mouth.

The phone stilled enough to focus back on Shiro; a thick eyebrow raised, frowning but still with his hair in an adorable mess. His shirt was covered in cat fur.

 _“Y-yes,”_ Adam managed to wheeze out.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, his frown turning into a malicious smile. _“_ Well _then you won’t mind if I do… THIS!”_

Adam yelped as he was tugged onto the bed, his phone flying. It managed to land propped up against a pillow, allowing a view of Adam as Shiro brought on an onslaught of tickles. Adam was wiggling and kicking out, trying to fight back, yelling that Shiro was going to sorely regret this.

Shiro was too busy smiling to seem to care.

A red splodge in the background slowly started to creep towards the door. _“I’m just gonna –”_

 _“Nope.”_ Shiro yanked Keith onto the bed as well, capturing him in a loose headlock and ruffling his hair. _“Nice try, squirt!”_

 _“SHI-RO!”_ Keith whined, even though he was smiling.

A hand reached out for the phone, zooming in as Shiro and Keith began to play-wrestle.

 _“And here we see,”_ Adam said, slightly out of breath, _“a young cub being taught a lesson in the art of noogies.”_

Keith managed to squeeze out of Shiro’s hold, thwacking him with a pillow. _“Ah-HA!”_

 _“Okay, okay, you win!”_ Shiro cried, chuckling as Keith hit him again squarely in the chest.

 _“Oh, come on, Shiro,”_ Adam said. _“Fight like ya mean it!”_

 _“I’m done!”_ Shiro said, creating a T-shape with his hands. _“I give in.”_

 _“Boring,”_ Adam drawled. The phone flipped again, showing Adam as he snuggled up next to Shiro and Keith who was busy laying on his stomach, hair mussed, trying to catch his breath. _“And thus, concludes another morning in the_ Brogane _-Wadekar household,”_ Adam narrated.

Shiro’s arm snuck around Adam’s shoulders, tugging him closer. He pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek before reaching for the phone, stopping the recording.

Adam switched off his phone, flinging it to the end of the bed. It gave a dull _thunk_ as it hit the wall before landing on the mattress. He didn’t bother to check if he had cracked the screen.

He didn’t know why he bothered watching those old videos. It didn’t help the first time around.

He’d just managed to create the perfect blanket cocoon when there was a knock at his door. He groaned, wrapping his blanket around himself tighter.

“Adam, I know you’re in there!”

_Pidge._

Adam parted his blanket just enough to see the door as it opened. Pidge huffed, nearly tripping on a pair of sweatpants as she walked through the threshold.

“I didn’t say you could come in, Gremlin,” Adam grumbled.

“That’s cause I didn’t ask,” Pidge said. She kicked at a pair of boxers, sending it flying across the room.

“Why’re you here,” Adam said. He’d stuck his head out of his cocoon fully, placing his glasses on his nose.

“Allura told me to tell you that we’re having a meeting with some of the planet representatives for lunch and you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Aka, get my butt out of bed and get the fuck to the table?”

“Not quite so eloquently, but yeah,” Pidge shrugged.

Adam pretended to think on it before diving under the covers, his voice muffled as he said, “I’ll pass.”

Pidge didn’t say anything. It was quiet for long enough that Adam thought she might have left, but when he took another peek, she was still there glaring down at him.

“Look,” she said. “We’ve given you space, Adam. It’s been a couple of weeks –”

“Three weeks, four days and twelve hours,” Adam said.

Pidge sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Adam –”

“You’ve been managing fine without me so far, I think you can survive a light lunch.”

“We miss you!” Pidge cried.

Adam startled, clutching his blanket to his chest.

Pidge’s face scrunched up, her cheeks burning bright red. If Adam squinted he could probably see her glasses beginning to steam.

“We all miss him!” she continued. “And I know it sucks. It sucks so much that your heart doesn’t feel good and you don’t wanna get out of bed and everything hurts when you try to move but this dumbass asshole I know once told me that to love someone means giving them a piece of your heart, and when they leave they take that piece with them.”

Adam could feel his eyes begin to sting, his chest constricting. But Pidge soldiered on, even though she looked like she was about to cry.

“But you have to adapt and learn to live without that piece,” she said, now barely above a whisper. “Otherwise you’re gonna stay stuck. And we need you, Adam. We need our sarcastic asshole back.”

“Pidgeon…” Adam flung his arms wide open and Pidge didn’t need telling twice. She crashed into him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He could hear her sniffling but didn’t comment on it, too busy trying to hide his own tears.

“Since when did you get so smart,” he murmured into her hair.

“Since this asshole waltzed into my life and decided he’s gonna bug me for eternity.” Pidge pulled back, just enough to meet Adam eye-to-eye. “You’re the asshole, by the way.”

“Yeah, I gathered as much,” Adam said. He pushed his glasses up into his hair, scrubbing his cheeks dry.

Pidge sniffed, running her sleeve under her nose like heathen before wiping her hands off on her shirt front. She looked cute today, wearing a crop-jersey that’s hood had kitty ears sewn on with a denim skirt and black stockings, chunky Doc Martins finishing off the look.

“You clean up nice, Gremlin,” Adam said, dusting off her shoulders for her.

“Why thank you,” Pidge said, giving a small bow before shooting up like a meerkat. “Oh! I almost forgot, check your phone.”

Adam raised a sceptical brow. “Why?”

Pidge huffed, blowing a piece of fringe out of her eyes. “Well you won’t know until you check, now will you?”

Adam grumbled but did as she said, crawling to the end of the bed to find his phone among the tangled sheets. When he finally managed to unearth it he found that the screen was, thankfully, crack-free. Settling down against his pillows, Adam switched it on to spot a message from Pidge. It was a video link.

“What’s this?” he asked, wiggling the phone at her.

“It’s back from when we broke Slav out of prison,” Pidge said. She looked shy all of a sudden, ducking her nose into the collar of her jersey. “I was watching the footage and I thought… well, I thought it might cheer you up a bit?”

Adam wanted to tell her about the videos he’d been watching non-stop. He wanted to tell her that no, it didn’t help; that it only made it hurt more seeing what he used to have but may never have again. But she looked so hopeful, her snarkiness put aside to reveal the young girl she still was underneath it all.

Adam released a shaky breath. “Thank you, Pidge. I appreciate it.”

Pidge beamed, practically glowing even with her snotty nose and red-rimmed eyes. “Cool. I’m glad.”

Before Adam could say more, Pidge stood up, straightening out her skirt. “I’ll, uh, tell Allura you’re not really presentable for lunch. But!” she raised a finger, bringing it so close to Adam’s face he went squint-eyed looking at it. “Only if you agree to come to breakfast with me tomorrow.”

The finger remained unwavering, Pidge’s scowl backing it up.

Adam sighed in resignation. There was no getting out of this. “Okay. I promise.”

The finger disappeared, Pidge’s scowl replaced with a smug smile. “Knew you’d see it my way.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam said, waving her off. “Go to your fancy-schmancy lunch before Allura starts yelling for you over the intercoms.”

Pidge’s smile turned into a genuine, toothy grin. “Yes, sir,” she said, giving a mock salute. With that, she trotted out the door, waving over her shoulder. “I’ll pick you up at 0700 varga sharp!”

“It’s a date!” Adam called after her, the door shutting with a quiet _hiss_.

 

*

 

Keith was only half-listening to the meeting. He knew this was important, building the coalition _was_ important but he couldn’t stop the thought that he should be out there – that they _all_ should be out there – searching right now instead of sitting at a nicely-laid table full of pizza rolls and other “Earth delicacies” playing friendly with aliens he couldn’t even remember the names of.

Kolivan was standing at the end of the table, addressing their guests with the help of a holo-map projected in the centre of the table. He was dressed immaculately in his uniform, the patterned cloth folded across his chest without so much as a wrinkle. There was still a sadness to him, though. Antok had not returned from the final battle with Zarkon and while the team had grieved his loss there were too many planets to free, to many people to save, to grieve for long. It seemed Kolivan was still mourning.

“The Galra Empire is still the most massive force the universe has ever seen,” he said, voice steady, diplomatic. “The sheer size of it is almost incomprehensible – it seems as if it could reign for another 10 000 years.”

“Not the way I would have started this off,” Keith heard Lance whisper to Pidge who gave a sage nod.

“However,” Kolivan continued, “we are beginning to see signs of increased rebel activity.” The map, once purple, began to bloom azure blue, marking off all the areas Kolivan mentioned. Keith found himself humming in surprise. It was a lot more than he realised. The planet representatives seemed to agree, giving small gasps of surprise as the map continued to light up blue.

“We have a strategy,” Allura said, rising from her seat at the head of the table. “We must bring these forces together, free more planets, increase our numbers and unite as an army that can defeat the Galra in major battles.” With that, the map began to shrink until it was gone entirely, the overhead lights coming back on.

Allura looked to the planet representatives, smiling gently down at the leader of Puig who was sitting directly to her left. “But without your help, it will be impossible.”

The representatives shared a look amongst themselves. There was the leader of planet Puig, a heavily-bearded man with tanned skin and blue marking decorating his nose and cheeks, a sea creature that looked like a fish that had somehow managed to figure out how to walk on land, a small alien with a head nearly twice the size of its body, a female representative with a swan-like neck and long droopy ears, and a wise-looking mammoth of a man, one of his horns broken and his eyes so heavily surrounded by wrinkles that they were nothing but creases.

“The forces will all fight behind Voltron,” the female representative said in a robotic voice.

“Yes,” the Puigan said, “but where is Voltron, exactly? He did not come to the battle on my planet.”

Hunk stiffened at Keith’s side.

“Oh, uh,” Allura stammered. “Um, these people you see before you are the Paladins of Voltron!” She swept her arm towards them, turning all the representatives’ eyes on them. Keith had to restrain himself from shrinking under their collective gazes.

“Together, they pilot the Lions that form the mighty warrior,” Allura continued. Her smile was strained, her eyes darting to Coran for silent support. Coran had taken the empty seat next to Hunk where Shiro would usually sit. Keith huddled closer in on himself.

_Not now._

“Excellent!” the Puigan said, clapping his hands together. “Can they form Voltron now?”

Keith gritted his teeth, shoulders hiking up to his ears.

“Yes, I have not seen the warrior myself!” the fish-man exclaimed.

The other representatives began chattering one over the other, all with the same words _Voltron, we want to see Voltron, where is Voltron, whereishe whereishe whereishe –_

Keith slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to silence. “We can’t form Voltron!” he snarled. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. They were supposed to be looking good for the representatives, gaining followers, whatever, but he couldn’t think with all their _yammering_.

The representatives shared another look, this time something more uncertain.

Allura gave a weak attempt at a placating smile. “Um, what he means is, uh, _right now_ they can’t do it, but –”

“NO!” Keith yelled. He stood up, hands gripping the edge of the table. “Voltron is _gone_. Just like Shiro is gone. Without Shiro, there is no Voltron! End of story!”

Kolivan gave Keith a piercing look. Keith met it with his own, refusing to back down from the challenge. Kolivan’s brow furrowed before he turned to the representatives.

“The Lions are still a substantial force and this Castle is also a considerable weapon.”

Keith felt someone pull at his sleeve. He didn’t have to look to know that Pidge was mouthing at him to _sit down._

“And the Blade of Marmora are more than willing to help,” Kolivan concluded.

“My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look just like you,” the female representative said, tilting her head as if to say _sorry, but it is what it is._

“Yes!” the Puigan exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. “Our people have heard of Voltron, that he defeated Zarkon. That’s what gave them hope!”

Pidge was still tugging at Keith’s sleeve, enough that it was beginning to cause him to tilt. But he couldn’t move, could barely breath hearing all of this. Didn’t these people understand? Couldn’t they learn to fight for themselves?

“The Blade of Marmora was an integral part to Zarkon’s defeat,” Allura said, chin raised in that regal way only she could pull off. “They are just as much to thank as we are.”

Kolivan straightened at that, giving her a small nod in thanks.

The Puigan seemed unconvinced. “Voltron is the symbol of hope. Voltron is the warrior we want. Where. Is. Voltron?”

Keith kicked his chair back, sending it screeching across the floor. “VOLTRON IS GONE!” he yelled. Screw politeness, screw diplomacy, these people needed to get it through their thick skulls that he was gone. Shiro was gone. Couldn’t they understand that? Couldn’t they see the hole in his chest that only grew daily?

Pidge took her hand back, cradling it to her chest as she leaned far back in her chair away from Keith. Good. She should be scared.

“TELL THEM TO STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES!” Keith bellowed, staring the Puigan straight in the eye. He seemed to shrink in on himself, dwarfed under Keith’s wrath. It was like school all over again. Keep his distance, put up walls so they’d leave him alone. That was the safest option. That way you didn’t get hurt.

With a snarl, Keith turned tightly on his heel and stormed out of the dining room. He could hear someone calling him to come back, but he didn’t stop to see who. He didn’t see the point.

There was no going back from where he was now.

 

*

 

Adam was laughing his ass off. He couldn’t help it. He knew it was at Shiro’s expense but watching him chase Slav around the hallway was what broke him. His stomach was cramping from all the laughter. It had been a long time since he’d felt this light. Watching his old videos had left him feeling empty – wanting in something that was so out of reach it was practically a speck in the distance. But this… this was something new, a side of Shiro Adam had rarely if ever seen.

And it was fucking hilarious.

The video ended with Slav wrapping himself around Shiro’s head like a turban and the two flying off-camera to the rest of their group. Adam figured that was the end when the video switched to another hallway. At first, he thought it would pick up where Shiro and Slav had exited but then he saw a familiar blue-and-white clad figure saunter into view, shotgun at the ready with a massive beast at his side.

 _“Pidge is the hacker of our group,”_ Lance was saying, chatting as if they weren’t supposed to be creeping quietly through the halls of a high-security prison. “Shiro’s our leader, although he can actually be pretty funny when he wants to be.”

Adam snorted because it was true.

 _“Hunk’s our mechanic and is practically Gordan Ramsey reincarnate,”_ Lance continued. _“Plus he’s my closest buddy.”_

 _“Yup!”_ the creature replied.

Ah, so this was Laika. Pidge had told him about Lance’s little mix-up during their prison break.

Adam settled down, resting his phone on his chest as he tuned back into Lance’s conversation. Hopefully, he’d manage to scoop up some gossip.

Lance continued, not a care in the world. _“And Keith is always doing cool stuff like flying into asteroid fields to fetch my Lion.”_ Lance’s face suddenly went soft around the edges, his smile smaller. _“He’s great…”_

 _“Yup!”_ Laika said, bringing Lance out of his reverie.

 _“And then there’s Adam who’s like a walking Encyclopedia but he’s also probably the coolest person I know – don’t tell him that, though, his ego will_ explode _.”_

“Too late,” Adam snickered.

 _“And I thought I was the team’s sharpshooter,”_ Lance said, _“but no one else seems to think that.”_ His smile suddenly dulled, his saunter slowing down until he came to a stop.

Adam frowned, leaning in closer to his phone until his nose nearly touched the screen to try and read Lance’s face. It was blank, his eyes washed over with a look of something Adam couldn’t quite place.

 _“Maybe I don’t have a thing,”_ Lance said, soft, all his charisma wiped clean away.

Laika did not seem perturbed, replying the only way she could: with a monotone _“Yup.”_

Lance bristled. “You don’t have to agree with me so quickly, ya know! I mean, they – they wouldn’t keep me on the team if they didn’t think I was important, right? I – I can contribute! I can… I can…” Lance tapered off, ducking his head so Adam could no longer see his expression.

 _Oh, Lance,_ he thought. _Who made you feel this way?_ Whoever it was, Adam was going to punch them.

 _“Yup,”_ Laika replied, oh-so-not-helpfully.

Adam’s grip on his phone tightened when Lance raised his head, showing eyes beginning to glimmer with unshed tears. _“Maybe you’re right,”_ Lance said, barely above a whisper now. _“Maybe I’m just a fifth wheel…”_

“No… no, what the fuck? What the fuck!?” Adam exclaimed as if the Lance in the video could hear how ridiculous he was being.

 _“I mean, Allura controls the Castle and is an awesome strategist, and Coran knows everything about, well,_ everything. _And then you get me who puts the wrong shoe on the wrong foot!”_

“I do that too!” Adam said. “We all do! It’s a common human flaw!”

But video-Lance couldn’t hear him. Video-Lance couldn’t be assured. He just stood there, dwelling in his negative thoughts with no comfort except for a creature who could only reply with _“Yup”._

Lance gave himself a little shake, plastering on a fake smile. _“Uh, anyway, enough about me. We should get going.”_

 _“Yup,”_ Laika said, already halfway around the corner.

 _“Hey, wait up!”_ Lance said, chasing after Laika and running off-screen. The video finally came to an end, the screen going black.

Adam’s hands fell limply into his lap, his phone sliding out of his hand as he stared dazedly at the wall in shock. “Oh, Stars.”

He needed to think about this. But before he could think he needed coffee.

Adam scrambled out of bed, slipping on the nearest sweater – he highly doubted their guests would appreciate his “Mount And Do Me” T-shirt – before starting towards the door. On the way, he caught a glimpse of himself in his ensuite bathroom mirror and winced.

Okay. First a shave, then coffee, _then_ think.

 

*

 

Keith wasn’t sulking. He _wasn’t._ He was thinking and just so happened to be scowling at the same time.

After storming out on lunch, Keith had walked aimlessly through the Castle halls to try and calm down. He wasn’t surprised when he found his feet leading him to Black’s hangar. Red had given a little huff in indignation but otherwise said nothing on the matter.

Black was staring listlessly into the middle distance, her eyes completely devoid of their natural warm yellow glow. She looked like a puppet whose strings had been cut, left lying on her side, helpless until someone could help her back up again.

_If something happens to me, I want you to pilot the Black Lion._

Keith sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. _I’m sorry Shiro. I can’t do it. I just can’t._

He knew when everyone entered Black’s hangar. He heard the quiet shufflings of footsteps trying not to be heard, the _hiss_ of the door as it closed, Hunk’s awkward cough and a whispered, “What do we do?” – most likely from Pidge.

He expected maybe Coran to come up and talk to him, or maybe Allura so he had to hold back his gasp when he saw Lance out of the corner of his eye. He looked as handsome as always, his hair curling and framing his face nicely; his face bare, allowing his freckles to wink up at him; his T-shirt and army jacket accentuating his broad shoulders.

Keith crossed his arms tightly over his chest, suppressing a shiver.

“Hey, man,” Lance said, quiet, just for the two of them. “Listen, I’m gonna be honest. I probably can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling right now. You and Adam.”

Keith flinched, gritting his teeth. He stared determinedly ahead, listening, but giving no indication that he was.

“But I miss Shiro too. We all do,” Lance continued. “I can still remember what a thrill it was meeting him properly for the first time in that medic tent. The guy’s my hero, but he’s also become my friend over the last couple of months.”

Some of the tension in Keith’s shoulders eased, his lips quirking at the memory of him and Lance bickering in the medic tent, Shiro slung between the two of them like a ragdoll. He’d been so nervous when he first saw Lance enter the tent – the boy he’d admired from afar for so long right in front of him, talking to him. And then Keith had blown him off like an idiot. And yet here Lance stood, smiling in that nostalgic way as he looked up at Black, reminiscing on old memories. He was a calming presence – something Keith had been severely lacking.

Pidge and Hunk stepped up to Keith’s left, both looking up at Black in thought. For a moment, they were all silent, soaking in each other’s presence.

“I grew up with Matt’s stories about him,” Pidge finally said, breaking the silence. “He seemed so untouchable and yet also like a huge a dork. Which he is.”

Keith gave a short laugh, shaking his head in amusement. He was reminded of the first time they all went over to the Holt house for dinner. He and Pidge had had an epic staring contest across the table while Adam and Colleen swapped gossip about Shiro and Matt. Keith was fourteen, so Pidge would have probably been around ten, maybe eleven – with long chestnut hair and a skirt that would have probably made her trip if she tried to run.

“Shiro really helped me in figuring out how to pilot Yellow,” Hunk spoke up. “I was so lost, but he’d always talk me through it if I started to panic, ya know? I wouldn’t be able to do half the stuff I do without his help.”

Keith felt their gazes turn to him, tried not to shrink in on himself at the weight of it.

“I know it probably feels like it, but you’re not the only one hurting, man,” Lance said. “We’re all right there with you.”

Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement.

Keith sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. His ran his thumb across his index finger, taking some comfort in the familiarity of his leather glove when he felt something brush his right hand. When he looked down, he saw Lance’s pinkie touching his own, a barely-there touch, but a grounding force non-the-less.

“And we both know,” Lance said, voice pitched low, his head leaning in so it was only them, “that he would be the first one to tell us that we need to move on without him.” There was no threat there, no demand, just genuine sincerity. It made Keith’s heart knock in his chest.

“We have to adapt,” Pidge added. “It’s how you heal.”

Keith desperately wanted to grab Lance’s hand, needing something to ground him to this moment. Instead, he pressed his palm flat against his thigh, out of reach, away from Lance’s warmth.

“Keith?”

Keith turned to find Allura coming up behind him, Coran at her side. Her hands were clasped loosely in front of her, her skirts swishing around her like clouds rolling through the sky.

“I know what it feels like to lose someone,” she said. “And I also know how difficult it can be to move on. There isn’t a moment I don’t miss my family and my people.” Coran’s ears flicked back, his eyes dulling at the mention of his lost Altea. “But there also comes a time when we must choose to move forward. Now is that time, if you’re willing to embrace it.”

Keith gave a quiet sigh, looking up to Black’s slumped form once more. She seemed so… empty, lying there; powerless. Somehow, it made him think of that day, Shiro hugging him before disappearing into Black, never to return.

 

_Shiro tugged Keith into a hug, their chest plates grating awkwardly against each other. “Remember what we talked about,” he whispered._

_Keith could only give a stiff nod, squeezing Shiro tightly before letting him go. Shiro smiled at him, that special, encouraging smile that made you feel like you could accomplish anything, before stepping back. Keith watched as he exited the bridge not knowing that that would be the last time they would embrace._

 

“I know you’re right,” Keith said. Lance shifted at his side, arm brushing his for a bare moment before it was gone. Keith took what little warmth he could gather from that.

He looked to his friends, his teammates, meeting them each in the eye as he said, “It’s time we figure out how to reform Voltron.”

 

*

 

Dinner was an awkward affair. Keith tried not to glare too much at the empty space opposite him where Adam should be. By the nervous glances shared amongst the rest of the team, he hadn’t done a very good job.

He’d scarfed down his food goo with the sole intention of getting away and holed himself up in his room. He was curled up in the corner of his bed, his art supplies laid out before him while he sketched.

Drawing had become a sort of calming mechanism over the last few weeks. He’d played around with the coloured pencils in drawing the Lions – Red whizzing through an asteroid field, Blue swimming in the ocean Lance had told him about, Yellow nestled in a mountainscape while Green frolicked through a forest. Black, however, he’d drawn with his charcoal set, making her part-animal and part-machine. He’d always favoured charcoals over anything else, the skill required to balance shadows with shards of light. He’d ended up sketching the team as well – Pidge amongst her mess of a work station, Hunk cooking with his tongue sticking out in concentration, Coran cleaning the pods and Allura sitting curled up with the mice. He couldn’t really help all the sketches of Lance. He was just so… versatile. One moment he’d be playing video games with Pidge, the next helping Coran reach a difficult spot in his cleaning. And then there were the quieter times as well where he’d lay down with his head in Hunk’s lap or braid Allura’s hair in intricate designs.

He hadn’t been able to sketch Shiro. Every time he placed the lead on the page, trying to conjure up a memory, his mind would go blank. That was when he’d turn to Lance’s family portrait. When he’d first talked about it with Kolivan and Antok, he’d meant it more as a joke, a way to get them off his back but it soon became a project where he could let his worries drop away and focus on the details – could recall the upturn on Lance’s twin’s nose, how his niece’s front tooth was slightly crooked and his abuela’s dainty wrists. The noise in his head would cease to exist for those few scant hours he could hoard for himself and he’d feel some semblance of peace.

He flipped through his sketchbook, turning to the page. It was mostly finished, just some last-minute touches in shading needed here and there. He could probably finish it now if he wanted.

_Perhaps you could give him something that will represent a piece of his home?_

Keith scrubbed his hands through his hair, staring down at the portrait in his lap. They all looked so happy, almost glowing from sheer joy. His eyes crept to Lance, his toothy smile and his bright eyes.

Maybe he could give it to him? As a kind of thanks for today. Everyone had been really nice even though he’d pretty much ruined the diplomatic lunch but it was Lance who came to him first, Lance who stood close to him, offered his quiet support. The least Keith could do was say thanks.

Keith picked up his 4B pencil, adding the last bit of shading to the picture before he lost his nerve. He spent twenty minutes fretting over it, making sure there weren’t any smudges or folds in the paper. Once he finally deemed it ready, he stood up and power walked out of the door before he could lose his nerve.

_Be cool, Keith. Be… okay, you can’t do cool but just be, normal. Be normal. You can do normal. Mostly._

“You’ve got this,” Keith mouthed to himself as he stood outside Lance’s door, his picture clutched to his chest. “You’ve got this.”

He raised his fist, about to knock when he heard a loud _twang!_

“Shit,” a voice said – Lance’s voice.

Keith frowned when he heard another strange noise coming through the door. Looking down both sides of the hallway to check that no one would catch him, Keith pressed his ear to Lance’s door, focusing on the sound.

He could hear Lance humming and what sounded like guitar strings. Since when did Lance have a guitar? Oh. That’s right. Adam had gotten him a guitar from the space mall.

Keith huffed, banishing all things _Adam_ from his brain and focusing back in on Lance’s playing. The strumming was becoming more confident, Lance’s humming smoother.

Keith leaned his shoulder against the door, making himself as comfortable as he could be pressed against a cold metal surface. It was calming, listening to Lance play around the strings when suddenly there was silence.

Keith began to panic. Had Lance realized he was listening? Was he going to open the door and confront him? But then the strumming started up again, the notes ringing clearly.

And then Lance began to sing.

 _Love me tender, love me sweet_  
_Never let me go_

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. Lance’s voice… Stars, it was good. Really, _really_ good. He pressed in closer, practically becoming one with the door in his attempt to listen more clearly.

 

 _Love me tender, love me true_  
_All my dreams fulfill_  
_For my darling, I love you_  
_And I always will_

 

There was something about the song that tugged at Keith’s brain like it was begging him to remember something. The song felt familiar. Maybe it had played on the radio one too many times back in his shack?

 

 _Love me tender, love me long_  
_Take me to your heart_  
_For it’s there that I belong_  
_And we’ll never part_

 

Keith felt his cheeks begin to warm up. The lyrics were just so intimate and Lance’s voice was rich, even if he stumbled on a note here and there. Keith wasn’t an expert on music, he could barely carry a tune himself, but he couldn’t help but think that if he hadn’t applied to the Garrison, Lance could have easily made his way in life as a singer.

 

 _Love me tender, love me true_  
_All my dreams fulfill_  
_For my darling, I love you_  
_And I always will_

 

Lance gave his guitar a final strum, holding the last note before tapering off.

“Keith?”

Keith startled, instantly reaching for his blade only to find Adam staring at him, a coffee mug in his hand. He looked about as dishevelled as Keith expected him to be – his hair oily, sweater rumpled, his socks miss-matching. Dark purple rings that matched Keith’s own hung deep under his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked.

“Nothing,” Keith blurted, not sounding suspicious _at all_. “I was just –”

“Standing outside Lance’s door?”

Keith shuffled from foot to foot, avoiding Adam’s questioning gaze. The first time Keith sees him properly for weeks and this is what he gets: an unrelenting, cold, piercing _don’t even try_ look.

“Like you care,” Keith muttered.

Adam’s face softened, his brow furrowed in worry. “Keith, what’s going on up there?”

Keith bit his bottom lip, careful not crunch Lance’s picture in his shaking hands. “Nothing.”

Adam huffed, cocking his hip to one side and levelling Keith with his no-nonsense look.

_No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t have the right._

“You and I both know that’s a lie,” Adam started.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” Keith snapped. Adam reeled back, nearly spilling his coffee in the process. Keith’s lips ticked up in satisfaction. “Why should I care what you think after you the little stunt you pulled? You’ve been AWOL ever since – since –” Stars he couldn’t even say it.

Adam sighed, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. “I know I’ve been… distant. But I want to help. Let me help.”

Keith shook his head. He could feel his entire body thrumming with anger. Who did Adam think he was? Practically disappearing off the face of the Earth only to come back and suddenly want in on everything?

“No,” Keith said, clipped and curt.

“Keith –”

Keith pushed off Lance’s door, stalking towards his room. “See you at breakfast, if you decide to pitch,” he said over his shoulder, not even bothering to give Adam a backwards glance as he stomped into his room, Lance’s picture clutched in his hands like a lifeline.

 

*

 

Adam swore under his breath.

This was not how their first conversation was supposed to go. Adam was going to try and catch up to Keith after breakfast, pull him away and – and – Okay he hadn’t thought that far but it wasn’t supposed to be _this_. Keith snarling and snapping at him, looking an inch away from ripping his head off from pure rage.

Adam hadn’t seen this Keith in a long time. Not since Shiro’s first disappearance; all the arguments he used to get in, Keith snapping at Iverson every chance he got, walking on the fine line of everyone’s nerves – including Adam’s.

He had not missed Pissed Off Keith. But he also knew that he kind of deserved it.

With a deep sigh, Adam looked up to the ceiling. “Stars give me strength,” he whispered, taking a sip of his tepid space-coffee before approaching Keith’s door.

He considered knocking but knew that would probably only result in Keith locking the door if he hadn’t already. Adam took the chance, scanning his hand. The doors opened, immediately spouting a flying shoe that barely missed Adam’s head.

“Hey!”

“Get out!” Keith said, chucking the other shoe. Adam caught it mid-flight, chucking it right back at Keith.

“No! We’re gonna talk like adults – will you stop throwing shit at me! I have coffee!”

Adam ducked as Keith threw balled up socks at him, clutching his coffee mug protectively to his chest until he was finally close enough to grasp Keith’s wrist in his hand.

“Keith, stop.”

Keith struggled against him, shoe-missile at the ready.

“Keith,” Adam said, voice steady as he tried to capture Keith’s eye. “Keith, please.”

Keith stopped his struggling, chest heaving, nostrils flaring. His piercing gaze would have been terrifying if Adam didn’t know what he was hiding underneath it all.

“Drop the shoe,” Adam said.

It took another minute of heavy staring before Keith let go of his shoe, letting it fall to the floor with a dull _thud._

Only once Adam was sure Keith wasn’t going to pick it back up again did he let go of Keith’s wrist. Keith snatched it away, scowling at Adam as he plonked himself down on his bed. Adam eyed the open sketchbook that lay on the mattress, spotting a sketch or two of someone before Keith snapped it closed, stuffing it underneath his pillow.

“What do you want?” Keith said, avoiding Adam’s eyes pointedly.

“I want to talk,” Adam said.

“Oh, _now_ you want to talk,” Keith spat.

“Yes, I do.”

That seemed to catch Keith off guard. He arched a thick, black brow, eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“Because I’ve finally come to my senses – at least what’s left of them.”

“So, what?” Keith said, “Now you suddenly want in on the team? I haven’t seen you in _weeks_ Adam. I didn’t know what the fuck you were doing in that – that – cave of sulkitude or whatever!”

Adam scoffed. “Cave of sulkitude?”

Keith huffed, waving his arms about before deciding on folding them tightly across his chest. “You know what I mean! You haven’t been _here_. Not for a long time.” The rage was beginning to melt, the coldness in Keith’s eyes softening into something sadder – more honest.

“It’s like you disappeared, too,” Keith whispered.

Adam placed his coffee mug on Keith’s desk before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I know. And I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair on you – on any of you.”

Keith tucked his knees up against his chest, resting his chin on his knees. “Yeah. It’s been… hard.”

Adam nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“I kinda snapped at the planet reps earlier today,” Keith suddenly said, his voice muffled as he spoke into his knees. “I was worried that I messed up our chances at an alliance but Lance told me Allura was able to smooth it out.”

Adam desperately wanted to ask Keith what he was doing outside Lance’s door, but he had a feeling that would only take them back to square one. He’d have to question Keith on his courting methods another day.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked instead.

“Honestly? Exhausted.” When Adam indicated for him to continue, Keith drew his knees in even tighter, burying his entire face in his arms so only his eyes and bangs could be seen. “It’s the same thing every day. I go out, I scan for hours and find nothing. And I’m just… I’m tired of being angry.”

Adam nodded in understanding. “I’m tired of being depressed.”

“It really hurt,” Keith said, barely above a whisper, “Not seeing you.”

Adam had to resist the urge to tackle Keith into a hug right there and then. He looked so small, tucked away in the corner of his bed, and young, far too young to be so burdened by grief. Then again, so had Adam.

“I’m sorry about that. And I promise I’m gonna make an effort now.”

Keith gave a stiff nod. “Good. Cause we need you.” The _I need you_ didn’t need saying out loud.

Adam pushed himself properly onto the mattress so that his back rested against the wall, just an arm’s reach from Keith. “You know all that anger you had?”

Keith tilted his head before giving a minute shake to indicate yes.

“That’s how I felt when you disappeared.”

Keith suddenly turned sheepish, ducking his head to hide entirely behind his bangs. A muffled “Shit” escaped between his arms.

Adam leaned down, trying to catch Keith’s eye. “Yeah, so I get the being pissed-off part.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, peeking out from behind his bangs. “I… I should have let you know how I was doing. Or where I went.”

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Adam sighed. “Butterscotch was so much bitchier after you left.”

Keith gave an amused huff, resting his chin on his arms so Adam could properly see his face again. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. We all knew she secretly liked you the best. And we couldn’t really have two drama queens under one roof without our idiots to balance it out.”

Keith scrunched up his nose, pouting. “I don’t know if should be offended or not.”

“There’s a compliment in there somewhere.”

“If you say so.”

“Listen,” Adam said, going for serious, “I am sorry and I also forgive you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Keith whispered. “And… I guess I forgive you too.”

Adam knocked his shoulder with Keith’s, grinning. “Thanks.”

Keith eblowed him in return. “Just don’t pull that shit again.”

“Oh, I promise, I’m a changed man!” Adam proclaimed, lifting his hand with his index and middle finger raised. “Scout’s honour.”

“You were never in the scouts.”

“That’s cause they were jealous,” Adam sniffed.

Keith rolled his eyes, tipping sideways to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam stiffened for a second before relaxing. Keith wasn’t one for physical affection – or any open show of affection, period. This was a rarity but Stars if Adam wasn’t going to soak up every last drop of it.

“We’re gonna find him,” Keith murmured, eyes cast somewhere further than his room – searching.

Adam set his chin with determination. “Yeah,” he replied.

_Whatever it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Adam bonding time! And some singing Lance because it's about time ;) 
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y-bd3aDMGA) is Lance's song. And you can read his perspective of the song scene over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799908/chapters/44032429) And if you want to know what Adam's shirt looks like you can scroll down to the bottom of [this](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/181773834793/so-on-my-last-chapter-for-what-we-want-cy666-aked) post.


	2. The Big Switcharoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam returns to civilisation, the team play musical chairs and a new player enters the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait - uni, as well as life in general, have eaten up a lot of my time but I finally managed to finish the chapter!!! Each time I write a new one they just keep getting longer and longer... _sigh_. But anyway, there's a lot that goes on in here so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Just a little disclosure: I know everyone has their own headcanons as to who should get to fly which Lion which is totally cool, however, this is my fic and this is my interpretation and I have a reason for choosing the combination that I did. It won't reveal itself right away but I promise you'll understand in later instalments of the series. 
> 
> With that, here it be: Chapter 2

The hospital was deserted. Adam couldn’t remember how he got there. Papa hadn’t said anything about visiting Mama today, or did he forget?

“Adam.”

Adam tensed. The voice had a spark of familiarity, but there was also a wrongness too it. Like someone had stuck it through a paper shredder and put the pieces back together in the wrong order.

“ _Adam_.”

His feet started moving of their own accord as if they knew exactly where they were going. He tried to stop himself, to dig his heels in, but he just kept walking. The halls were dark, the fluorescent lights dimmed into a ghostly green glow. Adam hummed a tune under his breath to try to keep himself calm.

“Adam.”

His feet stopped. He was outside his mother’s door – there was no number on it, but he would recognize it anywhere; the hair-thin crack in the wood next to the bottom right hinge was burned into his memory. The door was open, just a slither, enough to see a figure in the bed.

“Mama?” Adam whispered.

There was no reply. The figure did not stir.

Adam reached out, his fingers barely brushing the handle before the door creaked open. His feet started moving again, stepping into the room. It was even darker in here – Adam could barely make out the back of the room where the big windows were. Usually, in the afternoon, the sun’s rays would create golden blocks on the floor. Adam would sit there and make shapes with his hands – flying birds, talking dogs, frog faces with big gaping mouths – and Mama would laugh as he made up stories for each character. There was none of that golden light now, the curtains were drawn shut. Instead, a single spotlight shone over the bed closest to the door. Mama’s bed.

Adam padded across to her, closing the distance in no time and yet it felt like it dragged on for eons. He was just tall enough to see who was lying there and finally felt the first breath of relief when he saw his Mama’s smiling face.

“Mama!” He flung his arms around her, desperate to feel her soft skin, her fingers brush through his hair, her warm, steady heartbeat. Instead, all he felt was air.

Adam blinked in surprise, his arms hanging in the middle of nowhere. But still, Mama smiled.

“Hello, Cariño,” she said.

Adam’s hands shook as he reached for her again, wanting to cup her cheek. His hand fell straight through her, a coldness shooting up from his fingertips all the way up to his shoulder. It was like his arm had been plunged into an ice bucket. He reeled back, clutching his hand to his chest.

“Mama… what happened?”

Mama tilted her head, her long chocolate brown curls sliding onto her shoulder.

Adam frowned. “Your hair’s grown back.”

Mama twirled a lock around her finger, smiling at it lazily. “You always preferred it longer.”

Adam’s eyes narrowed. He studied her, analyzing every inch. Her skin was rich in colour, the pallor that came with sitting in bed all day gone. Her hair was longer, shiny and healthy. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, their hazel-brown colour bright under the spotlight. The tubes were gone.

“Who are you,” Adam said, trying not to pull a face when his voice shook.

“I’m your Mama.”

Adam shook his head. “No. You’re not.”

Mama’s smile remained serene. It was starting to make Adam nervous. “I’m your Mama.”

“NO!” Adam yelled. His hands balled up into tight fists, his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palm. “Who are you? Why am I here?”

“Adam.”

Adam blinked and the bed was gone. The spotlight faded into darkness, allowing millions upon millions of stars to appear all around him. Adam gasped, watching as rainbow nebulas bloomed across the sky. He looked down, expecting the checkerboard tiles of the hospital floor and instead found more stars blinking up at him. Adam startled, nearly tripping as vertigo struck through his stomach. He could feel the floor beneath his feet but it looked as if there was nothing there – like he was walking on glass.

“Adam.”

Adam’s head shot up. A figure stood opposite him, a man maybe in his twenties, with broad shoulders and a gentle smile. He was wearing a strange white suit of armour with a black V shape across his chest – like someone had dipped their paintbrush in ink and slashed it in one deft stroke. Adam opened his mouth, about to ask who he was when a name dropped onto the tip of his tongue. “Takashi.”

The man’s smile grew into something fond.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back – memories that he knew were his own and yet felt like they belonged to a stranger. Changing out of flight suits in a locker room talking nonsense; fatigue making his eyes droop as they stay up late at night studying; the smell of _kadhi pakora_ filling his nose as they sit at dinner with Papa; neon lights skimming across their skin, sweat dripping down his back as they dance the night away. Adam looked down at himself. He was taller, his hands large like Papa’s but with delicate wrists. Mama’s wrists. He felt along his jaw – it was harder, more defined with a light spray of stubble.

“Adam.”

The man appeared right in front of him, just within arm’s reach.

“Takashi,” Adam said again and this time it tasted like home.

Takashi’s smile was so bright, his entire face glowing like moonlight, his shock of white hair floating as if he were underwater. Adam raised a shaking hand, reaching for him. Something silver flashed on his finger.

“Adam,” Takashi whispered. “You’re here.”

Adam’s eyes flickered across Takashi’s face, taking in the thick pink scar across the bridge of his nose, the pale grey of his eyes. When he rested his hand on Takashi’s cheek, it did not fall through.

“Where are you?” Adam asked.

Takashi’s smile dimmed, his eyes creasing in the corners as his eyebrows knitted together. “I’m right here.”

“No,” Adam said, his voice shaking, thumb stroking Takashi’s cheekbone. He couldn’t feel a thing. “Where are you?”

“I’m here.”

Adam

“Where are you?”

Adam!

“I’m right here.”

WAKE UP!

 

Adam jerked awake, clutching his chest as he gulped for breath.

Pidge was yelling his name, slamming her hand repeatedly against his door so hard it felt like she was pounding against his skull. “Get up! We had a deal!”

Adam hung his head in his hands, taking in deep breaths through his nose. He counted to five before responding. “Just give me a minute. I-I’m getting dressed.”

The pounding stopped. Pidge was silent for a second before saying, “You’ve got forty-five seconds.”

It was better than nothing.

Adam put his glasses on before flinging his blanket off, swinging his legs around off the mattress. The floor was cold to the touch.

He didn’t bother being picky. He chose the first T-shirt he touched, putting on a sweater and jeans that he guessed probably matched. He slipped into his loafers, not wanting to struggle with shoelaces or socks before taking a quick peek of himself in his bathroom mirror. Deep purple bruises hung below his eyes, his cheeks slightly sunken in. He was in need of a haircut, his fringe flopping into his face. Why hadn’t he notice sooner?

Pidge had just begun her pounding once more when Adam opened the door, nearly getting punched in the stomach. Pidge dropped her fist, taking a step back to let Adam through. She looked comfy, wearing skinny jeans and an old band T-shirt with her green converse. Her hair was braided back into two tiny pigtails – most likely Lance’s handiwork.

She pulled a face at him as soon as he stepped into the light. “Jeez, you look like shit.”

“Good morning to you too,” Adam grumbled, starting down the hallway. He didn’t bother waiting for Pidge, the girl giving a huff before jogging after him.

“I told you 0700 varga,” she said, speed-walking to keep up with Adam’s long strides. Newt and Leo floated alongside her on either shoulder like small fuzzy bodyguards. They looked up at him with large, unblinking eyes. He pulled a face at them but got no response.

“I overslept,” Adam lied. He felt more tired than he had when he finally stumbled to his bed the night before. He and Keith had sat together for a long time, neither talking just soaking up each other’s presence, taking on each other’s grief. It wasn’t your classic bonding exercise but it seemed to do the trick.

“Whatever,” Pidge said with a shrug, Newt and Leo rising and falling with her shoulders, “I’m just surprised I didn’t have to drag you out of bed myself.”

Adam side-eyed her. “Like you could’ve.”

“Don’t test me, you might just make me do it,” Pidge said, grinning up at him evilly.

Adam scoffed, shaking his head. “I missed you, Gremlin.”

Pidge elbowed him just short of painfully. “Missed you too, asshole.”

 

*

 

Hunk was the first to react when Adam entered the dining room. One second Hunk was helping Coran serve the others, the next Adam was being squeezed to death.

“Oh man, I was so worried about you! Like, everyone agreed we should give you some space but man, Adam, you really gave me a scare and I just –”

“Hunk,” Adam wheezed. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I need air to live.”

Hunk immediately loosened his grip although he didn’t let Adam go completely, encircling him in his strong arms. Adam felt surprisingly safe like whenever Mama gave him a hug. Dredges of his dream hovered in the back of his mind, poking and prodding. He shook his head, banishing them. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy Hunk’s hug.

“Sorry,” Hunk said, looking sheepish. “Just… well, we missed you, man.”

Now Adam felt sheepish. “Uh… yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

Hunk shook his head so vigorously Adam was scared it would fly off his neck. “No, no! It’s all good!”

“Yeah man,” Lance said. He twisted around in his seat, finding Adam’s eyes over Hunk’s broad shoulder. “We’re just glad you’re back.”

“Thanks, Mouse,” Adam said, giving him a grateful smile. Lance winked before turning back to his breakfast.

Hunk finally let Adam go, ushering him to his usual seat. Adam tried not to look at the empty spot to his right.

A bowl plonked in front of him, startling him. “Here you go, my boy!” Coran said, grinning, “One piping hot bowl of goatseal!”

“It’s oatmeal, Coran,” Pidge said, feeding Newt with her spoon.

Coran scratched one of his bushy brows, frowning in confusion. “That’s what I said?”

“Thanks, Coran, looks delicious,” Adam lied. Oatmeal was probably rated right at the bottom of his breakfast foods list but at the sight of a real meal, his stomach growled. He internally shrugged. The beast had spoken.

Adam burned his tongue on the first mouthful, to which Lance snickered and earned a kick to the shin. The texture was a little more on the sandpaper side but after a few mouthfuls, Adam got used to it – even in all its periwinkle-blue glory.

Everyone was just settling in when the door opened. Keith strode in, head ducked so all they could see was a mop of jet-black hair. Without looking at anyone, he took the final bowl left on the serving tray, hooked his ankle around the chair and pulled it back so he could sit down. The mop looked left and right, searching for something until Lance offered a spoon up off-handedly, focus still seemingly on eating his bowl of oatmeal. Keith plucked it out of Lance’s hand with a quiet _thanks_ before digging in.

Adam knocked his foot lightly against Keith’s. Keith tilted his face, one piercing purple eye settling on Adam through his bangs. Adam arched a brow. _You okay?_

The eye blinked, the mop of hair giving a single nod.

Adam hummed noncommittedly, giving Keith one final look before digging into his oatmeal. Keith ate quietly, although occasionally he’d snort at something Lance said. Lance would pout, muttering Spanish expletives under his breath, but Adam could see the gleam in his eye brighten with every reaction he managed to squeeze out of Keith.

Everyone else went about their usual breakfast business. Hunk and Pidge talked shop while Allura ate in a dainty princess-like fashion. Coran managed to grab Adam’s attention when he asked about a certain event he’d read about in the history book Adam had gifted him.

“Is it quite common for humans to form mass groups and dance to death?”

Lance spat out his oatmeal, splattering blue sludge all over the table. Keith gave a quiet snort while Pidge cackled, taking pictures.

“That’s a thing?!” Lance asked, wiping the dribble of oatmeal off his chin.

Adam nodded. “It happened in 1518 in Strasbourg. It was called the ‘dancing plague.’”

“What happened?” Hunk asked.

“Well, it’s a weird phenomenon. A woman, Frau Troffea I think?” Coran nodded. “Toffea started dancing in the street, unprecedented. At first, people thought it was funny but soon minutes turned into hours. She ended up dancing for six days straight.”

Lance pulled a face. “What the heck made her do that?”

“No one knows,” Adam said. “And the thing is the urge spread. Her neighbours started joining her, then everyone in town did. After a month, nearly four hundred people were dancing non-stop.”

“Wait, so how did they stop it?” Hunk asked, wringing his hands.

Adam shrugged. “They didn’t. People collapsed from exhaustion or died of heart attacks. Usually, because it was the medieval era, something like this would be blamed on possession but the town leaders considered it a natural phenomenon. They kind of just waved it off and said, ‘let them dance it out’. Literally. They even built a stage and brought in professional dancers and musicians to back them.”

“That’s insane!” Lance said. He leaned back in his seat, grinning. “I’d totally wanna be a part of a giant dance party.”

“Heart attacks included?” asked Keith.

Lance shrugged, waving his spoon around. “Hey, dancing your heart out isn’t a bad way to go.”

“That’s _if_ you can dance,” Adam snarked.

“I can dance!” Lance said, slamming his fist down on the table. He managed to catch the lip of his bowl, sending it flying into the air. Everyone watched with wide-eyed anticipation as it sailed into a high arc only to drop right onto Lance’s head.

Lance sputtered as the blue goop dripped into his nose and mouth, hands waving about his head wildly. “Ah! Gross! Get it off!”

Pidge brought out her phone again, taking a video while Hunk ran to get a dishcloth. Lance was still struggling when Keith pushed the bowl back out of Lance’s eyes. Lance parted his goop-drenched fringe, blinking up at Keith.

“Real smooth, Lance,” Keith said, lips twitching in the corner.

Lance slapped Keith’s hand away, scowling. “This proves nothing! I could still take all of you in a dance battle!”

“I beg to differ,” Adam said. “I am the master champion of Voguing.”

“What’s Voguing?” asked Hunk. He threw the dishcloth to Lance who swiped it out of the air. He finally took the bowl off his head, Newt and Leo scrambling to lick the leftovers while Lance tried to towel the goop from his hair.

“You can’t explain it. You just have to see it,” Adam said with a suggestive grin.

Keith narrowed his eyes, staring Adam down. “Don’t even think about Voguing on the breakfast table again.”

Lance gaped, eyes bugging out of his eyes. “Again?!”

“Enough!”

Everyone halted, even Leo and Newt stopped their frantic licking to look up at Allura.

She sat staring down at her mostly-full bowl of oatmeal, spoon held limply in her grasp. “I don’t want to be the one to ruin your fun, but we have an important task to do today.”

The light mood from moments ago deflated into something more solemn. Adam looked about, trying to catch someone’s eye to understand what was going on. Lance was the one to answer him, leaning over Keith to whisper, “We’re gonna try to find a new Black Paladin. Just for the time being.”

Adam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “You’re what?! Allura, you can’t be serious!” Adam looked around, hoping for someone to crack and say this was a joke, we’re just trying to lighten the mood! We got you good, huh?

Everyone remained passive.

Allura’s face was carefully neutral. “We already discussed this yesterday. It was a majority vote.” The silent _you weren’t there_ struck Adam painfully.

“It’s what’s best for the Coalition, and for the team,” Allura continued. She sighed at her spoon almost wistfully, placing it in the bowl before pushing it away. She rose, dusting off her jeans. “I’ll meet you all in the common room in five doboshes to brainstorm. Don’t be late.”

No one objected to her walking out. Coran looked after her, mouth set in a grim line. “She’s right,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Slowly, everyone followed suit. Lance looked longingly at his scraps of oatmeal, Newt and Leo even more so. Lance sighed. “Have at it,” he said.

Newt and Leo dug in, nearly tipping the bowl in their eagerness.

“You spoil them too much,” Pidge said, although her mouth was full so it sounded more like “Bou bool dem doo mooch.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at her. “Says you.”

Everyone had already stacked their bowls on the serving tray and started for the door by the time Adam finally stood up. Pidge paused, watching him place his bowl down.

“That’s new,” she said.

“What?”

Pidge nodded towards his hand. “That.” Before Adam could question her further, she was out the door, chasing after Lance to show him the video she took of his oatmeal hat.

Adam looked down to his hand and froze. He lifted his left hand, turning it this way and that to observe the silver band on his ring finger. If he twisted it, he could feel the star engravings on the inside. Gently, he wiggled it until it slipped off past his knuckle. It settled in the center of his palm, feeling like nothing yet like a ten-tonne boulder at the same time. Last Adam had checked, the ring was still on its chain in the pocket on his utility belt – so how?

Hunk stuck his head in the doorway, calling, “Adam, you coming?”

Adam tucked his hand behind his back, sliding the ring into his back pocket as he sent Hunk a reassuring smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

 

*

 

Everyone was already settled on the couches by the time Hunk and Adam entered the common area. Hunk immediately joined Pidge while Lance sat opposite them, hugging a knee to his chest. Coran was too jittery to sit, it seemed, standing with his arms crossed, toe tapping at an imaginary beat. Allura was at the head, plucking at the tear on the knee of her jeans. Keith had isolated himself, propping up the wall with careful sullenness. Adam joined him. The two shared a nod before turning their attention to the rest of the group.

No one seemed to know where to start.

Lance sighed, muttering something in Spanish that Adam couldn’t catch.

It was Pidge who broke the ice. “Allura,” she said. “When we first arrived here, you told me I’d fly the Green Lion and at first I was like ‘no way, can’t happen’, but then I found Green and flew her and it felt so natural. And Hunk flew Yellow and he isn’t even a pilot!”

“Yep, what she said,” Hunk said, nodding along.

“You told everyone who’d pilot which Lion,” Pidge continued, looking at Allura with shining eyes.

Hunk leaned in towards Allura, nearly unseating Pidge. “Yeah, how did you do that? Could you do it again? Please?” He made praying hands, blinking up at her with hope.

Allura sighed, shaking her head minutely. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. When you first arrived, I could immediately sense your energies and their similar qualities to your Lions. But I can’t search the entire universe for a new Paladin.”

Coran’s toe-tapping halted. His eyes shot to Keith. “Keith, you were the closest to Shiro. Did he ever mention who he might've wanted to be his successor?”

Keith stiffened, his jaw locking. He seemed to be struggling for an answer when Lance interrupted him. “Shiro would have told all of us if he was thinking about that right?”

Adam watched Keith carefully. He seemed to relax slightly as the topic changed, although his jaw still ticked with agitation.

“Keith?” Adam whispered, knocking his shoulder against Keith’s to grab his attention. Keith shook his head, refusing to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Ugh, man, this is so hard!” Lance whined. “This is why Shiro was the leader – he’s born for this sorta thing!”

“Well, everyone has their own thing,” Pidge said with a shrug. “Keith’s the loner, Adam’s Space Mom –”

“I resent that,” Adam said.

Pidge ignored him, continuing, “Hunk’s the nice one, Allura’s the decision maker, Coran’s the wise old guy and Lance is the goofball!”

Lance leaned back in his seat, looking very self-satisfied until Pidge’s words registered. “Yep, exactly, I’m – wait a minute, I’m not a goofball! I’m like the cool ninja sharpshooter!” As if to prove his point, he aimed a finger gun at Keith, making a _pow!_ sound effect.

Keith’s shoulders hiked up to his ears and he turned his face away, coughing.

Lance looked at his hand in confusion as if he’d actually shot Keith in the chest.

Keith managed to pull himself together enough to splutter, “Are you joking?”

Adam could tell he was trying to be nice, in his own awkward, Keith-branded way, but Lance didn’t seem to pick up on it. His confusion melted into a frown as he glared at Keith.

“I’m being completely serious when I say I do not want you to lead me anywhere!”

“I don’t want to be the leader, that’s just what Shiro wanted!” Keith blurted out.

Everyone’s heads snapped to Keith who immediately shrunk under their collective gazes. Adam felt his jaw drop, mind reeling with questions. Shiro had said that? When had they talked about it? Why didn’t he tell Adam?

“What are you talking about?” Hunk said, somehow sounding both demanding and carefully curious at the same time.

Pidge’s face softened, her fingers pulling on one of her braids. “Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn’t he?”

“Well, I never heard Shiro say that,” Lance said, still glaring at Keith as if his life depended on it. “And how convenient it is you’re bringing it up now that Shiro is gone.”

“Leandro, cállate!” Adam barked.

Lance shrunk back, face pinching. “¿Enserio? ¿Usarás la tarjeta del nombre?”

Keith pushed off the wall, staring Lance down as he said, “You want the job so badly? You can have it!”

“Wait a tick!” said Hunk, rising from his seat, “I called head from the very beginning!”

Pidge stood up on the couch, just surpassing Hunk in height. “What about me? I’m the one that discovered the radio waves that lead us to Voltron in the first place!”

“HOLD YOUR GAZOOCAS EVERYONE!” Coran said, lightly pushing Pidge and Hunk apart.

Even during a fight, everyone looked to Adam for a translation. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “It’s a quadrupedal animal with hooves, aka a space horse.”

“Thank you, Adam,” Coran said. “As I was saying, it’s not our decision to make.”

“He’s right.” Allura stood up, completely unfazed by the arguing. She looked everyone coolly in the eye and as each gaze met, the Paladins appeared to unwind, the tension in the room subsiding. Adam appraised her skill. Not even Iverson was able to settle a room so efficiently.

“We must allow the Lion to decide on her new Paladin,” Allura continued. “We must all present ourselves to the Black Lion.”

Adam frowned. “All? As in you?”

“And you,” Allura said without missing a beat.

Adam felt his stomach bottom out. He fell back against the wall, sliding down it slightly as his knees gave out. Shiro’s ring was burning a hole through his pocket. “Me? But –”

Coran seemed to agree, his foot beginning its nervous tapping again. “But Princess –”

“My father created Voltron,” said Allura. “How can I allow others to risk their lives in battle and not be prepared to do so myself? I must try.”

The room was silent for a moment, tension beginning to ooze into the room when Pidge spoke up. “Well, shit fam, she’s right.”

“Language!” Adam said at the same time Lance pointed his finger and yelled, “Swear jar!”

 

*

 

Allura had insisted they all changed into their armour. Adam had stood for a long time just staring at his white and purple breastplate, fingering the elongated V across the chest. Lance had been the one to come fetch him, causing Adam to strip and put on his suit in ten seconds flat. He’d hesitated with Shiro’s engagement ring, though, trying to decide whether to put it back on its chain or stuff it in a drawer far away. In the end, he’d slipped it onto his ring finger on his right hand, praying his glove would be thick enough to hide it.

Now, they all stood in Black’s hangar, staring up at the fallen beast. She looked so sad, slumped over like that as if she had no intention whatsoever to get up again.

“Soooo… who goes first?” Hunk asked.

Pidge hummed in thought. “We could write our names down and put them in a hat?”

“Oh, I have it!” Coran exclaimed. “I’m thinking of a number between one and fifty.”

Lance raised his hand, jumping on the spot, “I dibs twenty-seven!” At Adam’s questioning look he said, “What? It’s my lucky number.”

Coran snapped his fingers, pointing to Allura. “I’ve got it. Allura, you go first then Pidge, Hunk, Adam, Lance and Keith!”

Lance deflated. “That makes no sense! We’re supposed to pick a number?”

“But I’m the only one who knows the numbers,” Coran replied as if it were obvious.

Lance huffed, sticking his nose up in the air. “Whatever, Allura just go.”

Adam expected her to waltz up to Black and enter like she owned her in all her princess-y glory. Instead, Allura hesitated.

Adam elbowed her, catching her attention. “Don’t worry, this is my first time too.”

Allura gave him a thankful smile before starting up the ramp. Once she’d disappeared, everyone waited with bated breath. A dobosh passed, then two. By the time it hit the five-minute mark Adam was growing impatient.

“Is there no way to hack into her earrings and hear what’s going on?” Adam whispered to Pidge.

Pidge’s lips curled in a smile he could only describe as downright evil. “Adam, I like the way you think.”

It took a bit of tinkering, but eventually, Pidge managed to bring a screen up on her gauntlet that allowed them to hack into everyone’s helmet comms, including Allura’s earrings. Before they could test it out, however, Allura came down Black’s ramp, walking towards them with her head slightly bowed. However, when she rose it, a humble smile was put in place. She shook her head slightly, affirming what everyone knew. Black hadn’t chosen her.

“Pidge?” said Allura.

Pidge puffed out her chest, tucking her glasses away before placing her helmet on her head. She swiped her gauntlet screen onto Adam’s, giving a wink before heading up the ramp.

Adam checked that no one was watching when he pressed the green button, allowing him to access Pidge’s comms.

_“I wonder if I can adjust the seat?”_

Adam snorted, quickly hiding it behind a cough when Coran gave him a look. Lance, however, saw right through him. He sidled up next to Adam, eyebrow raised at the screen on his gauntlet.

“Whatchya got there?”

Adam tucked his hand behind his back, although it was pointless, Lance had already seen the screen. “…Nothing.”

Lance’s eyebrow only raised higher when Pidge’s loud _“AHA! Now I’ll form the head!”_ rung through Adam’s speakers.

“You hacked into our comms, didn’t you?”

Adam made a sh-ing motion, nudging his head in Allura’s direction. _“I’ll let you listen if you promise not to tell on me,”_ he whispered in Spanish.

Lance cupped his chin in mock-contemplation before shrugging and saying, “Sure.” And that’s how they ended up huddled together, listening to Pidge swearing at the Black Lion for being “heightist”.

 

*

 

Hunk held the record for the shortest amount of time in the Black Lion. He’d barely sat down before he said “Nope, not it,” and walked back out of Black.

Coran scowled at him disapprovingly. “You didn’t even try!”

“Yes, I did!” Hunk said, “I… sat down.”

Coran continued to stare him down, moustache twitching until Hunk cracked.

“I don’t wanna leave the Yellow Lion, okay? He’s big, got super armour. He’s safe! Plus, he tells the best jokes!”

“You called the head?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Hunk said, “as in forming the head with Yellow!”

When Coran didn’t let up, Hunk hung his head and turned on his heel, heading back up the ramp with a drawn-out “Fiiiiiine.”

What happened next was ensuing hilarity. Hunk yelled orders to his imaginary teammates, making swooshing and exploding sound effects.

_“Pidge, go left! WOOOOOSH, POOOOGH! Lance – BANG! BANG! BANG! – Bank right!”_

Adam and Lance were nearly in tears when Hunk told off imaginary Keith for not making him a sandwich quick enough.

Coran, having noticed Lance and Adam’s poor attempt at hiding their amusement, sighed and called to Hunk saying he could come out now.

Adam was wiping away the laughter-tears from his eyes when Coran came up and nudged him towards Black. “Your turn,” he said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Adam’s amusement turned into ice cold dread. He felt someone come up beside him and turned to see Keith. He wasn’t looking at Adam, his head tilted up to stare into the dead eyes of Black.

“How do I know?” Adam asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Keith waited for a beat before tearing his eyes away from Black and to Adam. The deep purple of his irises had turned a dark navy, hardened – with grief or something else, Adam couldn’t tell.

“You just do,” Keith said before looking back up at Black.

Adam released a tired breath, adjusting his helmet if only to buy some time before slowly trudging up Black’s ramp.

The moment he stepped foot into the cockpit, he was swarmed with the memories of that day. It was still kind of a blur – Keith practically slicing the door down, Allura’s horrified gasp, Hunk’s face becoming scarily blank while Coran shook his head; Lance trying and failing to console a collapsed Keith. And Adam, who stood there and stared at an empty seat where the love of his life, his _best friend_ should have been.

Adam forced himself to take one step, then another until he’d come around to face the seat. The cockpit was eerily dark, Black’s windshield tinted black. With a heavy sigh, Adam sat down. The leather was stiff and squeaked with every shift of his body. He felt small, his hands lying limply in his lap as the walls seemed to shrink in on him. It was claustrophobic and the air felt thin, leaving Adam to take quick gasps to try and catch his breath. All he could think about as he sat there, staring at a square of black, was that Shiro should be here. It should be Shiro sitting here, hands fit snugly on the controls like they were moulded for him alone, a smile on his face as he directed his team into another victory.

Knowing that Lance and Pidge could hear him, Adam held back his whimper, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _Where is he?_ he thought, pleading even though he knew Black wouldn’t answer. _Why did you take him from us?_

The Black Lion gave no answer, dashing Adam’s last slither of hope out of existence.

 

*

 

Adam waited until his reflection looked semi-decent before exiting Black. He hoped his helmet visor would help hide the puffiness of his eyes. At everyone’s expectant looks he only shrugged.

He clapped Lance on the shoulder, giving him a half smile as he said, “You’re up, Mouse.”

Adam expected Lance to bound up the ramp – he’d become more and more twitchy as his turn neared, his excitement palpable – and yet he stayed a moment, eyes narrowing as he searched Adam’s face. Adam squeezed his shoulder, begging him with his eyes not to say anything. Lance gave a small nod, putting on a smarmy smile as he waltzed passed Adam and gave everyone a mock salute, disappearing up Black’s ramp with a skip in his step.

Adam counted the seconds under his breath. Then the minutes. It took long enough that Pidge became bored, beginning to talk to Hunk about something. Allura and Coran had been sharing silent looks throughout while Keith stood in one spot, helmet resting on his hip, eyes never straying from Black.

The longer Lance took the more worried Adam became. It was nearing the twenty-minute mark. After quickly checking that no one was watching, Adam pressed the blue button on his gauntlet screen to patch into Lance’s comms.

There was nothing at first, and then Adam could hear Lance’s steady breathing, quiet words whispered to himself.

 _“Come on. You can do it,”_ Lance said, almost like a pep talk. _“This is your moment.”_

After a pause, Lance repeated himself. And repeated himself. And repeated himself, each time sounding more and more desperate.

“Uh, how long has he been in there?” asked Pidge.

“I think, like, half a varga?” Hunk replied.

Adam jumped when Lance suddenly yelled _“Come on! I need this! Please, I need –_ ” he gave a shaky exhale, his next words so quiet, Adam had to strain to hear them. “ _I need to prove to them that I’m worthy._ ”

Adam flinched, thinking back to the video Pidge had sent him.

_I guess I don’t have a thing._

“Should I go fetch him?” Hunk asked.

Adam yanked his helmet off, his glasses sliding dangerously close to the tip of his nose before snapping, “No. Give him time!”

Hunk raised his hands in surrender at Adam’s sharp tone. “Alright, sorry. I figured, ya know, we’re kinda on a schedule?”

Adam’s grip on his helmet tightened, Shiro’s ring searing hot against his skin. “Just… let him have this,” he said, avoiding everyone’s eyes as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Finally, after another ten excruciatingly awkward minutes, Lance stormed down Black’s ramp. He tore his helmet off, slamming it onto the floor and using it as a chair – his legs were so long, his bent knees nearly reached his ears. He crossed his arms, keeping his back to the group as his knee bobbed rapid-fire.

Pidge and Hunk shared a look before Hunk approached him cautiously. “Uh, buddy?”

“It’s useless!” Lance yelled, causing Hunk to stumble back. “The Black Lion hates all of us! She’s as stubborn as Keith!”

Keith frowned but didn’t respond to the taunt. That only seemed to anger Lance more, his shoulders shaking. Adam could feel the frustration coming off him in heavy waves. Adam came up to Lance’s side, nudging him with his knee lightly. _“It’s okay to be upset.”_

Lance refused to meet his eyes, staring off into the distance. _“I just… I really thought I could –”_

Adam placed a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. _“There’s a time for everything.”_

Finally, Lance looked up. His eyes were glassy, stubbornly trying to hold back his tears. Adam’s mouth twitched into an awkward attempt of a reassuring smile; to let him know that it was okay, that he was worthy. But he didn’t want to bring something like that up while everyone else was here. Instead, he settled down next to Lance, offering silent support.

“Keith,” Allura said, breaking the tense silence, “The Black Lion has refused all of us.”

Keith didn’t say anything. His eyes never left Black as he started towards her ramp. Adam glanced at his helmet, just out of reach, then thought better of it. Keith needed to do this alone.

 

*

 

Keith’s fingers shook as he reached for the controls. Sitting here in Shiro’s place, what could be considered his throne, caused all kinds of knots to twist and squirm in his stomach. His fingers curled around the controls, gripping lightly as if they might burn. They were warm from five pairs of hands before him and yet he couldn’t help thinking that maybe Shiro was with him, reminding him that _this is mine. I belong here_.

“Please, Shiro,” Keith whispered. “I know what I promised but I can’t do it. I can’t lead like you did.”

His grip tightened, the shaking dancing up his arms and causing his shoulders to tense. He felt stuck; desperate to leave and yet not wanting to turn away in the hopes that maybe, just maybe Shiro would walk through that door, clap him on the shoulder and say, “I’ll take it from here.”

Instead, the desktop lit up.

“No…” Keith murmured, watching with dismay as the purple screens sputtered to life. He could feel a deep rumble in his chest, the little snuff someone might give before they woke up.

“No, _please!_ ” Keith cried. But it was useless. The black tint of the windshield blinked away, showing a perfect view of Black’s hangar. The rumble in his chest grew louder and louder until it filled his head. It was trying to be reassuring, he knew, but he couldn’t stand it.

“No!” he yelled. “I won’t!”

Black didn’t listen. She steadily rose onto her two front paws, pushing herself back up to a proper sitting position, chin held high as she gave a mighty roar. The Black Lion was awake and all Keith could do was bow his head, shaking it as if by doing so he could reverse it all.

“Why?” he whispered, desperate, pleading. “Why?”

 

*

 

Keith could feel everyone’s eyes on him as Black deposited him onto the floor. Once he’d stepped out of her mouth, she sat up, yellow eyes winking down at him as if they were sharing a private joke. Keith didn’t want any part of it.

Allura approached him, beaming. “Congratulations, Keith,” she said as if he’d just won the lottery. Pidge and Hunk joined her, both offering their own congratulations while Coran gave him a solid nod and a wink. Lance, on the other hand, had a grim look on his face, his mouth a thin line, eyes barely reaching past the ground. Keith couldn’t even look at Adam in fear of how he was taking all of this.

“No,” Keith said. “I don’t accept this.”

Everyone paused, Pidge and Hunk sharing a look while Allura’s smile faltered. The warmness in her eyes melted into something harder, more insistent. “You must,” she said, “The Black Lion has chosen you.”

“I can’t replace Shiro!” Keith yelled. How could they not understand this? Was it that easy for them, to forget Shiro? To replace him? Was it only Keith still holding onto hope that he would come back – that they just needed to wait a little longer. And why him? Why him of all people – the discipline case, the loner. Lone Wolf Keith. That’s all he was known for, right? Why would it change now suddenly?

“You guys were right, I’m the loner,” Keith continued, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. He could see Pidge shift uncomfortably in the corner of his eye, Allura’s hands grasping one another, Hunk’s fidgety fingers.

His last words were barely a whisper, a thought spoken but not meant to be heard. “I’m not the leader Shiro thought I was.”

There was a moment of silence. Keith bowed his head, closing his eyes to try and catch his bearings when he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He expected to see Adam looking down at him with that _you’re being an idiot_ look on his face but instead, he found a pointed nose, light freckles, ocean-blue eyes. Keith gasped as his eyes locked with Lance’s.

“Keith,” he said. He looked so serious – all that jester-flare and charisma nowhere to be seen. It was startling. “No one can replace Shiro,” Lance continued. “But the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anybody she didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron.”

 _What happened to not wanting me leading you anywhere?_ Keith wanted to ask. _What happened to not wanting me?_

Lance ducked his head, catching Keith’s eye even as he tried to look away. “I respect her choice,” he said. “And you should too.”

Keith took a deep, steadying breath. He resisted the urge to touch Lance’s hand and instead looked back over his shoulder to Black. She was watching all of this in quiet contemplation; she’d made her decision, and now it seemed she was just waiting for them to hash out the rest of the details.

A purr echoed in the back of his head. It was unlike Red’s who was gruffer and straight to the point. Black was soothing but no less unrelenting. _I’m not going to make this easy on you,_ she seemed to say.

Keith shut his eyes, trying to reach out for Red. He could feel him, their connection still there but it also felt distant, almost fuzzy around the edges. Like a memory.

“Who’s going to fly Red?” he asked no one in particular.

Lance dropped his hand, looking back to the rest of the group for help.

“Adam and I will offer ourselves to him,” Allura spoke from somewhere behind him.

“Speak for yourself!” Keith heard Adam say. “Keith’s probably trained Red to bite all our heads off.”

“No, just Lance’s,” he said off-handedly. His lips twitched when he heard Lance’s offended gasp but just as quickly as it came, it faded. It felt wrong to truly smile, not when he’d lost so much and gained what wasn’t rightfully his.

 _I’m sorry_ he thought. Though who he was sorry to, he couldn’t decide.

 

*

 

Adam and Red were stuck in a glaring match.

Keith had said he hadn’t taught Red in any head-biting practices but Adam was still wary. He knew Keith and hence liked to think he at least partially understood the Red Lion – temperamental, flighty and overall Emo with a capital E.

Adam could feel Red’s eyes on him as soon as he entered the Lion’s hangar – those beady yellow eyes secretly judging him. If Allura noticed it, she didn’t say.

“So,” Adam said, never taking his eyes off Red – he refused to lose to a sentient robot cat. “Who’s going first? Are we gonna rock-paper-scissors for it or?”

“Why would we need any of those objects to determine who goes first?” asked Allura. Adam liked her best when she was like this – genuinely confused but interested to learn, for knowledge’s sake; like one of his pupils (at least those who actually paid attention in class and didn’t sleep the hour away, ahem, _Lance_ ). At moments like these, she dropped the whole princess-high-and-mighty act and almost seemed like her age – a one-hundred-and-eighteen-year-old girl still learning about life.

“It’s a game but also a great tie-breaker,” Adam explained. He narrowed his eyes at Red, conveying a very mature message of _this isn’t over_ , before turning to face Allura. Her nose was wrinkled like a rabbit’s, still trying to process Adam’s words.

After a quick explanation, Allura perked up and readily took up the challenge.

She won three times in a row.

“How about best four out of seven?” Adam tried.

Allura won again.

Adam swore profusely.

“I believe that means you have the honours of going first,” Allura said, looking rather smug as she swept her arm towards Red in an _after you_ motion.

Adam considered this for all of two seconds before turning on his heel and starting towards the door. “I’m good thanks.”

Allura grabbed him by the collar of his armour, stopping him before he could get too far. He tried to push back but it was no use – they both knew who was the stronger opponent.

“But Alluuuuraaa!” Adam whined as she started frog marching him towards Red.

“Nope,” she replied.

“But look at him!” Adam said, gesturing wildly to Red.

Allura stopped them both, staring up at Red before looking at Adam with a judging look. “He isn’t doing anything.”

“Exactly!” Adam proclaimed. “He’s just waiting for me to let my guard down.”

Allura’s expression became the perfect example of a resting bitch face – both scary and unwilling to put up with Adam’s shit. “Adam,” she said, slowly, her eyes demanding he pay attention. “Either you walk up that ramp or I drag you by your hideously small ears. Your choice.” She punctuated her last statement with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Adam pouted, brushing out of her grasp and starting towards Red’s ramp. “Anyone ever tell you are horribly rude?”

“Only you,” Allura replied. If Adam didn’t know any better, he’d think she was making a joke.

“Yeah, right,” he muttered.

Red immediately made his presence known when Adam entered the cockpit, a deep rumble echoing in his chest. It was not welcoming.

Adam swallowed thickly as he inched his way around the pilot’s seat. Inch by inch he started lowering himself onto the seat. Red gave a quiet snarl just before his rump touched the leather.

“Are you fucking with me?” Adam asked, still in a squatting position, barely an inch above the seat. “Is this some kind of Alpha-male bullshit? Cause it is not appreciated.”

Red gave a huff of irritancy.

Adam rolled his eyes, finally making himself comfortable in the seat. “Trust me, the feeling’s mutual,” he said.

Unlike his rather… emotional moment in Black, Adam felt nothing but impatience sitting in Red’s cockpit, wondering how long he should wait until Allura decided enough was enough and he could hightail it out of there.

For the first time, Red agreed with him – if Adam was reading the quiet chuff Red gave him correctly.

“I guess you’re feeling a little sore,” he said, “after what happened with Keith and Black.”

Red went dead quiet. It went on for so long, Adam began breaking into a sweat.

“S-sorry,” Adam murmured. “I’m just… I’m upset about everything.”

Red’s silence was finally cut through with a quiet rumble – not threatening but rather an awkward attempt at condolence.

 _Like Paladin, like Lion_ , Adam thought with a chuckle.

Red gave a chuff of agreement.

“Sooo…” Adam said, drumming his fingers on the armrest. “Can you actually speak or is it always just grumble this, roar that?”

Adam felt something hit him upside the head with what felt like a tail. Red chuffed in amusement as Adam rubbed the back of his neck.

“Haha, very funny,” he said. “I can see why you and Keith get along so great.”

A sense of pride filled Adam’s chest. He felt himself sit up straighter as Red did, chest puffed out at the mention of his Paladin.

Adam’s lips tugged up in a smile. “You really like him, don’t you?”

A quiet purr was his only response.

Adam reached for his phone, checking the time. He’d been in here roughly ten minutes – a more than sufficient “I tried” period.

“Well,” he said, clapping his hands on his knees before standing. “Whilst I enjoyed our little chat, I know a rejection when I see one.” Adam had just reached the door when he looked back over his shoulder. “I never thanked you for all those times you saved Keith. So… thanks. I appreciate it.” _We both did,_ he wanted say.

“You know, it’s funny,” Adam said, leaning up against the doorframe. “When Allura first handed out the Lions, I was… well, I was kinda jealous that I didn’t have a connection with any of you. But I see now what she meant.” Adam paused, looking over Red’s desktop and out through the tinted glass, thinking back to their first day. “You and Keith were good together. I’ll make sure Keith keeps his ass out of trouble for you.”

The cockpit doors had just closed behind him when the words whispered through his head. _You’re not ready yet._

Adam turned back, staring at the shut doors. “What?”

There was no response.

 

*

 

“Alright Princess Peach, you’re up,” Adam said throwing a thumb over his shoulder. “He’s all yours.”

Allura took a deep, steadying breath before letting it out in one large gush.

“You’re nervous,” Adam said.

Allura side-eyed him, her ears flattening. “A princess is never nervous.”

“Everyone gets nervous,” Adam said, grinning as he bumped his shoulder with Allura’s. “Even princesses.”

Allura dropped her head slightly, tucking her chin to her chest. “The Red Lion was my father’s.”

“I remember you saying,” Adam said. “You wouldn’t think though, from what I gathered from his, uh, projection.”

“It was only that, a projection,” Allura said. She looked up at the Red Lion with a sort of reverence. “Before the war he was so lively, always trying to make new discoveries to better help others. He was a wild spirit, seemingly untameable – at least that’s what my mother said.”

Adam startled at the mention of Allura’s mother. He realised, with slight guilt, that he’d never really given much thought to the family Allura once had. He knew of her father, of a long-lost kingdom, but never of a mother – of the possibility of cousins and aunts and uncles – all lost to a meaningless war.

“I understand,” Adam found himself saying. “My dad… when my mother passed, he wasn’t quite the same.”

Allura’s mouth parted slightly at the admission, her eyes blinking up at Adam with an emotion he couldn’t quite read. “I –”

“It’s okay,” Adam said, interrupting her before those two horrible little words would rear their heads. “It was a long time ago.”

Allura pinched her lips together, averting her eyes. “If you don’t mind me asking – how did she pass?”

Adam didn’t hesitate, the words a reflex at this point. “Lung cancer.” At Allura’s look of confusion, he continued, “It’s a disease where the natural flow of cell growth becomes distorted and your cells start forming tumours.”

Allura nodded, although she still looked a little in the dark. Adam soldiered on. “She smoked a lot when she was younger. She quit when she became pregnant with me but – by then was too late.” Adam’s hands began to shake. He gripped at his wrist, willing them to still, grounding himself. “When they diagnosed her, she was already past the operable state.”

Adam didn’t know where these words were coming from – why he was speaking about this now with Allura of all people. They may have come to a silent agreement to not hate each other but that didn’t mean he was ready to braid her hair and share secrets during sleepovers.

And yet the words kept tumbling from his mouth, the tap opened and refusing to shut.

“You’d think after all the medical advancements they’ve come up with they’d find a way to shut cancer down for good.” A single hot tear streaked down Adam’s cheek, holding at the tip of his jaw before dropping onto his chest plate.

Adam felt a hand rest on his. It was small, but its grip firm – a grounding force.

“ਕੀ ਉਹ ਉਸ ਵਿੱਚ ਰਹਿ ਸਕਦੀ ਹੈ,” Allura said.

Adam frowned, running the words through his brain to try to find the translation.

“May she live on,” Allura translated, beating him to the punch. “It’s a saying on Altea. We believe that whilst our bodies are laid to rest, our souls live on, having a new chance at life.”

“Reincarnation,” Adam said. “We have that belief on Earth too.” His mother had always talked about what she’s like to be reborn as.

“Maybe a nice fat house cat who can laze around all day in the sun and run freely through the night,” she’d once said.

Allura squeezed his hand, giving him a gentle smile. “ਕੀ ਉਹ ਉਸ ਵਿੱਚ ਰਹਿ ਸਕਦੀ ਹੈ,” she repeated.

“ਧੰਨਵਾਦ,” Adam replied.

With a nod, Allura dropped his hand, facing the Red Lion with a spark of determination in her eye. A grumbly purr echoed through the hangar. “I guess that’s my cue,” she said. Without further prompting, Allura gave Adam’s hand one final squeeze before letting go and gracefully walking up Red’s ramp.

And so, Adam was left to wait. And wait. And wait.

It wasn’t anything like Lance’s half a varga, although it was certainly starting to feel like it. Adam was about ready to bring up Pidge’s comms hack when Red shifted, bring his head down to deposit Allura back into the hangar. However, his eyes had not lit up. Allura had not been chosen.

Even from this distance, Adam could tell she’d been crying. Allura still held her head up, regal until the very end, but her eyes were puffy and her bottom lip trembled slightly. She refused to meet Adam’s eyes as she passed.

“Hey,” he said, snagging her elbow. Allura gave a small tug, but it was half-hearted at best. “Allura, it’s okay.”

Allura sagged, leaning slightly into Adam. “I just want to help,” she said, watery and just above a whisper.

Adam said, “You help more than you know.”

Allura met Adam eye-to-eye. Even with her face tear-stained and puffy from crying, she still looked beautiful. “ਧੰਨਵਾਦ, Adam.”

“ਪਲੀਜ਼,” he replied.

 

*

 

As soon as they stepped through the doors of the common room, everyone lit up and then immediately sunk back down in their seats. They knew without Adam and Allura telling them.

Coran came to Allura’s side, looking grim. “I’m sorry Princess,” he said. “I know how much you wanted to pilot the Red Lion.”

Allura gave a single nod before giving herself a little shake, standing with her shoulders back and chin up. “I’m fine,” she said. “Let us move on.” She faced the rest of the room, talking as if she were addressing an entire crowd instead of a room of teenagers. “We must find a new Paladin… again.”

Lance sunk low into his seat, legs splayed out in front of him. “Great, right back where we started.”

After making sure no one was paying him attention, Adam skirted around the room until he came to Keith. He was sitting on the backrest, feet dirtying the couch cushions. Adam joined him.

“Hey,” Keith said. He didn’t look at Adam, his head bowed as his fingers played with his shin guard.

“Hey,” Adam replied.

“So… Red didn’t?”

“Nope,” said Adam, popping the P.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, he can be like that.”

“We actually had a bit of a chat,” Adam said. He splayed his hands behind him, leaning back like he was at the beach.

Keith’s head whipped so fast, Adam thought he heard his neck snap. “You what?!”

“Well it was more me who did the talking,” Adam clarified with a shrug. “He really cares about you, you know.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, assessing Adam for the lie. Adam returned his look with an arched brow and an amused smile.

“Did he say anything else?” Keith asked.

_You’re not ready yet._

Adam turned his attention back to the rest of the group, feigning boredom. “Nope.”

Keith looked like he wanted to say more but Adam interrupted him. “So, you and Lance.”

Keith flushed immediately, his eyes darting to Lance before finding his feet absolutely fascinating. “What about it?”

“Well,” Adam said, leaning in close with a wicked grin. “That was quite the moment.”

“There was no moment,” Keith grumbled.

Adam’s grin broadened. “Beg to differ.”

They were both watching Lance who was trying to pitch the idea of why one of his alien-mermaid friends would be a perfect Paladin candidate.

Adam peeked at Keith who was smiling just slightly as Lance did big gesticulations with his hands. When Keith caught him, he stubbornly looked away.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” he said.

Adam was about to argue when the big screen lit up. The leader of the planet Puig was breathing harshly as if he’d just run a mile.

“Voltron!” he said. “We need your help!”

Everyone immediately straightened up, looking ready to bolt into action.

The Puigan continued his message, the video feed fizzing in and out of focus. “The Galra returned once you left! We were left defenceless. My people are trying to hold out but the Galra are too powerful!”

Allura rose to her feet, her face hardened into battle-mode. “The Lions are on their way. Hold your ground and protect your people until we arrive.” The rest of the group stood, holding themselves like the warriors they had become. “Voltron stands with you.”

“Thank you, Princess,” the Puigan said. The video blinked out, the screen disappearing back into the wall.

“Well, you heard him,” Lance said, clapping his hands together, “Let’s go!”

 

*

 

Keith was trying to keep his breathing steady as they headed towards the bridge. Everyone immediately knew where they were going, the Paladins branching off to their individual elevators that would lead them to their Lion’s hangars.

Keith could feel two separate tugs in his chest, his mind warring with itself on where to go. By muscle memory, he started towards Red’s elevator when Allura stopped him.

“Keith,” she said. “The Black Lion has chosen you.”

Keith’s eyes darted to Adam who could only offer him a shrug.

“You can do this,” Allura said. He knew she was trying to be encouraging but it felt like she’d just shackled him and deemed him ready for the noose.

Keith clenched his fists, letting all his frustration pool into the taut muscles, and then let them go with a sigh.

“Okay,” he said, walking to Shiro’s seat at the front of the bridge. As soon as he stood in front of his station, the panel in the floor lit up and began to descend.

Red was still tugging in his chest, refusing to be ignored. Keith clutched at his breastplate as he continued to descend to Black’s hangar.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He hated the words, knew how useless they were in situations like this, but it was all he could think of the closer he got to Black.

The pilot’s chair felt too big for him, the controls like they were moulded for another’s set of hands. Shiro’s hands.

Keith could feel an invisible tail slink around his ankle, offering silent support.

“This one’s for you, Shiro,” he said.

The hangar door opened, showing a dark window of space. Black stood on all fours, her shoulders swaying up and down with anticipation.

Keith flung the controls forward, Black giving a mighty roar as they flew out of the hangar and into battle.

 

*

 

Adam was pacing. Only slightly though, miniature pacing, not even really pacing just nervous walking. Yeah. Nervous walking.

“Adam,” Coran said. “He’s going to be okay.”

“I know that,” Adam said, rubbing at the back of his neck, watching as the Green, Yellow and Black Lions began flying in formation towards planet Puig at light speed. They’d be there in less than a minute while the Castle would wait on the outskirts in case they needed backup.

Adam suddenly stopped his pacing, rubbing at his glasses before counting the Lions. He frowned. “Where’s Lance?” he asked.

The other Paladins has seemed to realise Lance’s absence as well as Keith called for him over the comms.

A light blipped on Adam’s dashboard, signalling one of the security cameras detecting movement. He clicked on it, bringing up the video feed of Blue’s Hangar. Lance was standing with his helmet at his hip, looking up at Blue who had put up her force field.

 _“Ugh!”_ Lance exclaimed, his voice just managing to drift through his helmet comm. _“My Lion’s not responding to me!”_

 _“Well figure it out and catch up with us as soon as you can,”_ Keith said, signing off before Lance could respond.

Adam found himself torn between watching Lance making wild gestures at Blue and following Keith and the rest of the team’s progress on the big screen.

His attention was quickly captured by an unknown voice over the intercoms. It was smooth and velvety but there was something about it that sent an unwanted chill down Adam’s spine.

 _“Attention Paladins of Voltron,”_ the voice said. On the big screen, the Lions had just reached Puig – the planet resembling an apple core with two wide arcs of land on the top and bottom and a thin little waist connecting the two. In a flash of bright blue light appeared a battleship. It didn’t match the jagged purple beasts they had grown used to but rather was shaped like a jet with sleek angles and royal blue and grey metal work. Two hatches opened below its wings, Galra fighter jets pooling out by the dozens. _“This is Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. Surrender now, or you will be destroyed.”_

“Who the fucking quiznack is this guy?” Adam exclaimed.

Coran only shook his head, jaw dropped.

 _“We’ve been set up!”_ Pidge cried.

 _“Everyone, evasive manoeuvres!_ ” said Keith, the Lions splitting up as the Galra fighter jets started firing on them.

“Coran, Adam,” Allura said, “We need to get to them immediately!”

“On it, Princess!” Coran said, gathering his jaw from the ground and getting to work on setting their coordinates.

“Lance,” Adam said, “Now would be a great time to fly to the rescue!”

 _“I’m trying!”_ Lance whined, waving his arms frantically at the security camera. _“But Blue isn’t responding!”_

Allura clucked her tongue. “I’m going to see what’s keeping him. Coran, Adam get us to the rest of the Paladins as soon as possible.”

Coran and Adam both nodded their affirmation before Allura jogged out the door and towards Blue’s hangar.

Adam multitasked in following Coran’s orders and looking back at the security feed. Lance was standing outside Blue’s force field, his knee bobbing rapid-fire as he glared her down.

 _“Come on old Blue, it’s me, Lancey-Lance!”_ he lamented. When that didn’t work, he stomped his foot, glaring up at Blue. _“Alright enough goofing around, we need to get out there and help the others!”_

Blue didn’t budge.

Lance’s shoulders sank. He gave a great heaving sigh before falling to his knees, head hung low in frustration. _“Why are you being mad at me!”_ he yelled then suddenly, he stilled. _“Wait… do you hate me now?”_

Crawling onto all fours, Lance practically began to grovel in front of Blue. _“I’m sorry about wanting to pilot the Black Lion, it was just a phase.”_

Adam gritted his teeth. If he could he’d bitch slap Blue right about now – giant sentient robot-ness be damned. Couldn’t she see what she was doing Lance? He looked miserable, blinking up at Blue with pleading eyes.

Lance suddenly perked up, putting on a smarmy smile. _“Hey Blue, you know what? That’s a great colour on you._ ”

“Oh Stars,” Adam groaned, face-palming.

When his first pick up line didn’t work Lance immediately followed with, _“Are you from outer space? Cause your body is out of this world!”_

Adam rubbed at his eyes underneath his glasses, groaning. “Stars I could die just from his second-hand embarrassment.”

When Blue still gave no sign of letting up, Lance fell back and starfished on the floor. _“Oh, come on, that’s my best line!”_

“If that’s your best line you seriously need a new repertoire,” said Adam.

 _“I heard that!”_ Lance exclaimed, lifting his head off the floor to glare at the camera.

Adam grinned. “You were supposed to.”

Lance’s response was to flip him the bird.

 _“Guys!”_ Hunk’s face popped up at Adam’s station. He looked absolutely hysterical, his eyes bulging out of his head as he looked about frantically. _“We need back up! We’re getting swarmed out here – Pidge look out!”_

Adam watched as the Yellow Lion swooped in behind Green, taking out the three jets that were on her tail.

“Coran, can’t we go any faster?” Adam asked.

“Not without Allura to wormhole us there!” said Coran. “We’re two doboshes away, Paladins.”

 _“That’s two doboshes too many!”_ Pidge cried as she corkscrewed away from another onslaught of fighter jets.

Adam’s eyes danced over the screen, searching but coming up empty. “Where’s Keith?!”

As if on cue, Black made a quick appearance on the big screen, turning sluggishly to try and bat away a jet before disappearing off-screen again.

 _“Guys,”_ Keith said, _“I’m having trouble. Black’s controls don’t respond like the Red Lion’s. I need some help.”_

 _“There’s too many for the three of us!”_ cried Hunk.

Keith’s face popped up next to Hunk’s. He looked down-right furious, his jaw clenched as he tried to fight against Black’s controls. _“Lance,”_ he growled. _“Get out here now!_ ”

“He’s trying!” Adam said.

Keith glowered, giving a yell as he fired on a stream of jets. _“Well he needs to try harder! Pidge, on your left!”_

Keith’s screen blinked out along with Hunk’s as they focused back on the battle. At Adam’s pleading look Coran said, “One dobosh.”

_“Lance, what’s wrong!”_

Adam swivelled his head to Blue’s security feed, watched as Allura entered the hangar.

 _“I don’t know!”_ Lance said. _“Blue’s shutting me out! … Maybe Pidge was right.”_ Lance ducked his head, scuffing a toe against the ground. _“Maybe I am just the goofball._ ”

_Maybe I don’t have a thing._

“Lance,” Adam whispered.

Unhearing, Lance continued, speaking more to himself than Allura. _“Not only am I not meant to be a leader, I guess now I’m not even meant to be a Paladin.”_

A gigantic roar echoed through the entire castle – so loud Adam could feel it reverberate in his own chest.

 _“What was that?!”_ Lance said, head darting around to try to find the source of the noise.

 _“It’s the Red Lion!”_ cried Allura.

Another roar rang through as if in confirmation.

Lance looked about as confused as Adam felt.

 _“You must go to it!”_ Allura said.

Lance immediately clammed up, crossing his arms and tipping his nose in the air. _“Uh-uh, no way. You heard him! He’s trained Red to bite my head off!”_

“I’m pretty sure he was joking, Mouse,” Adam said through the intercoms.

 _“Keith doesn’t joke!”_ Lance yelled. He took a steadying breath, looking to Allura. _“Maybe it’s roaring for you?”_

 _“I’d love nothing more,”_ Allura said, _“But Red did not respond to me. He is choosing you!”_

 _“BUT WHY!?”_ Lance exclaimed. _“Why would he choose me?”_

Adam thought back to that moment when Keith had refused the Black Lion, how Lance, without any hesitance went to reassure him.

A purr echoed in Adam’s head in confirmation.

“Because you chose Keith,” Adam breathed.

Allura and Lance both looked up at the camera in question.

“Lance,” Adam said. “Alfor was Zarkon’s right hand, right?” Lance and Allura nodded. “Okay, so, he knew that, at the time, Zarkon was a better leader.”

 _“What are you getting at?”_ Lance asked with a sigh.

“When you told Keith that you respected Black’s choice you put the team above your want for glory. You stepped up as Keith’s right hand.”

_“WHAT?! No! I was just, ya know, being supportive!”_

“Exactly!” Adam said, grinning at this point. “You proved yourself to Red!”

 _“He’s right,”_ Allura said. She placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, meeting him directly eye-to-eye. _“My father knew what was best for the team. Just like you do.”_

Lance seemed to consider this a moment, shuffling on the spot before he gave one decisive nod. _“Okay.”_ He said. _“I won’t let him down.”_

With one final, longing glance at Blue, Lance ran out of the hangar. What felt like in a blink of the eye, Red was flying out of his hangar and towards the battlefield. They were close enough that Adam could just make out the Lions in the distance.

“Almost there, Princess!” said Coran.

 _“Alright,”_ she called. _“I’m heading back.”_

Adam was about to close the video tab when a flash of blue danced across the screen. His jaw dropped, smile edging up his lips.

“Holy mother of all plot twists.”

 

*

 

“Come on, work with me!” Keith cried, tugging a hard left only for Black to give a lazy whirl. “Black, please!”

Black’s only response was a huff of indignation.

Keith refrained from banging his head against the dashboard in frustration. Black was bigger, her wings feeling like cinderblocks, dragging every turn Keith tried to make into slow arcs. He was used to quick-fire reflexes, sharp turns and speed. Black was none of those things.

Two jets were on his tail. Keith activated Black’s boosters, flying just out of range for Green to swoop in and finish them off.

Yellow and Green joined him on either side, finally together after what felt like hours of fighting.

 _“Keith, what’s your plan?”_ Pidge asked.

“We need to take out that ship!” Keith said.

 _“Uh,”_ Hunk said. _“Could you maybe be a bit more specific?”_

_You’ve gotta use your words, Keith._

_I don’t know how, Dad._

_It just takes practice. You’ll get the hang of it._

Keith shook his head, banishing the memory.

 _“Keith!_ Pidge cried. “ _We need an actual plan!”_

Keith was about to bark out that he didn’t have a plan, that this isn’t his thing, that Shiro should be here when a flash of blue caught his eye. An ion cannon had appeared at the top of the battleship. It has just finished charging.

Keith reached for the controls, about to pull back, but it was too late. The beam headed straight for him, clipping Black on her right wing and sending him flying back with an electric shock.

He cried out, clenching his eyes shut at the pain as he began spinning out of control. Black gave a soothing rumble, easing Keith’s eyes open as the pain began to ebb. He gripped the controls properly, stopping Black’s spinning head-over-heels and straightening her out. He sat hunched forward in his seat, taking deep breaths.

“I’m okay,” he said, quelling Pidge’s questioning.

He looked at the scene before him, the seemingly endless amount of fighter jets, Green and Yellow looking miniscule in comparison to Lotor’s ship and that ion cannon looming above them, daring them to try again.

“We can’t fight this guy alone,” Keith said.

_“You won’t have to!”_

A red flash whizzed past Keith’s left, heading towards the battlefield. There was a quick tug in his chest, nearly winding him.

“Red?”

Keith watched as Red flew at lightning speed, taking out jet after jet like dominoes, one falling after the other faster than he could count. Over the comms, he could here Lance whooping and crowing.

 _“No way!”_ Hunk exclaimed, sounding relieved for the first time since the battle started.

Keith took the small gap Lance provided to join Hunk and Pidge once more. A bright beam of teal light shot over their heads, hitting the battleship head-on.

 _“Sorry we’re late!”_ Coran said, pulling up the Castle just behind them.

“You’re right on time,” Keith said. With new found confidence, Keith tightened his grip on Black’s controls. They were still getting used to each other, he knew, but with the Castle and Lance here, they just might manage to scrape through this alive.

With Coran taking out the fighter jets in swarms, it gave the rest of the Paladins enough time to reconvene together.

“Alright,” Keith said, “While Coran focuses on the jets, let’s take out the battleship!”

Before anyone could make a move, another bright flash erupted from the battleship, heading straight towards the Castle. It was too late to give a warning. The ion cannon’s beam hit the Castle’s force field, causing it to stutter. Keith could hear Adam and Coran yelling at the impact. But they weren’t going down without a fight. The Castle took on the next hit, Coran and Adam telling them to go on without them.

The Paladins didn’t need telling twice. Jets were taken out left, right and center, Green and Yellow working in tandem while Lance flew circles around the jets on his tail. Lance was managing a pretty good corkscrew, using Red’s mouth laser to take out a swarm of jets that were about to descend on the rest of the Lions.

 _“Oh man, this Lion can move!”_ he whooped with glee. Red disappeared in the fiery remains of the jets, unknowingly heading straight for the battleship itself.

“Lance, look out!” Keith cried.

Lance pulled up at the last second, scraping Red’s side against the battleship before clearing it.

Keith ground his teeth, trying and failing to not let his temper get the better of him. “Be careful with Red!”

 _“Stop back-seat flying!”_ Lance retorted just before a jet flew into Red’s back, exploding on impact and causing Red to somersault backwards. _“I meant to do that!”_ cried Lance.

 _“Wow,”_ Pidge said, sounding deadpan. _“We. Are. A mess._ ”

 _“Keith, what should we do?”_ asked Hunk.

“I don’t know!” Keith said. “We need to form Voltron but we’re short a Lion!”

_“Not anymore!”_

Music started blaring through the comms, a guitar riff followed by an ear-splitting burst of drums. A man started singing something about the eye of a tiger, but Keith was more focused on the fact that Allura had appeared in the Blue Lion.

 _“Adam, please turn that off!_ ” Allura said.

 _“Sorry, sorry, just thought it was appropriate,”_ he said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

 _“Allura!”_ Pidge cried at the same time that Hunk gave a cry of _“Oh my gosh, yes!”_

Keith found himself breathing a quick sigh of relief. With Blue amongst them, a gap he didn’t even realise was there had been filled.

He was about to call the team to form Voltron when Lotor’s ship began to retreat. He frowned, watching the remaining jets returning to the battleship before it jumped into hyperspace, leaving team Voltron behind, confused but also relieved.

Everyone’s faces appeared on Keith’s screens, Keith’s eyes immediately drawn to Lance. He looked strange, the blue of his armour off-set against Red’s cockpit but the way he sat, his hands loose on the controls and a big grin on his face – he already looked comfortable. Keith felt a slight coil of jealously wrap around his stomach. It was quickly snuffed out by Black, who gave him a reprimanding chuff.

The Paladins were talking over each other, Pidge and Allura talking excitedly about her flying Blue, Hunk humming in all the right places as Lance regaled some of his more successful moves. Keith hated to be the one to ruin it.

“Now we know Zarkon has a son,” he said. Everyone went quiet, all looking to Keith. He felt his shoulders hitch at their combined stares but forced his shoulders back, tilting his chin to try and exude leadership.

Allura nodded sagely. “Yes, this is… deeply disturbing.”

“We need to find out more about him,” said Keith. “We can’t fight an enemy if we don’t know his weak points.”

Another screen joined the others, showing Adam and Coran. They looked a little ruffled but otherwise were unscathed. _“Okay Keith, but first why don’t you guys return and we can try to catch our bearings?”_

 _“Agreed!”_ Hunk said, already turning Yellow towards the Castle. Everyone was quick to follow, leaving Keith to trail behind. Their screens had blinked out, leaving only Adam.

_“Hey, Keith.”_

Keith kept looking straight ahead, giving only a slight tilt of his head to show that he was listening.

 _“You’re okay,”_ said Adam.

“I know that,” Keith gritted out.

 _“Good,”_ said Adam. _“I’ll see you in a bit.”_ With that, he signed off, leaving Keith alone to his thoughts.

Looking back now at their battle, there was so much he’d do differently. His mind whirred with all the what-ifs and should-haves.

 _“Hey!”_ Keith startled as Adam’s faced popped back up again, frowning with his eyes narrowed in a pointedly judgemental look. _“Stop overthinking and get your ass on the Castle.”_

Keith jammed his finger onto the dismiss button, banishing Adam’s screen. Black seemed to be going on autopilot, Keith’s hands hanging limply on her controls. She kept sending him quiet reassurances which he batted away.

Keith was already up and out of his seat before Black had even properly landed. She gave a disgruntled growl as he stormed down her ramp, knocking against her teeth to make her open up. She did so, sending him one final probing nudge as he half-sprinted out of her hangar. He banished it, letting his thoughts melt away as he let his body and adrenaline take over. He didn’t care where he ended up – he just needed to run.

 

*

 

Adam sighed with relief as he watched each of the Lions return to their hangars safely, their Paladins unscathed. Hunk and Pidge had joined them on the bridge, Newt and Leo chittering around Pidge’s shoulders while Hunk and Coran spoke about dinner options. Adam saw Allura and Lance leave their hangars but neither had turned up yet. Black was the last to return, her feet having barely touched the ground before Keith came sprinting out.

He disappeared in a flash of white and red, running too fast for Adam to try and keep up on the security screens.

“Dammit,” he hissed. He was about to head out and try and find him when movement caught his eye on one of the other screens.

Lance had appeared in Blue’s hangar. Her force field was no longer up, but her eyes were dull, their usual playful glint gone.

 _“Well old Blue,”_ Lance said, his voice just loud enough to carry through the helmet at his hip, _“we had some fun adventures, huh?”_ Blue gave no response. Lance barrelled on, _“I wanted to stay with you but… sometimes what we want isn’t necessarily what we get.”_

Adam felt a sympathetic pang echo in his chest, Shiro’s ring feeling heavy on his finger.

Lance kept his eyes on Blue, hopeful, maybe, for one final sign that she was still there. _“I’m gonna miss you, girl,”_ he said.

For a split second, Blue’s eyes lit up as if she were giving him a wink then just as quickly went dull again. But still, Lance smiled.

Adam was about to close the tab when he saw someone else enter the hangar. He squinted at the screen, watching a pink-and-white-clad figure approach Lance. Adam gasped when he realised who it was – recognising that plume of unmistakably silvery hair.

“ _Pink, huh?”_ Lance said, breaking into an easy grin.

Allura nodded, turning over his helmet in her hands. _“On Altea, we wear pink to honour our fallen warriors. I wear it to honour the Paladins of old. And Shiro.”_ This last part was tacked on hesitantly as if Allura was reconsidering them as she said them.

If Lance noticed, he didn’t show it. A bright light flashed at his hip, his bayard appearing in his hand. He offered it to Allura who took it gingerly.

 _“This belongs to you now,”_ Lance said with a rueful smile. _“If I had to lose Blue to anyone, I’m glad it was you.”_

Adam refrained from giving a dramatic “awwww”. The way Lance was looking at Allura… he knew that look. He also knew what it might mean for Keith.

Speaking of…

Adam finally closed the tab on Blue’s hangar, about to pull up the surveillance feed to try to find Keith when a light flashing on his desktop caught his eye. It was the Black Lion’s – she was on the move.

“What the –”

“What’s wrong?” Pidge asked, busy tickling Newt under the chin.

Pulling up the video feed on Black's hangar, Adam watched as Keith ran towards her, Black shooting out into space before Adam could blink.

“Keith just left the Castle,” he said.

“Wait, he what now?!” Hunk exclaimed.

Ignoring Hunk, Adam patched into Keith’s comms, speaking as soon as he heard the little click meaning they’d made the connection. “Keith, mind telling me where the fuck you think you’re going?”

 _“I put a tracker on Lotor’s ship,”_ Keith said.

“You did what?!” Hunk yelled.

Pidge stood up from her chair, Newt chirping at his cuddle-interruption. “When did you manage to do that?” asked Pidge.

 _“When I asked for cover,”_ Keith said, his answer clipped and to the point. It was like all emotion had been wiped clean from his voice.

Adam frowned so hard he could feel the frown-lines setting in. “Keith, get back here now.”

 _“Tell everyone to get to their Lions,”_ he said, completely ignoring Adam. _“We’re going after Lotor.”_

“Do you hear yourself?!” yelled Adam. “You barely managed to get out of that last battle which, just by the way, only ended half a varga ago!”

Keith’s face finally popped up on Adam’s screen. His face was carefully neutral, eyes cold and stern. _“You wanted me to lead Voltron. This is how I lead.”_ With that, he signed off, leaving the occupants on the bridge stunned to silence.

Adam rubbed at his temples, cursing under his breath. “Keith, what have you gotten yourself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dancing plague is a [real thing](http://www.openculture.com/2019/01/the-dancing-plague-of-1518.html) which I find highly fascinating and thought Coran would too :)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention that the part where Lance blows a finger gun at Keith and makes him all flustered is based on [this](https://alcieart.tumblr.com/post/164154215845/deleted-scene) comic by alcieart on Tumblr. Their art is super cute and I highly recommend checking it out!
> 
> And thank you JustA_MexicanGurl98 for helping me with the Spanish, its much appreciated x
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **SPANISH TRANSLATIONS**
> 
>  
> 
> Leandro, cállate – Leandro shut up
> 
> ¿Enserio? ¿Usarás la tarjeta del nombre? – Really? You’re gonna use the name card?
> 
>    
>  **PUNJABI TRANSLATIONS**
> 
> ਧੰਨਵਾਦ - Thank you
> 
> ਪਲੀਜ਼ - You’re welcome
> 
> ਕੀ ਉਹ ਉਸ ਵਿੱਚ ਰਹਿ ਸਕਦੀ ਹੈ - May she live on
> 
> (I use Punjabi for Altean, if any of it is wrong please feel free to correct me!)


	3. Going In Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rushes head-first into a battle he isn't prepared for, the Lions go AWOL and Adam starts developing grey hairs due to stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait! I've been on holiday so I've been taking a little time for myself before I decided to sit down and write this in a span of 3 days lol. Anyway, if you haven't seen I've also added two chapters to What Adam Doesn't Know where you can see the Black, Red and Blue Lion's perspectives of the Lion swap if you want to check that out! 
> 
> Also a little side note: When Lance and Adam speak in Spanish I put it in italics but when I have the Paladins speak over the comms I also put it in Italics. Is that confusing for anyone, or should I just rather just keep all text normal over the comms? Let me know!

“Keith,” Adam said, trying very hard to keep himself calm and failing miserably, “turn your Lion around and get back here _now_.”

“Oooooh, he’s using the Mom Voice,” Hunk stage-whispered.

 _“Make me,”_ Keith bit back.

Adam ignored Hunk, glaring intensely at the little red dot that represented Keith’s comm connection. “Bitch, do you want to go?!” he growled.

“Adam,” Allura admonished him.

Adam paused, turning a wild-eyed stare to Allura as he gestured to the blinking red dot. “Do you not hear him? He’s going after that prissy prince on his own!”

“Well, technically, he called the rest of us to follow,” Pidge said. She was busy stroking Newt, relaxed as if Keith wasn’t tumbling headfirst into danger for the umpteenth time.

Adam pointed an unrelenting finger at Pidge, staring her down over the rims of his glasses. “Not helping.”

Pidge tilted her glasses down the slope of her nose and returned Adam’s glare, her stroking of Newt increasing in speed. Leo peeked out from his nest in her hair, adding his own unblinking stare. She had to tilt her head up to match Adam’s gaze. Adam took some pleasure in the fact even if Pidge still managed to look twice her height with such a look.

“Guys, we just need to take a breather,” Lance said, stepping between Pidge and Adam. Adam retracted his finger, crossing his arms tightly as he – very maturely, might he add – began to pout. Pidge turned her back on him with a huff, cooing to Newt as she walked away. Leo continued to stare at Adam for another uncomfortable moment before disappearing back into Pidge’s hair.

 _“Adam,”_ Lance said, speaking softly in Spanish, “ _We’re gonna go after him and we’re gonna keep him safe. Lo prometo.”_

Adam stopped his pouting long enough to meet Lance’s eyes. They were a deep blue, the navy colour of the ocean when it becomes so deep that you can’t even begin to fathom what lies underneath the waves. Adam squinted, trying to spot which one held the contact lens; hiding another layer of the boy in front of him. He couldn’t help but think back to the prison footage and of a boy sitting in the Black Lion for half a varga, trying to convince himself of his worth, so determined to prove himself and yet feeling like he would never have the chance.

Adam’s arms loosened, a bit of the stress leaking out of him. _“Last I checked,”_ he said, _“it’s the adult’s job to console the kids.”_

Lance shrugged, giving Adam a lopsided smile. _“Eh, everyone needs a break from being an adult sometimes.”_

Adam returned his grin, the smile feeling genuine, and ruffled Lance’s curls. _“Don’t I know it.”_

“Okay, so… what’s the plan?” Hunk asked. He was wringing his hands, one of his many nervous ticks. “Are we following Keith, or?”

Adam, having released a squirming Lance, gave a heavy sigh and said, “Yes, unfortunately.”

“Okay, great,” said Hunk with as much enthusiasm as a wet sponge.

“Alright,” Allura said, “Paladins, head to your Lions.”

Everyone started towards their individual elevators, Pidge and Hunk disappearing first. Lance was about to enter Blue’s elevator when he stopped, foot hovering in the doorway. His face became pinched but, quick as a whip, he put on a smile.

“Allura,” he said.

Allura turned to look at him, confusion on her face, then understanding. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” said Lance, still with that strained smile. He made a sweeping gesture towards the elevator. “She’s all yours.”

Allura nodded, gathering her new pink helmet and jumping off her podium. She halted for a second, looking to Coran.

“Don’t worry, Princess. We’ll be right behind you,” Coran said.

“Yeah,” Adam said, hip-checking her lightly. “You’ll do fine.”

“Just fine?” she asked, arching a thin silver brow.

“Don’t go digging for compliments now,” said Adam. He was trying to sound irritated but they both knew he wasn’t.

Allura gave him a wink before putting on her helmet, stepping into Blue’s elevator and disappearing into the depths of the Castle.

Lance stood for a moment watching the closed doors before giving himself a little shake. “Right! Best get going,” he said. He tucked his helmet under his arm and jogged to Red’s elevator, giving a wave as the doors closed on him.

“So,” Coran said, watching with Adam as the Lions joined Black in formation, disappearing amongst the stars. “How do you think this will go?”

“Terribly,” Adam said. “But how terribly depends on them.”

 

*

 

Black was attempting to be comforting, Keith could feel it just like he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. This was their first proper mission together. He could feel the pressure mounting on top of his shoulders just like his determination to catch Lotor began building brick by brick. He had to do this. He couldn’t fail.

 _We,_ Black chided.

Keith ignored her.

They were busy circling a dwarf planet, keeping between the planet and its rings of asteroids. Delta B-24 if Keith remembered the name correctly.

 _“According to my scanners, Lotor’s cruiser is on the other side of the planet,”_ Pidge said through her comms. _“With our current speed we’ll be within attacking range in a varga.”_

“Good. Hold formation,” said Keith. Just as he did, Blue bashed into Yellow’s side, sending him whirling out of formation.

 _“Apologies, Hunk!”_ Allura said.

Yellow righted himself, falling back into place. _“It’s fine,”_ Hunk said even though he sounded a little woozy. _“Hey, uh, listen, Keith? Is an attack really a good idea right now? Since, um, not everyone is used to their Lions yet?_ ”

Allura coughed, grabbing back the attention. _“You don’t mean me specifically, do you Hunk?”_ It was disguised as a question, but Keith and the rest of them could hear the implication. Hunk needed to choose his answer wisely if he was going to survive the next five minutes.

“ _What? No! No, no way, I – uh, um._ ”

“ _Twenty bucks says Allura’ll bash into Hunk again,_ ” Pidge said, talking over Hunk’s rambling as he tried, and failed, to dig himself out of his grave.

Keith huffed, gritting his teeth through the noise. “Guys, focus!”

 _“Listen, I’m just saying that maybe we should take it easy,”_ Hunk finally said. _“More than half of the team is in new Lions. We don’t wanna bite off more than we can chew._ ”

“ _Yeah, well try convincing our hot-headed leader that,_ ” Lance quipped.

Keith eyed the Red Lion in his periphery. It was weird, seeing him from the outside, knowing that someone else was sitting in the seat he had become so familiar with – and Lance of all people. Keith could still feel the weight of Lance’s hand on his shoulder, how steadfast and serious he’d looked when he said he accepted Black’s choice. Those deep, sea-blue eyes… It made a shiver go down Keith’s spine.

“F-first you want me to lead and now you complain about h-how I do it,” Keith muttered. Black gave a rumble, whether in agreement with Keith or Lance, Keith couldn’t tell. He gave a grunt of annoyance. “Listen,” he continued, “Lotor is the heir to Zarkon’s throne. We could end his reign now and get rid of the threat before it even becomes a threat.”

“ _Whatever you say, Mullet,”_ Lance replied. Red flew out of formation, joining Blue at the back. Keith immediately felt an emptiness at the absence of Red at his side.

“ _Allura, you doing okay in Blue?_ ” Lance asked, soft and considerate, a complete one-eighty to his quip at Keith. Keith tried not to think too much about it.

“ _I’m fine,_ ” Allura replied. “ _I’ve flown the Castle for almost half of my life, I just need a few ticks to get used to Blue._ ”

“ _Good, cause we’re going in,”_ said Keith as Lotor’s cruiser came into view. They still had a ways to go before they’d be in fighting range, but Keith refused to tear his eyes away from the prize. If they played their cards right, they could wipe Lotor clean out of the picture and without Lotor to worry about they could keep looking for Shiro. That was Keith’s priority, even if it wasn’t the rest of the team’s anymore.

 _“Keith, I’m detecting movement!”_ Pidge said.

On the diagram of Lotor’s cruiser on his main screen, he watched as a small ship disembarked from the cruiser.

“ _So much for the element of surprise,_ ” Lance said, flying back into his place at Keith’s right.

“ _It’s just a single fighter. Where’s the rest of them?_ ” Hunk asked.

“Probably scrambling as we speak,” Keith said. He took ahold of his controls and rammed the right one forward. “Let’s take it out!”

The fighter jet began picking up speed, heading straight towards them. Keith willed Black’s boosters to push faster, keeping his eyes locked on the fighter. That was his mistake. He was hit from underneath, hard enough that he lifted up out of his seat and fell back down again hard on his tailbone. Keith, groaning at the pain, watched as Red came flying out from under him. Keith growled.

“Lance, what are you doing?!”

“ _I’m sorry!”_ said Lance. _“Red’s a lot faster than I’m used t- uh, wait, where’d that fighter go?”_

Keith swore, tapping into his scanners two seconds too late as laser fire rained down on them.

“Evasive manoeuvres!” Keith yelled, activating Black’s boosters and flying out of range of the fighter jet although not without getting hit a few times first. The jet continued on his tail, firing non-stop.

“Come on!” Keith said, struggling with Black’s controls. “Move!”

An irritated growl rumbled low through the cockpit but Black picked up some speed even if it wasn’t the acceleration Keith was used to in Red. He banked left and right, just scraping past the jet’s laser fire but he slipped when the jet faked a left, getting hit square on the back.

“I can’t shake this guy,” Keith said. “Someone help me get him off my tail!”

“ _Coming in on your six!_ ” Pidge called, the Green, Yellow and Blue Lions banding together as they gained on the fighter jet. Keith was too focused on dodging the jet’s fire to realise what it was planning. As the Lions used their mouth lasers, the jet dodged at the last second, Allura’s laser hitting Keith square on.

Keith gritted his teeth as Black struggled to stabilize, the after-shock running up and down his spine like electricity.

“Allura!” he yelled.

“ _Sorry Keith!_ ”

Keith just managed to stabilize in time to watch Red come flying past, barely an inch away from Black’s nose with Lance crying out, _“Seriously, does this thing has brakes?!”_

“Be careful with Red!” said Keith.

“ _Stop backseat flying!_ ” Lance retorted.

From there, everything began falling apart. Even though it was only one fighter jet, it might as well have been a hundred. Again and again, they got hit, the jet just managing to wiggle out of their grasp. It manipulated them and their weakness, using Lance’s lack of control over Red’s speed and Allura’s overall lack of control of Blue to make them crash into the other Lions. Allura had just smacked Yellow headfirst, causing them both to go tumbling head over tails – barely missing Red – when Lance said, _“What’s up with this guy? It’s like he’s playing us against ourselves!”_

Keith, having just recovered from another round of laser fire, let out a low growl. “It’s gotta be Lotor.”

 _“Allura, you okay over there?”_ Hunk said, having managed to set Yellow right again.

 _“I’m fine, but these controls are not responding like the Castle!”_ she said. “ _What’s wrong with you Lion? Do as I command, move!”_

Keith winced, feeling Black’s irritation growing at one of her Pride being yelled at. He was still getting used to her presence. She always seemed to be there. Unlike Red who would come in quick flashes and bursts of energy, Black was forever in the background, almost like a low humming that Keith couldn’t tune out.

 _“So, you guys all owe me twenty bucks,”_ Pidge started.

 _“No one made the bet!”_ Hunk groaned.

Pidge ignored him, continuing, _“But um, maybe someone should suggest to Allura that flying a Lion isn’t the same as flying the Castle?”_

 _“Hey, I’ve tried!”_ Lance said. _“I told her yelling at Blue wouldn’t work so then she started yelling at me instead!”_

 _“I can hear you!”_ Allura yelled, sounding shrill and squeaky.

 _“Keith, what should we do?”_ Pidge asked.

Keith surveyed the mess in front of him. Yellow was free-floating while Red was zipping jerkily from side to side. Blue was looking a little too wobbly for Keith’s liking while Green looked intently at him, a few sparks dancing across her back from her last hit.

A low rumbling growl grew in Keith’s chest, fueled by anger and irritation. Why couldn’t they get this right? They’d done these sorts of missions before, had fought hundreds of fighter jets at a time and yet Lotor made them look like the rookies they’d first started out to be.

 _Patience,_ Black tried to tell him.

 _I don’t have time for patience!_ Keith shot back.

 _“Keith, what should we do?”_ Pidge called again.

Keith flexed his fingers before gripping tightly on Black’s controls, slamming them both forward and activating Black’s booster jets. “How about this: Stay out of my way!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw Lance’s face pop on the video screen. Even behind the thick visor of his helmet, Keith could see he was pissed off. _“Keith, you need to pull back. We need to think this through as a team!”_

Keith didn’t grace him with a response, instead slamming his hand down on the END CALL button and turning all his attention to Lotor.

 _“Oh great! Great leadership, Mullet, gold star to you!”_ Lance jeered over the comms.

Keith ignored him, ignored all of them as he honed in on Lotor. He gave everything he had, trying to think ahead, figure out where he’d be, what he’d try and pull but even then, Lotor one-upped him, hitting him with laser fire so easily, you’d think he was swatting a fly.

“Okay,” Keith gritted out, “this isn’t working.”

 _“Finally, you’ve come to your senses!”_ Lance cried.

“We need to form Voltron!” said Keith.

Lance huffed. _“Never mind.”_

 _“Keith,”_ Pidge said, sounding hesitant. _“Are you sure we can –?”_

“In formation, now!” Keith said, taking point. The rest fell into formation with a tense silence hanging in the air. They began to fly up, up, up, Keith waiting for that feeling that usually grows in his chest, that little _click_ of everyone syncing up with one another.

It didn’t come.

 _“Uh, guys?”_ Hunk stammered. _“I’m not really getting the whole Voltron feeling.”_

Keith had to resist the urge to slam his hands on his control desk in exasperation. “Just – keep going!”

 _“Keith, this isn’t working!”_ Pidge said even as they flew higher and higher, still keeping in their formation but no connection being made whatsoever.

Keith’s grip tightened on his controls, his shoulders hunching up to his ears, muscles crying out as his entire body locked up in one giant knot of tension and frustration. “What is going on?!” he cried out, to himself, to the team, to Black, he didn’t know. _Shiro would know_ a little voice said in the back of his head. _Shiro wouldn’t have let this happen._

Keith’s lungs froze up, his breathing becoming wispy and off-beat. He couldn’t breathe. He was failing them, failing Shiro, he –

 _“Keith, fighter jet, twelve o’clock!”_ a voice cried.

 _The Blue Boy,_ Black reminded him.

 _Lance,_ Keith’s mind supplied. Why is Lance –

Keith barely managed to pull out at the last second as laser fire shot down at them at like bolts of lightning. The Lions split apart, all trying to find safe ground away from Lotor but in doing so only widening the ever-growing rift between the Paladins.

By the time they’d stabilized and regrouped, Lotor’s jet was already becoming a speck in the horizon.

Keith couldn’t fill his lungs with enough air. He was breathing heavily, his throat dry and aching with every gust of air climbing up and down, doing nothing to still the thrumming of his heart and the pounding in his head.

 _“Well that was embarrassing,”_ Lance grumbled.

 _“No, really? I hadn’t noticed,”_ Pidge quipped.

Hunk ahed and umed before piping up. _“So, should we call it quits? Head back to the Castle, grab something to eat, recharge, ya know?”_

Keith’s knuckles creaked the tighter his grip grew on the controls. “No! We have to go after him!”

 _“Keith –”_ Lance started.

“No, listen,” Keith said. “I know everyone is struggling but we can’t let Lotor slip away. We have to do this.”

They were enveloped in a tense silence, Keith counting down the ticks the longer he waited for a response. Lance gave a resigned sigh. _“Alright,”_ he said. _“You heard Keith. Let’s go.”_

Keith let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding when the rest of the group started following him, silently thanking Lance.

 _You should tell him,_ Black chided.

Keith bit his lip, eyeing Red in his peripheries. _I will,_ Keith said. _Later._

The maybe went unsaid.

 

*

 

Adam and Coran had front row seats as everything fell apart on the big screen.

“Oh my Stars,” Adam murmured, hands pressed to his mouth as he watched the chaos unfold. “They’re doomed.”

Coran gave him a light smack on the arm, clicking his tongue. “Don’t say that! They’ll manage just fine.” They watched, both wincing in sympathy pain as Allura rammed into Hunk again. “Eventually,” Coran added.

Adam gave him a questioning look but otherwise kept quiet. The Lions flew into formation, getting ready to form Voltron. Adam and Coran waited in anticipation for that bright white light, for Voltron to make his mighty appearance and finally swat the fighter jet out of the skies. Only Voltron didn’t form. The Lions just kept flying, keeping a shaky formation without forming any connection.

“They’re screwed,” Adam cried, flinging his hands up in the air. “They’re totally screwed! They can’t even form Voltron!”

“Adam, my boy, keep calm!”

“I can’t!” Adam yelled. “They’re out there getting their asses handed to them by a single fighter jet and all we can do is watch!”

Coran lightly grasped Adam’s forearms, bringing his arms down to hang at his sides. “Adam, you need to breathe.”

Adam struggled against Coran, his eyes dancing between the Altean’s face and the big screen where the Lions were getting pelted by laser fire. “I can’t just watch –”

“I know,” Coran said, “but they need this in order to learn.”

Adam’s eyes caught on the Black Lion. Sparks were dancing around her body, her tail flicking as she shook her head, coming to. Adam’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Adam,” Coran said, bringing his attention back. Adam froze. For a moment, he saw his father in Coran. That same half-smile of defeat, eyes shining with unshed emotions. Even his crow's feet in the corners of his eyes were bundled in that same peculiar way.

Adam let his hands fall limply at his sides, meeting Coran’s gaze after a moment. “Okay. But if the danger escalates, we’re going in.”

Coran smiled, letting go of Adam – but not before giving him a quick squeeze. “That goes without saying,” he said with a wink.

 

*

 

“Pidge, where are we?” Keith asked. They’d been tailing Lotor for the past half a varga, dead silent except for the occasional rumble or purr of the Lions when they came across a planet. It looked like a million thunderstorms had been caught in a snow globe, fighting a never-ending battle against each other. Storm clouds swirled across the surface, giant pillars of rocks sticking out at odd angles, reaching well past the atmosphere. Electric charges jumped from one pillar to the next, like they were playing a game of hot potato.

 _“It’s a planet called Thayserix,”_ said PIdge.

 _“Anyone else getting creepy vibes?”_ Hunk asked.

Keith ignored him, eyes latching onto Lotor’s ship as he dived through the atmosphere and dipping into the swirling clouds.

“He’s trying to hide from us,” Keith said, ready to thrust his controls forward and chase after him.

 _“I don’t think we should follow him,”_ Pidge said. _“We don’t know what’s in there.”_

Keith considered this for a second, watching as the clouds seemed to encroach on them, but then Lotor’s ship dipped underneath and disappeared from sight and Keith’s hands were moving before he could even think it through. He activated Black’s thrusters, following Lotor into the mist. The rest of the Lions followed.

As soon as they entered the atmosphere, the clouds enclosing them in their grey and black clutches, Keith’s screens turned red, the cockpit going dark and a high-pitched buzzing noise ringing through his ears.

 _“Guys, we have a problem!”_ Pidge said, her voice barely making it past the static. _“My sensors are going crazy! I can’t get any readings. I think it’s got to do with the planet’s atmosphere and the strange magnetic poles.”_

“We can’t worry about that now!” Keith said. They couldn’t. Lotor was _right there_ , if they could just get close enough then –

Pidge huffed, her voice taking a biting tone. _“Keith, without accurate sensors we’re as good as blind! I say we fall back._

“No!” Keith said, thrusting his controls forward and picking up speed. “Keep going!”

 _“W-what? – I heard – going!”_ Hunk’s voice sputtered in and out of the static.

Keith gritted his teeth, ignoring the others cries as they flew further and further into the mist.

 _Slow down_ , Black said along with the ghost-touch of a head butting Keith’s cheek. Keith jerked away from the touch, putting up a wall between his and Black’s connection. She was only causing more distraction.

Hunk’s voice managed to break through the static. _“Guys, this gas is messing with our radios. We need to stay close if we want to communicate!”_

Keith took the advice and shoved it somewhere far back in his mind. He just needed to keep close on Lotor, the rest would just have to follow him.

Lotor’s jet suddenly took a dive. Keith immediately followed it and could sense the other Lions doing the same. Black was prodding and poking at the wall he’d put up. He held it in place.

Lotor’s jet suddenly tipped up, beginning a steady climb up. Keith and the rest of the Lions followed suit. The mist was growing denser the further they flew, more and more rock formations appearing at the last second for them to try and dodge. Keith was managing in following Lotor but the rest were beginning to fall behind.

Allura gave a sudden cry and then Blue was completely gone, vanishing into the mist.

 _“Allura needs help!”_ Hunk said. _“I’m gonna go after her!”_

“What, no, Hunk!” Keith cried but it was too late, the Yellow Lion had already fallen out of formation and followed Blue into the mist. Keith growled, the sound guttural and nasty. “Fine, the rest of you stay with me.”

Red and Green joined him on either side, flanking him as they slowly closed the gap between them and Lotor. They were so close, Keith was just about ready to take aim when Lotor suddenly banked right, flying behind a sheet of rocks Keith hadn’t even noticed. Keith kept flying, knowing Lotor would have to appear again but just missed him by an inch as came out on the other side. He dived deeper and deeper towards the surface of the planet and Keith followed him, never letting him leave his sight. He could feel Red and Green were still behind him, but they were lagging.

 _“Keith, we need to go back for Allura and Hunk!”_ Lance said.

Keith’s grip tightened on his controls, watching the speedometer slowly climb. Red began to fill his vision.

 _“Keith!”_ Lance tried again. “ _You’re splitting up the team!”_

_Keep going, keep going, you’re almost there, he’s right there! You can’t fail._

_“KEITH! DON’T DO THIS!”_

Keith gasped, air filling his lungs in icy cold breaths. He blinked away the red, eyes coming back into focus. He pulled back on his controls on reflex, banking right away from Lotor and making a slow arc back the way they came. Lance was trying to get him to talk but Keith zoned him out, tracing their steps back to Allura and Hunk from memory as he tried to even out his breathing.

When the Blue and Yellow Lions came into view, Hunk’s voice started breaking through the static in jerky constants until his and Allura’s voices were mostly clear.

 _“Oh, thank the Stars, you came back!”_ Hunk said.

 _“Is everyone okay?”_ Pidge asked.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Allura said. _“I know I’m slowing us down but it’s the Blue Lion. She won’t listen to me!”_

Lance gave a quiet sigh, his breath rustling over the comms. It almost felt like his breath was brushing Keith’s ear. Keith’s shoulder came up, rubbing at the side of his helmet like that would help.

 _“It’s okay,”_ Lance said. _“We’re a team, we stick together. Isn’t that right Keith?”_

Keith could taste the sarcasm like he’d said it himself. He shook his head, biting hard enough on his bottom lip he thought he might break the skin before saying, “It’s not about the team! This is a mission that’s more important than any one of us!” Why couldn’t they understand this? The question kept running through Keith’s mind, over and over until the words began to blur. This was it, this was the moment they stopped Lotor and they could find Shiro and everything could go back to the way it was and Keith wouldn’t have to lead because Shiro would be here. Shiro would know what to do and it would all be okay again.

A voice, one of the Paladins or Black, Keith didn’t know, tried to get to him, to weave through the churning mass of questions and thoughts and feelings inside his head.

_Keith, please –_

“We need to find Lotor and stop him,” Keith said, flexing his shaking hands before letting them rest back on the controls. “And I’m planning on doing that right now.” Before anyone could argue, could so much as think of stopping him, Keith thrust his controls forward and sped after Lotor, leaving the rest of the Lions behind.

He could sense when they started following him but he didn’t acknowledge them. They were just becoming dead weight at this point and he couldn’t afford any more distractions.

He was going to end this fight with Lotor right here, right now. No matter the cost.

 

*

 

“What do you mean we lost them?!”

Coran and Adam were busy scrambling around the flight deck, dancing from one work station to the next, fingers flying, random buttons being pushed in the hopes that it would do something productive. One minute they’d had all five Lions in sight, little colour-coordinated blips on their scanners blinking up at them merrily and the next _poof!_ Gone. Vanished. As if they didn’t even exist.

“I don’t know!” Coran cried. His hair was sticking up random places from how often he’d been scrubbing his hands through it. Even his moustache looked frazzled as his eyes danced from one screen to the next, all getting the same reading: nothing.

Adam’s glasses were hanging off the edge of his nose, dangerously close to falling off entirely. He couldn’t imagine the state of his own hair, sandy-brown spikes no doubt looking like a mad octopus doing the Macarena. His jaw was aching with how tightly clenched his teeth were and he was beginning to fear that he was wearing down Shiro’s ring by how many times he kept turning it around and around his finger.

“Red is going to kill me!” Adam cried. “I promised him I’d look after Keith and what does Keith do? Disappear off the map, of course! He couldn’t’ve just, I don’t know, nearly missed a bomb? At least then we’d know where he was!”

“Oh tish-tosh the Red Lion wouldn’t hurt a fly,” said Coran, waving Adam’s worries away with a flapping hand while the other began typing furiously into his keypad.

“Are we talking about the same Lion?!” Adam screeched. “Because last I checked the Red Lion has temperamental issues and a _laser gun for a mouth_!”

Coran’s hand continued its flapping as if that were doing anything. “You’ll survive.”

Adam’s jaw dropped. “Oh, I’d like to see you get hit by a fifty feet tall robot Lion and survive!”

Coran clicked his tongue, looking away from his screen, hand still typing away, to level Adam with an annoyed look. “Don’t be ridiculous. The Lions are roughly seventy feet each!”

“UGH!” Adam hung his head in his hands, pushing his glasses up into the wild nest of his hair to rub at his eyes. “This is hopeless!”

“Not yet it isn’t!” Coran said, clicking one final key and the yelling an “Ah-ha!”

Adam jumped towards Coran, nearly knocking him off his feet to try and see his screen. “Did you find them?!”

“No,” Coran said. “But! I know their last location!”

A diagram of a planet was projected in front of them. Adam squinted at it, trying to make the fuzzy image come into focus when he remembered his glasses. With an irritated sigh, at himself or at the glasses he couldn’t tell you, he placed them back onto his nose and looked at the now clear image of the planet. The Altean letters above it read as _Thayserix_. If Adam had to try and explain it he’d sum it up as a spikey ball of doom. The planet itself wasn’t round but rather made up of intertwining rock features with giant stalagmites sticking out every which way to represent a pin cushion gone haywire. Labels on the side pointed out layers of gas surrounding the core and thinning out towards the edge of the atmosphere, creating a mist effect. On top of that, the magnetic pulses ringing through the planet was arrhythmic, no pattern to be found. It was unpredictable, most likely deadly and down-right terrifying just to look at.

Adam read the information on the screen next to the diagram, eyes skimming over words like magnetic poles, electromagnetic storms, dense gasses, red syntian nitrate –

“Wait, what’s red syntian nitrate?” Adam asked, pointing to the red areas closer to the planet’s core.

“Ah,” Coran said, stroking his moustache with a frown. “That’s a volatile gas. It’ll combust under amplified emissions of light.”

“Like laser fire?”

Coran clicked his fingers, smiling a brilliant smile. “Correct!”

“So you’re telling me,” Adam said, slowly, just so Coran understood, “that the Paladins, of which three are in new Lions, are most likely caught in a gigantic electromagnetic storm, sensors probably bugging out, amongst highly combustible gas and we have no way of communicating with them?”

Coran’s smile wilted, eyes dropping back to the diagram. “Uh, yes, that appears to be the case.”

“And if we tried entering the storm?”

Coran shook his head, “If we’d known where they were going we might have been able to re-calibrate their sensors. We could probably do the same for the Castle but even then, the Castle is just too big! We’d knock into rock spires every which way we went!”

Adam steepled his fingers under his chin, staring intently at the planet diagram in the hopes that maybe if he stared at it long enough it might spit the Lions back out and let them return safely home. But it wasn’t going to do that because the only one who could guarantee their safe return was Keith and if their earlier fight with Lotor was anything to go by –

“They’re doomed,” Adam whispered in horror. Coran only shook his head, neither denying nor confirming his statement. Somehow, that made Adam feel worse.

 

*

 

They’d delved deeper towards the center of the planet, the gases turning a deep maroon red where once it was a muted grey. It only added to the stark red emergency light of the cockpit, turning Keith’s vision bloody. It sent shivers down his spine.

 _“This is crazy!”_ Hunk said, voice barely making it over the buzzing of the comms link, _“We can’t see a thing!”_

“Just stay together. He’s around here somewhere,” Keith bit out. His eyes darted from one misty column of rock to the next, trying to spot Lotor’s ship. Through all the dense gas and with what little light the Lion’s eyelights provided, Keith kept seeing movement in the shadows, fingers itching to fire at the first shadow that resembled Lotor’s ship. “I know it,” he added, though it was barely a whisper, a half-reassurance to himself.

Suddenly, there was movement, an orange tail fin diving behind a rectangular rock fixture up ahead.

“There!” Keith yelled, already chasing after it but as soon as he thought he’d caught up, Lotor’s jet was gone. Black circled around, practically chasing her tail as Keith searched high and low for any sign of Lotor’s ship. The rest of the Lions gathered around him, Red hanging onto a rock pillar and keeping his gaze dead-set on Black. Keith rubbed at the itch on the back of his neck it caused.

 _“Hey, guys?”_ Hunk said, _“Anyone else getting the feeling this guy’s just toying with us or?”_

 _“One hundred percent agree,”_ Pidge grumbled.

 _“Mhm, mhm, yeah, yep, totally getting a case of the heebie-jeebies,”_ said Lance.

 _“He must have lured us here on purpose, maybe,”_ Pidge started when then a flash of grey caught Keith’s eye.

“Up there!” he cried, but it was too late, Lotor’s ship had already whizzed past, out of sight in the blink of an eye.

 _“We need to get out here!”_ Hunk cried. _“We’ve been lead into a trap! The tables have turned –_ _h_ _e’s flipped the script! THE HUNTERS HAVE BECOME THE HUNTED!”_

 _“HUNK! SHOUTING CATCH PHRASES WON’T HELP!”_ Lance yelled.

Keith rubbed at his eyes underneath his visor, willing away the oncoming headache. “Lance is right. Remain calm and get ready, he could attack again at any moment. Circle up.”

Everyone complied, the Lions forming a loose circle, all looking out into the mist like points on a compass.

“Be prepared for anything,” Keith continued. “As soon as you see him, fire with everything you’ve got!”

They waited with bated breath, the seconds ticking by. Keith was starting to lose hope when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Lotor’s ship weaved between the Lions, heading straight into Keith’s shooting range.

“There!” Keith yelled as he took aim and shot Black’s mouth laser right at Lotor’s ship only for it to be engulfed in orange flames. Keith put up his arms, shielding his eyes from the bright light as Black got hit with the after-shock, sending them flying backwards and into a rock pillar. Keith tried to cry out, to warn the others but it was too late. Red took a shot at Lotor, only for his laser fire to combust, sending both him and Yellow flying. Green got lost somewhere in the orange clouds of flames and Keith could just spot when Lotor’s ship began chasing Blue out into the mist. By the time everything cleared, Keith was free floating in a totally new area. None of the other Lions were in sight.

 _Let me in _ _,___ a voice begged, a fist hitting against the crumbling wall Keith had put up. Keith shook his head, entire body trembling as it all set in. This was his fault. He’d lost the team, had put them danger again and again and for what end? For all he knew, Lotor was busy picking them off one by one while he sat there, frozen to his seat, too terrified to even lift a finger.

Terrified. Keith never thought himself to be someone to scare easily, always ready for the battle ahead but right now, terror thrummed through his veins, pumping through him and causing his entire body to lock up, mind frozen on the phrase your fault, this is your fault, all your fault.

Keith’s wall continued to fall apart, the voice getting louder and more pleading. _ __Let me in. Let me help._ _ _

“Okay!” Keith yelled, letting his wall crumble to dust. He curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried to take deep breaths. A low purring surrounded him, echoing in his chest. It brought an immediate comfort, a bubble of warmth growing around Keith. He could feel something soft rub against his cheek, the tickle of whiskers poking underneath his helmet visor. He loosened up slightly, outstretching one hand. He could feel Black’s head bump his palm, her purrs growing louder as he stroked the air.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, barely able to hear himself over the crackling static in the cockpit. The noise suddenly ballooned out and away, the only sound being Keith’s breathing and Black’s purrs.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his hand stroking down a strong, sloping back. It was like he could feel her fur, even through his gloves. She arched into his touch, her tail wrapping around his ankle, providing an anchoring point.

“I shouldn’t have shut you out.”

Black chuffed, giving him a playful swipe to the back of his head.

Keith chuckled wetly, sniffing. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” At Black’s rumble, he added, “Now.”

She seemed happy with that, her purrs continuing as she rubbed her cheek with his.

Her whiskers tickled the soft spot under his jaw, causing an involuntary giggle. “Are you always this touchy-feely.”

 _Special case _ _,___ Black rumbled. _Don’t get used to it._

“If you say so,” Keith chuckled again, scratching Black under her chin – or at least where he thought her chin was. Black responded with a funny little prrrrt!, a sound Keith recognized from whenever he gave Butterscotch a surprise tickle.

“You’re just a big softy under all that armour, huh?” Keith joked.

 _I could say the same of you_ _,_ Black huffed, finally pulling away from him.

Keith slowly lowered his feet back to the floor, resting them on Black’s peddles. He clenched and flexed his hands, reaching for the controls. He placed them there, lightly, not quite ready yet.

“I’m sorry for not letting you in sooner,” he said. “I’m gonna do better now.”

 _That’s all I ask_ , a voice whispered, mingling with Black’s. Keith frowned but pushed away his doubts for now. He’d promised Black he’d try, and that was what he was gonna do.

Black’s safety bubble receded, the buzzing of the comms link slowly tuning back in. Keith winced as it hit full volume but settled back in his seat, feeling more solid.

“Okay, let’s go find the others,” he said.

 ___Already found one_ , __Black replied, sounding amused.

Keith squinted out into the mist. It was still a burning red but it must have been slightly further up than when they started because he could see when it started to melt from a faded purple into the lilac blue of the mist from before. And in that hazy shade of purple shone two bright yellow eyes. A string pulled hard in Keith’s chest.

_Red._

Keith eased the controls forward, slowly bringing Black towards Red, minding his surroundings, until Red came into full view. He was resting on a curved spike of rock, looking down at Black from his perch. Keith supposed he had every right.

The crackling subsided slightly, Lance’s voice breaking through the static. Keith never felt more relieved to hear his voice.

 _“What happened? Where’s the rest of the team?_ ”

Keith immediately wilted, ducking his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs, not that Lance could see him properly anyway. Keith wished they could video chat, could see Lance’s face even though he knew the irritated pout he’d see on the other side.

“I – I don’t know,” Keith said, voice shaking slightly. “I lost them in the fray.”

Lance tsked, muttering rapid-fire Spanish under his breath. Keith could recognize some of the more colourful words thanks to Adam but decided to let Lance have his moment.

 ___“I told you, Keith!”_ __Lance said. _ __“I told you that you were splitting up the team!”___

Keith nodded then replied when he realized Lance couldn’t see him, “I know. And I’m sorry.”

Lance faltered at Keith’s words. _ __“Come again?”_ _ _

“I said I’m sorry,” Keith replied. “You were right. I should have listened.”

___“Okaaay… who are you and what have you done with Keith?”_ _ _

“Lance,” Keith sighed, trying to reel back the waves of fondness he could feel building up in his chest.

Lance gave a weak chuckle. _ __“Okay, sorry, you were saying?”_ _ _

Keith took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before saying, “I know I messed up. I – I followed Lotor right into his trap and I didn’t stop to listen to the rest of you. I was so focused on the mission and this idea that if we got rid of Lotor then somehow everything could go back to normal because then we’d be able to find Shiro and I –” Keith faltered. Black nudged at him lightly. He continued after a shaky breath. “I put the team at risk because I was too hyper-focused on myself and what I wanted. Or thought I wanted… anyway, the point is, I’m sorry. You’re my right-hand man now and I need to start giving you a chance.”

Lance was eerily quiet on his side. For a moment, Keith worried that their comms had stopped working but then Lance gave another chuckle, sounding unsure almost.

___“Um, wow, uh – wow, I mean. Okay, yeah. Yeah, you’re right. And, um, I forgive you. Just, just don’t shut us out next time, okay?”_ _ _

“Yeah, okay,” Keith agreed.

 ___“Alright!”_ __Lance cheered and Keith could picture that beaming smile, the way his nose crinkled up and how his freckles would dance across his cheeks. _ __“Then let’s get searching!”___

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice, as Red pushed off from his perch.

 ___“I came from this way so maybe if we take it slow we can trace our way back to the others?”_ __Lance said.

“Sounds good,” Keith said, his lips ticking up in a small, shy smile. “Lead the way.”

__

*

__

In the end, it was Allura who found them. Keith and Lance had been weaving between one identical rock formation after another, Lance chattering idly to make sure their connection held when Lotor’s ship came flying past. Keith was about to take aim and fire when Lance warned him, “It’s the red gas, don’t shoot!” Keith pulled back just in time to see Blue come up behind Lotor. She shot a blast of ice at Lotor’s ship, managing to freeze one of his engines. Lotor’s ship slumped under the sudden weight, chugging at a slower pace as it disappeared, limping, into the mist.

Allura was just in range for her cheers to be heard.

 _“Allura!”_ Lance cried. _ _ _“__ That was awesome!”_

Blue swivelled around, facing Black and Red. _“Lance, Keith!”_

“How did you find Lotor?” Keith asked.

_“I used Blue’s sensor and created a sonar map!”_

___“__ Ooooh, that’s genius!”_Lance said.

Jealousy felt like a lead stone in Keith’s stomach, growing heavier the more animated Lance became with Allura.

 _Leave it, put it away,_ he reminded himself.

“Do you think we can find the others with your sensor?” Keith asked, cutting into Lance’s praises.

 ___“I should be able to, yes,”_ __Allura replied.

“Then lead the way,” Keith said.

It took some time, Allura having to stop every now and then to send out another burst from her sensor and add to the map, but eventually, they found Hunk and Pidge who were settled on a small cliffside.

 _“You guys found us!”_ Hunk cried as soon as they were in range.

“More like Allura did,” Keith said, his lips quirking.

 _“Yeah!”_ Lance said, _ _ _“__ She was finally able to connect with Blue!”_

Allura hummed in agreement. _“In the end I just had to take on a more Lance-like mindset and stop thinking so much!”_

 ___“Yeah, like she – wait are you saying I’m dumb?!”_ __Lance cried.

 ___“No!”_ __Allura said, _ __“I’m saying you’re a natural.”_ _ _

Lance made an odd squeaking sound, almost like a gasp cut halfway through. _“Oh… well, uh, thanks, I think?”_

Keith’s lips dipped into a frown. That same stone of lead tumbled and churned in his stomach. He shook his head, bringing himself back to the moment. “Okay, that’s great guys but we still need to a find a way out of here.”

 _“Follow me, I know a way out,”_ Allura said. _“I just – wait a tick. Everyone, we’ve got company! It looks like Lotor called for backup.”_

Keith swore under breath then stopped himself, took a deep breath and released everything.

_Patience yields focus _ _.___

“We need to form Voltron,” said Keith.

 _“Uh, did you forget what happened last time we tried?”_ Pidge piped up.

 _“Yeah, I was not getting any of that feel-good Voltron vibes,”_ Hunk added.

_You’ve got this, Keith. Be the leader they need you to be._

“I know we struggled last time, but we have to keep trying,” Keith said. “We may have come here fragmented and disorganized and that’s largely my fault. I’m sorry for not listening to you guys sooner. But the only way we’re getting out of here is if we work together.” Keith could feel his confidence begin to grow, Black’s pride making him feel more comfortable with each word. “Shiro believed in us and now we have to believe in ourselves! We can form Voltron, I know we can. So who’s with me?”

Lance immediately replied with, _ __“I am.”_ __Keith smiled. Everyone else gave similar replies, Pidge whooping and Hunk saying that it was a worth a shot, all adding to the growing confidence in Keith.

“Okay, we’ve got this!” Keith said and for the first time that day, it felt true. “Form Voltron!”

 

*

 

Adam and Coran were currently playing a game of a tug of war with Adam’s leg being the rope.

“I’m going after them!”

“No, you’re not!”

“Yes, I am!”

“Adam!” Coran huffed, giving Adam’s leg a hard tug and nearly causing him to fall over. “If you go out there you’ll only get lost in the storm!”

Adam gritted his teeth, giving his own leg a tug. Coran’s feet slipped, giving Adam a miniscule inch closer to the exit. “I can’t just sit by and wait! I have to help!”

“Staying here is our best option!” Coran cried. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the sleek material of Adam’s skinny jeans. His hands caught on the heel of Adam’s shoe and, with his next tug, had the shoe popping clean off. Coran was sent flying backwards while Adam stumbled forward, missing a shoe but also free.

“Ah-ha!” he cried, about to race through the exit when the warning sirens sounded off.

The screens above Coran and Adam’s station lit up, scanners showing that two Galra cruisers had just entered in firing range.

“Quiznack!” Adam said, hobbling over to his station. “Can we take them on ourselves?”

Coran, having chucked Adam’s shoe over his shoulder, skidded to a stop in front of his own station, frowning down at the scanners. “If it was just the one, maybe, but they’ve both already let out a good number of fighter jets.”

Adam’s fingers began drumming on his desktop, trying to stop his nerves from getting to him. “Okay, what if we –”

Suddenly, something else appeared on the scanner. A very good something else.

“Is that?” Coran started.

Adam gasped, nearly jumping up and down from sheer joy. “Oh my Stars! They made it!”

Voltron came flying out of the electromagnetic storm of Thayserix looking ready to rumble. He immediately went into battle mode, weaving through the first layer of fighter jets with ease.

Adam placed a hand to his chest, could feel the heavy thump-thump of his heartbeat as he watched Voltron take out the two battle cruisers with absolute glee. He was starting to feel faint with the amount of relief that washed over him.

“Adam? Are you alright?” Coran asked, watching in confusion as Adam collapsed onto the floor.

“Yeah, just gonna sleep off some of my stress. No big deal,” Adam replied.

Coran hummed then said, “Suit yourself,” turning his attention back to the main event as Voltron got rid of the final fighter jets.

 

*

 

Keith’s entire body was thrumming with excitement. It always felt like this when they made the first connection as Voltron, everyone’s energies combining into an unstoppable force. It was slightly different, adding Allura into the mix, but not unwelcome.

They managed to use Voltron’s shield to bounce one of the battlecruiser’s ion lasers and direct it towards the rest of its fleet, taking out the hordes of fighter jets and then the cruisers themselves with their own laser.

Everyone’s cheers mixed with the pounding of Keith’s head. A headache was beginning to hammer into his temples but that didn’t stop him from smiling as they surveyed the now destroyed Galra fleets.

Amongst all the rubble, Keith just managed to spot Lotor’s cruiser, sleek and grey amongst the jagged metal remains of the Galra cruisers. It was busy making its getaway.

 _“Should we go after him?”_ Pidge asked.

A part of Keith wanted to say yes, we must, get rid of him while we can. But a new part, a calmer part told him no, not today. He listened to it.

“No. Pushing the team too hard is what got us in this mess in the first place. We’ll face him again when we’re ready.”

 _“Here here!”_ Lance crowed.

 _“Oh, thank the Stars you said that,”_ Hunk sighed. _“Now can we please go home?”_

Keith snorted, “Yeah, Hunk, we can go home.”

_“Alright! Food goo here I come!”_

__

*

 

They were immediately bombarded by Coran and Adam as soon as they entered the bridge.

“Don’t ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack disappearing like that –”

“Princess! You’re alright! Oh thank the Ancients, I thought –”

Keith extricated himself from the mass-hug, clutching his helmet to his chest. Adam’s head whipped about when he realized Keith was missing then snapped to him quick as a whip. His coffee-brown eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

“You.”

Keith took a step back, ready to run from Adam’s ire but it was too late – he was enveloped into a hug.

“Idiot!” Adam said, tightening his grip on Keith. “I feel like I’ve aged by ten years! Do you know how worried I was? You guys just disappeared out of nowhere and I –”

Keith dropped his helmet, letting it fall to his feet so he could wrap his arms around Adam’s waist. Adam faltered, words stuttering to a halt.

“Uh…”

“I’m sorry,” Keith murmured.

Adam was quiet for a moment and then he adjusted his grip, tucking Keith’s head to his chest and giving his hair a light ruffle.

“It’s okay, I guess.”

Keith smiled into Adam’s chest, knowing he couldn’t see it then pulled back. Over Adam’s shoulder, Keith watched as the rest of the team were busy recounting the events to Coran who nodded and gave interested sounds at all the right intervals. He looked especially proud when Allura started talking about her connection with Blue.

“What happened out there?” Adam asked. He was watching them as well, lips tilting in a small, fond smile.

“I messed up, a lot,” Keith admitted, chuckling as Lance used big arm gestures to represent Voltron taking down the Galra cruisers. “But Black helped me get back on my feet, and La- uh, the others.”

Adam hummed, turning his gaze down on Keith. “So, no more running away?”

Keith watched Lance a little longer then finally met Adam’s eyes. “Yeah. No more running away.”

Adam ruffled Keith’s hair again, bumping their shoulders together. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Keith batted his hand away but kept their shoulders brushing against each other, relishing in the steady weight Adam provided. Now that the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off, he was starting to feel dead on his feet, his stomach demanding his utmost attention.

Everyone else’s stomachs seemed to concur as Hunk cried, “Lunch break!” and everyone bolted for the door, racing down the hallways towards the kitchen. Lance jostled Keith the whole way, the two exchanging banter and as they all settled down for lunch or supper or whatever it was, Keith relished in Lance’s radiant smile as he declared “I win!” and didn’t even argue, too wrapped up in those bright eyes and his freckles and the mess of cowlicks his hair had become thanks to his helmet.

 _Thank you_ , he wanted to say, over and over. Instead, he settled for elbowing Lance playfully in the ribs and stealing glances at him as they raced to see who could finish their food goo first.

 

*

 

Adam found him in the armoury.

Everyone had split off after their late lunch/early supper, all agreeing that after the day’s events they all deserved the rest of the evening off. Adam had been reading in his room when he decided a cup of space-coffee would do him good then decided to wander around instead of staying holed up in his room. He didn’t want to start feeding on his old habits, it was still the early days of recuperating from his extreme hermit-mode. At first, he was just following random hallways, idly peeking into the rooms to see if he could spot the rest of the team but soon he lost interest and decided to just zone out and walk. It was when he spotted a red-clad figure sitting alone that he stopped.

Keith, having changed out of his armour and into that horrible red-cropped leather jacket, was sitting in the center of the armoury, looking up at Shiro’s armour. No one knew how it had re-appeared without its Paladin, even Allura and Coran couldn’t explain it – the same had happened to the Paladins of Old’s armour so they didn’t really question it – so now there it stood, empty and waiting for its Paladin to return.

Adam quietly tip-toed into the room, watching Keith. He was just sitting there, staring, his face reflected in the glass casing.

“I know you’re there,” Keith said.

Adam jumped, nearly spilling his coffee. “Ah – um.”

Keith shifted, looking over his shoulder at Adam. “Spotted you in the glass.”

Adam looked and yep, there was his reflection just a little ways behind Keith’s.

“Didn’t mean to spy,” Adam said. “Kind of just, saw you and decided –”

“It’s okay,” Keith said with a shrug. He turned his attention back to Shiro’s armour. Adam took that as an invitation to join him. He settled down next to Keith, knees creaking with the strain and damn, was he really that old?

“You okay there, grandpa?” Keith asked.

“Shut it,” said Adam, taking a noisy sip of his coffee.

Keith said nothing, although Adam did catch the beginnings of a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Adam finally asked. “Thought you’d be half asleep by now.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Keith replied.

“Yeah…” Adam said, “Me neither.”

Keith eyed Adam’s mug. “Last I checked drinking coffee doesn’t help.”

Adam clutched the mug tightly to his chest, giving a hiss that Butterscotch would be rather proud of. “Leave me be, demon!”

Keith chuckled, shaking his head in mock-admonishment. “It’s your funeral.” He immediately winced as the words came out. Adam felt his shoulders sag, all amusement dying.

“Sorry,” Keith murmured. He was looking back up at Shiro’s armour, thick eyebrows furrowed as if he were searching for some divine answer in the black and white planes.

Adam bumped his shoulder against Keith’s, trying to break the awkward silence. “It’s fine. We’re allowed to make jokes, even if it doesn’t feel like it yet.”

Keith’s head sagged, his bangs sweeping across his face like a thick black curtain. “It’s just so weird, piloting Black. I keep expecting Shiro to walk into the cockpit and say, ‘Thanks Keith, I’ll take it from here’ and then everything can go back to normal but –”

“But we both know that isn’t gonna happen,” Adam finished for him.

Keith nodded.

Adam placed his coffee mug on the floor, turning to face Keith properly. “You did well today.”

Keith snorted, tilting his head just enough so one beady purple eye peeked out of the thick curtain of hair. “Yeah right.”

“You did!” Adam said. “You messed up, yeah, but you got back up.”

“More like put the entire team into jeopardy, made a complete ass of myself and then barely managed to get us out of there alive.”

“You formed Voltron!”

“After Black practically had to babysit me and Lance had to reel me back in!”

“That’s how teamwork works idiot!” Adam yelled. Keith’s head snapped up, a hand sweeping his bangs out of the way so he could level Adam with a perfect _what the hell?_ look.

“You can’t be perfect all the time,” Adam continued, exasperated. “That’s why there’s more than one Paladin, to help you balance each other out. Why else do you think all the Lions have their own capabilities?”

Keith’s mouth opened then closed, opened, closed. Adam waited for it to sink in until Keith finally managed to give a slightly strangled, “Oh.”

“‘Oh’,” he says, Adam chuckled. “As if you haven’t been working in a team of space cops for the last four months.”

“Paladins,” Keith corrected.

Adam waved a hand. “Same difference.”

Keith gave a wet chuckle, shaking his head. “You suck.”

“Oh, I do more than suck,” Adam grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith pulled a horrified face, smacking Adam’s bicep. “Ew! Adam, no!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Adam said, batting away Keith’s hands. When Keith finally stopped, he added, “Mostly.”

Keith gave him a shove, nearly toppling him over. “You’re so gross, why do I associate with you?”

“Because deep down in that pitch-black emo heart of yours, you maybe sort of like me. I mean, who wouldn’t, I’m a catch?” Adam said framing his face with his hands and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Yeah,” Keith snorted, “You keep telling yourself that.”

Adam gasped, smacking Keith upside the head. “Blasphemy!”

Keith, chuckling, gave Adam one more playful shove before settling down again. His eyes trailed back to Shiro’s armour, his smile becoming more of a suggestion. (But it was still there if you squinted.)

“I don’t know if I should switch armour,” Keith suddenly said.

Adam faltered in reaching for his coffee mug, taken aback. “What?”

“I mean, on the one hand, it would make more sense, being the pilot of the Black Lion,” Keith said. He began to play with his fingers, rubbing the fraying ends of his fingerless gloves. “But on the other, I want to keep his armour for him when he comes back.”

 _When, not if,_ Adam thought with some satisfaction.

“I think in the end, it’s your choice. But it’s not like Allura is in dire need of Lance’s armour, or Lance’s yours. Your bayard, however…”

Keith’s fidgeting stopped, his head shooting up. “My bayard?”

Adam nodded. “Lance gave his bayard to Allura before your little, um, rematch with Lotor.”

Keith frowned at this, his index finger rubbing against his thumb. “Oh.”

At the same time, their eyes both locked onto the black bayard that hung beside Shiro’s armour. It was the only thing left behind after Shiro’s disappearance. They both sat there, staring at it for Stars-know how long before Adam cleared his throat.

“What about this,” he said. “Use the black bayard, not because you have to but because it’ll keep a part of him with you. Then we can leave his armour for him for when he gets back?”

Keith considered this, his eyes dancing across Shiro’s armour then to the black bayard and back. “What about my bayard?” he asked.

“Well,” Adam said, “I know a certain freckled loud-mouth in need of one. That and a thank you from a certain emo knife boy.”

“I’m not an emo knife boy,” Keith grumbled.

“That may be partially correct but that doesn’t make the first part any less true.”

Keith ducked his head again, thumb continuing its steady strokes against his index finger. “Yeah… I guess that’s true.”

“You know it’s true,” Adam corrected. He picked up his mug, puckering his lips when he realized his coffee had gone cold. Keith snickered to which Adam pulled his tongue out at him.

“So,” Adam said, having drained his last dregs of coffee in one sip, “what’s it to be?”

Keith bit his lip, looking between Adam and the armour until he suddenly stood. He slowly paced towards the armour, the glass casing disappearing when he got close enough. He reached out, fingers brushing the big black V on the chest plate before trailing down to the black bayard. Keith grasped it and stepped back, letting the glass seal up once more. He stared down at the bayard in his hand. It looked a little bigger in his hands, awkward, but Adam knew Keith would grow into it. He’d always been one of those who defied obstacles as a whole.

A bright white light shone and then the bayard transformed into Keith’s katar-sword, the H-shaped handle resting perfectly in the palm of his hand. He hefted it, feeling the weight as he tried a few experimental swipes. He was grinning by the time he looked back at Adam.

“Well?” Adam asked.

“Feel’s good,” Keith said.

Adam nodded, returning Keith’s grin. “Good.”

 

*

 

Keith wasn’t one for hesitating. He was the action-guy, the do-first-think-later kind of guy. So why was he so scared to knock on Lance’s door?

Having bid Adam goodnight, Keith had dropped off the black bayard in his room and picked up the red one, turning it over in his hands nervously as he took the three long strides to Lance’s door from his own. He huffed at himself. There was nothing to be nervous about, he was just giving Lance what was rightfully his. So why couldn’t he just knock?

Keith stamped his foot with a growl, pacing between the opposite wall and Lance’s door, bayard turning around and around.

_It’s no big deal. It’s just Lance. Lance, the goofball. Lance, the loudmouth. Lance, the sharpshooter. Lance, your right-hand man. Lance, the boy you –_

“Keith?”

Keith startled, swivelling around to find Lance leaning in the doorway.

“Lance!”

“Sup, Mullet,” Lance said his lop-sided smile widening.

“Um, I –”

Lance shifted, making himself more comfortable, arms and ankles crossed lazily. He was already in his pyjamas, the cord of his dressing gown tied in a loose knot. His collar bone was bared as one of the sleeves slipped off his shoulder and there were even more freckles there and wow Keith needed to get a grip.

“Any reason you’re skulking outside my doorway?” Lance asked. Keith was worried for a second that he was getting on Lance’s nerves, but Lance’s smile only widened the more agitated Keith became.

“I just – I came to give you this!” Keith thrust the red bayard into Lance’s chest, nearly pushing him back with the force of it.

Lance blinked down at the bayard in surprise, his amusement melting into confusion. “What?”

Keith began bouncing on the spot, nervous energy coursing through his entire body. “I know you gave your bayard to Allura and I have Shiro’s bayard now so it only makes sense you have mine so here!”

He pushed it into Lance’s chest, waiting for Lance to finally grasp it before stepping back. He tried not to think too much about the warmth of Lance’s hands on his own.

“Oh,” Lance said. He held the bayard carefully as if it were a newborn, not quite knowing what to do with it. “Um, wow, uh, thanks, man.”

Keith gave a stiff nod. “Yeah. It’s what’s right, so…”

“Yeah, of course,” Lance said. He looked a little dumbstruck, staring down at Keith’s bayard in his hands with slow-blinking eyes, mouth slightly agape.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked.

Lance’s head finally shot up, his bright blue eyes blinking up at Keith as if he were seeing him for the first time. “No, uh, nothing’s wrong just um. Well, I mean, thanks.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Keith murmured.

Lance tilted his head slightly, frowning. “Why?”

“You were there for me the whole time,” Keith said, the words coming out in a rush. “You were constantly giving me advice and trying to keep me from making rash decisions and I didn’t listen but you kept going anyway and that’s what a right hand is supposed to do and I’m sorry I didn’t respect you sooner so thank you!” Keith took a great big gasp of air, his head feeling lighter after the admission.

Lance’s jaw dropped, red bayard hanging limply in his hands. “Uh… wow, um, I mean –”

Keith hung his head in his hands. “Ugh, this is so embarrassing.”

“No no!” Lance said, waving a hand about, “It’s cool, we’re cool man. It’s just, that’s probably the most words I’ve heard you say since we got here.” He gave a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he scuffed his Blue Lion slipper on the floor. “But, um, thank you. That’s really cool of you to say.”

“It’s the truth,” Keith said with a shrug because it was. Lance had been there for him. Even though Keith kept shoving him out, he’d still tried and that was what was important.

Lance gave a one-shouldered shrug in return. “It’s whatever man. We’re a team now, it’s how it works.”

“We were already team?” Keith said, frowning in confusion.

“No, I mean, yeah we’re _all_ a team,” Lance said. “But now we’re a team.” He swished a finger between the two of them. “As in us.”

“Us?” Keith squeaked.

Lance chuckled, nose crinkling. “Yeah man. We’re like space ranger partners or something. Keith and Lance, Lance and Keith!”

“Neck 'n neck,” Keith said without thinking.

Lance pursed his lips then shook his head. “Nah, more like back to back. I like the sound of that better, don’t you?”

Keith’s lips parted in a shock, his whole body becoming ram-rod straight as Lance looked at him, waiting for a reply. Because yeah, yeah that didn’t just sound better, that sounded _amazing._

Keith nodded dumbly before managing a, “Yeah, way better.”

Lance gave a little sigh, his smile softening. “Awesome.”

Keith nodded again for lack of words.

They stood there, looking at one another, Lance clutching his new bayard to his chest while Keith fidgeted with the hem of his T-shirt. Finally, Lance coughed and said, “Um, I should probably get ready for bed.”

“Uh, right!” Keith said, his hand slipping, trying to figure out what they should do. Keith settled on keeping them behind his back as he started walking away from Lance’s door, stumbling the whole three steps towards his own. “I’ll just –”

“Yeah,” Lance said, still hovering in his doorway. “Goodnight, Keith.”

“Night!” Keith said, flapping his hand behind him until he found his scanner and toppling through his bedroom doorway before he could make an even bigger idiot of himself. He was still breathing heavily by the time he’d fallen face-first onto his mattress. Stars, that was a mess. Adam owed him big time.

With a sigh, Keith turned over onto his back, scrubbing his hands down his face as he played over his conversation with Lance. His fluffy hair, the crinkle of his nose as he laughed, the tilt of his head when he was confused, the freckles on his shoulder, the way he said _us._

“Space ranger partners,” Keith said, testing it out loud. He smiled to himself, burrowing into his pillow. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some major Klance feels! Gosh, I loved writing this chapter, especially Keith and Black's interactions (Black is such a softy when she wants to be lol). Anyway, let me know what you guys think and don't forget to check out Black, Red and Blue's perspectives of the Lion switch In What Adam Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him 
> 
>    
>  **Spanish Translation**
> 
> Lo prometo – I promise.


	4. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tags along, the Paladins meet a familiar face, and we can all feel the Klance vibes a-vibing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guys, I'm so sorry for such a long wait. Long story short, this term we made 10 minute films (I'm a film student btw) and because I'm a double elective I was pretty much on back-to-back shoots for three weeks straight, with pre-production also taking up a lot of my time. And that doesn't include all my assessments and other projects. But finally now that I have a week's holiday I managed to sit down and write this in three days. (My fingers are aching but its so damn worth it.) 
> 
> So, as an apology, please take this 17,000 word update and please don't hate me too much for all the angst and emotions thrown around. And on that note, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I've decided to keep it that I use italics when the Paladins speak over the comms and when Lance and Adam speak in Spanish. I usually say as well that Lance and Adam are speaking Spanish so I don't think it's too confusing, if it is though let me know and I can try change it x

Two weeks. They managed to survive two whole weeks without any Galra interaction – how, Adam couldn’t begin to fathom but he sorely welcomed the break, everyone did. Allura, of course, took it as an opportunity for extra team training. When Adam had reminded her that she would also have to partake her chipper smile had immediately turned into a regretful wince. Adam laughed so hard his stomach ached. So, Coran broke out the headsets and Adam made himself a batch of space-popcorn.

“Okay, you’re gonna take two steps left,” Lance said. He was sitting next to Adam up in the control tower, feet up on the table, directing Keith through the invisible maze. Coran had finally managed to fix the bug that matched the wrong map to the maze, meaning it was (mostly) safe to use now.

 _“Didn’t I already go this way?”_ Keith asked.

“Nope,” Lance replied, popping the P. He took a piece of popcorn and flipped it up into the air, catching it in his mouth expertly. Adam gave a polite round of applause. Lance smirked, tipping his invisible hat.

Keith was still unconvinced. _“I’m sure I already went this way.”_

“Keith, buddy,” Lance said, smiling down at the red figure in the training room, “Do you trust me?”

Keith hesitated, then, _“Mostly.”_

“What do you mean mostly?!” Lance scoffed.

_“Like, eighty-five percent.”_

“Where’s the other fifteen percent?”

 _“Undecided,”_ Keith replied. Adam shook his head with a sigh. He could hear the fondness in Keith’s voice.

“Take what you can get, Mouse,” Adam said, ruffling Lance’s hair, “I’m still stuck at fifty-six percent.”

Lance arched a brow. “That’s a very specific number.”

 _“It drops every time he inconveniences me,”_ Keith explained.

Adam gasped, clutching his chest. “Excuse you, I am a gem! I should be cherished!”

 _“As much as I love to hear you lot squabble,”_ Pidge said, cutting in on her helmet com, _“Can you get a move on? I’ve got some code that needs re-working and Hunk said he’d help me.”_

“Don’t rush me!” Lance said. “Unless Keith wants his mullet fried.”

 _“It’s not a mullet,”_ Keith grumbled.

“You just keep telling yourself that, buddy,” Lance replied with a grin.

 _“Paladins, please. You must concentrate,”_ Allura started, sounding just on the right side of frustrated.

“You’re a Paladin too, so does that mean you’re reprimanding yourself?” Adam asked.

He chuckled when Allura’s head whipped up to the control tower, imagining her scowl. His grin dropped when she flipped him the bird.

“Hey, hey, hey, who taught you that?!” Adam said.

 _“Me!”_ Pidge sing-songed.

Coran tilted his head in confusion, stroking his moustache. “What does that hand gesture mean?”

Adam sighed, rubbing at his temples. “You remember when I explained the F-word?” Coran nodded. “Well, it pretty much means ‘fuck you’.”

Coran gasped, staring wide-eyed with horror down at Allura. “Princess! I am appalled.”

Allura sniffed. _“He deserved it.”_

“Yeah, I kinda did,” Adam said with a shrug.

 _“Um, guys? Still stuck in an electro-magnetic maze?”_ Keith called.

 _“It’s actually electro-charged,_ ” Hunk chimed in.

 _“What he said,”_ Keith deadpanned.

_DRING! DRING! DRING!_

“…Is someone phoning us?” Adam asked, frowning up at the sirens that were going off. They weren’t the usual warning trill that sent a spike of nerves shooting down his spine. It a was little softer around the edges, almost cheerful, like one of those default phone ringtones.

_“Woah, Allura, where are you going?”_

Adam leaned over the desktop, just catching a pink blur sprinting out the training deck door. Frowning, Adam turned in his seat to Coran. “Coran? Is everything –” Adam stopped short. Coran’s eyes were focused somewhere far away, his jaw dropped, ears drooping.

Adam reached out, poking Coran’s arm. “Coran?”

Coran’s head slowly turned towards Adam, eyes taking a moment to focus on him.

“Coran?” Adam asked again, uncertain.

Coran said nothing, just turned abruptly on his heel and exited the room. Adam opened his arms out in a _what?_ gesture to Lance who could only shrug in reply.

 _“Guess training’s over,”_ Pidge said. She stood up, giving Hunk a hand up – how she managed without toppling over is beyond Adam – before the two made their way out of the training deck.

Lance, having slipped off his headset, slapped his thighs and stood as well. “Alright. Let’s see what’s hip-hop-happening.”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, staring Lance down. “Don’t ever use that phrase in my presence again.”

“I think it’s cool,” Lance said.

“It’s not.”

Lance stuck his tongue out. “I make it work.”

“If you say so,” Adam sighed.

They were both already out the door when Keith cried, _“I’m still down here!”_

 

*

 

After playing rock paper scissors on who would go back to retrieve Keith (Lance lost, grumbling as he turned tail and jogged back to the training deck), Adam entered the flight deck. Pidge and Hunk were already seated at their stations while Allura stood at her podium. She was staring up at the big screen where a large hexagon was pulsing, the soft _dring, dring, dring_ of the siren continuing. Adam sidled up to Coran who was gazing up at the screen again with that faraway look.

“So… anyone gonna tell me what’s up or?” Adam asked, looking back to Hunk and Pidge.

Pidge shrugged. “Don’t know. These have never gone off before.”

The back doors whooshed open, Keith and Lance stumbling through the doorway. They were both panting, large smiles on their faces as they nudged one another playfully.

“What happened to you two?” Hunk asked.

“I just beat Keith’s ass in a sprint race,” Lance wheezed, bent over double as he tried to catch his breath.

Keith chuckled. “I think you mean _I_ beat _you_.” He pushed back his sweaty bangs from his forehead, leaving them sticking up in odd angles.

Something in Adam’s chest _pulled_.

 

_“Your fringe is a mess,” Adam chuckled, combing his fingers through Shiro’s hair to try and tame it – with no success._

_“Well maybe if you didn’t tug on it so much it would stay put,” Shiro replied, leaning into the touch._

_Adam grinned. He gave Shiro’s hair a playful pull. “Maybe if you cut it then it wouldn’t be so tuggable.”_

_Shiro frowned, a small wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “I thought you liked my hair?”_

_“I do,” Adam said. He brushed Shiro’s fringe back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “And your eyes.” He kissed Shiro’s fluttering eyelids. Shiro chuckled softly. “And your ears.” Trailing kisses along Shiro’s jaw, Adam nipped playfully at Shiro’s earlobe, getting a shiver in response. “And especially your lips.”_

_Shiro beat him to it, swallowing Adam’s words with a deep kiss. His tongue swiped at Adam’s lower lip. Adam moaned into the kiss, gathering Shiro closer, his hands sinking into Shiro’s hair and mussing it up once more._

_They would just have to comb it back into reasonable shape tomorrow morning._

 

Adam blinked, suddenly breathless. He felt as if his heart had been torn out only to be shoved back into his body. He placed a hand on his workstation, catching himself. Coran finally broke his eyes away from the screen to give Adam a concerned look. Adam only shook his head, giving him a weak smile. “Just a memory,” he murmured.

“So, what’s hip-hop-happening?” Lance asked, sitting down at his new station with his legs thrown over the armrest.

Adam glared at him and received a smug smile in response.

Coran cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “It’s an old Altean distress signal,” he said. He locked eyes with Allura. “One used by King Alfor’s ships.”

“Coran, do you think –?” Allura asked.

“I don’t know, Princess.” Coran looked up forlornly at the screen. “I don’t know.”

“What if someone’s cloning the signal to lure us in?” Keith said. His giddy grin from before was wiped clean, his mouth now set in a thin, determined line. Leader Mode Keith was still a mystery, a newly formed character based off old drafts that consisted of Keith’s hot-headed determination, fiery passion and sheer stubbornness. Mixed in was an attempt at patience and a hint of Shiro-ness no one could deny. It was like Keith was trying on second-hand clothes, all a little ill-fitting, but getting closer to the perfect outfit.

“This signal is from an Altean ship and we are going to find it,” Allura said.

“Uh, don’t we get a say in this?” asked Hunk.

Allura’s scowl was answer enough.

“Guess not,” Hunk grumbled, sinking lower into his seat as they prepared to take off.

 

*

 

When they breached the other side of the wormhole they were greeted by stray debris and a bright golden light. Adam blinked away the harsh light, squinting at the swirling mass before them. It looked like a wormhole gone wrong, dark storm clouds trailing around the outer rim while the center pulsated in honey-gold hues, like a never-ending sunrise. And in there, amongst the clouds, protruded the tail-end of a ship.

“It’s an exploration shuttle,” Allura said. “One of my father’s deep space vessels.”

Coran scanned the ship, bringing up its diagram on their desktop screens. “According to the ship’s identification code, it belongs to a Commodore Trayling.”

Adam pulled up the Castle’s records, doing a quick search with the shortcuts Coran had taught him. Nothing popped up. “There’s no records of its destination,” he said, looking back to Allura.

She didn’t acknowledge him. Her eyes were fixed solely on the ship. It was as if they weren’t even there.

“What happened to it?” asked Lance.

“Maybe it's stuck in a wormhole?” Hunk replied.

Adam adjusted his glasses, looking back to the swirl. “That’s no wormhole. At least not the likes that we’ve seen before.”

Pidge tapped away at her keyboard, bringing up more diagrams of the energy signatures of the mass. “There’s a massive amount of energy emanating from its center, right where the ship is stuck.”

“We have to see if anyone’s aboard. They might need our help,” Allura said. There was something off about her. Adam had seen Allura face Haggar herself without so much as a tremble and yet here, looking at this long-forgotten ship, Allura looked like she could be blown over by a stiff breeze, her hand fidgeting with her earring, trailing along the collar of her spacesuit, tugging on stray bits of hair. She couldn’t keep still.

“We could send a probe through?” Pidge asked, looking to Keith.

Keith nodded, giving his consent. “Do it.”

With the click of a button, Pidge’s probe was dispatched, beginning its slow descent towards the energy swirl. Her eyes skimmed over her screens, blue data reflected in her glasses. “The energy signals show no sign of radioactive decay and it’s not thermal.”

“It’s not gravitational,” Hunk chipped in. “Probe is staying on course and the light is radiating outwards, not in like it would with a black hole.”

“But out from where?” Pidge asked.

Coran cupped his chin in his hand, eyes darting across the data. “I know this energy signature,” he murmured. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, yelling, “Ah-ha! It’s radiating quintessence!”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Adam asked.

“Well, depends on what’s aiming to get through,” Coran said.

Adam arched a brow. “Meaning?”

Before Coran could explain Pidge’s probe finally made it to the center of the swirl. It started to pass through, struggling a little at first and then a flash of blue light, a _blip!_ on Pidge’s screen and then – gone. The probe had been completely disintegrated.

“Ah,” Adam murmured.

“Woah, okay!” Hunk said, staring bug-eyed at the place the probe had just vanished.

Lance looked just as freaked out. “Okay… so staying far away from _that_.”

“But we must go in!” said Allura.

“Woah woah woah, wait, didn’t you see what just happened?” Hunk asked.

“Voltron’s composition far exceeds anything in this universe,” Allura argued. “We received an Altean distress signal which means that someone must be alive on that ship. As Paladins of Voltron, it is your –” Adam arched a brow. Allura sighed. “ _our_ duty to help.”

“Allura,” Keith said, turning in his seat to address her properly. “With all due respect, I still think this is a trap.”

“And even if it isn’t, it’s far too dangerous to go in there,” Coran said. He stroked his moustache, eyeing the swirl thoughtfully.

Allura’s eyes hardened. She turned her back on them, starting towards the exit. “I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

Lance shot up, standing in her path. “Woah, hey. Don’t go pulling a Keith on us.” He leaned past Allura, looking to Keith over her shoulder. “No offense.”

Keith rolled his eyes but stood as well. “Lance is right.”

“Did I hear that correctly?” Pidge asked.

Hunk looked just as surprised, his eyes darting between the two boys. Adam pursed his lips, considering them. Lance and Keith seemed closer since their last run-in with Lotor. Almost as if they were on the same wave-length. Their partnership work during training had improved and their bickering had simmered down to only the occasional squabble. It was strange, a welcomed change but still strange. Their dynamic had shifted and unlike how Keith was still trying to find his niche as the new leader of Voltron, he and Lance were interacting as if it had always been this way, like they were always meant to be each other’s support. It made Adam smile at the thought.

Lance had caught Allura’s hand, ensuring she stayed put. “Either we all go, or none of us goes, Princess. We’re a team. We stick together.”

Allura’s hand stiffened at the touch then, slowly melted until she was giving Lance’s hand a light squeeze. Keith eyed their hands, a small frown causing a wrinkle between his brows. Allura considered Lance’s words, looking between the rest of the Paladins and the lost Altean ship. “Alright,” she finally said. “Together or not at all.”

Lance smiled, giving Allura’s hand another quick squeeze before letting go. He caught Keith’s eyes over her shoulder and arched a brow in a silent question.

Keith nodded, his frown melting away. “Suit up everybody, we’re going in.”

 

*

 

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“You’re not coming.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“And who gave you the authority?”

“I’m the leader of Voltron! I think I have a say on who gets to come on missions with us and who doesn’t!”

“Well last I checked I’m still the boss of you in every other department so I’m going!”

“How long are they going to go at this?” Hunk whispered, eyeing Adam and Keith warily while they argued.

“Not much longer,” Lance said. He was leaning up against the wall near his elevator, arms crossed, one foot up against the wall James Dean-style. “Adam’ll wear him down soon enough.”

Pidge shook her head. “No way will Keith let up.”

Lance grinned down at her. “You wanna bet, Pidgeon?”

Pidge grinned back. “Ten bucks?”

“You’re on,” Lance replied.

Pidge spat in the palm of her glove, offering her hand. Lance did the same and they shook on it.

“You do realise neither of you has money, right?” Hunk said, pulling a face.

Pidge wiped her glove off on her thigh. “I’ve been keeping track on my phone. So far, I’m owed fifty bucks from Lance, twenty from Adam and five from you.”

“When did I ever bet against you?!” Hunk squawked.

Keith suddenly gave a low, rumbling growl, catching everyone’s attention. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, storming away from Adam as he yelled “Fine! But you’re riding with Lance.”

Pidge drooped, grumbling under her breath while Lance beamed. “Make that forty, Pidgeon,” he said.

Adam looked rather pleased with himself. He high-fived Lance as he passed, the two starting for the elevator that led to Red’s hangar.

Pidge looked up to Hunk for sympathy but he only shook his head. “Never bet against Adam, you should know this by now.”

Pidge sighed and trudged to her elevator, pouting. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just go already.”

 

*

 

Keith was still wary about all of this. He could understand where Allura was coming from – that desperate need to find the people who were a part of your culture, who knew you, who you could call _family_ – but there was something in his gut telling him that they should be leaving this alone. Black’s occasional disgruntled rumbles seemed to agree with him. And then on top of that, there was Adam. Stupid, stubborn, annoyingly right Adam.

_“I’m coming with,” he’d argued. “I won’t just sit in the Castle and pray you’re okay. I want to be there and be able to help you when you get into trouble because you lot always manage to find trouble and – don’t pull that face at me Keith Kogane, you know I’m right!”_

Keith sighed, running his hand down his face. “What have we gotten ourselves into?” he asked no one in particular. The phantom feeling of a cat winding between his legs, a tail curling around his calf, offered a small piece of comfort. Keith hummed in thanks.

They’d already formed Voltron, coming together with the ease of before, and were now headed for the center of the energy swirl. Keith patched into their comms. “Pidge, can you explain what I’m seeing right now?”

_“The Euclidean space around the spaceship is obviously some kind of anomaly. But the energy source doesn’t register with anything of my understanding of reality.”_

_“So it’s one big ball of We-Don’t-Know?”_ Adam asked.

 _“Pretty much, yeah,”_ Pidge replied.

 _“I’ll scan the ship for biorhythms,”_ said Hunk.

Keith waited, eyes squinting against the harsh light. They were hovering close enough that he could feel a kind of pulsing energy rattling through the cockpit. Black gave a low snarl.

 _“That’s weird…”_ Hunk said. _“My scanners aren’t picking up any signs of life on the ship?”_

 _“Perhaps not this half but there’s more to this ship we’re not seeing,”_ Allura said. It was the first time she’d spoken since the incident on the flight deck. In the end, it was Lance who was able to calm her down. Lance with his soft voice, thumb stroking over her knuckles and that lopsided smile. A coil of jealousy had wriggled its way into Keith’s stomach at the sight but he’d quickly suppressed it. He couldn’t afford those kinds of emotions. He and Lance had just started to get along, he couldn’t risk his feelings getting in the way. Keith rubbed his index finger and thumb together, taking some comfort in the movement.

 _“We need to go through there,”_ Allura continued.

Everyone went silent, then, _“The glowy explodey area?”_ Lance asked.

 _“No, Mouse, the entrance next to it that says ‘Welcome!’ in cheery rainbow letters!”_ said Adam.

Keith huffed a laugh but he knew Allura was right. They weren’t going to get to the bottom of this if they stayed here. “Okay, we’re going in slowly. Pidge, keep an eye on Voltron’s vitals.”

_“Rodger that.”_

“Everyone, be ready to abort if things get hairy,” Keith said. With that, he started guiding Voltron forwards towards the light.

They were just beginning to breach the light when Pidge said, _“Guys? My sensors are going crazy. By now we should have been torn apart like the drone.”_

 _“Wait, what?! You only thought to tell us now?”_ Lance screeched.

 _“We all knew it was a possibility!”_ Pidge argued. _“Anyway, Voltron is remaining completely unaffected by the spatial distortions.”_

_“He-hello? …an anyb… ear me?”_

“Coran?” Keith asked. “Coran, you’re losing connection.”

_“-aladins, are y… ere? You’re –”_

“Coran?”

But it was too late, they had already passed through; swallowed by the light.

 

*

 

Adam blinked away the brightness, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to their new surroundings. The light cleared and revealed darkness, twinkling stars and the glowy energy swirl behind them. Same old, same old.

Lance gave a sigh of relief. “Phew, we made it!”

Adam clapped him on the shoulder, grinning along with him.

 _“There’s the front of the ship!”_ Pidge said.

Walking over to Lance’s control desk, Adam peeked over the edge, spotting the nose of the Altean ship sticking out from the swirl.

 _“Wait…”_ Allura said. Blue’s jets were activated, causing Red to jolt. Adam caught himself on the armrest of Lance’s chair, glowering as Lance snickered. Allura turned Voltron around. She and Hunk synchronized, flying Voltron over the swirl and towards where the Castle Ship was. Only it wasn’t there. Neither was the back of the Altean ship.

 _“Woah woah woah, hold up!”_ Hunk said. _“Something’s not adding up here.”_

“What, do you mean the fact that we’re missing one and a half Altean ships or that there’s suddenly a random moon behind us?” Adam snarked.

Hanging where the Castle Ship had been only moments before was a dusty grey moon. A little further in the distance, Adam could make out a planet and even a miniature sun.

“Pidge, did we move to another solar system?” Adam asked.

_“Nope. According to my sensors, we’re in exactly the same spot.”_

_“Uh, guys, this is gonna sound strange,”_ Hunk piped up, _“but now I’m detecting multiple biorhythms aboard the ship?”_

Allura’s voice was barely audible but Adam could just manage to hear her breathe the single word, _“Alteans”._ There was so much hope in that one word, it made Adam’s heartache.

“So, I guess that means we’re investigating the spooky ship?” Lance said, sharing a look with Adam.

Adam blew a raspberry. “It seems so. Let’s get our Scooby-Doo on.”

 _“Who’s Scooby Doo?”_ Pidge asked.

Adam groaned. “Stars, I forget how young you are.”

“I think you mean how old _you_ are,” Lance snickered.

He received a jab to the ribs in response.

 

*

 

After disbanding back into the Lions, and with Pidge’s hacking skills, the team managed to open a hatch and descend into the ship. The hallway they entered was dark, the light from the energy swirl behind them creating a single golden square patch on the floor. Dust motes danced through the light. As soon as they touched down on the floor, they bounced right back up, floating mid-air.

“Gravity’s off,” Adam murmured.

That didn’t deter Allura. She switched on the torchlight attached to her gauntlet and called out, “Hello? Is anyone there?” There was no answer. Allura started forwards, floating further into the darkness. After sharing worried looks, the rest of the group followed closely behind.

“I don’t like this,” Keith said.

Adam nodded, eyes darting. “Neither do I.”

“Yeah, ditto!” Hunk said.

Pidge pushed passed them with a huff. “Stop being wimps, woman up.”

That shut them up for a while.

Time seemed slow here, although maybe it was the fact that they were floating through one identical shadowy hallway after another. The first sign of movement was when a door slid open, leading to a large chamber. Allura didn’t hesitate. She turned and entered.

“Anyone else getting creepy haunted ship vibes or is just me?” Hunk whispered.

“Not just you buddy,” Adam said, patting him on the shoulder. Flashbacks to when the Castle had been corroded by Sendak’s crystal danced in his mind’s eye. He gave a quick shiver before following the rest of the group into the chamber. Allura had hovered over to a large hand scanner and, without warning, placed her hand on it. The lights stuttered to life and Adam’s feet suddenly felt like cinderblocks. He dropped to the floor, just managing to catch himself before he fell over. Lance hadn’t been so lucky. He rubbed at his tailbone, wincing. His wince melted into a small smile when Keith offered him a hand up, however. Adam, when he was sure Lance wasn’t looking, caught Keith’s eye and gave an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle to which Keith pulled his tongue out.

“So, did the crew abandon ship?” Pidge asked.

Looking about, it seemed the chamber had been deserted for some time. Bits of broken machinery was strewn across the room, foot scuffs plotting out a wild dance on the floor. In the corner lay an abandoned space suit. Lance approached it. “I don’t know but they couldn’t have gotten far without their spacesuits – OH MY STARS!”

Upon taking off the helmet, Lance had revealed a withered skull wearing a monocle hiding underneath it. He chucked the helmet away, scrambling back as he wiped his hands off on his thighs.

“Alas, poor Yorick!” Adam exclaimed.

Allura, a grim look on her face, turned to the desktop, clicking a sequence of buttons. A screen popped up, revealing an Altean with thick bushy eyebrows and blue markings. He wore a monocle. Everyone eyed the skeleton, then turned their attention back to the screen.

“We located the second comet based on King Alfor’s information,” the Altean said. The video was a little glitchy, but the sound was working just fine. “We managed to get it aboard but it seems to be causing massive disturbances. We’re heading back to Altea but I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it that far. At this rate –” Suddenly, a bright flash enveloped the left side of the screen. The Altean turned towards it and gave an ear-piercing scream. The light continued to fill the entire screen until it blinked out. The video had ended.

A grim silence settled among them until Hunk spoke up. “What happened here?”

“Something deadly,” Lance said, eyeing the skeleton.

Hunk sighed, bringing up a data screen on his gauntlet. “This still doesn’t explain the biorhythms I’m picking up in this area.”

A clank of metal rung through the room and then the lid of a hatch door to the air vents fell to the floor with a dull _thunk!_ Two figures jumped out from the ventilation shaft into the chamber, the smaller one doing strange acrobatic tricks while the other, more humanesque, landed solidly on their feet. They both wore grey space suits with helmets that had blacked-out visors. A green marking, similar to the Voltron V, shone on their chests and helmets.

“Look out!” Lance cried. With a flash of red light, his bayard had transformed into his shotgun and he started running towards the smaller figure. He shot at their feet, distracting them long enough for Hunk to tackle them to the floor. The larger figure raised his gun, about to take aim at Lance.

“Oh no you don’t,” Adam said, reaching for his laser pistols but Keith beat him to it. With a swipe of his sword, he cut the figure’s gun into two before hitting him with an elbow to the face. It was followed by another swipe of his sword, sending the figure reeling backwards. But they managed to catch themselves, hitting Keith with a backwards swing of their leg.

Lance and Adam shared a look. They had the same idea. As soon as Keith was out of the way they both took aim, Lance storming the figure while Adam stayed on guard of his back, the two shooting at the figure and keeping him trapped on the spot with no space for escape until the figure threw his gun handle like a Frisbee and hit Lance square in the face. In doing so he sent Lance flying into Adam, the both of them laying sprawled on the floor. The figure took a running start and leapt into the air, summoning a sword. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the glint of the sword as it began its descent, Adam and Lance failing to get themselves untangled quick enough and then, the bright green flash as Pidge’s grappling hook made a connection with the figure’s helmet. The figure flipped backwards out of the way of the grabbling rope, landing in a crouched position. Half of his helmet had been cut away, revealing dark hair, a strong jawline and a stormy grey eye.

Adam’s breath caught in his throat. The other half of the man’s helmet slid away and before them stood Shiro.

In everyone’s shock, they didn’t notice when the second figure managed to whack Hunk over the head with their tail and summersault away but Adam couldn’t care less because there, right there, was Shiro. The ring on his finger burned. Adam clenched his fists as he stood up, unconsciously stepping towards Shiro. Shiro raised his sword in warning. No recognition shone in those storm-grey eyes. It was as if they were strangers.

Adam tore off his helmet, adjusting his glasses when they threatened to slip off his nose. Shiro’s face suddenly softened. His sword disappeared in a flash of green light and he rose from his crouched position. And there it was, that flash of recognition, that hopeful smile. They were both running towards each other before anyone could stop them. Adam’s breath got knocked out of him at the impact but he didn’t care. He didn’t care because it was Shiro. His Shiro. Adam sighed in relief as Shiro’s arms enveloped him, holding him close to his chest. Shiro buried his head into Adam’s neck, breath shaking on every exhale.

“Takashi, Stars I –” Adam started.

Shiro interrupted him, lips skimming his neck as he said, “Dante, when did you –”

Adam froze. _Dante. He called me Dante._

Slowly, Adam pulled back and really _looked_ at Shiro’s face. Square jaw, thin lips, grey eyes yes, but his white fringe was gone, his hair grown out in a strange shaggy style. His scar was nowhere to be seen and there was just something about his whole composition. When everything was put together it had a sense of wrongness to it. This wasn’t Shiro, not Adam’s Shiro at least.

Adam stepped back, hands going to his pistol holsters. “Who are you?”

Not-Shiro’s eyes seemed pained at first but then they skimmed over Adam and seemed to come to a similar conclusion. He picked up his partner’s discarded gun and aimed it at Adam.

“I could ask you the same question,” the stranger said. His voice lilted and jumped in strange places, his vowels sounding more well-rounded. A European accent. Adam couldn’t place it, however.

“Shiro, what –” Keith started.

“That’s not Shiro, Keith,” Adam said, never breaking eye contact with the stranger. “Who are you?”

“I am Sven,” the stranger said. So, Scandinavian. “Who are you?”

“Adam. Who is Dante?”

Sven’s jaw twitched, his eyes hardening. “That is none of your concern,” he gritted out.

The smaller figure’s visor dropped a few shades of black, becoming more see-through. Adam could make out a beak and faded green fur. “If you’re here for the comet, best give up now. I’d rather die than let it fall into Altean hands!” they declared.

“Slav?!” Lance cried.

“Oh Stars, not him,” Adam groaned.

The second figure’s visor became fully see-through, revealing a perfect Slav-replicate. He placed all six hands on his hips, cocking his head. “How do you know my name?”

“How do you not know ours?” Lance asked. He pointed his shotgun at Shiro before pointing it to Slav. “You’re Shiro, the Black Paladin! And you, you’re Slav. I rescued you from prison. You’re a scientist.”

“You left out crazy,” Adam muttered.

“I have never needed rescuing in my life!” Slav growled. “Especially by Alteans!” Suddenly, his face softened, beak gaping a little. “Unless… you’re from –”

“An alternate reality!” Pidge proclaimed.

“Uhhh what now?” Hunk asked.

“I think when we passed through that glowy explodey area we entered an alternate reality!” said Pidge.

“You mean like what Slav is always talkin’ about?” Lance asked then looked at Alternate Slav. “Well, not you. Well… you but a different you. He talks about alternate realities a lot.”

“As in non-stop,” Adam added.

Sven nodded, a look of understanding on his face. “Yep, that’s him.”

Slav huffed. “Not all the time…”

“Why did you attack the captain and his crew?” Allura said.

Sven brandished his gun, jabbing it at Allura. “Get back, Altean!”

Allura startled, her thin brows furrowing in confusion.

“We found the ship this way,” Slav said. “Though I can’t say I’m sorry they’re gone.” A green light blinked on his gauntlet, catching his attention. He pulled up a screen, his beak down turning into a wobbly frown. “Oh no… more Alteans.”

“More Alteans? There’s more?” Allura asked.

Slav ignored her, still tapping at his gauntlet screen. “They must have picked up your arrival. Sven, we need to go!”

Sven, gun still pointed at Adam, backed up towards Slav. Slav bent down, offering his hands up for Svan step onto. With a heave, Slav hoisted Sven up onto his shoulders and back into the air vent. Sven offered a hand to Slav. Slav took it, looking back once more at their group. “I’d run if I were you.” With that, he and Sven disappeared into the ventilation shaft, the two’s bickering fading into the distance as they crawled away.

Lance’s gun went slack in his hands. “What the heck just happened?”

“Did he say we were being boarded by Alteans?” Allura asked, frantically looking from one Paladin to the next.

Before anyone could answer there was a rattling _clank-clink-clank_ resounding from the door, like latches being unlocked. Everyone stood their ground, weapons at the ready. When the doors slid open the room was stormed by a group of Gladiator bots, all with shotguns pointed directly at them. They created a pathway, clearing the space for a woman to walk through. Behind her were a bespeckled man and a large bulking creature nearly four heads taller than him.

The woman came to a stop a foot away from them. She was decked out in a spacesuit with white armour plates, an aura of authority oozing off her. Her ears were pointed and below her cheeks were lime green markings.

Allura gasped.

“Put down your weapons,” the female Altean said.

Everyone responded by raising them instead, ready to fight when Allura shoved her way to the front, openly gaping at the woman.

The woman’s eyes widened in recognition. “It can’t be… Empress!” The woman suddenly kneeled, the Gladiators and her cohorts following suit.

“Uh… anyone care to explain what’s going on?” Adam asked.

The female Altean raised her head, looking adoringly up at Allura. It was like the rest of them weren’t even there.

“Are you Empress Allura?” she asked.

“I’m Princess Allura,” Allura responded, regarding the kneeling Alteans with a small frown. “Please, stand.”

The Altean and her party rose, the Gladiators now pointing their guns downwards. While Adam was glad for the one-less threat, he kept a firm grip on the handles of his pistols. Lance didn’t look like he was going to transform his bayard anytime soon either.

“What is your name?” Allura asked.

“I am Commander Hira, your highness,” the Altean replied. “But, if I may ask, how are you here?”

“What do you mean?” Allura asked.

“You mean you don’t remember?” At Allura’s confused look Hira continued, “You put an end to the Galra uprising and established the Altean Empire nearly ten thousand years ago.”

Keith finally stepped forward. After a moment of thought, he banished his sword, his bayard disappearing. Adam didn’t know whether to commend him for his attempt at a friendly approach or admonish him for leaving himself vulnerable.

“Where we’re from, the Alteans were wiped out when Emperor Zarkon destroyed your planet,” he said.

“And where, exactly, do you come from?” The man, also Altean now that Adam looked at him properly, addressed them. He wore long blue robes, his frame thin and face sallow. Unlike Hira, he did not radiate the aura of a solider but rather that of a pompous know-it-all. Adam smirked. No wonder he was hiding out in the back.

Pidge stepped forward. She had lowered her grappling hook but kept it on hand, tucked behind her back. “We’re from another reality.”

The Altean rose a quizzical brow, looking unconvinced.

“We entered through the energy swirl this ship is stuck in,” Adam spoke up. “If you hadn’t noticed before it’s missing its other half. That half is in our universe.”

“And why should I believe you?” the Altean asked.

“Hector –” Hira started.

“Well, how else would we have a living, breathing alternate Allura?” Adam asked, gesturing to Allura.

Hector’s brow became decidedly less quizzical. Adam took that as a good sign. “Honestly, in our experience, you can’t really make this shit up.”

Keith elbowed Adam hard, giving him a pointed look. Adam mouthed a _sorry_ even though they both knew he wasn’t.

“I am Princess Allura,” Allura said, “daughter of King Alfor and Queen Melenor, the last living heir to the Altean throne.” Her chin was raised, her regal air returning. Hira looked entranced while Hector seemed to be slowly warming up to the idea.

“And who are your compatriots?” Hector asked, gesturing to the rest of them.

“These are the Paladins of Voltron… and Adam,” Allura said.

Adam waved. “Sup.”

Hector huffed, clearly unamused.

“What brings you here, Princess Allura?” Hira asked.

“We received an Altean distress signal from this ship and followed it through to the other side of the energy swirl,” Pidge said. “And now you’re here. Do you know why this ship got stuck the way it did?”

Hira shook her head. “This ship is ancient, I don’t even know if we even have records going that far back.”

“So how come we were able to receive its distress signal?” Hunk asked.

Pidge cupped her chin in thought. “Perhaps the signal was being sent to our universe and not theirs?”

Hunk nodded slowly, the gears turning. “Could be, could be…”

“What’s so special about this ship?” Adam asked.

“I beg your pardon?” Hector said.

“I mean we found a video of Commodore Trayling just before he…” Adam eyed the skeleton then made a cutting sign across his neck. Hira and Hector didn’t flinch upon seeing it. Adam frowned. “He said something about transporting a comet –”

Suddenly, Hector’s eyes lit up. “They found it?”

“Found what?” Keith asked.

“Why don’t you come with me and I can catch you up on the events from this side while Hector inspects the comet?” Hira said.

“That sounds wonderful!” Allura said, already stepping towards her.

Keith placed a hand on Allura’s forearm, stopping her. “Alright. But the other half of my team will join Hector. Pidge?”

“If the chamber’s big enough, I can bring Green in to scan it and run it against our data?” she proposed.

Hector pondered this, finding Hira’s eyes. At her slight nod, he sighed and consented. “Very well. If you’ll follow me.” With that, Hector turned and exited the chamber, the hulking alien trailing behind him. Pidge and Hunk broke off from the group, following them. Lance was about to join when Keith caught his arm. He leaned in and whispered something. Lance gave a stern nod before plastering a smile on his face and starting after Pidge and Hunk.

“Adam, go with them,” Keith said. “I’ll stay with Allura.”

Adam frowned. “Are you sure? I can come with you if –”

“We’ll be fine,” Keith said, his lips tilting in a slight smile. Adam guessed he was going for reassuring. “Go catch up before you’re left behind.”

Adam caught Keith’s eyes, trying to decipher the look on Keith’s face. Keith gave away nothing. With a sigh, Adam gave a salute and an “Aye aye, sir,” before jogging after Lance and the rest of them. The minute the door closed behind him, Adam felt a sinking feeling settle low in his stomach. Whatever was going on, Keith seemed wary of it and for once, Adam couldn’t agree more.

 

*

 

By the time Adam caught up to the rest of the group, Pidge, Hector and Hunk were exchanging long streams of science-related speech that went right over his head. At the sound of his approach, Lance spun around and smiled. “Hey man, thought you’d stay with Keith and Allura?”

“Eh, I decided I wanted to tag along with the cool kids,” Adam said, patting Lance on the back. “So, catch me up.”

Lance shrugged. “Well, Pidge is gonna bring Green in to help scan the comet and then we’re gonna go from there.”

Adam nodded, eyeing the trio in front of them. The hulking creature was keeping up with Hector, never leaving his side. “What’s up with the big guy?” Adam asked, jutting his chin towards the alien.

“No clue,” Lance whispered. “Hector said they’re called Moxilous, but they haven’t said a thing this whole time. Starting to creep me out just a little bit.”

Moxilous, as if sensing the conversation topic, slowly turned their head, looking Adam right in the eye over their shoulder. Adam’s breath halted. There was nothing in their eyes. It was a pure, blank slate. No emotion, no shine, no _life_.

Moxilous turned their head away, taking their piercing gaze with them. Adam let out a shaky breath.

“Agreed.”

 

*

 

Everyone had let out a gasp on first sight of the comet. It hung in suspension like a dark, spindly hole in the center of the room. Veins of iridescent blue glimmered through the pitch-black surface, winking at them from behind the glass of the viewing box.

“It’s beautiful,” Pidge had uttered.

Hector’s lips had tilted up into a measly slither of a smile. It was the only emotion besides contempt and mistrust Adam had seen displayed on his face. Hector gave off an aura of cool indifference to everything, most things said to him earning a frown or, if you were lucky, a thinly veiled look of disdain. Pidge seemed to be the only one who could get a decent reaction out of him.

“It is quite something, yes,” he’d said.

By the time Pidge had managed to manoeuvre Green into the comet’s chamber, Lance was beginning to fidget – whether from boredom or something else, Adam couldn’t tell. He kept thinking back to Keith and how he’d pulled Lance aside before letting him go with Hector. He desperately wanted to ask him what Keith had said but Moxilous was watching him like a hawk. It felt like being pinned to a slab of ice the way their eyes pierced into Adam.

 _“It seems to be caught between to realities, just like the ship!”_ Pidge said. Hector nodded along, watching Green slowly circle the comet. Pressing on a button on the desktop, he spoke into a microphone to patch into the Green Lion. “Could you obtain a sample for us with your Lion?”

 _“On it!”_ Pidge replied.

Lance clicked his tongue, frowning as the Green Lion landed on the comet and began an extraction.

Hunk had asked Hector a complex question which required quite a lot of big words Adam couldn’t keep straight, catching the attention of Moxilous as well.

While he had the chance, Adam quietly made his way to Lance’s side. “Ratón,” he whispered.

Lance’s eyes stayed on Pidge a moment longer before meeting Adam’s gaze. “¿Que pasa?”

 _“What did Keith say to you?”_ Adam whispered, keeping to Spanish in case someone overheard.

Lance frowned. _“When?”_

 _“Before you left with doctor Frankenstein,”_ Adam said, nodding towards Hector.

Lance eyed the Altean, eyes narrowing. _“He said to keep an eye out.”_

_“For what?”_

Lance was about to answer when Pidge spoke through the overhead speakers. _“Extraction complete! Heading back to you now.”_

Adam felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He turned slowly to see Hector and Moxilous looking at him, though silently judging him felt like a better term.

“Exciting stuff!” Adam said, putting on a cheery smile.

“Quite,” Hector replied. His thin lips twitched in the corner as if undecided on whether they should attempt a smile or frown like they wanted to.

Lance gave a weak chuckle. “I don’t have a good feeling about this,” he whispered through his teeth.

Adam hummed in agreement, keeping up his smile. Neither did he.

 

*

 

“It’s Voltron.”

Lance’s eyes bugged out of his skull, his jaw-dropping nearly to the floor. “Huh?!”

Having placed the small shard of comet she’d extracted into a containment pod, Pidge had scanned the shard, running its diagnostics alongside all the data she had stored in Green. Her conclusion: the comet was composed of the same matter that Voltron was.

“The readings of this comet are the same ones that Zarkon used to try to track us down and what helped us find the Blue Lion!”

“So that’s how you were able to pass into this reality,” Hector said. “Your vehicle was made of the same trans-reality material.”

Hunk leaned in close to the glass of the containment pod, eyeing the comet shard with a new fascination. “So that’s why Voltron’s so powerful!”

“With this material, Altea could create our own trans-reality vehicles and spread our peace and stability across all realities!” Hector said. It was the most excited Adam had seen him. There was a gleam in his eye that was setting off warning sirens in Adam’s head. By Lance’s frown, Adam figured he wasn’t the only one.

Hector brought up a video screen on his gauntlet, Hira’s face appearing on the screen. “Commander Hira, I’ve just stumbled across something that could ensure Altea’s rule for millennia to come.”

Pidge sent Adam a look, her eyebrows furrowing in question. Adam gave a slight shake of his head, shooting his eyes in the direction of Moxilous who was watching them steadfastly. Pidge’s darted to Moxilous then back to Adam. She gave a single nod before turning her attention back to the screens, talking to Hunk quietly about the properties of the comet.

“No me gusta esto,” Lance muttered.

Hector, having closed his chat link to Hira, gave Adam an appraising look. “How did you put it? Exciting stuff, isn’t it?”

Adam nodded, attempting a smile. “Quite.”

Stars, he hoped Keith was having better luck on his side.

 

*

 

Keith was starting to get jittery. Hira had just gotten off a video chat with Hector. Keith couldn’t hear what they discussed and when he asked about it Hira only smiled serenely and said, “The comet is proving quite useful.”

Keith didn’t know if he was being paranoid or not and it was starting to get to him. He couldn’t try and speak to Allura alone, she was just too wrapped up in the fact that she had found other Alteans. She clung to every word Hira said, nodding along with an ever brightening smile.

In this universe, the Alteans had defeated the Galra whose species was nearly extinct now. That had caused a rock to sink to the bottom of Keith’s stomach.

“So the Alteans won the war?” Allura asked.

Hira smiled and nodded. Placing her hand on the scanner next to the door, she led them into a large chamber that roughly resembled the flight deck of the Castle. Up above was a giant battle-ship class Balmeran crystal, the windshields tinted black from the Castle being inactive for so long.

“Lead by you, my Empress,” Hira replied. “Without your will to fight and avenge the loss of your father, Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability throughout the universe.”

And there it was again, that phrase. Peace and stability. Hira had been throwing those words around a lot since she started her little history lesson.

“Defeating Zarkon was the first step,” Hira continued. “We refused to give up until all worlds knew the true peace Altea had achieved.”

Allura clasped her hands together, eyes shining. “That’s wonderful! Isn’t that wonderful Keith?”

Keith nodded, not knowing how else to respond.

Hira smiled. “Advancements have been made. Citizens that might have been casualties in Empress Allura’s day can now be saved and their attackers rehabilitated. Entire races who warred for millennia can now know peace and help us to further our new world.”

“Peace and stability,” Keith muttered.

“Exactly,” Hira replied.

Allura’s smile brightened tenfold. “So they become a part of the Altean Peace Movement?”

Hira’s smile faltered before she nodded. “You could say that, yes.”

“What do you mean by rehabilitated?” Keith asked.

Hira finally tore her eyes away from Allura, settling her gaze on Keith. It was cool and calculating. Keith stood up straighter.

“Exactly what I say,” she replied. “Rehabilitated.”

“Rehabilitation means teaching or training someone through therapy,” Keith said. “But how can you have the resources to do that on all the planets you help save? That can’t be possible.”

“We have our ways,” Hira said. Her eyes hardened, her smile inching towards the _don’t mess with me_ side of crooked.

Keith narrowed his eyes, hand flexing at his hip where his bayard was stored. He couldn’t act, not yet. Not until he was given a sign.

 

*

 

“No wars? That doesn’t even sound possible!”

Hunk had ended up being the one to ask the question: how are you keeping the peace? From there, all the puzzle pieces were slowly coming together, creating the bigger picture Adam had been desperate to learn yet hesitant to find out. A part of him didn’t want his suspicions proven correct, a part of him wanted this to all be true, that these Alteans had achieved peace through gentle means.

But of course, that wasn’t true.

“Is it not?” Hector asked. “Look at Moxilous. For generations, their people have been in a constant battle with the other planets in their system. It was a barbaric way of existence. But look at them now.”

Adam sized Moxilous up. He was digitigrade, his legs bending backwards like a bird’s with feet ending in claws which appeared to be filed down. His fingernails as well were nearly cut to the nub. His barrel chest was nearly twice as wide as Hunk and yet the placidness of his face made him look he’d be hesitant to even swat at a fly. That is if he’d even be able to show the emotion of hesitance. He just kept looking straight ahead with that empty look in his eyes and the longer Adam looked, the emptier Moxilous appeared.

“So… what happened?” Lance asked.

“The hoktril,” Hector replied. His lips cracked into a thin, slanted smile. It took a moment to settle as if his lips had forgotten what a smile was supposed to look like. It sent a shiver down Adam’s spine.

With a snap of Hector’s fingers, Moxilous turned around, showing his back to the group. “It is our civilisation’s greatest pride and most advanced technological achievement.” Pidge gasped and Adam felt the air in his lungs get knocked out in one fell swoop. Protruding from the back of Moxilous’ head was two small metal cylinders attached to a metal plate that appeared to be screwed into his skull. It had the token Altean turquoise accent running along the length of the cylinders.

“Wh-what does that do, exactly?” Lance asked.

Hector took off his glasses and began cleaning them with the hem of his robe. “It saps the fighting force out of our enemies.” With a puff of air, he fogged up the glasses, polishing them until they shone. “Their… will you might say.”

Adam’s stomach bottomed out and by the look on everyone else’s faces, theirs had too.

Hector replaced his glasses onto his nose. They winked in the fluorescent light.

“Wait, okay, hold up!” Hunk said, waving his hands about. “Do you mean… slave labour?”

Hector paused for a second and then gave a wheezy chuckle. It sounded forced. “Oh no. No, no. They’re not slaves because they don’t have a will. Slaves are always trying to escape or revolt. The Narncogs are content doing what they’re told.” Another snap of Hector’s fingers and Moxilous turned around, facing them once more.

Adam looked into his eyes, searching for some sign of life. But he was met with nothingness; pure blank nothingness.

Hector’s smile finally seemed to decide on its shape. It was crooked and thin, like a scar that hadn’t healed cleanly. He considered them once more before bending down, looking into the comet shard’s containment pod. “Preservation of life is the Altean Empire’s highest priority. And with this, we can do even more than we thought possible.”

Silence enveloped them all. Hunk gave a weak cough, eyes darting between the group, the comet and Moxilous. It was Lance that finally spoke up.

“Where’s your bathroom facilities?”

Hector straightened up. His smile was gone, replaced with his usual unimpressed grimace. “Down the hall, to your left.”

Lance didn’t appear perturbed, smiling a million-watt smile. “Perfect. Come along gang, its break time.” He started herding them towards the door when Hector called out, “Where are the rest of you going?”

Lance skidded to a stop, swivelling to face Hector. He didn’t miss a beat. “We’re a particular breed of human that travels to the bathroom in packs.” He shrugged as if to say _what can you do?_ “It’s a social thing.”

“Mhm, yep, what he said,” Hunk said, nodding enthusiastically.

Hector looked to Moxilous as if searching for a second opinion on all this. When he received nothing, he looked back to the group and gave a single stern nod. “Very well. Try not to take too long.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Adam said. He slung an arm around Pidge’s shoulders and corralled her to the door while Lance took Hunk who didn’t need telling twice to get a move on. When they were far enough away down the hall, they came to a stop and formed a group huddle.

“Okay, anyone else getting really creepy scientist vibes or is just me?” Hunk started.

“Oh yeah, big time crazy scientist vibes,” Lance nodded.

Pidge’s eyes were focused somewhere in the middle distance, lips pouting in thought. “There’s something off about these Alteans.”

“Well for starters they scrambled the big guy’s brains,” Adam said.

“And what’s with the ‘peace and stability’ propaganda?” Lance added.

“I don’t like it,” Adam muttered. “They’re completely skewed. If these Alteans get their hands on that comet, they’ll be able to jump to any reality and take over just like they did here.”

“So, what’s the plan then?” Hunk asked.

Before anyone could think of an answer, a loud _clash! bang!_ came from the ventilation shafts above their heads. Another hatch door collapsed to the floor, nearly hitting Lance over the head. He dodged at the last second, clinging to Hunk who patted his head in comfort.

“Yoo-hoo, up here!”

Peeking out of the ventilation shaft was Sven and Slav. Adam’s heart skipped a beat at the sign of that strong jawline, those silver-grey eyes. But then his brain reminded him _not your Shiro_. Adam averted his gaze, taking a deep breath. His hand itched with the want to touch his ring.

“How’d you find us?” Pidge asked.

“Well,” Slav started, “I figured there was a high possibility that –”

Sven cupped his hand over Slav’s beak, much to Slav’s irritation. “Let’s just say we’re good at our jobs.”

“Can you get us to Keith and Allura?” Pidge asked. “We need to stop the Alteans from getting that comet!”

Slav shoved Sven’s hand away, eyes brightening. “We’re way ahead of you! We just need your help for the final –”

A high-pitched, metallic whine rung through the hallway. The click that comes with turning the safety off a gun prickled Adam’s ears. Adam sighed, turning around to face the group of Gladiators and their raised guns, all pointing directly at them.

“Perfect,” Slav said. Adam frowned. Slav almost sounded happy that they’d been caught.

Hector came sauntering through the doorway, looking rather smug with himself. “I thought the Guns of Gamora were on this ship.” His nose wrinkled in disgust. “Could smell you a mile away.”

“I could say the same for you,” Slav countered. “Ever heard of deodorant? Earthlings swear by it.”

Sven nodded in agreement.

“Enough!” Hector yelled. “I’d expect the dirty work coming from you, but I didn’t think to expect such actions from Empress Allura’s little posse.”

“Hate to disappoint you, doc, but dirty work is our expertise,” Adam grinned.

Hector frowned, eyes hardening. “Seize them.”

A lot happened at once. There was no way they were going down without a fight. Pidge summoned her grappling hook and shot it at Hector, but a Gladiator knocked it out of the way at the last second and used her rope to reel Pidge in. It took three Gladiator’s to take down Hunk who managed to body slam one into the wall and leave it out of commission. Adam brought out his pistols, aiming for the Gladiator that had a hold on Pidge but it was holding its gun to her temple. She kicked and struggled, trying to hit its weak points but she was in too awkward of a position to reach.

“Lance, do you have a better shot – Lance!”

Lance hadn’t even drawn his bayard, too busy trying to communicate through his helmet comms. “Keith, come in. Code Red, I repeat, Code Red.”

“Lance! Dispara, por el amor de Dios!”

The Gladiators took their chance while Adam was distracted, one hitting him in the stomach with the butt of their rifle and causing him to double over in pain. The air was knocked out of his lungs, causing him to cough and sputter.

Adam looked for Sven and Slav, praying that they’d gotten away, but there they were both going quietly as a Gladiator confiscated their guns and started handcuffing them. Sven caught Adam’s eyes and for a moment, time froze. Adam had known Shiro since they were cadets, had learned to read those eyes and have full conversations with nothing but the arch of a brow and the slight tilt of lips. And right that second Sven was saying _Trust me._

Adam swallowed thickly.

 _Why?_ he pleaded through his eyes. _Why should I trust you?_

Sven’s eyes didn’t change, his mouth set in a grim line.

 _Trust me_.

Adam gritted his teeth but then, relented. This may not be his Shiro, but he was someone’s Sven. Adam hoped whoever this Dante was cherished him as much as Adam did Shiro.

He gave the slightest of nods and Sven’s grim look melted into something a little softer, his lips ticking up in the corner.

“Keith! Code Red!” Lance was still yelling, even as a Gladiator seized him and ripped his helmet off his head. “Code Red, they’re trying –”

“Will someone shut him up!” Hector yelled.

The Gladiator holding Lance punched him in the gut, causing Lance to collapse in on himself. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach with a low groan.

Adam saw red. “You son of a bitch!” he wheezed out, still fighting for air. “Touch him again and I’ll kill you!”

Hector adjusted his glasses, eyes gleaming with the smugness only a true bastard could pull off. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

*

 

Keith was beginning to pace a little. Hira was waxing poetic about Altea, about the cause, peace and stability, and Allura was eating it all up.

“Princess,” Hira said, “Let me show you something.” With the click of a button on her gauntlet, Hira produced a star chart, filling the flight deck with a soft white glow. It showed a planet, surrounded by dancing stars and large arcs that spun around its circumference, weaving in-between hoops and clouds.

Allura gasped.

“This is our Altea,” Hira said. “Come with me and I can show you the magnificence it has achieved!”

Allura was staring up at the chart as if she were seeing a ghost. Or perhaps salvation. Hira sent a smug smile at Keith which he responded to with a glower. His patience was waning by the second.

Allura remained staring up at the empty space long after Hira switched off the chart.

“Returning to Altea…” Allura whispered. “It seemed like such an impossible dream I could hardly allow the thought.”

“Allura, this might not be the Altea you remember –” Keith started.

“He’s right,” Hira said, stepping up to Allura and placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s better. Safer.”

Keith gritted his teeth, holding back a growl.

Hira’s eyes hardened, her smile turning icy when she addressed Keith. “Unlike in your reality, we ensured that the Galra scourge was unable to spread across the universe.” Her face suddenly softened, smile warm and open as she turned her attention back to Allura. “Empress, I assure you, we will do everything in our power to help you. The comet in this ship’s hull possesses the ability to travel between realities. If you activate this ship, we can fly forward and remove the comet from the tear. We can use it to travel to your universe and bring peace there. Even to the Galra!”

Allura couldn’t smile brighter if she tried.

“Allura,” Keith tried again, “think about this first.”

“What’s there to think about?” Allura said, already heading to the center of the dais.

Keith pressed on. “It wasn’t that long ago when we still thought all Galra were bad.”

Allura halted, her back stiffening.

“Please Allura,” Keith said, ignoring Hira’s glare. “Really think about this. Things aren’t adding up.”

Hira huffed. “We have brought peace and stability –”

“Yes, we know but at what cost!” Keith yelled.

“Keith.”

Keith’s breath rattled, eyes locking with Allura’s. He knew in that one look that it was a lost cause.

“Keith, these are my people,” Allura said. “They may be the strongest allies we can have in this war.”

Keith sighed, hanging his head. Allura took that as answer enough.

She centered herself below the Balmeran crystal, stretching her hands out and summoning the podiums from below deck. They rose from the floor, her hands settling on them lightly. The crystal began to glow, enveloping the room in its soft turquoise light.

The windscreens lost their black tint, letting in the orange glow of the energy swirl behind them. Its glow danced across Allura’s features, setting her white hair alight like flames. The floor beneath Keith’s feet rumbled and shook. The ship took off, Allura easing the ship out of the energy swirl.

Hira couldn’t have looked smugger.

Keith could only imagine what it looked like on Coran’s side – the ship slipping away until nothing remained, Voltron having no way to return home. He prayed that Coran would wait until they could figure out a way back.

_“-eith, come in Keith!”_

Keith startled when Lance’s voice crackled through his helmet com. Hira eyed him from her place on the dais. Keith sent her a scowl then turned his back on her.

“Lance?”

_“Code Red! I repeat, Code Red!”_

Keith gasped, whipping his head back to Hira. She was watching him, face blank from any emotion.

“Allura, you need to stop, now!” Keith cried. But it was too late, they were already through. The energy swirl closed in on itself, disappearing. Allura released a quiet sigh and stepped away from the podiums.

“Allura,” Keith said, trying to step up on the dais, “You’ve got to turn us around –”

Hira stepped in front of Keith, blocking his path. “You’ve done it Empress!” she cried. “Soon we will use the comet to spread peace throughout every reality!”

Keith shoved his way passed, Hira stumbling to side. “Allura, listen to me, Lance –”

Keith was interrupted when the doors to the flight deck opened. A group of Gladiators marched through the door, herding Lance and the rest of the Paladins along with them. Sven and Slav were among them.

“What is going on here?” Allura said.

Hector stepped forward, a thin slither of a smile on his face. It made Keith’s stomach churn.

“Empress,” he said, “The Guns of Gamora have infiltrated this ship. These people were working with them.”

Lance caught Keith’s eye. He mouthed an _I’m sorry_ , his face looking pained.

Keith gave him a reassuring smile – _it’s okay_ – before turning his attention to Hector. Immediately, his face hardened and he allowed a growl to escape from deep within his throat. “Let our friends go.”

Hector’s ears pressed back against his head at the sound. Keith grinned, making sure to show off as many teeth as possible.

“Hira,” Slav said, “You have turned this universe into an army of slaves. You have sacrificed people’s freedom for the sake of peace and I will not stand for it!”

“What are you talking about?” Allura asked.

“Narncogs are not slaves!” Hector bellowed.

“Then explain that damn life-sucking headset you’ve implanted!” Adam yelled back. “Allura, they are taking away these people’s free will to keep the peace. Look at Moxilous!”

The large creature that had been shadowing Hector turned around, showing the back of their head. Allura gasped upon seeing the strange plate attached to the back of their skull. Keith felt like he was going to be sick.

“Hira, tell me this isn’t true,” Allura asked. Her voice was small, pleading, but Keith could already see the trust fading from her eyes.

Hector huffed, pushing a finger in Slav’s face. “Like you’re one to talk! You’re the ones who are spreading chaos and destruction!” He bent down, coming nose-to-nose with Slav. “I can’t wait to scan that little brain of yours and squeeze every last rebel location out of you! Finally, our wars can end!”

Slav spat in his face, a large white glob dripping from Hector’s glasses into his mouth. Hector reeled back with a yelp, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve.

Adam nudged Slav with a surprised grin on his face. “Nice one.”

Allura watched all of this with a growing look of horror, her hands shaking slightly.

“Allura,” Keith said, calling to her softly. “Please, we have to stop this.”

Allura met Keith’s gaze. Her eyes seemed to plead with him. _Don’t make me choose. Please, don’t make me choose._

Keith shut his eyes, shaking his head. _You have to_.

Allura turned to Hira, reaching out to her. “Hira, please. We both want the same thing: peace.”

Finally, Hira’s cynical glare landed on Allura, her lips downturned with scorn. “Do we? Your weakness has brought nothing but pain and suffering to your people at the hands of the Galra. Whereas we? We have brought peace and stability to ours! And with this comet, we can bring our peace to all realities.” Hira took a step back, hand reaching for the gun strapped to her thigh. “You’re no Empress of mine.”

Allura’s face hardened, her eyes becoming crystal shards. “And you’re no Altean.” With that, she summoned her bayard, taking a fighting stance. Keith summoned his sword as well, ready to join the fight.

Slav let out a cackle, startling the rest of the Paladins.

“What’s so funny?!” Lance asked.

“Nothing, nothing!” Slav chuckled. “It’s just that this is the reality where everything turns out fine. Now hold on tight!”

A resounding _boom!_ echoed in the distance, the floor shaking beneath them. Another _boom_ and another caused the ship to tremble, everyone stumbling to try to keep their balance. Keith took the chance while the Gladiators were distracted to take aim.

“Just in time,” Slav said.

Keith threw his sword like a javelin, skewering a Gladiator’s head clean off its shoulders and pinning it to the wall behind it.

“Dogpile!” Adam yelled. The group leapt onto the closest Gladiator, crushing it beneath their combined weight. Keith ran to the wall, pulling his sword out. He took the dismembered head of the Gladiator and kicked it at Hector, hitting him right in the face. Hector yelped in pain, cupping his nose as blood began to pour onto his robes.

“Nice one, Samurai!” Lance yelled.

Keith grinned, adjusting his sword as he prepared for his next opponent. Two more Gladiators were aiming at him. He summoned his shield, blocking their shots as he stormed them. It was quick work taking them down. He was about to help Allura with Hira when he saw Allura’s whip fly through the air. It wrapped around Hira’s hands where she held her gun, securing them tight, and then, with a heave, Allura whipped Hira over her shoulder and across the room. She hit the windshield hard, causing a crack in the glass as she landed in a heap on the floor.

“Yaaas queen!” Adam exclaimed. “You yeeted her like there’s no tomorrow!”

Allura straightened up, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should,” Adam said, snapping his fingers in a Z-formation.

Allura grinned, but it quickly faded when she looked back at Hira’s still form.

“We’ve gotta go,” Keith said.

Allura hummed, taking one last moment before turning her attention to the team. There was a dullness to her eyes but it was soon replaced with resolve, her sadness pushed to the side for now.

“Let’s go.”

 

*

 

Keith’s sword and Pidge’s grappling hook made quick work of everyone’s handcuffs, allowing the Paladins to summon their bayards and Sven, Slav and Adam to retrieve their confiscated guns.

As they were exiting the flight deck Adam paused. Moxilous was crouched over Hector, head tilting this way and that as he considered him. (Hector hadn’t stopped whining about his nose bleeding so Adam had shut him up with a clean right hook. His hand was starting to ache but it was worth it.)

“Adam, we’ve gotta go,” Lance called.

Adam didn’t know why, but something made him stay rooted, watching Moxilous. He wanted to help, he wanted to stay and figure out how to get that plate off his head and give him back what was rightfully his. But there wasn’t time.

“Adam!”

“I’m coming!”

With that, Adam left Moxilous behind and with them, a piece of his conscience withered.

Adam sprinted to catch up to the rest of the group, coming up to Lance’s side.

“Hey, Lance?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“What did Keith ask you, before we left with Hector?”

Lance did a double-take before fixing his eyes back on their path. “You’re asking me this now?!”

“Better time than any,” Adam said with a shrug.

Lance tsked. He checked over his shoulder, making sure Keith wasn’t listening. “He said to keep that comet as far away from Hector as possible.”

“And if you saw any funny business you’d call –”

“Code Red, yeah,” Lance said, beaming. “That was my idea.”

Adam clucked his tongue. “Bit overused isn’t it, Code Red?”

“Oh, I didn’t use it cause of that,” Lance said.

“Then why?”

“Cause we both piloted Red,” Lance replied. “It’s something we share.”

Adam almost stopped in his tracks, Pidge shoving him the only reason he kept going.

“That’s –”

“Smart, huh?” Lance asked, cupping his chin and giving a quick Colgate smile.

Adam would argue cute, or down-right tooth-rottingly sweet, but he’d give Lance the benefit of the doubt.

“Yeah, pretty smart.”

As they rounded a corner, three Gladiators came into view. Lance kneeled and felled one with two shots, clean and efficient. Hunk joined him upfront and fired at the other two in rapid succession. They weren’t going without a fight though.

While Lance and Hunk dealt with the Gladiators the rest of them raised their shields, Slav and Sven using a pillar as their cover.

“Pidge, which way to the Lions?” Keith asked.

“Left!” Pidge cried just as Lance and Hunk finished off a Gladiator each.

Lance grinned back at them. “Did you see that!”

Adam was about to yell his praise when he was shoved to the side. Sven was pushing his way towards Lance. Without saying anything he tackled Lance to the ground just as a bright flash of blue hit him on the chest. Adam was already running before he could stop himself. Lance, having gathered himself, went into a crouching position, protecting Sven’s body as he fired at the Gladiators that had appeared in the left hallway. Adam raised his shield, protecting them both as Lance turned and started hauling Sven out of range.

“I’ve got you covered!” Hunk called, replacing Lance and reigning down laser fire on the Gladiators.

Adam took a few shots around the corner, hitting a Gladiator square in the chest, before turning his attention to Sven. His head lay in Lance’s lap, sweat already beginning to gather at his temples. He was clutching his side where a large gaping wound began blooming red onto his spacesuit. Adam collapsed next to the pair, hands fluttering, not knowing what to do.

“Sven, are you okay?” Lance asked, wiping away Sven’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. “Dude, you saved my life!”

Sven gritted his teeth, curling in on himself from the pain and yet he was still able to give a smile, meeting Adam’s eyes as he said, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Like Hell you will be, you need a doctor!” Adam said.

“They’re blocking our way to the Lions!” Keith called. He was shielding Hunk from the Gladiators, but he looked to be struggling against their concentrated fire. “We need backup!”

“Leave it to me!” Slav cried.

Before Adam could stop him, Slav was jumping into action. Everyone watched, awed, as Slav slinked his way between the Gladiator’s shots, jumping and curving in the air in impossible configurations until he made it to a large lever in the wall.

“Hold on!” He cried before he pulled the lever down. It took a moment for Adam to understand what he meant when sirens went off and an escape hatch he hadn’t noticed opened up behind the Gladiators. They were swept off their feet, swallowed by the stars. Everybody else grabbed onto the nearest pillars, holding on for dear life.

“Does he do this in every reality?!” Lance yelled.

“He’s done this before?” Adam asked.

“Multiple times, yes,” Sven replied.

“You lot get to your Lions!” Slav said. “I’ll take care of Sven.”

Keith and the others were already sealing up their helmets and prepping to fly out of the open escape hatch. If Adam squinted, he could see a few giant paws peeking out on either side of the hatch.

“Adam.”

Sven was reaching for Adam’s hand. Adam let him grasp it, Sven holding it to his chest. He said nothing, just staring up at Adam as if he was trying to memorize every detail.

“Who’s Dante?” Adam asked.

Sven’s smile turned sad. He reached clumsily beneath the neckline of his suit and, with trembling fingers, brought out a chain. A matte-black ring was strung on it.

“He is my husband,” Sven rasped, letting the ring rest in the palm of his hand. “He’s been missing for two years now.”

Shiro’s ring felt like a brand on Adam’s finger. He made quick work of his glove, not caring that Lance was watching as he presented Shiro’s ring to Sven.

“Shiro’s missing too.”

Sven let his ring drop to his chest, his free hand grasping Adam’s tightly. “I hope you find your Shiro,” he said, eyes wide and earnest.

Adam nodded, blinking back tears he refused to shed. “I hope you find your Dante.”

Sven’s smile turned wobbly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 _“Adam, Lance, we need to abort, now!”_ Keith’s voice rang through Adam’s comms.

Slav appeared at their sides, moving Sven’s head from Lance’s lap to his own. “You best hurry,” he said.

Lance nodded. “Thanks, man. Seems you're a legend in every reality.” With a wink, Lance sealed his helmet and stood.

But still, Adam hesitated, staring into Sven’s dove-grey eyes. _Just a little longer,_ they both seemed to be thinking. But then Sven let go of Adam’s hands and slowly started pushing him away.

“Go. Your friends need you. Your Shiro needs you.”

Adam sucked in a wet gasp, tears threatening to spill.

“Adam, we’ve gotta go,” Lance said. Adam allowed himself to be pulled up and away, Lance guiding him around the corner and towards the escape hatch. One second Sven was there, giving an encouraging smile and a small wave, and then he was gone, out of Adam’s sight.

Adam took a deep, steadying breath and sealed his helmet. “Okay, I’m ready.”

With that, he and Lance jet-packed their way out of the escape hatch and towards Red who was already stooped with his jaw open.

Lance had to lead him up the ramp, Adam leaning on him as he directed him into the cockpit. Lance made sure he was settled in the passenger seat Red provided before vaulting over the armrest and into his own.

 _“This is all my fault,”_ Allura was saying. _“I activated the ship.”_

“Don’t worry about that now, Allura,” Lance said, checking Red’s diagnostics before launching. “We just need to focus on getting the comet out of the hull and away from the evil Alteans.”

 _“Pidge, you flew Green into the hull to scan the comet, right? Can you direct us to it?”_ Keith asked.

 _“Already on it,”_ Pidge said. _“I’m locked onto its elemental signature.”_

 _“Okay, then let’s go get that comet,”_ Keith said. _“Form Voltron!”_

 

*

 

Using Voltron’s sword, they’d managed to cut their way into the hull and extract the comet.

 _“Don’t forget the shard!”_ Lance had said. With Green keeping the comet tucked to Voltron’s chest, Red punched through the viewing glass and swallowed the comet shard Pidge had extracted for Hector. _“Okay, ready to rumble!”_ And with that, they took to the sky.

“Pidge, how do we get back to the other side?” Keith said. He’d been praying that a sign of the energy swirl would stay behind, leaving some sort of clue of where they were supposed to go, but there was nothing. There was just darkness and stars and nothingness.

 _“We need to find the exact spot we came in otherwise we might not make it home,”_ Pidge said. A scope appeared on Keith’s screen to his right, darting around as it searched for their entry point.

Of course, fate couldn’t make it too easy on them. A flash of bright blue light passed just above their heads, and the another to their right.

 _“Looks like Hira and Hector woke up from their nap,”_ Lance said.

 _“And they ain’t too happy!”_ Hunk cried as Voltron dodged another cannon beam.

 _“Guys, I found it!”_ Pidge cried.

Sure enough, on Keith’s screen, the scope had locked onto a location.

Lance crowed, sounding down-right giddy. _“Castle, sweet Castle here we come!”_

They met a bit of resistance when they first started pushing through the tear, although maybe Keith should have considered that a good sign that they were on the right track, but with Hira’s cannons firing on their backs, he was hoping they could push through sooner rather than later.

“Come on, come on, almost there,” he muttered. The comet was entirely through, Voltron just about to pass between the two fabrics of reality when something struck them in the back. Keith cried out, his screams mirrored through the comms by the other Paladins. It sounded like a never-ending ricochet.

Keith struggled to keep his eyes open, exhaustion from the battle and the toll the ion cannon had taken on Voltron all sucking the energy out of him. Blinding golden light filled the cockpit and then it dissipated, revealing the blessed night sky.

 _“Oh! You made it!”_ A voice cried.

Keith tried to reply but his tongue felt too large for his mouth, his lips numb. Exhaustion was overtaking him, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier.

 _Just a second_ , he thought. _Just close your eyes for a second._

And so he did.

 

*

 

When Adam woke up it was to a splitting headache. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to _think_.

“Ugh,” Lance gurgled. He was laying lopsided in his seat, about to fall off the edge. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” Adam groaned. He straightened up in his passenger seat, sighing when his spine popped back into place.

_“Paladins, can you hear me?”_

“Coran?” Lance asked.

_“Oh, thank the Ancients, you’re alive!”_

_“Why wouldn’t we be?”_ Pidge grumbled.

“Do you want the list to be alphabetical or chronological?” Adam said. “Cause I can do both.”

There was a huff over the comms and then Keith rasped, _“Oh good, Adam made it.”_

Slowly rising to his feet, Adam shuffled over to Lance’s chair, looking out the windshield. Voltron had disbanded at some point during the travel between realities, the Lions free-floating. Their eyes were dim, but there was still some light in them so they couldn’t be too banged up.

 _“Everybody sound off,”_ Keith said, voice a little clearer.

 _“Here,”_ Pidge said.

 _“Present,”_ Allura murmured.

There was the sound of a crash, someone giving a small _oof!_ and the Hunk was saying, _“Sorry, just woke up.”_

“Here,” Adam and Lance synchronized.

Keith gave a quiet sigh of relief. _“Good… so we’re all okay,”_

 _“Wait,”_ Allura said, _“Where’s the comet?”_

 _“Uh, yes about that…”_ Coran’s face popped up on the video chat screen. The mice were balanced on his shoulders, all trying to get a peek at them. They all looked rather relieved when Allura gave them a small wave – well, as relieved as a mouse can look.

 _“Lotor took the comet,”_ Coran said with a wince.

“Lotor?! What the heck was he doing here?” Lance cried.

 _“Well, when you came back through the energy swirl, you lot were out for the count. I was about to start up the Castle and fetch you when I was shot at. Lotor’s ships swooped out of nowhere and kept firing on me until they’d gotten the comet and cleared out.”_ Coran gave a tired sigh, running a hand down his face. _“I wish I could’ve done more, I’m sorry.”_

“It’s alright, Coran,” Lance said. “You’re safe. We’re all safe. That’s what’s most important.”

 _“Well on that note, I think we might have found our source for the distress signal,”_ Pidge said.

Coran nodded, his ears drooping. _“I’m afraid so.”_ The mice chittered on his shoulders. Adam couldn’t make heads or tails of it but he assumed they were trying to be supportive.

 _“Okay,”_ Keith said. His voice was raspy, words slurring slightly. He looked like he was still fighting to stay awake. _“Let’s get back into the Castle and regroup. We can work from there.”_

 _“Works for me,”_ Hunk said, Yellow already floating lopsided towards the Castle.

Slowly, the other Lions followed suit until they were all safely tucked back into their hangars.

Adam rolled his shoulders back as he and Lance walked down Red’s ramp, trying to work out the kinks in his back. “Jeez, I would not want to do this on a daily basis,” he muttered.

Lance shrugged, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his curls. “You get used to it.”

That made Adam stop. Stars, sometimes he forgot what was happening here. Lance, Keith, all of them, were teenagers brought into the frontlines of war. Even Allura, a girl who should have been living her life out surrounded by her family, her people, on a planet thousands of lightyears away. They were what stood between the fine line of success and failure in this war. They were the universe’s last hope, a group of _children_ was the universe’s last hope.

Adam let out a shaky sigh, putting on an attempt of a smile as he wrapped Lance in a half hug. “Yeah… Yeah, I suppose you do.”

 

*

 

Keith kept the debriefing short and to the point. He knew everyone was tired after the day’s events.

“Alright,” Lance said, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his head until his neck cracked. “Imma go hit the hay.”

Pidge checked her phone then looked up at Lance with an unimpressed arch to her brow. “It’s four in the afternoon.”

“As I said, Imma hit the hay.”

“It’s alright, we’re done for the day,” Keith said. “Take it easy for the rest of the day.”

“See, now I can’t go disobeying orders, now can I?” Lance said, grinning at Keith who gave a small smile in return. Adam could see him ducking behind his fringe to try and hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

Pidge huffed, tucking her phone away. “Whatever.”

With a mock salute, Lance waltzed out of the flight deck, whistling to himself. Coran and Hunk were the next to leave, the two bickering about what to make for dinner.

“Adam,” Keith said. “Could you maybe give Allura and I a chance to talk. Alone?”

Adam’s eyes darted between Keith and a wilting Allura. Allura hadn’t said a word during the entire debriefing and was now sitting on the steps of her dais, helmet discarded, head in her hands.

“Uh, yeah, no problem,” Adam said. “Pidge let’s –” Adam turned, about to wrangle Pidge into a headlock and shuffle themselves out of the flight deck but she was nowhere to be found.

“Oh.”

Keith cleared his throat, making a shooing motion at Adam.

Adam raised his hands in surrender. “I’m going, I’m going.”

 

*

 

Keith counted to ten the moment the doors closed before he approached Allura, mostly because he wanted to make sure Adam wasn’t listening at the door but also to have the time to psyche himself up a bit. He’d never really given a one-on-one pep-talk before. That was Shiro’s expertise.

Images of Sven flashed behind Keith’s eyes, melding with memories of Shiro until he couldn’t tell who was who. For one moment, one tiny, shining moment, he thought they’d found him. He couldn’t begin to explain the overwhelming sense of relief that had washed over him when Sven’s mask had fallen away. If Adam hadn’t stormed Sven for that hug first, it would have been Keith. But then reality came crashing down on them, taking away his relief and replacing it with dread and disappointment.

With a sigh, Keith swept his bangs out of his eyes before approaching Allura. He was a step behind her, contemplating whether he should place a hand on her shoulder or not when she spoke up.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

Keith pulled his hand back, stuttering. “Um, I –”

“I know you’re going to say it wasn’t my fault, but we both know that is not true.”

Keith bit his bottom lip, contemplating his next move. Allura had just shot his idea right out of the water.

_What would Shiro do?_

Tentatively, Keith joined Allura on the step, making sure to keep a few inches of space between them. He gazed sideways at her, trying to gauge her emotions. He wasn’t the best at reading people, that was more Lance’s thing, but he could sense a heaviness in the air, Allura’s shoulders slumped as her fingers fiddled with a loose curl of hair.

“You can feel as guilty as you like, but just know I don’t blame you,” Keith said.

Allura’s finger stopped its twirling, her head shooting up as she gawped at Keith.

Keith winced. _Okay, maybe a little too strong._

“What I mean is, that… I know what it feels like, not having a people to call your own. Like, a culture, I mean.”

Allura said nothing, her ears folding back against her head. But her eyes were wide and there was something earnest in her look. Keith took that as the go-ahead to keep talking.

“My dad was Korean-American –” At Allura’s look of confusion, Keith faltered. “Um, how do I explain this? Mixed race? Pretty much, the earth is made up of continents and America and Korea are on completely opposite spectrums. And um… well, those are two very different cultures, American versus Korean. He learned some Korean growing up from his ma, but his pop wanted them to be a real American family so he kind of lost out on a lot of things. And then you get me, I mean. My dad tried to teach me what little he learned from his ma but he died when I was nine and I didn’t really have the time or the resources to learn more.” He shrugged. “Foster homes, ya know?”

Allura’s mouth parted slightly, her hands clutched to her chest. “Keith –”

But Keith barrelled on, unable to stop now that the ball was rolling. “And now I find out I’m also part Galra which is a whole other species, let alone a race. And a species almost the entire universe, if not the _whole_ universe, despises. But I wanna know. I wanna know what it’s like to have a people, a culture that I can belong to.” Keith took in a shaky breath and looked to Allura, meeting her gaze head-on. “So I understand why you did what you did. I understand that want. And I’m not gonna blame you for wanting Altea back.”

Tears were gathering in Allura’s eyes, her eyelashes becoming pearly-white star points. “But Lotor got the comet.”

“Yeah, he did,” Keith said. “And I hate it as much as you do. We all do. But now we’ve gotta work together to figure out what’s going on before Lotor can get too far ahead.”

“But that’s the problem!” Allura yelled, suddenly standing up and beginning to pace. “He’s always two, four, eight steps ahead! We’re just a joke to him, a plaything for his amusement! I hate it!”

Keith stood, grabbing Allura gently by the forearms and stopping her in her tracks. “I hate it too. Which is why we’ve got to stick together now more than ever. We’re the only ones who can stop him.”

Allura sniffled, using the heel of her palm to scrub her tears away. “Do you honestly believe that?”

Keith ducked his head, catching her eye before saying, “I do,” with all the conviction he could muster.

A wet laugh escaped Allura’s lips. “You’re becoming quite a fine leader, Keith.”

Keith coughed, stepping back, hands clenching at his sides. “Um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Allura said, giving him a wobbly smile.

“So,” Keith said after a moment of silence. “Are you, um, okay? Should I call Coran or?”

Allura shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I think I’ll ask the mice if they’d like to braid my hair, get my mind off things.”

“Right,” Keith said.

Allura wiped away the final tears trickling down her cheeks and gave Keith a quick pat on the shoulder as she passed him. She was about to exit when she turned around and called for Keith.

“Yeah?”

“Feel free to contact Kolivan if you ever have any questions about,” she waved her hand about, pouting in thought before settling on, “Galra-related things. Coran can also help you find some books in the library if you’d like to read them.”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith stuttered, “Um – that would be great. Thanks.”

Allura gave one final nod, bid Keith goodbye and then left the flight deck.

Long after, Keith couldn’t help wondering who had ended up comforting who.

 

*

 

Adam had contemplated pressing his ear to the door and listening in but figured he should rather leave Keith and Allura to their own devices. Even though Keith didn’t believe in his skills as a leader just yet, Adam knew he was slowly coming into himself, could see it as each day passed. He trusted Keith to give Allura the support she needed right now.

And so, after changing into more comfortable clothes, that’s how Adam found himself wandering the halls, humming ABBA under his breath. Apparently, his great-grandfather was a big fan, always playing it in the family bistro back in Pindi when his father was growing up. The music was passed down to Adam’s grandfather, and then to Elaf who eventually passed on the catchy tunes to Adam and now they were forever embedded in his memory. If Adam wanted to recall a memory of his father, all he needed to do was think of an ABBA song. Learning how to make _shahi tukda_ to _Money, Money, Money_ ; playing _Dancing Queen_ in the background during pillow fights in the sitting room, the two of them collapsing in a breathless heap afterwards and laughing until their bellies ached; his father singing _Chiquitita_ to his Mama in the hospital, voice raspy but carrying a beautiful baritone.

As Adam started for the common room, he found himself humming _Fernando_. An involuntary smile decorated his lips as he pictured Mama and Baba in the kitchen swaying together, Mama laughing at something his father said before leading him into a dip.

He was so caught up in the memory that he nearly fell down the first step that led to the lounge area.

“Careful,” someone said.

Adam startled, swivelling around to see Pidge tucked into the corner of the couch. She was dressed in her Paladin pyjama pants paired with one of the old band T-shirts Adam had bought her. Leo and Newt were twittering around her, playing a game of tag. Her hair was a mess and behind her glasses, Adam could see a red rim to her eyes.

“What’s up, Gremlin?” he asked, trotting down the stairs and slumping down on the couch beside her.

Pidge shrugged, sniffing. “Not much. I’m busy going over the data I’ve collected about Matt’s escape again.”

Adam’s heart skipped a beat, his throat drying up like the Sarah Dessert. “Matt’s what now?” he wheezed.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Pidge asked.

When Adam shook his head, Pidge passed over her laptop, pressing play on a video once it was settled in Adam’s lap.

Adam watched, breath held, as a Galra prison cell was blown up. Through the dust and rubble, two figures in a blue and orange get-up were helping lead prisoners out of the cell and amongst them was none other than Matthew Holt, coughing as he ran through the dust cloud. One second he was on the screen and then he was gone, running towards his freedom.

Adam clicked the rewind button and pressed play again. Then played it through again. Explosion, dust, Matt, rewind.

“I can’t believe it,” he whispered. “He’s okay.”

Pidge hummed, stroking Leo as he rubbed against her cheek.

“When did you get this footage?” Adam asked, clicking rewind again and watching, amazed, as Matt, _Matthew Holt_ , escaped a Galra prison cell.

“Back when we broke Slav out of prison,” Pidge said.

Adam paused the video, capturing Matt mid-cough. His giddiness suddenly melted into something darker, a sludge swallowing his momentary happiness whole and replacing it with guilt. “That was over a month and a half ago.”

Pidge hummed again, taking her laptop from Adam. She seemed impassive, her face carefully neutral as she scrolled through something on her laptop.

“I’ve broken down every detail that I could get from the footage,” she said. “I talked to some members of the desert tribes on Kithra who have the same large feathered ears as this rebel.” She pulled up a close-up of one of Matt’s saviours. They had a mask on, but it couldn’t hide the large ears protruding from their head like to two feathered fans.

“They’re not friendly to Zarkon, but they couldn’t help me identify who’s in the footage so that’s a dead end.” Pidge flicked the close-up away with her mouse and brought up another one, this time of the pants they were wearing.

“Now, these flappy tent pants –”

“Sirwal pants.”

Pidge blinked up at Adam, eyebrow arched in question.

“They’re called sirwal pants, they originated in Persia. At least, on Earth.”

“Okay…” Pidge said, turning her attention back to the screen. “These _sirwal_ pants are traditionally worn by the Tando people. They’re placed in the Velarian quadrant which is on the other side of the galaxy from Kithra. And then there are their masks!”

Pidge double-clicked on a diagram which brought up an image of the rebel’s mask, the image slowly turning to show all sides. They were made from elegantly curved panels, almost like Venetian masks, with aqua-blue glass obscuring the eyes. “I don’t know where to place them,” said Pidge.

Adam considered it for a moment, trying to think back to the books he’d been reading, although he didn’t know how helpful ten-thousand-year-old history books would be on current alien fashion.

“Okay,” he said, “Either your brother was taken by intergalactic fashion pirates or…”

“ _Or_ there is a group of freedom fighters occupying the outer reaches of the galaxy and they’re starting to work together against the Empire,” Pidge finished for him.

“Yeah, that too,” Adam said.

“And then there’s this,” Pidge said, tapping on her keyboard. “I had the Castle’s system analyze the sound of the explosion from the prison break –” With a click, a frequency graph popped up on Pidge’s screen, playing back the explosion through the speakers. As the sound file played, Altean sigils popped up at intervals, reading certain pitches in the sound file. Adam’s eyes skimmed over them, trying to translate, but it was soon covered up when a new diagram appeared. It looked to be a kind of bomb, it’s different parts labelled on the side.

“Nano thermite titanium boron,” Adam read.

Pidge snapped her fingers, grinning. “Exactly! If I can track that, then maybe I can find the dealer who sold it to the rebels and pick up the trail from there.” Just as quickly as it came, though, Pidge’s smile disappeared. She slumped back with a sigh, head nearly hitting the bottom of her seat as she slid down. “But that still means Matt is somewhere in some top-secret rebel base which we have no clue how to get into contact with.”

“Yet,” Adam said.

Pidge tilted her head, her glasses tipping to the edge of her nose. “Yeah… yet.”

“So you’ve made a lot of progress,” Adam said, taking Pidge’s laptop from her again and scrolling through the data.

With a _hup_ , Pidge hoisted herself back up, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hand. “Yeah. Just not enough.”

Adam paused in his scrolling, side-eyeing Pidge. Her eyes were red and puffy, nose running a little. She looked tired and small and young and yet ancient at the same time.

“What’s going on up there, Gremlin?” Adam asked, poking Pidge’s temple lightly.

She batted his hand away, pouting. “It’s nothing.”

“You and I know both know you’re lying,” Adam said. “So cut the bullshit and spit it out.” He waited, hoping Pidge would crack, and when she didn’t he poked her playfully in the ribs. “Come on, talk to me.”

Pidge elbowed him in the ribs a little more violently than he expected, causing Adam to topple over and nearly fall over the edge of the couch. “Holy Stars, Pidge, ouch!”

“Why do you care now?!” she suddenly yelled.

Adam, rubbing his aching ribs, sat up, frowning. “What?”

“Why do you only care now?!” she repeated, “Month’s later when I’ve already exhausted almost every possibility, why now do you think you can suddenly swoop in and act like you care.”

Adam huffed, trying to wrap his head around this. “Pidge, what’s this really about?”

Pidge growled, picking up a throw pillow and hitting Adam with it between every word. “Why. Didn’t. You. Care. When. It. MATTERED?!”

Adam grappled the pillow out of Pidge’s hands, chucking it out of reach and grabbing Pidge’s wrists. “Pidge, you gotta calm down.”

Pidge struggled against him at first, but when she realized she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, her thrashing started to slow, her body finally going limp. Her head hung low, hair falling into her face.

“You said we’d stick together,” Pidge whimpered. “Back at the Garrison, you said we’d help each other until we found them.”

Adam thought back to those late nights, the two of them sitting in Iverson’s office munching on peanut butter cookies and skimming through every last file for any sign of what was really going on, any hint that the Kerberos mission wasn’t just a “pilot error”. Some nights were fun, others Pidge would get frustrated and very nearly throw the keyboard out the window.

 _We’ll find them,_ Adam would say. _We’ll find them together, and we won’t stop looking until we’ve got them all back home safe._

Adam released a shaky breath, gathering Pidge close to his chest. She went willingly, scrunching her fists in his T-shirt as she hiccupped and gulped for air. Adam rubbed her back, making soothing noises. When Pidge had calmed down a little, Adam pulled back enough to see her face. Tear tracks streaked down her cheeks and there was snot all over the place but at least she didn’t look like she was about to throw him out of an airlock any time soon.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said. “I was a real jerk face.”

Pidge sniffled, wiping her nose on her arm. “Yeah, a major jerk face.”

“The king of jerk faces,” Adam added.

“More like the emperor,” Pidge said, giving a meagre attempt of a chuckle.

Adam wiped away the last of the stray tears, smiling down at Pidge. “I’m not gonna go all hermit on you guys again. I promise. And if I do I give you full permission to bitch slap me until I come to my senses.”

That earned a proper chuckle. “Deal.”

They shook on it, Pidge giving another hard sniff as she calmed her breathing.

“What brought this on, Pidgeon,” Adam finally asked once they were both settled against the couch, Pidge’s laptop closed and at a safe distance. Leo had made a nest in Pidge’s hair while Newt rested in the crook of Adam’s neck, chittering every time he stopped stroking them.

“Sven,” she whispered. “Just – seeing him. For a moment, he was Shiro, ya know and I thought, maybe, if Shiro was there with that rebel group maybe Matt was there too but then –” she tapered off, hiking her shoulders up to her ears with a pout.

“Alternate reality realization,” Adam guessed.

“Alternate reality realization,” Pidge said with a nod.

Adam hummed. Newt gave a chirp when he took his hand away, twisting it this way and that as he observed Shiro’s engagement ring. It was a little big on Adam’s finger. Shiro had large hands, worker’s hands, while Adam had inherited his father’s long fingers and his mother’s dainty wrists. His Mama always said he could have been a musician with these hands. But instead of plucking guitar strings, Adam had wanted to pluck stars out of the sky, string them together and wear them around his neck as a reminder that he’d done it, he’d touched the heavens.

Only he never did get that far. Shiro was the one who went out on the missions, who collected stars like trophies and brought them back down to earth for him and Adam to share. For Adam, that was enough. That was why he’d gotten those stars engraved on the inside of Shiro’s ring – so that Shiro could carry a piece of Adam with him everywhere he went.

“That’s Shiro’s engagement ring, isn’t it,” Pidge said.

Adam nodded, bringing his hand back to Newt and continuing his petting, much to the caterpillar’s joy.

“Did you ever think –” Pidge started, but then she tapered off.

Adam wasn’t having it though. It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day, so what was one more chink in his metaphorical armour? “Think what, Gremlin. Spit it out.”

“Did you ever think, when we found him, that you’d wanna become engaged again?”

“Oh yeah,” Adam said, not missing a beat. “I was such an idiot. A stubborn, jealous, worried idiot.”

 

_How important am I to you?_

_This is your life at stake!_

_Don’t expect me to be here when you get back._

 

“I regret our last argument every day,” Adam murmured.

“But you guys have been talking, right?” Pidge asked. “I could see the way you were looking at each other.”

Adam closed his eyes, releasing a long, tired sigh. “We’re adults. We overcomplicate everything.”

Pidge drooped, her lips pursing as she chewed on Adam’s words. “But when we get him back,” she said, slowly, contemplating the words as she said them. “Then you’ll talk to him?”

“First thing I’m going to do is kiss him stupid,” Adam said. “And maybe smack him for disappearing on me _again_. From there, though, I don’t know. Our situation’s a little… different than your usual break-up-and-make-up story.”

Pidge hummed, nodding to herself. “Yours’s is kinda like an opera.”

“A space opera,” Adam amended.

“With every cliché in the book,” Pidge added.

“Pidge, honey, at this point, we’re making up our own clichés.”

Pidge snickered, knocking her shoulder with Adam’s. “Yeah. You guys are a mess.”

“Don’t I know it,” Adam sighed. They chilled there for a while, petting their respective caterpillars. Adam was just starting to fall asleep when Hunk’s voice came over the intercoms.

 _“We’ve scrounged together a light supper if anyone wants,”_ he said. _“First come, first serve.”_

“Whaddya say, Pidgeon. You hungry?” Adam asked.

Pidge’s stomach gurgled. “Heh, I think that’s answer enough.”

Slowly, they trudged towards the general direction of the kitchen, Pidge shuffling her feet as she clutched her laptop to her chest with Newt and Leo following closely behind.

“Hey, Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome Gremlin.”

“And sorry for the elbow jab.”

“Sorry for being a jerk face.”

Pidge chuckled, knocking her hip against Adam’s. “I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too,” Adam said, ruffling her hair.

They were about to enter the kitchen when Pidge suddenly stopped. She turned, blinking up at Adam with wide, earnest eyes. “We’re gonna find them,” she said.

 _Stars, I hope so,_ Adam thought.

“Yeah, we will,” is what he said, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was an emotional rollercoaster. I hope it was worth the wait and sorry again for such a long period between updates, hopefully, this term doesn't prove as time-consuming, although I can't make any promises. However, once I'm on my December holidays I'm gonna have a lot more free time on my hands, so hopefully I can start getting back on track with updates once every one to two weeks. 
> 
> Until then, please be patient and I promise, I'm never giving up on this series. I am seeing it through the end, even if it takes years (which, at this rate, seems to be the case lol)  
>    
> Oh, also, for those who don't know, _shahi tukda_ is a Punjabi dessert described as a "rich, royal mughlai dessert of fried sugar syrup coated bread topped and soaked with fragrant creamy sweet thickened milk or rabri and garnished with dry fruits." AKA, Adam has a major sweet tooth and that sweet tooth has TASTE.  
>    
> ALSO! You can read Sven and Dante's reunion [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799908/chapters/51223096)!
> 
>  
> 
> **Spanish Translation**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Que paso – What is it?
> 
> No me gusta esto – I don’t like this
> 
> Lance! Dispara, por el amor de Dios! – Lance! For god’s sake, shoot!
> 
> (if anything is wrong please feel free to correct me in the comments!)
> 
> EDIT: a lot of you helped correct me for Adam’s “shoot for god’s sake” line so thank you for that! :)


	5. Hey Guys, Welcome To Our YouTube Channel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran corrals the Paladins into making vlogs and who better to operate the camera than Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I forgot about the Paladin Vlogs, did you? ;) 
> 
> This is shorter than usual, a sort of a filler chapter. Next one will be The Journey. 
> 
> ALSO! Keep an eye out for a new bonus chapter in _What Adam Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him_ featuring Sven and Dante. A lot of you wanted to know what happened to them after chapter 4 so stay tuned (I promise it's all good things). When it's up I'll add a link in the notes of this fic.

“We’re doing what now?”

Coran had appeared in the common room, interrupting a very intense game of space-Uno, brandishing a clunky piece of metal like it was the hottest piece of equipment this side of the galaxy.

“We, my good Adam, are going to use this memory upload storage oscillator I built to talk about our experiences in fighting the Galra!” Coran said, absolutely beaming.

Pidge lowered her glasses, eyeing Coran sceptically over the frames. “So… we’re gonna make vlogs? On that piece of junk?”

Coran huffed, clutching his make-shift camera to his chest and stroking it lovingly. “This is a quality memory oscillator –”

“Camera,” Adam corrected.

“Kamorah?” Coran said.

“Yeah, like on our phones,” Adam said. Putting his cards down where no one could see them (he was _this_ close to winning and he refused to lose to Pidge _again_ ), Adam fished his phone out of his pocket and brought up the camera app. He clicked record and pointed it at Coran. “Say something.”

Coran frowned, squinting at Adam’s phone dubiously. “Uh… hello?”

Adam stopped recording then brought up the video, waving Coran over to watch over his shoulder.

On-screen Coran squinted up at them. _“Uh… hello?”_

Coran gasped, grabbing Adam’s phone and bringing it to so close to his face his eyes went skew. “I don’t really look like that, do I?”

“Hate to break it to ya, Coran, but you do,” Lance said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Coran pouted at Adam’s phone as if he could magically change his appearance by staring at it long enough.

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” Pidge said, “I think you look fine.”

“Fine?!” Coran squawked. “I am not just _fine_ number five. I was voted most handsome in Altea’s top fashion zine five decaphoebs in a row!”

Lance gaped, his eyebrows rising into his hairline. “Wait, seriously?”

Coran grinned. “Of course. I wouldn’t be able to walk through the royal gardens without being swarmed by my adoring fans. My wrist would ache at the end of each day with how many autographs I had to sign.”

“Was that before or after you created a cape that would sing a theme tune every time you entered a room?” Pidge said with a snicker.

Lance gawped. “You did what now?!”

“ANYWAY!” Coran bellowed. “I think this will be highly beneficial both for us as a team as well as our future successors.”

“Do we get to gossip?” Hunk asked, batting his eyelashes with his hands clasped below his chin.

Coran frowned. “No.”

Pidge raised her hand, bouncing in her seat. “Can we embarrass people for shit they’ve done? I’ve got some sweet blackmail in dire need of showing.”

Coran’s frown was increasing into some next level disappointed mother regions. “Definitely not.”

Pidge slumped with a pout. “Fiiiiine.”

“Come on guys, this’ll be fun!” Lance said. “We get to share our side of things and besides, our vlogs could be used in history books someday to recount how we beat the Galra!”

Hunk rubbed his chin in thought, humming. “You’ve got a point.”

Pidge was about to interject but Coran beat her to it. “Great! Now that that’s settled all we need is a designated operator for the oscillator. Any volunteers?”

Everyone suddenly looked very occupied. Pidge’s phone appeared out of nowhere, her fingers flying as if composing a very important text message even though everyone with a phone was already in the room; Hunk began to whistle innocently, twiddling his thumbs while Lance looked through his playing cards studiously.

With a sigh, Adam raised his hand. “I volunteer as tribute.”

“Excellent!” Coran said. “We can set up in an old meeting room and then I’ll show you how the oscillator works!”

Just then, the doors slid open and Keith entered. He was covered in sweat (most likely from a late-morning training session), his hair tied back in a low ponytail with a towel draped over his shoulders. “What’s going on?”

Lance gave a quiet squeak then cleared his throat loudly, averting his eyes. “We’re, uh, we’re gonna be making vlogs.”

“With my oscillator!” Coran added, hoisting his camera in the air for Keith to see.

Keith eyed the camera, looked to each of them, then abruptly turned on his heel and speed-walked out of the common room like his tail was on fire.

“What’s the matter with him?” Coran asked.

“Camera shy,” Adam said. He stood, dusting off his pants. “Don’t worry, I’ll persuade him to participate.”

“And how are you gonna do that?” asked Pidge.

Adam grinned, giving her a wink. “I have my ways.”

 

*

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Keith grumbled.

“I’m not making you do anything,” said Adam. They were in the old meeting room Coran had cleaned up for the interviews. He’d just shown Adam the basics of the oscillator/camera. It wasn’t too complex, much like a regular DSLR, although there were a few unnecessary dials and knobs Adam thought could be scrapped from the design but he wasn’t about to argue with Coran over that.

“You blackmailed me!” Keith cried.

Adam clicked his tongue in annoyance. “No, I persuaded you, there’s a difference.”

“You said you’d show everyone Shiro’s safe-sex talk with me, which, by the way, you shouldn’t have even recorded in the first place!”

Adam, making sure the camera was secure on its tripod, turned to face Keith. He was starting to go red in the face, his lips pursed into such a tight pout they were barely visible. “Listen, you don’t need to tell us your life story. Just talk about your experiences as the Red Paladin and now as the leader of Voltron. Simple.”

Keith crossed his arms, his shoulders hiking up to his ears. “Easy for you to say.”

“Because it is easy,” Adam argued.

Keith blew at his fringe only for it to flop back into his eyes. His shoulders lowered by an inch. “Whatever. But I’m not crying.”

“No one said you had to.”.

“With these kinds of things there’s always someone who cries,” Keith replied, starting for the door.

Adam hummed in interest. “And you would know that how exactly?”

Keith stopped in his tracks, one foot already out the door. He didn’t look at Adam when he said, “I watched a lot of YouTube videos, okay?”

“So that’s what you were doing with my laptop!” Adam said. “I thought you were watching porn.”

Keith swivelled around, looking absolutely flabbergasted. “Why would I watch porn?!”

“I don’t know!” Adam cried. “What else was I supposed to think?!”

“I don’t know! Not that!” Keith cried back.

There was a cough. The two turned to see Coran’s head peeping through the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but if you’re quite finished, the rest of us are ready to start.”

Keith, cheeks burning as red as a firetruck, stormed out the door, throwing over his shoulder, “You’re gonna regret this Adam!”

Coran entered the room properly, coming to stand beside Adam. He twirled his moustache thoughtfully. “Do I want to know?”

“No, you really don’t,” said Adam.

 

*

 

“Hello, space explorers!”

“Wait, Coran, I haven’t pressed record yet.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Adam made a final adjustment to bring Coran in focus then twisted a dial and pressed the record button. He gave Coran a thumbs up.

Coran put on a smile, waving at the camera. “Hello, future space explorers and defenders of the universe! I, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, am the commander flight master extraordinaire!”

“The what now?”

“Hush, Adam!”

Adam raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, continue.”

Coran huffed, wiggling his nose in irritation before putting his smile back on. “Right, as I was saying, I built this memory upload storage oscillator –”

“Camera.”

“Adam!”

“Sorry!”

“– to help future generations learn from our experiences. For example, say you, watching this now, come across hundreds of Galra fighters that want to blast you into quiztanbillion bizfottles. You’d want to know how to keep your head cool in the heat of battle, right?”

Adam snickered. “Like how you kept your head oh-so-cool when that weird Robeast attacked us on the Balmera?”

“I was being attacked by a giant monster with laser eyes on its arms!” Coran cried. “Anyone would panic a little!”

“Or a lot,” Adam coughed under his breath.

Coran, unamused, spoke over Adam. “Well, I never panicked when guarding King Alfor’s memories for the past ten thousand years.”

“Yeah, 'cause you were asleep for most of them.”

Coran huffed. “That may be so, but when I woke up I was in full battle mode.”

“Ah yes,” Adam said, nodding along. “Your and Lance’s little play fight was very intense.”

“I had the case of the sleep chamber knees!”

“You just keep telling yourself that.”

“Anyway!” Coran said, glaring at Adam over the camera. “These videos are not just for recording the fond memories but the difficult ones as well.”

“Like?” Adam prompted.

Coran pinched the tip of his moustache, rubbing it between his fingers as he thought on it. “Well, like the time I tried to fly the Red Lion and he left me behind. I still think it was because of the outfit.”

“For those who weren’t there to witness it,” Adam said, “this is what Coran was wearing.” He brought up the screenshot he’d sent to his phone, presenting it to the camera. Coran stood proudly with his cape flapping behind him, his ridiculous helmet with the oversized V protruding from either side glinting in the fluorescent light.

Coran made a swipe for it but Adam pulled his hand back before he could take it.

“That outfit is brilliant! You’re just jealous,” Coran said with a sniff.

“Since we’re bringing up old memories, how about the time you refused to admit you had the case of the slipperies?” Adam asked.

“ALRIGHT I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH FOR NOW!” Coran exclaimed. He plastered on a big, beaming smile for the camera that Adam didn’t believe for a second. “This is Coran, commander flight master extraordinaire, signing off!”

Adam ended the recording. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. “Well. That went well, don’t you think?”

Coran glowered, his bright smile completely erased.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Adam.

 

*

 

Next up was Allura. When she’d asked Coran how it went he’d only shaken his head and muttered a “Good luck” before shuffling out the door.

“What did you do?” Allura asked, sitting down primly in the interview chair.

Adam shrugged, putting on an air of innocence (whether he was succeeding or not was a whole other question). “I just added a bit of commentary here and there, ya know, to spice things up. Nothing major though.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed, her ears folding back as she considered Adam’s words and yep, Adam was failing at the whole ‘innocence’ thing. It had never really suited him anyway.

“Let’s start, shall we?” Adam said, moving the conversation swiftly along.

“Yes, let’s,” Allura said. She quickly checked her hair in a compact mirror before placing it beside her on the seat then folded her hands neatly in front of her on the table and gave Adam a nod. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Adam hit record and gave her the thumbs up to start.

“I am Allura, daughter of Alfor, King of Altea, and Paladin of the Blue Lion.”

“Quite the title you’ve got there,” Adam said.

Allura arched a perfectly plucked brow. It was a warning if ever there was one. Adam made a zipping motion across his lips.

Allura smiled serenely, addressing the camera once more. “I must admit I was a bit… underwhelmed with the new Paladins at first.”

Adam unzipped his lips. “Meaning?”

Allura paused, giving it thought. “Well… I’d never been exposed to the human species before. You were… strange. So like Alteans and yet completely different.”

“You mean because of our ears?”

Allura pulled a face. “Well, yes partly.”

“There’s nothing wrong with them!” Adam said.

“They’re hideous and you lot just refuse to admit it!” Allura yelled. She stopped, rolled her shoulders back and became a princess once more as she addressed the camera. “Well, naturally, after sitting idle for ten thousand years, I thought it might have had a negative effect on the Lions. I mean, at the time, I thought why else would they choose this specific group to pilot them. They could barely work together as a team!”

Adam was about to interrupt when Allura put up a finger, stopping him. “Thankfully, these concerns proved to be short-lived. The team soon bonded and were finally able to form Voltron.”

“Just like Coran’s old proverb,” Adam said. “‘A man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.’”

Allura frowned, her ears drooping. “I highly disagree with that statement.”

“So do I, but I thought it was funny,” Adam said with a shrug.

Allura’s face turned stone-cold blank. “It isn’t. _Anyway_ , the Earthlings had to learn how to become Paladins and I had to learn to be a diplomat. It wasn’t easy at first –”

“I always thought you were pretty good at all that stuff, actually,” Adam said.

Allura paused, eyebrows creasing in confusion. “You did?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah. You have a way of rallying people up. You’re honest and people know they can trust you. Diplomacy is your natural talent.”

Allura placed a hand to her heart, a small smile beginning to bloom. “Adam, that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Adam cleared his throat, waving away her words. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t.”

Allura looked like she was about to say more when her gauntlet blinked. She brought up a screen and the mice appeared, all jumping and squeaking at her enthusiastically.

“Oh, I must go,” Allura said, closing the screen and beginning to stand. “The mice have a new routine they’ve been working on and they get mad when I’m late.”

“Routine?” Adam asked, stopping the recording.

“Yes, they’re quite talented acrobats!” Allura replied. “I’ll have them perform for us during dinner sometime!” She gave Adam’s shoulder a light squeeze as she passed, disappearing out the door with a wink before Adam could ask more about the apparently hidden talents of the space mice.

The door opened just as quickly as it had closed, revealing a very unenthusiastic looking Keith. He stomped into the room, sitting down with a huff.

“Let’s get this over with.”

“Fine by me,” said Adam.

When Keith gave the nod that he was ready, Adam pressed record.

Keith’s eyes didn’t quite reach the camera, looking slightly down at the table. Adam knew Keith was camera shy. He never gave any reason why back when they were on Earth. Adam always assumed it was because Keith felt awkward and put on the spot whenever a camera was involved; Shiro had to butter him up for two months before he allowed either of them to takes pictures of him. (It probably didn’t help that Adam only ever took embarrassing videos of them either.)

So now, here sat Keith, arms crossed, eyes unable to meet the camera as he began his interview.

“I’m Keith, pilot of the Black Lion…” he tapered off, looking to the side. He mumbled something to himself before sitting up a little straighter, proclaiming, “I’m a Paladin, I fly the Black Lion and – and I said that already.” He looked to Adam, pleading, “See, I’m bad at this!”

 _Keep going,_ Adam mouthed.

“What else am I supposed to say?” Keith asked. When Adam only shrugged in response Keith huffed and looked away. He seemed to gather himself then looked directly at the camera. “Okay… I guess I can say I’m part Galra.” Keith suddenly lit up. He unsheathed his knife out of nowhere, looking like a kid at show-and-tell. “This was my mom’s. She left it with my dad and he gave it to me for my eighth birthday. It’s the only thing I have that’s hers.” Keith ran his fingers along the edge of the knife, admiring it. “It’s what made me realise I was Galra. When I first told the team, it was kind of made into this big deal. There were a few fights but eventually, we worked it out.” At that, Keith raised his head and gave Adam a small smile.

Adam returned it.

But just as quickly, Keith’s smile faded and his attention turned back to his knife. “Maybe that explains why I was never really good at connecting with people. Like at school, it wasn’t easy for me to make friends. Or at parties and stuff. Like that party on Arus with Lance’s cheer. It’s so stupid! I don’t understand why I wouldn’t just say Voltron. It’s so much faster! One person says it, done!” Keith slammed his fist on the table, leaning so far forward he was nearly out of his seat. “I say Voltron and then the chant is over! It doesn’t have to be complicated!”

“Keith!” Adam said.

Keith startled, looking to Adam.

Adam pushed his hands down, mouthing _calm_.

Keith blinked, looking about as if he didn’t know where he was. He sat back in his chair, eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I guess –” he took a shaky breath, ducking his head. “I’ve got a bit of a temper so… yeah.”

“It’s gotten better, though,” Adam said.

Keith’s head shot up, his lips downturned in a deep frown. “No, it hasn’t.”

“Lance helps sometimes.”

Keith paused, his frown melting away. His face softened. “Yeah… yeah sometimes. He’s a good right-hand man.”

“And a good friend,” Adam added.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, that too.”

There was an awkward silence where Keith just stared at the tabletop. His knife was placed to one side, his finger and thumb rubbing together.

“I don’t know why I’m like that,” he whispered. “Maybe… I’m naturally untrusting because my mom left me? And so, instead of accepting people into my life, I push them away before they reject me.”

Adam didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let out a shaky sigh, his lungs aching for air. “Keith…”

But Keith wasn’t listening, he was in his own bubble, the camera and Adam long forgotten.

“I guess I have some walls up,” he said. He ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. Adam was about to stop the recording when Keith slammed his hands on the table. He stood up abruptly and without another word left the room.

Adam started after him, whipping through the doorway and nearly knocking Lance off his feet.

“Woah, what’s going on?” Lance asked, steadying them both. “Is Keith okay?”

“Which way did he go?” Adam said, searching the hallway for any sign of Keith.

“That way,” Lance said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Adam was about to make a sprint for it when Lance stopped him.

“Let me go talk to him.”

Adam baulked. “What?”

“Let me talk to him,” Lance repeated. “I’m his right-hand man now, right?”

Slowly, Adam nodded, though still unsure. “Yes?”

“So let me take this one. We need to learn to help each other, both on and off the field. That’s what teammates do,” Lance said.

Adam paused for a second, considering Lance. “You’ve gotten very smart lately, Mouse. You putting something in your food goo?”

Lance simply shrugged. “Maybe. So, can I go?”

Adam considered it a moment longer. When he couldn’t come up with any viable excuse to say no, he sighed, nodding again. “Yeah. Yeah, you can go.”

Lance grinned although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Right, just give me ten minutes and I’ll be back.” With a clap to Adam’s shoulder, Lance sprinted down the hallway, disappearing into the depths of the Castle.

“What was all that about?” Pidge asked. She was sitting in her waiting chair, an old Altean magazine laying open in her lap.

Adam shook his head, still trying to wrap his brain around it all himself. “I don’t say this often but I have no clue.”

 

*

 

He said he wouldn’t cry, he _said it_ , so why couldn’t he stop?

Keith’s eyes were burning, the back of his throat aching and his lungs feeling like they were on fire.

Why did he say that? All of that, why did he say it? He said he wouldn’t cry, he said he wouldn’t cry. _He said_ –

“Stop crying,” he croaked, wiping at his eyes furiously. It didn’t matter how hard he pressed – leaving a forever bruise well beneath the skin – they just kept rolling and rolling; tears trickling and splattering onto his chest plate. Stars, he was a mess.

He thought about going to the training deck first but he found his feet were taking him elsewhere. He was more than halfway when he finally realised where he was headed.

Keith took a great gulp of air as he entered Black’s hangar. A small sense of relief washed over him, only growing as he neared Black. Her low grumbling was a soothing balm at this point, like a mother tutting at you for your tears but hugging you anyway. That’s what Adam used to do on the rare occasions Keith did cry.

His breathing was nearly back to normal by the time he’d reached Black. He leaned heavily against her paw, just taking a moment to rest. A tail flicked at his ear, grabbing his attention. He looked up to find her looking down at him, head slightly tilted in question.

“I’m fine,” Keith said, an immediate response, always his first response. He hated crying in front of people, not because he was embarrassed – it was a natural response to distressing situations, no one should be made fun of for that – but because they’d always nag him with _What’s wrong? Are you okay? How can we help?_ And that’s just the thing. He doesn’t want their help, had never needed anyone’s help. He’d accepted his fate in jumping from one foster home to another, knew that this would be his reality until he finally aged out of the system and could move on. But then Shiro had found him, picked him out of all the other students in his class and took him under his wing, completely derailing any plan Keith had had before. Eventually, Adam had managed to wiggle his way in as well, after much persuasion and nagging but in the almost endearing sort of way (not that Keith would ever tell him that). And they’d been okay for a while, good even. But then Shiro was gone and it felt like losing his dad all over again. Everyone kept asking _Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay?_ and he’d wanted to scream _No! No, I’m not okay! How can I possibly be okay?_

Black could see that, could see all of it and feel it as he was feeling it. She nudged at him, pushing until he nearly fell over. “Okay!” he said. “I’m not fine. Not just yet. But I will be, I just… need to get this out of my system.”

Black seemed appeased by that, purring.

Keith’s thoughts trailed back to Shiro. That’s all they ever seemed to do these days. He knew he needed to be all leader-y but he couldn’t help it. Shiro was still out there. He could _feel_ it. He’d considered telling Adam about it, this sense of knowing, but he didn’t know how he’d begin to explain it all.

“Hey, Black,” Keith said, wiping at his eyes, the tears still flowing and unlikely to stop anytime soon, “How about we go on a scout mission? Just one more.”

Black seemed to consider him for a moment, eyes glinting, then she gave a short chuff. Her paw shifted beneath Keith. He moved, walking backwards to give her space as she leaned down and opened her jaw, inviting Keith in. He was about to take his first step onto the ramp when he heard someone call his name.

“Keith!”

Keith turned, stunned to see Lance jogging towards him. “What are you –”

“Red said I could find you here,” Lance panted, bent over double as he caught his breath.

Keith tugged hard on his and Red’s connection. It was still there, hovering in the background like a faint memory. He felt a small tug in return but nothing more.

“I’m fine,” Keith said as Lance stood up straight again. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Yeah, that’s just thing. I don’t believe you.”

Keith furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

“You’ve been crying.”

Keith hissed under his breath, wiping away at the few stray tears still clinging stubbornly to his eyelashes.

“Hey, that’s okay,” Lance said, hands raised and hovering but not knowing where to settle. Keith hoped, for just a second, that Lance might take his face in his hands, cup his cheek and swipe his thumb over his cheekbone, scatter the last of his tears until they dried up. He’d seen Adam do that for Shiro once. He knew, in seeing that gesture, that love wasn’t about kissing and cuddling or gifts or any of that other rubbish, it was about showing your ugly side, your worst side, and yet they would stick with you, ever-faithful. Lance’s hands hovered and then settled on Keith’s shoulders. Keith bit back the disappointment.

“Listen, man,” Lance said, bending his head to meet Keith’s eyes. “I don’t know what happened in there but you know you can talk to me, to any of us. We’re a team.”

“So you keep reminding me,” Keith said, although it was barely above a whisper.

“Until it gets through that thick skull of yours, I’ll remind you until we’re old and grey,” Lance said with a chuckle.

“Do you honestly think we’ll survive that long?”

Lance’s smile faltered. “I don’t know, to be honest. But I’d like to think so, yeah.”

“Always the optimist,” Keith said, managing a weak huff of a laugh.

Lance’s smile turned lopsided. He gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Well, I try to be.”

“I just… it got a bit deep in there,” Keith found himself saying.

“Shiro?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. “No. Just… stuff.”

Lance nodded. Keith could see the questions in his eyes, waited for _What’s wrong? Are you okay? How can I help?_ Instead, Lance cupped the back of Keith’s neck and gave it a reassuring squeeze, his fingers tangling in Keith’s hair.

“Well, if you need to talk, you know where to find me.”

Keith had to hold back a gasp at the contact. Even though Lance was wearing his gloves, Keith could still feel the trails of heat his fingers left behind. Lance’s fingers stayed there a moment, brushing through the tangles in Keith’s hair. And then they were gone, Lance’s hands falling to his sides and swinging lazily like a metronome.

“Thanks,” is all Keith could manage to say.

“Anytime,” Lance replied.

They stood there, neither able to meet the other’s eye, when Black gave a rumbling growl. She was still stooped down, jaw open, waiting.

“I’m gonna –” Keith motioned to Black behind him.

“Going for a joy ride?” Lance asked.

“Scout mission.”

Lance frowned slightly, his nose wrinkling, freckles scrunching. Keith couldn’t count the numerous times he found himself staring at those freckles. Why Lance had hidden them before, Keith would never understand. They were his own personal galaxy. What could be more beautiful than to have stardust for skin?

“Keith, you know what we said –”

“I know,” Keith said. “I know but… I’ve got this feeling. I don’t know how to explain it. I have to do this. Please, Lance, just one more. Just one more search and then I’ll stop.”

Lance’s eyes darted all over Keith’s face, searching, searching, _searching_. Whether he found what he was looking for, Keith will never know as Lance gave a heavy sigh looking to the ceiling with his hands on his hips.

“Adam is gonna kill me,” he muttered before lifting his head and meeting Keith’s eyes once more. “Okay. But you gotta check in with the Castle every hour at least.” His lips ticked into his signature lopsided smile as he punched Keith’s lightly on the arm. “Don’t wanna go losing you too. Then where would we be?”

 _Better off,_ Keith thought but would never say.

He stepped back, walking backwards towards Black, never taking his eyes off Lance. “See you soon, Sharpshooter.”

Lance gave a small wave. “See ya, Samurai. Don’t go missing me too much!”

“I’ll try my best,” Keith replied, managing a somewhat-smile before finally turning away from Lance and heading up the ramp.

As soon as Keith sat down, Black thwacked him over the head with her metaphorical tail.

“Ow! What?” Keith grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

Black gave no response. A cold shoulder.

“What? What, should I have grabbed him and kissed him and professed my undying love or some shit?” Keith said, wrapping his fingers tightly around Black’s controls. “Cause that isn’t me. Not in this lifetime or the next. I don’t get to have that. The sooner you understand that the better.”

There was a moment of tenseness in the cockpit where Black gave no response. Keith could almost feel her receding, disappointment filling his stomach like cement, but then there was a nudge at his thigh, and another. Keith let go of the control stick, bringing a hand up and resting it on Black’s head. He ran it down her spine, could feel her back arching into the touch just like Butterscotch used to do. The first time the Lions had manifested themselves this way had been a shock to all of them. Keith grew used to it quickly, having experience with Butterscotch; the feeling of invisible fur, silky smooth beneath his fingertips, a tail wrapping around his ankle for support, a head butting at his thigh or cheek to grab his attention. It was soothing now that the novelty had worn off.

Black gave a low purr as Keith found her favourite spot below her chin, managing to get a chuckle out of Keith.

“You’re just a big softy,” Keith whispered, placing his hand back on the control. Black grumbled but didn’t disagree as she stood up and faced the hangar door. In the corner of Black’s windshield, Keith could see Lance leaning up against the wall near the entrance. As if sensing Keith watching him, he gave another wave.

“Let’s go, girl.”

And with that, Black took off into the night sky, allowing herself to be swallowed by the stars that echoed on Lance’s skin.

 

*

 

“Well?”

“He’s fine,” Lance said. He’d waltzed into the interview room, looking cool and effortless, sliding into the interview chair and hooking his arm over the back, draped like a king on his throne. “He’s gone for a quick joyride to work off some stuff.”

“Did he say anything about –”

“Nope,” Lance said, popping the P. “I didn’t wanna push him. That never does any good.”

Adam hummed. “And you would know that because?”

Lance sat up properly, resting his elbow on the table, chin in hand. “Well, I’ve pushed his buttons in the past. I think I’ve learned a thing or two, to say the least.”

“I suppose you have,” Adam said. He knew there was something Lance wasn’t telling him, could see it in the way his eyes darted, knee slightly bobbing. Adam would leave it for now, though.

“Right, Mouse, shall we get going?”

“Ready when you are,” Lance said.

Adam pressed record, signalled Lance with a thumbs up then crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. Knowing Lance, this was going to be interesting.

“Alright, what’s up everybody? I’m Lance, the Red Paladin, but you can call me Sharpshooter.” Lance shot finger guns at the camera with a wink. “It’s what my friends call me.”

“Nobody calls you that!” Pidge cried through the wall.

“Keith does!” Lance said.

Adam hummed in surprised. “He does?”

“Well, yeah,” Lance said. “Sometimes. We’ve kinda got a thing. I call him Samurai, he calls me Sharpshooter.” Lance shrugged. “It’s nice.”

 _That’s not nice, that’s flirting,_ Adam wanted to say. Instead, he went with, “Better than when you were bickering.”

“Oh, we still bicker,” Lance said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “But it’s more fun than mean nowadays.”

Adam nodded, not knowing what else to say. Lance took that as his cue to continue.

“Anyway!” he said, addressing the camera once more. “What I’m about to share with you are some of the most important memories in all of space history.” Lance gave a dramatic pause, then, with a Colgate smile added, “And they all include me.”

It physically pained Adam to hold back his eye roll.

“Like when I rescued Shiro,” Lance continued.

“You mean when _Keith_ rescued Shiro.”

“I helped!”

Adam huffed. “Yeah, after Keith had knocked out the nurse and Iverson.”

“Well, yeah,” Lance said, turning a little quieter. “That was kinda cool of him. There was also that time he helped me after we caught Sendak.”

Adam threw his hands up, calling for Lance to stop. “Wait, hold up – do you mean?”

Lance tilted his head in confusion. “Mean what?”

Adam looked to the door then leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, “The Bonding Moment?”

Lance frowned for a second then realisation dawned on his face. He waved his arms about, shaking his head so fast his face became a blur. “Wait, no! I didn’t say that!”

“You remembered!” Adam cried, pointing an accusing finger at Lance.

“Yeah, like, just now!” Lance said. “I thought it was a dream!”

“Keith cradled you in his arms!”

“Like I said, a dream!”

Adam smirked. “So, you dream of Keith?”

Lance slammed his hands on the table, half rising out of his seat. “I never said that!” He looked to the camera, “I _never_ said that.”

Someone banged their fist against the wall, startling them both. “Get a move on, already!” Pidge yelled.

Lance sat back down with a huff, glaring daggers at Adam. “I didn’t say that.”

“Whatever you say, Mouse,” Adam said.

Lance cleared his throat haughtily. After running a hand through his curls, he settled back down. “So, where was I?”

“Greatest moments of space history."

Lance clicked his fingers, shooting Adam a finger gun. “Right! Man, where to start? We’ve fought off fleets of Galra battlecruisers, saved more planets than I can count, met some very pretty aliens if I do say so myself.”

“You mean Nyma, who chained you to a tree?”

Lance opened his mouth, closed it, then looked off to the side, lips pinched. “Yeah, okay, that was pretty dumb of me.”

_Maybe I am just the goofball._

Adam backtracked, “Everyone does stupid shit to impress the people they like. You should have seen Shiro back at the Garrison.”

Lance relaxed a little, his interest piqued. “Why, what happened?”

Adam ducked his head, trying to hide his fond smile. He twisted Shiro’s ring around and around and around. “He snuck into the kitchen to try and bake me a birthday cake for my sixteenth. The stove caught on fire and he ended up setting off the fire alarm. Everyone was outside at two in the morning freezing their asses off in the cold. Suffice to say, Shiro wasn’t very popular for the rest of the week.”

“Oh my Stars, that’s hilarious!” Lance said. “And kinda cute.”

“Big time,” Adam said.

“Reminds me of Luis when he got us to make Mama breakfast for Mother’s Day,” Lance said. “I was around five, and my brothers had no clue what they were doing. We made such a mess of the kitchen and those flapjacks were just a smidge off from being poison.” Lance suddenly turned quiet again, his eyes drifting off to somewhere far. “She still ate them like they were the best flapjacks ever. She was always making us feel special.”

Images of his mother flashed in Adam’s mind; the sweet aftertaste of cream cheese icing and the flash of photographs on old film cameras, the smell of rubbing alcohol and the silky petals of red carnations between his fingers.

“I know what you mean,” Adam whispered.

“I miss her a lot,” said Lance. His head was in his hand, eyes still faraway, swimming with unspoken memories. “I keep wondering what they all think happened.”

Adam didn’t have to ask to know what Lance meant. It made his stomach churn to even entertain the thought of what lies the Garrison concocted to explain away their disappearance. When Keith had gone missing, they’d washed their hands of the situation. Keith was no longer student and hence not their problem.

“We will get back to them,” Adam said, trying to sound encouraging.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed, finally turning his eyes to Adam. There was a deep sadness in them that should not belong to a sixteen-year-old. “But after how long?”

Adam’s mouth dried up, any and all answers getting stuck in his throat.

Lance’s lips twitched into the shadow of a smile. “I wish they could see me now, what I’ve accomplished. Back home, I was always a Jack of all trades but master of none, ya know? But I think I’ve finally found something I’m good at.”

_Maybe I don’t have a thing._

Adam managed to choke out, “They’d be proud.”

Lance nodded, shadowed-smile fading. “One can only hope.”

Adam wanted to say more, to find some kind of reassurance that didn’t sound fake or overused, but the Castle intercom kicked in, disrupting the moment.

_“Calling Castle of Lions!”_

Lance sat up, looking to the speaker mounted on the wall. “Keith? What’s up?”

There was a silence, lasting a painstakingly long time before Keith said, _“I’ve found him.”_

Adam’s heart skipped a beat, his breath catching. Shiro’s ring burned on his finger, searing hot as he and Lance shared a look. They both seemed to be asking the same question.

_Can we hope?_

Keith gave a shaky exhale and then, with more confidence said, _“I’ve found Shiro.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I went for funny and then this turned angsty. Seems you can't have one without the other *shrug*. Hope you guys enjoyed it! The rest of the vlogs will take place in the next part of the series cause Pidge only does hers after she finds Matt, so be patient (and yes, Adam will have his own vlog. Who will operate the camera though will remain a mystery until further notice).


	6. Shiro Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all the odds, Shiro manages to escape a Galra battlecruiser a second time. Now all he has to do is find a way off an ice planet, hitch a ride on _another_ Galra battlecruiser and make it to Voltron before they disappear for good. Easy peasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... hello everyone! Long time no see. I'm so sorry for the long break between chapters. It's the same old excuse: life, school, assignments, exams, the works. But! I'm finally on holiday and have managed to settle in so hopefully I can get back into the swing of writing more often. It took me a while to get into writing this chapter, but once I did I couldn't stop so... yeah. I might have gotten a little carried away with the Adashi flashback but can you blame me? Otherwise, hope you're all well, thanks for waiting and for all your kind words on Tumblr and in the comments section and I hope you enjoy!

It’s the cold that woke him.

Icey air shot like a bullet through his lungs, causing him to sit bolt upright, eyes blinking back cackling shadows.

For a moment, he did not know who he was. Then, it all started coming back.

The pain. That bright light. The screaming. A kiss. Someone yelling his name _Shiro! (my name is Shiro. My name is Shiro?)_ And then –

Now. Where is now?

Shiro’s eyes took a moment to focus, strange angular shapes swimming in and out of his vision. He blinked, shaking his head, willing himself to _wake up._ He could see something with sharp edges… a hacksaw? To his right, something large and pointed like Sleeping Beauty’s spindle and in the center of the room, just above a door glowed a deep purple symbol, one he knew far too well.

“No –” Shiro breathed. He looked about the room, trying to find an exit. A figure stood at an info podium, typing into the data screen. White tufted hair, long limbs.

“Ulaz?”

But no, the figure turned, showing a stranger and then… nothing. They melted away like a mirage.

Shiro shut his eyes tightly, digging his palms into his eye sockets. “No… no no no. This isn’t real. This isn’t –” With a deep, steadying breath, Shiro slowly lowered his hands. He shuffled to the edge of what he now realized was the operating table he’d been laid out on. Why he wasn’t cuffed, he couldn’t understand but he wasn’t about to start complaining. His raging headache on the other hand…

Slowly, stiffly, Shiro swung his legs around, his feet touching the floor. He was wearing one of the prisoner jumpsuits again. It was pristine, without so much as a speck of dirt. So he hadn’t been thrown back into the arena. Not yet, anyway.

Gritting his teeth, Shiro pushed up onto his feet. He staggered, barely managing two steps before his legs gave out. He fell hard to the floor, his cheek smashing into the cold metal tiles. He so desperately wanted to close his eyes, to rest, but he couldn’t stay here. Who knew when the guards’ next shift would arrive. He had to get up.

After a minute of struggling, Shiro finally managed to push himself up onto his feet once more, chest heaving. It was like he was learning to walk all over again.

His vision kept fading in and out of focus, the hallway lights blurring to create endless long streaks of bright violet. Shiro kept shuffling forward, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Suddenly, the purple light was all around him. Shiro slumped against the wall, blinking back the light with a raised hand. When his eyes adjusted he realised he was looking through a doorway. The high-pitched whirring of machinery rung like gongs through his ears. It was another operating room, this one containing three doctors – if you could even call them that. They were surrounding the operating table, obscuring Shiro’s view at first. Then, one of them shifted away revealing –

Shiro gasped then immediately slapped his palm over his mouth, muffling his screams. It was himself. He was there, lying prone, dead-eyed on the table and yet… he was here, looking through the doorway, biting down on his knuckles so as not to reveal himself. The light was so bright, so, so bright. Images flashed in front of him – the overhead light that hangs above the operating table; hands holding him, jostling him, manoeuvring him; something sharp and cold piercing his skin and then icy-hot flames thrumming through his veins. The images came and went, faster and faster, mixed with phantom pains and an eternal ringing in Shiro’s ears. His feet surrounded by an ever-growing pool of liquid, a glaring angry violet colour. It just kept coming and coming, reaching up to his knees, his thighs, all the way to his chest until he was completely submerged with nowhere to go, no way to breath. His hearing was muffled, but he could still barely make out the words of the doctors all staring at him like some kind of animal in a cage.

“Operation Kuron stage one is successful.”

He couldn’t breathe. The liquid was drizzling down his throat, filling his nose, his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. He _can’t breathe._

“Begin stage two.”

Shiro gasped, sweat dripping from his brow. He looked about. He was back in the hallway. Quiet. Alone. When he looked up again, the doorway was closed. There were no sounds of movement from behind. The ringing was still there, though, faint, ever-present in his ear.

He had to keep moving.

With gritted teeth, Shiro pushed off the wall and carried on down the hallway. He’d just turned a corner when the first gunshot rang. Immediately, he ducked, his muscles burning with the sudden movement. Like riding a bike, he immediately went into action, hardly having to think before he was storming the two guards. He dodged their fire left and right before activating his Galra arm. He made quick work of them, grabbing one of their guns and holding it at the ready. He left them behind in a pile of sparks and black-purple oil.

Four more were already on his tail. He turned, ducking behind a corner for cover as he aimed and shot. He wasn’t a perfect shot but eventually, with a few quick maneuverers, ducking and rolling and hitting them up close, they were defeated.

Shiro leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He needed to keep moving. In this state, he couldn’t afford too many fights without collapsing from sheer exhaustion. His muscles were already beginning to ache in protest as he stood once more. That’s when he saw it. The escape pod. Shiro grinned.

Of course, he wasn’t going to be clear once he’d ejected himself into space. The Galra ship shot at him, causing Shiro to twist and turn, barrel roll and dodge like his life depended on it. Well, technically, it did.

His ears were still ringing and the pod’s alarms weren’t doing him any favours.

“Come on, come on!” he gritted out. Every mile away from that ship was another mile closer to freedom. He just needed to _keep going_.

In front of him floated what he could only describe as a giant shard of ice. It was like a spinning top, pointed on either side and surrounded by a giant ring of icy-blue rocks and star matter. If he could make it behind that shard, he would have the perfect shield against the Galra’s fire. Just a little more…

Only, the pod suddenly jerked, and the alarms went off. His engine was hit.

“No. No!” Shiro cried. But it was too late, the planet’s gravity was already pulling him in. Everything went red, the alarms blaring, his ears ringing, then all he could see was bright, bright white then –

Nothing.

 

*

 

General Pyrok watched with cool indifference as the escape pod made its way towards planet Verglas. He held up his palm, halting all fire.

“Notify command headquarters,” he said. “Operation Kuron stage 3 is underway.”

 

*

 

The first thing Shiro noticed when he came to, was that he was upside down. The second was that his escape pod was completely wrecked. The third was that he was on the edge of a cliff, very much starting to tilt forwards. And the fourth? Well, he was screwed if he couldn’t free himself from the control panel that decided to warp around his legs and keep him fastened to his seat.

Shiro wrapped his arms underneath the panel, tugging with all his might, praying his Galra arm could lend the strength he needed. The ship tilted, slipping a few inches forward. There was a _clunk!_ and then Shiro’s gun slid past underneath his head and towards the front of the ship. It was just within arm’s reach, on the very edge of the broken dashboard.

Shiro leaned forward, straining against his entrapment. His fingertips barely brushed the trigger. He just needed to reach a little further. The ship shifted, tilting forwards once more and this time, Shiro knew, it was just going to keep going. With that tiny shift, however, he just managed to loop his fingers around the trigger guard, hoisting the gun up and barely taking a second to aim before he fired at the control panel. Sparks flew, sizzling against Shiro’s skin, and then he fell. He was free. Shiro didn’t waste time rejoicing the fact that he hadn’t lost a leg, though, as the ship was still shifting, tilting, tilting, tilting, barely on the edge of the cliff anymore, its nose nearly at a ninety-degree angle. Shiro scrambled to the end of the ship, leaving the gun behind. He sprinted, ignoring his aching muscles as he leapt through the giant hole carved out of the end of the ship. For a split second, he didn’t think he was going to make it, that he’d just missed the mark, but, thrusting his right arm out, he slammed into the cliff face, his right hand clinging to the very tip for dear life. Shiro watched as the escape pod tumbled into the cavern, disappearing through a thick cloud of mist and then the screeching _clunk!_ of metal breaking. After taking a second to compose himself, Shiro hoisted himself up, clinging to the edge of the cliff and managing to shimmy himself up, crawling just far enough away from the edge that it felt safe to lie down.

It took him a second to realise that he was lying in snow. His teeth were chattering, fingers and toes already beginning to feel like ice blocks. His breath came out in thick plumes of white.

_Dragon’s breath,_ someone had once called it.

A sharp pang struck through Shiro’s heart at the memory.

_Adam._

It was the night they went to a club together for the first time. They had just finished their junior year at the Garrison. It was summer holidays and they were both staying at the Garrison, as Shiro always did and as Adam had begun to do after his father passed away. Shiro was getting ready for bed when there was a soft knocking on his door. Tugging his shirt on, Shiro opened the door to reveal Adam in skin-tight jeans and a tank top that showed more skin than Shiro could handle. Adam’s cheekbones were sprinkled with glitter and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Adam wore contacts occasionally but it was still strange seeing him without his usual thin, rectangular frames.

“What’s the occasion?” Shiro said, half smothering a yawn.

“It’s my birthday!” Adam said.

Shiro frowned. “No… that’s tomorrow.”

“And tomorrow is in two hours,” Adam said. He looked expectant, like Shiro was supposed to know something that he honestly really didn’t.

“Okay?”

Adam huffed. “Sooooo we’re going clubbing.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Adam shuffled past Shiro, making a beeline straight for his closet.

“Adam –” Shiro started.

“Nope,” Adam said, raising a hand in a “stop” motion an inch away from Shiro’s face. “Can’t hear you, too busy despairing over the fact that you have no fashion sense.”

“Excuse you!” Shiro said. “I have great fashion sense!”

Adam held up a pair of khaki shorts, a single eyebrow arched in the most judgmental stare Shiro had ever witnessed.

“That’s a fluke,” Shiro argued.

“Suuuuuure,” said Adam. “Which is why you’ve got three pairs of them?”

“It’s hot out here!”

“Uh huh, uh huh, just keep lying to yourself,” Adam said, chucking the shorts behind him and nearly hitting Shiro’s bedside lamp.

Shiro sighed, slumping onto his bed. He knew there was no getting out of this. Once Adam had made up his mind, there was no going back. He wasn’t going to complain about the view though. Those jeans were really, _really_ tight.

“Dear stars above, how have I known you this long and not helped you purge your closet?” Adam exclaimed.

Shiro swiped a hand down his face with a sigh. “That’s what you say every time you burrow into my closet.”

“And every time I burrow into your closet I find another monstrosity,” Adam replied. He gasped then spun around, holding up between two pinched fingers a piece of cloth that might have once been a T-shirt but now was scraps of material barely held together by a few threads.

Shiro winced. He kicked his paper bin out from under his desk. Adam scrunched up the once-upon-a-time shirt and chucked it into the bin.

“I’d burn it if it weren’t for the laws of this land,” Adam said, frowning at the bin with grave disappointment then up at the Garrison-standard fire alarm that is placed in every student’s room. It wouldn’t be the first time Shiro’s alarm had gone off but he at least wanted to attempt to pass the one-month mark.

Eventually, Adam found a shirt he deemed club-worthy: a black V-neck T-shirt that was a little tight in Shiro’s opinion but perfectly Adam-approved. Paired with a pair of black skinny jeans that Shiro had to hold above Adam’s head so he couldn’t make “artful tears” with an Exacto knife and some Vans and Shiro was good to go.

“One last touch!” Adam said. Out of seemingly thin air, he pulled out a tub of glitter and before Shiro could say anything, he was doused in the stuff.

Once Shiro was shining brighter than Edward Cullen on a clear day, Adam proclaimed him ready for the club. As they were leaving his room, Shiro grabbed his riding jacket. Adam glowered at it but Shiro simply shrugged. They both knew Shiro was going to wear it whether Adam approved or not. Then, they were onto stage two of the plan: sneak out of the Garrison.

Now, this wasn’t their first rodeo. Shiro and Adam had had plenty of practice in the art of escaping – uh, leaving – the Garrison unnoticed. Adam had an eidetic memory and was also a teaching assistant, meaning he had access to everyone’s shift schedules. At the beginning of each semester, he’d memorize them to perfection and voila! The perfect untraceable map.

Shiro was the expert in the execution. He couldn’t explain, really, it was like he had a sixth sense when it came to noticing other people’s placement around him, meaning he knew exactly when to duck around a corner and miss being spotted. They had nearly made it to the hanger unnoticed when a guard rounded the corner. Shiro yanked Adam into the small alcove next to the fire hydrant, pressing him against the wall, almost shielding him with his body while they waited with bated breath for the guard to pass.

When he did, they both let out a sigh of relief. Shiro blinked down at Adam who was grinning like mad. This close, Shiro could smell Adam’s cologne – spicy with a hint of citrus. His knees wobbled a little.

“Come on,” Adam whispered, patting Shiro on the shoulder as he shuffled out from under him, “before the next one comes.”

“R-right,” Shiro stuttered, following Adam.

Step three: hijacking a hoverbike. The students had their own garage with bikes they could take out during free periods, it was one of the perks when you turned sixteen. However, it wasn’t as simple as taking the keys off the hook and away you go. There was a process where the bike’s license plate is scanned and the time it was taken out and brought back in was logged into the system. This way, Iverson could check who was out after curfew. The trick was bike 307.

Bike 307’s license plate was… let’s say rigged. No one knows who did it, but every student knew that if you wanted a little joyride outside of curfew, bike 307 was your choice in chariot. Shiro didn’t know exactly how it worked, all he knew was that someone changed its license plate so that when the scanner read it, you had to fill in the details yourself, meaning you could oh-so-easily type in, say, 13:00 instead of 23:00 hours.

Shiro grinned as he did just that. It was in neutral, hovering high enough off the ground so Shiro could push it around, but the engine wasn’t fully engaged, allowing them to silently shuffle out of the garage and into the sandlot. Once the garage was closed, Shiro pushed the bike a little further out before finally straddling it. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned at Adam.

“Your chariot awaits, birthday boy.”

“Oh, how kind,” Adam replies, placing a hand to his heart before swinging up behind Shiro. He didn’t hesitate before wrapping his arms tightly around Shiro’s waist, his chest pressed firmly against Shiro’s back. Shiro had to hold back a gasp.

“Ready when you are,” Adam said, his lips barely brushing Shiro’s ear. All Shiro could do was give a stiff nod before kickstarting the engine and away they went.

They had to kill some time until midnight in order for Adam to be old enough to enter the club, so Shiro took them on a quick joyride through the desert. Adam whooped and hollered as Shiro took quick turns and did a few jumps that did not technically match the Garrison’s safety protocols. The engine would occasionally hiccup, but that was just part of bike 307’s charm. She was still trustworthy in every other aspect.

They arrived at the club exactly five minutes to midnight. Shiro parked it next to a couple of other bikes, making sure the engine lock was on before hopping off. He offered his hand to Adam who took it, batting his eyelashes like a damsel, as he stepped off the bike.

“Why thank you, kind sir.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Shiro said. He had to resist the urge to kiss the back of Adam’s hand. Instead, he gave it a quick squeeze before dropping it, letting Adam walk ahead of him. Adam pulled out his phone, checking the timer he’d set. They both waited until it hit ten before counting down aloud. It was like their own private New Year’s party. When the clock hit zero, Adam threw his head back and yelled, “I MADE IT! I SURVIVED!” A few late-night walkers gave him funny looks but Adam didn’t care, he was too busy dancing on the spot, chanting a song in Spanish Shiro guessed was something along the lines of the happy birthday song.

_“Felicidades Adam en tu día_   
_que lo pases con sana alegría_   
_muchos años de paz y armonía_   
_felicidad! Felicidad! Felicidad!”_

Shiro just stood and watched, smothering a chuckle. Eventually, Adam calmed down enough to grab Shiro’s hand and yank him towards the club entrance. During all his outings to town, Shiro had never noticed it, although he didn’t really frequent this side. The whole street was lined with bars and clubs, each tailored for specific tastes. There was your typical sports bar with hover screens in every corner, student bars where university students sat around tables smoking and discussing politics. There a few strange ones that had Shiro wrinkling his nose and a couple that he wouldn’t mind checking out himself next time – one being a 1950’s style diner with the waitresses whizzing about on real roller-skates. The club Adam had dragged him to, however, was something else entirely. The words Pink Panther flashed in hot-pink neon above the doorway, a martini glass’s contents being tipped into a lipsticked mouth.

“Good evening,” Adam said, addressing the bouncer like he was a potential buyer rather than a six-foot-seven pile of muscle squeezed into a blazer and sunglasses.

The bouncer said nothing, simply offering his hand palm up. Adam whipped out his ID card, placing it in his waiting palm. The bouncer lowered his sunglasses, scanned it, looked up at Adam, back down at the card then slowly pushed his sunglasses back into place. Giving Adam’s card back, he stamped Adam’s wrist and swept his arm in a “welcome” gesture. Adam waited for Shiro, who went through the same process. Just as Adam was about to push open the door, the bouncer held up his hand.

“Wait.”

Shiro immediately tensed. Adam looked the picture of nonchalance, although Shiro could see the quick tick in the arch of his eyebrow.

“Is there a problem?” Adam asked.

The bouncer paused a moment, just staring down at them through his sunglasses. Shiro held his breath. Then, the bouncer offered his hand to Adam. In the most monotone voice Shiro had ever heard, the bouncer uttered a deep, booming, “Happy birthday.”

Adam broke into a grin. He took the bouncer’s hand, only wincing slightly at the firm grip. “Thank you!”

“Enjoy,” the bouncer said, holding the door open for them.

When they were safely inside, Shiro finally released the breath he’d been holding, feeling light-headed at the sudden rush.

“That was close,” he muttered.

“You worry too much,” Adam said, jabbing Shiro lightly in the ribs. “Come on!”

Adam grabbed Shiro’s hand, leading him down the hallway. The walls were painted black with neon pink graffiti splashed across the surface. Shiro could make out some of the images; a caricature panther sipping on another martini glass, tail flickering in the air; people dancing, some with tails or pointed ears like a cat. There was one with two figures making out that made Shiro blush, eyes darting to the carpet which also happened to be hot pink.

Adam appeared totally unfazed like he’d walked down this hallway hundreds of times before. Before Shiro could ask him about it, they stopped in front of a curtain. Adam dipped his hand through the small gap, parting the curtain to reveal the club proper.

Shiro’s jaw dropped. It was much larger than the entrance suggested, with a bar to the right of the curtain and another one at the end of the room. Plush couches filled the outer rim while at the center of it all was the dancefloor, a mass of writhing bodies swaying to a techno-beat, the party lights flashing above them. There was even a stairway near the second bar which seemed to lead to a balcony of sorts.

“VIP lounge,” Adam said when he followed Shiro’s gaze.

If Shiro squinted, he could see another bar upstairs, with people covered in glitz and glamour sipping daintily at their drinks.

“Huh,” was all he managed to say before Adam grabbed his arm and lead him to the bar.

“Four shots of tequila, please,” Adam called over the music. The bartender – a shirtless man in tight leather pants wearing eyeliner that made Shiro’s wings look like rumpled feathers – smiled and nodded before getting the supplies.

“Thank the stars they changed the drinking age last year. I don’t know if I could have waited until I was twenty-one,” Adam said, buzzing on the spot as they watched the bartender expertly pour the tequila without spilling a drop.

“Are you sure you want to start with something so strong?” Shiro asked.

Adam arched a very judgmental brow. “I’ve had alcohol before, Takashi.”

Shiro held back a shiver at the use of his first name. It was still new to them both. Adam had asked if it was okay, and Shiro had already found himself nodding before he could really think the implications through. So now, here he was, gripping the bar so as not to keel over from sheer affection.

Shiro cleared his throat before saying, “Drinking a glass of wine with supper isn’t the same as downing two shots.”

“Who said any of these were for you?” Adam said, voice all seriousness but Shiro could read the joke in his eyes.

The bartender placed a plate with lime slices down in front of them along with a small bowl of salt on the side.

Adam was about to ring it up on his card when Shiro brought out his own. At Adam’s look, Shiro said, “Rule one of clubbing on your birthday, you never pay for your own shots.”

Adam bit his bottom lip, muttering a quiet “thank you” before giving himself a shake and grabbing the salt bowl.

“Shall we?” he said.

Shiro shook his head with a sigh. “Star’s save us.”

Placing a line of salt on his hand and raising his tequila glass to clink with Adam’s, Shiro licked the salt, took the shot and quickly grabbed a lime slice to bite into. Adam was already coughing on the first shot.

“Dear stars above!” he yelled. “People like this?!”

“No,” Shiro said. “They like the after-effects.”

Shiro lifted his second shot glass, raised it to Adam and then downed it straight.

Adam watched him, bug-eyed. “You’re insane.”

Shiro shook his head. “Just experienced. Now, drink up birthday boy!”

From there, everything melted into a sort of mellow chaos. Shiro had seen Adam slightly tipsy on wine when he visited him and his father for dinner, but _drunk_ Adam? Whole other ball game.

Shiro didn’t touch anything but water after the tequila shots, seeing as he was driving. Adam on the other hand…

“Let’s do this!” he yelled, dragging Shiro onto the dancefloor for what was probably the fifth time tonight. Shiro rolled his eyes fondly, following Adam into the throng. He wasn’t really one for big crowds but watching Adam sway to the beat, head lolling from side to side, arms raised and grinning like a madman. Yeah, it was worth it.

At one point Adam managed to start a Voguing contest (which he won, no surprise there) but eventually, Shiro could tell he was getting tired. When he tried to convince Adam to step off the dance floor, Adam shook his head, mumbling “One more, just one more.” Before Shiro knew it, Adam’s hands were around his neck and they were dancing together. Shiro hesitated before placing his hands lightly on Adam’s waist. The sleeves were cut so low in Adam’s T-shirt that Shiro’s thumbs brushed bare skin. Adam moved in closer, swaying his hips. They were chest to chest and Shiro thought back to when they’d hidden in the alcove in the Garrison. Adam’s breath on his neck, the citrus smell of his shampoo, Adam’s knee trapped between his thighs. It was… a lot, to say the least. Shiro didn’t know when he’d fallen for Adam Wadekar. One minute they were fourteen, battling for top in their class and the next Shiro was holding his breath when their bare ankles so much as touched during a late-night study session. If Adam knew, he didn’t say anything about it. The idea left Shiro with knots in his stomach.

So the fact that they were here, chest-to-chest, sweat sticking their hair to their temples as they swayed clumsily to booming music, well. It wasn’t just Shiro’s stomach doing acrobatics. When Adam dancing became Adam being held up by Shiro to the beat of the music, Shiro finally managed to persuade him that it was time to go home.

Adam leaned heavily into Shiro’s side as they traipsed down the hallway. Shiro nodded to the bouncer while Adam shouted his thanks and a few compliments that, surprisingly, caused the bouncer to blush.

“Alright,” Shiro said, helping Adam up onto the bike. “You promise you’re not gonna keel over?”

Adam held his hand up, using his other to make a cross over his heart. “Scout’s honour.”

Shiro didn’t believe him for a second. Mentally he decided he’d be driving very, _very_ slowly.

Shiro swung up in front of Adam, kicking the engine to life. Adam’s hand wound around his waist. Shiro was about to back out of their parking space when he realised Adam was shaking. He turned around, panicked, only to find Adam’s teeth chattering.

“I-I’m freezing,” Adam managed to sputter out.

Shiro sighed in relief before shucking off his jacket. He swivelled around in his seat so he was facing Adam, holding out his jacket. “Here.”

Adam shook his head vehemently, then seemed to regret it. “No, no, then y-you’ll get cold.”

“I’ll be fine,” Shiro assured him, already helping Adam into his riding jacket. “I’m kinda hot anyway.”

“Yeah you are,” Adam said, shooting Shiro what Shiro guessed was supposed to be finger guns.

Shiro coughed loudly, hoping his blush didn’t match the bouncer’s. “Whatever you say, Adam.”

“Mmmmmmmmm toasty,” Adam said, snuggling into Shiro jacket. It was a little wide in the shoulders, the sleeves hiding most of his hands. “Sweater paws,” Adam said in wonder, flapping the sleeves about.

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, very cute.”

“I know I am,” Adam replied, giving an exaggerated wink.

_Stars above, save me_ Shiro thought, looking to the stars in the hopes of reprieve.

“Dragon’s breath.”

Shiro turned back to Adam. “Huh?”

“Watch,” Adam said. He took a deep breath then slowly, let it out. It was like he’d taken a drag of an invisible cigarette, steam forming a small cloud in the air before dissipating. While year-round the sun never really lets up, nights in the Arizona desert could drop to extreme temperatures. Even now, Shiro’s skin was sporting gooseflesh without his jacket.

“You try!” Adam said, waving his sweater paws about.

“Okay,” Shiro said. He took a deep breath in through his nose then slowly released it. A great cloud of steam formed in the air, fading into the night. “Back in Kiso,” Shiro found himself saying, “it snows there’s like no tomorrow. I used to do this all the time as a kid. I forgot how much fun it is.”

“Is that its name?”

“Hm?”

“Your town, where you grew up. Kiso?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah… yeah, did I never tell you that?”

Adam pursed his lips, eyes squinting as he thought on it. “Nope. Don’t think so.”

“Huh…”

“You don’t talk a lot about yourself, Kashi,” Adam said. “It makes me sad sometimes.”

Shiro was lost for words. Through the fog of inebriation, Adam’s face settled into something open, and earnest.

“W-why?”

“Because,” Adam said, “You’re my best friend. I wanna know everything about you. The good an’ the bad stuff.” Shiro felt something soft settle on his hand. He looked down to see Adam’s hand atop his own, giving it a light squeeze. “You were there for me for the bad stuff. I wanna be there for you too.”

Shiro’s lips curled into a quiet smile. He interlaced his fingers with Adam’s. “Thanks, Adam.”

“You’re welcome, Kashi,” Adam said.

By the time they headed back to the Garrison, the sky was turning pink, the sand beginning to glitter gold in the early sunrise.

“Wait wait!” Adam said, pawing at Shiro’s shoulder. “We should watch the sunrise!”

Shiro brought the bike to a stop. He looked back at Adam who was pulling the most impressive puppy dog pout Shiro had ever experienced.

“We’re so gonna get caught,” Shiro muttered before changing course. Adam whooped in glee, nearly falling off when he raised his arms in the air.

Shiro chuckled, revving the engine just for the heck of it as they headed towards the perfect sunrise spot. Shiro had discovered it earlier in the school year. You wouldn’t think much of it at first glance, but it couldn’t have been a more perfect place to watch the sun rise and set. It was easy enough to get to with the hoverbike, and they made it just in time settle down and watch.

Adam seemed to be sobering up a bit, although his eyes blinked lazily. He swayed a little where he sat and in the end, Shiro guided Adam’s head to his shoulder. Adam melted against his side, humming his thanks. Shiro sighed, enjoying the contact. He wondered if it could always be like this, someday, if he ever had the guts to tell Adam how he really felt.

_Maybe one day_ he thought, nuzzling his nose in Adam’s hair, breathing in that citrus smell. The sun broke the horizon, washing them both in golden light. Adam breathed a quiet “wow”, snuggling in closer.

_One day._

The snow was beginning to seep through Shiro’s clothes. With a sigh, he sat up, immediately wincing when he saw his leg. He may not have shot it off, but there was a pretty mean gash across his thigh, blood rimming the torn cloth of his prisoner suit.

“Time to get to work,” Shiro said, standing up shakily and beginning his trek to who knows where.

 

*

 

Shiro ended up tearing his shirt into strips to cover his wound. Having the direct cold splash against it was too painful. He didn’t really know where he was going, he just knew that he had to keep walking. The Galra could find the crash site, but with this wind and constant light snowfall, his footprints would be long gone by morning.

When nighttime fell, Shiro managed to find shelter in the form of an old skeleton, around the size of a blue whale (he didn’t let his mind think too long on what could have killed it). It wasn’t much, but with a bit of experimenting, he found he was able to make a fire from cutoffs of the bone.

Once he was settled in, he removed his make-shift bandages. The gash looked worse for wear. If he didn’t cauterize it somehow, it was going to get infected. Shiro eyed the fire before his eyes rested on his Galra arm.

Shiro could already anticipate the pain before he’d even laid his hand on the wound. When he did, he allowed himself to scream, hoping it would take away some of the pain. It didn’t.

 

*

 

It was by pure luck that he found the watering hole.

He’d woken up shivering, his mouth dry like sandpaper and stomach cramping in hunger. So when he crested a cliff to find grass and a lake down below, he couldn’t run fast enough to that sweet, sweet relief of what he prayed to be non-toxic water.

It was ice cold going down his throat, but it felt so good, numbing the dryness of his mouth and immediately making his body relax, satiated.

His hair was so long that the tips were dripping wet when he raised his head from the water. Shiro twirled a strand around his finger, wondering what Adam would think if he’d like it or screech in horror that “oh my stars, you look like a skunk!” It made Shiro chuckle at the thought.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he noticed the ripples in the water. Looking further into the water, Shiro realised that something was swimming towards him. From afar it looked like a stepping stone, but the closer it got, the more Shiro realised that he probably should be running already.

A giant crab-like creature broke through the surface of the water, tentacles and pinchers waving through the air as it let out an unholy screech.

Shiro scrambled to his feet, trying to make a break for it, but the creature was surprisingly fast for its size, its six legs allowing it to crawl with great dexterity. Shiro didn’t even see when its pincher was raised and swung right at am, knocking him off his feet and the air out of his lungs. Shiro tumbled to the ground, skidding a great distance before finally rolling to a stop. He took large, desperate gasps of air, trying to re-orient himself. He managed to push himself up and away just in time to miss the creature’s next swipe of its pincher.

Shiro tucked and rolled, creating some distance before turning to face the creature. It raised its pincher, about to slam it down upon his head like a hammer to a nail when Shiro caught its claws, just managing to hold them off even as his feet slipped, the creature pushing him back, back, back. Shiro waited, and just when the creature gave another shove, Shiro directed its pincher to his right, jumping up out of the way and onto the creature’s back. It had no eyes, and this shell his best bet was coming from on top or aiming for the belly. He didn’t want to take his chances with the second, so, he activated his Galra arm and began hacking at the shell, hoping he could get in enough hits before the creature figured out what was going on. Shiro wasn’t so lucky. Two tentacles shot out, one wrapping around his right arm, halting it, and the other around his neck. He was flipped up over the creature’s head and slammed into the ground. Shiro struggled against his restraints, could feel his airflow being blocked, as the creature approached, giant maw wide open, teeth glistening as spit dribbled down its chin. Stars swam in Shiro’s vision, black dots dancing in the sky as the life was squeezed out of him. Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone. Shiro took a gasping breath, his lungs aching.

He could barely see through his swimming vision, his eyes blinking slowly against the darkness, but the creature seemed to be retreating to the water. Shiro laid back, sighing in relief.

_Rest, I can rest_ he thought, welcoming the darkness. Just before he was swept away into blissful sleep, two figures appeared, hovering over him. He saw a mouth moving, could hear words were being spoken but couldn’t make any sense of it. It didn’t matter anyway because now he could rest. Rest. _Rest._

 

*

 

_Bright, so bright. Why is it so bright?_

Subject YX839 has normal response to optic stimuli.

_Where am I? Who am I?_

Approved for use in operation Kuron.

_Help me. Please, please help me._

Take him away.

_Help! HELP!_

 

*

 

It was the ringing that woke him.

When Shiro finally managed to crack his eyes open, the ringing in his ears had dulled, but it was still there, a constant companion.

“Well? What’s he say?”

Shiro shook his head, blinking hard until his eyes focused. In front of him was some kind of make-shift curtain and with the light in the room behind it, he could see two figure’s shadows projected onto it.

“Can’t tell. We –”

The ringing was getting louder. Shiro closed his eyes, scrunching his face up against the pain. He tried to use his hands to scrub the sleep away, but they didn’t want to work. Didn’t want to work… Shiro’s vision suddenly came into focus, the ringing subsiding enough for him to really take everything in. He was dangling from somewhere, his hands bound above him. They were tied with rope to form DIY handcuffs, with the chain in-between long enough to hang him up onto a hook embedded in the wall. If he could swing to the right height, he might just be able to unhook himself.

Praying the two figures wouldn’t notice, Shiro began swinging himself back and forth, building his momentum. He could feel the hook beginning to slacken when the curtain suddenly opened. Shiro halted, trying for the image of innocence. The curtain dropped just as quickly as it was opened, not giving Shiro enough time to see who was standing behind it.

“He wakes,” said the figure.

Someone else spoke up, their voice a little more high-pitched. “Did you remember to put the clamp on him?”

“What clamp?” the first figure asked.

“The one stops his arm from turning into a weapon.”

Shiro frowned, looking to his Galra arm. Around his bicep, there was, in fact, a clamp, thin, like a dog’s collar, with a few red lights blinking at him.

There a dramatic groan and then the curtain parted, the two figures stepping into the room. One was short, probably around Shiro’s chest height while the other stood maybe a head or two above Shiro. Both had light blue skin with orange and yellow eyes, sporting what looked like fur jackets and other layers to fight the cold. If Adam were here, he’d probably call it “survival chic”.

“Where am I?” Shiro asked. “Why am I tied up?”

“I say we eat him,” the larger of the two said, eyeing Shiro up and down like he was a meal. Shiro returned it with an ice-cold glare.

“He doesn’t look Galra,” mused the shorter.

The larger frowned, looking down to his compatriot. “Does that mean we can’t eat him?”

The shorter rolled his eyes, looking to Shiro as if to say _sorry about him_.

“We’re not going to eat him.”

“I’m not Galra,” Shiro said, pleading to the shorter. He seemed to be the reasonable one of the two.

“Even worse, you’re a traitor,” the larger grumbled, poking Shiro in the chest with one large, meaty finger.

Shiro withheld the urge to bite said finger. Then he stopped. He took them in again – crates of supplies around them, not-Galra standard-issue guns strapped to their backs…

“You’re rebel fighters,” Shiro concluded.

“That’s right!” Larger said. “We fight ‘gainst the Galra, unlike you whose thrown your lot in with ‘em!”

“I’m not working with them. I’m on your side.” When neither of them seemed like they were going to budge, Shiro continued, “Listen, my name is Shiro. I’m a Paladin of Voltron but I was captured… I think. We were fighting Zarkon and –”

“Fighting Zarkon? Hah!” Larger barked. “Right! And I’m the Flowban of Gargolox.”

Shiro gritted his teeth, willing himself to take a deep breath and keep calm. He needed to get these guys to believe him if he wanted to make it out of here alive. “Please, tell me you’ve at least heard of Voltron? The Lions? I need to know, what happened to them. My team they’re… they’re everything to me.”

The two rebels shared a look. The smaller looked like his interest was piqued at least, but the larger wasn’t buying it.

“The Galra have been sending scouts to try to flush us out for years, an’ now they’ve gone and sent you to try an’ infiltrate us? Ha! What a joke.”

“They didn’t send me, I escaped!” Shiro said.

Smaller chuffed in disbelief, sharing a look with his partner. “Escaped a Galra battlecruiser? HA!”

The two burst into fits of laughter, leaving Shiro to shake his head. Saying it out loud, it did sound impossible. And yet he’d managed it… How had he managed it?

“I’m not buyin’ it!” Larger proclaimed, poking Shiro in the chest again.

Shiro bit back his frustration. “It’s true. I took a pod, but the engine was hit and I crash landed here. They wouldn’t do that if I was friendly! Please, contact the Blade of Marmora, or the Castle Ship to verify my identity!”

Smaller shook his head. “And send a signal that can be tracked? Not happening.”

“Look around you,” Larger said, sweeping his arm out to gesture the room. “Our supplies are limited here at the outpost. So I’ll have no problem watchin’ you starve till you tell us the truth.” With that, they turned their backs on Shiro and walked behind the curtain once more.

Shiro hung his head in defeat. Okay, so that was an epic failure. Time to go back to plan A: escape.

 

*

 

Shiro waited until the two rebels were settled back into their routine. If he tried too soon, they’d still be on the lookout and more likely to notice. He needed to let them feel comfortable, forget he was here so he wasn’t even on their radar.

From what he could hear, Smaller was hooked into some kind of radio, cranking the dials until a voice came through.

_– require your assistance on planet Thayserix. We expect you here immediately._

“Thayserix? Ain’t that near here?” Larger asked.

“Yep,” Smaller replied, “the fleet is passing through our quadrant. Log it on the klaigock.”

“Uuuuugh I hate the klaigock!” Larger whined. “How do I get on it again?”

This was it, while they were squabbling, Shiro could make his attempt. Trying to remain as quiet as possible, Shiro took his chain in either hand and started to climb, dragging himself up towards the hook.

“Wait,” Smaller said. Shiro froze, holding his breath. “I’ve got another signal incoming, log this one too.”

“But I haven’t logged the first one yet!”

Releasing a quiet breath, Shiro continued to climb. He nearly missed it when the radio stated _We are to intercept Voltron._

Shiro’s breathing halted altogether. Voltron. Voltron was here, in this quadrant.

“Voltron huh… see if he’s ready to talk.”

Larger walked through the curtain, looking about ready to beat the answers out of Shiro, but he was too late. Shiro was already gone.

“I told you we should’ve eaten him!” Larger proclaimed.

“He can’t have gotten far, his leg’s hurt. You check the tunnels, I’ll check outside.”

“Right.”

Shiro waited with bated breath for the rebels to make their separate exits. When he was sure they were gone, he came out from under the pile of crates. Smaller would be the easier target, so Shiro headed after him outside of their base camp.

He treaded quietly, keep his breath low and shallow so Smaller wouldn’t hear his approach. It was easy enough, disarming him. He grabbed him, fitting his right arm snugly around his neck, cutting his airflow long enough that he would drop his gun. Grabbing it, Shiro hauled Smaller back down into the base camp, keeping a hand clamped firmly over Smaller’s mouth.

Eventually, Larger seemed to catch wind, as he came running straight towards them from another tunnel. Shiro threw Smaller at him, stopping in his path with enough time for Shiro to duck behind a corner. Larger immediately opened fire.

“I don’t wanna have to hurt you!” Shiro yelled over the laser fire. “Please stand down! Agh!” Shiro flinched, his thigh’s muscles constricting. With all this movement and his adrenaline pumping, Shiro hadn’t noticed when his wound began to burn. Now, it was all he could of, his thigh itching and tingling uncomfortably underneath its wrappings.

Smaller seemed to have come to, as the laser fire stopped long enough for him to yell, “You keep missing him! Let me shoot!”

“No!” Larger grumbled. “It’s my gun!”

The two were grunting and squabbling long enough for Shiro to take aim and fling his gun butt-first towards Larger, hitting him right on the head and causing him to tumble backwards with a yelp. Smaller juggled his gun, trying to catch a proper grip. Shiro began his ascent, limping towards them. Smaller had managed to wrangle his gun into position, taking aim.

“Don’t come any closer! O-or I’ll shoot!”

Shiro kept moving, his thigh burning, head aching. With his left hand, he unclipped the clasp around his Galra arm and let it fall to the ground.

Smaller was trembling in his boots, the gun rattling. The end was beginning to glow a bright orange, the high whine signalling it was warming up. But just as Smaller was about to release the trigger, Shiro clamped his right hand over the nozzle, taking a firm grip, before snatching it out of Smaller’s grip. Smaller backed up, tripping over Larger’s leg in the process. Shiro kept the gun aimed at them, though unbeknownst to the rebels, the safety was back on.

“You’re on the wrong side of this war!” Smaller cried in what seemed a last-ditch effort to save his life. As if Shiro would put it on the line.

“No, I am not.” Slowly, Shiro lowered his gun. Larger had come to, rubbing at his head where the gun had hit him. He stared at Shiro, then at Smaller, than back at Shiro.

“What?” he yelled.

“Like I said, my name is Shiro. I am a Paladin of Voltron and I am on _your_ side.” With that, Shiro threw the gun to his feet. Smaller and Larger’s eyes couldn’t have bugged wider.

“Please,” Shiro said. “I need to get to my team. And I’m gonna need your help if I want to succeed.”

No one said anything for a moment. Then, slowly, Larger stood up. Shiro stood his group, hands clenching into fists at his side as he awaited his fate. Larger eyed the gun and for a moment, Shiro thought he was done for, but then, Larger stepped over and came face to face with Shiro. He crossed his arms over his barrel chest, giving Shiro the stinkeye. “Alright,” he grumbled. “We’ll help.”

“We will?” Smaller cried.

“Yes! We will!” Larger said. Smaller clamped his mouth shut and that seemed to be the end of the discussion.

 

*

 

“There’s Thayserix,” said Smaller whose name turned out to be Vakala. He was sitting behind his desk, an orange screen lit up in front of him with diagrams and writing he couldn’t understand flitting across it. Vakala pulled up a diagram of Thayserix, pointing at it. “It’s a giant gas planet. According to the communications we intercepted, Voltron is there… Or was.”

Shiro pushed back the swoop of anxiety that caused, stepping closer so that he rested his hand on the back of Vakala’s seat. “I need to get to them. Do you have a ship?”

“Just the shuttle,” Vakala replied, turning in his seat to face Shiro. “It's designed to dock with low orbiting ships, not so much travel across the universe.”

Before Shiro could say anything, there was a small can behind held under his nose, a rusty spoon poking out of it.

“Here,” Remdax (Larger) grumbled. He wasn’t looking at Shiro, as if that would somehow make his offer less kind.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, taking it and giving the soup-like mixture a stir. He brought the spoon to his mouth and hummed in surprise at the taste of the broth. It was good, sort of tasted like chicken.

“And sorry,” Remdax continued, “for hangin’ you up by your wrists.”

“Sorry for hitting you in the head with a gun,” Shiro replied, slurping his soup down, not caring that his tongue was being burnt.

Remdax harrumphed. Shiro took that as the end of the conversation.

“Shiro,” Vakala said. “There just doesn’t seem to be a way to get you all the way to Thayserix.”

Shiro eyed the screen, spotting on the star map a few moving dots heading towards Thayserix.

“What about the Galra cruiser heading there?”

“What about it?”

“If it's passing close enough to this planet, maybe I can hitch a ride.”

Vakala’s head swivelled around so fast, Shiro was scared he’d snapped his neck. “Are you insane!” Vakala cried.

“You just escaped from a Galra ship, and now you wanna hop on another?” Remdax said. He shook his head. “You’re crazy, and that’s saying somethin’ comin’ from me.”

“Is it possible?” Shiro said, ignoring both of their stares.

Vakala turned back to his screen, typing rapidly. A new path appeared, blinking green. Shiro grinned. He knew a Go sign when he saw one.

Vakala shook his head. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Shiro said, pumping his fist.

“The cruiser’s in range,” Vakala said with a sigh, “but it’s getting ready to jump into hyperspace, so we’re gonna have to move fast.”

Having scrounged together a workable spacesuit, Shiro was settled into the rebel shuttle, kicking the engine to life. The rustbucket of a ship rattled all over. Shiro reminded himself that it was just for now, he just needed to get to the Galra cruiser. Hopefully, the shuttle wouldn’t fall apart before then. Vakala had placed the coordinates into the ship, giving Shiro an easy path to follow. Keep on the green line, don’t get shot, and he was good to go.

As the ship rose into the air, Remdax and Vakala took aim. They shot at the ice wall that acted as their hangar door, the ice cracking and falling to pieces to reveal the iceland ahead.

“Thank you for all your help,” Shiro spoke into the intercom. And with that, he was off.

He managed to breach the atmosphere, making a clear-cut path towards the battlecruiser.

Vakala had told him that the battlecruiser sensor would identify the shuttle once it was in range, however, because the shuttle is so small, it would only be considered a blip on their radar. The bridge shouldn’t be notified, but the ship’s defences would still consider him a threat. While the ship’s defence system woke up and took aim, Shiro made his way out of the ship, jetpacking as far away as possible before the shuttle was blown to pieces. At this point, Shiro would be considered part of the debris. The window was short, but he had just enough time to make his way to the blasters, slipping in through the gap before they had retreated fully into the ship.

Shiro tumbled to the ground, rolling into the fall so that he popped up, mostly unharmed. His thigh was burning again, but he couldn’t waste time worrying about it now. He just managed to press himself against the wall in time before the ship went into hyperdrive. When he felt surer on his feet, Shiro headed down the hallway. He needed a gun and he needed a way out. Obtaining a gun was easy. It just so happened that a bot was about to approach. Shiro hid behind a column, counting down the seconds until the bot walked past him. Shiro ambushed it, tearing its head clean off its shoulders before grabbing its gun and sprinting down the hallway.

When they arrived at Thayserix, the Galra fighter fleet would be sent out. Shiro just had to make sure he was in one of those jets: his way out.

_Exiting hyperdrive_ a robotic voice sounded over the intercom.

“Shit,” Shiro grunted, pushing himself off a wall to take a quick corner. He had just made it to the hangar when the voice announced _We have a visual on Voltron. Voltron is in range._

He was up one level, looking down on the fleet. Most of the pilots appeared to be bots, awaiting their command to enter their designated ships. A few Galra guards were stationed here and there, guns held in lazy grips, watching over their herd.

_Prepare fighter squadron one for immediate deployment._

One by one, the ships lit up, beginning to float up into the air. It was now or never. Shiro jumped off the balcony, landing hard on the roof of the ship. It didn’t seem like anyone had noticed. So far, so good.

Shiro pried the cockpit open, swiping his Galra hand through the head of the pilot bot. With one giant heave, the bot was dumped out onto the floor and Shiro was settled into the pilot’s seat.

Sealing the cockpit, Shiro brought up the dashboard, his knee jiggling in anticipation. “Come on, come on. Send out the squad.”

The ship was just about to leave its port when the voice came through the intercom. _Voltron is out of range. Fighters abort launch. I repeat. Abort launch._

“No!” Shiro cried, slamming his hand into the dashboard. The ship was already beginning to power down.

“Screw it,” Shiro said. Changing the settings to manual, Shiro took control over the jet. He laid fire onto all the surrounding fighter jets, inflicting as much damage – and spreading as much chaos – as possible. The more ships exploding, the more distractions Shiro had to hide behind. When there was enough smoke and fire that even Shiro was beginning to struggle to see, he knew he was done.

“And we’re out of here!” Shiro cried, shooting at the hangar door and whizzing out into space, far, far away from the Galra battlecruiser.

As he orientated himself, Shiro spotted Thayserix. Explosions were going off all around it, but there, in the distance, a beam of blue light was beginning to make its escape.

“Voltron,” Shiro breathed. Stars, it was them. They were there, _right there_.

Shiro put the engine into full thrust, flying straight towards Voltron. And it first, they seemed so close. He was right on Voltron’s tail, could see every detail. But then, Voltron moved further and further away, moving faster than the jet could keep up.

“No. No no no!” Shiro cried, pushing the jet’s engines to their limits. What he wasn’t fast enough. Soon, Voltron became nothing more than a speck. And then… he was gone.

Shiro screamed. He screamed, and cried, and shook. All the pain he’d been feeling, all of the emotions he’d been pushing back for _later, I’ll deal with them later_ came rushing in at once. He was overwhelmed with it all. The feeling of hopelessness, loss, pain, anguish. All these images and memories floating around his head, feeling like they are his and yet also someone else’s. It was too much.

Shiro brought his knees to his chest, counting his breaths, trying to calm down. He needed to push through this. Just a little more. Just a little longer. And then he’d be home.

It took a few minutes, but, once his breathing was back to normal, and most of the tears had stopped, Shiro settled back into his seat, took the controls into his hands and set his course.

Forward.

 

*

 

<Log: 001 – Ref no: H0215-9>

_Pilot log. I am one day out of Thayserix. I have lost visual and radar contact on Voltron. I am continuing course on the same heading. Upon a quick look, I did manage to find a few days’ worth of supplies. I’m hoping to spread them out, make sure they can last me at least a week. Feels a little like being back on the Kerberos ship. It even has the same weird purple jelly that Matt always liked. It’s not my favourite, but, beggars can’t be choosers. Alright, Shiro out._

 

*

 

<Log: 004 – Ref no: A1298-6>

_I am four days out of Thayserix. Food and water supply is thinning. I’m going to have to minimize my intake. My SOS ping is active. I’m hoping that if I keep on course, Voltron or the Castle will get a read on me. Hopefully sooner rather than later. For now, I’m keeping myself occupied. Singing songs mostly. They’re from a playlist Adam made me back in our first year as official Garrison officers. It was for a short trip to the moon, a practice run if you will, with Doctor Holt. I listened to it every night. It wasn’t really any artists I knew, though I’m not gonna pretend I know anything about bop music, but, I liked the gesture all the same. Somehow, they all reminded me of Adam. Sometimes it was just one lyric or even just the tune for some reason. I didn’t think I’d even remember them still but… well, guess I was wrong. Shiro, out._

 

*

 

<Log: 007 – Ref no: Z2847-2>

_I am seven days out. Food and water supply is… not looking good. The power on the jet is also beginning to drop exponentially. I might have another week’s worth of power left if I’m lucky. SOS ping is active. Still no sign of anyone… Shiro, out._

 

*

 

<Log: 011 – Ref no: D5793-1>

_Eleven days out… I think. SOS ping active, food and water… okay. Food is gone. Water is… I’m managing. Power is soon going to hit critical levels of low. Here’s hoping it lasts just a few more days. They’re close. I can feel it. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking… I hope it’s not just wishful thinking. Shiro, out._

 

*

 

<Log: 15 – Ref no: J4782-2>

_I woke up from the same dream, falling backwards, falling backwards, till it turned me inside out (duh nuh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh nuh). Now I live a waking life, of looking backwards, looking backwards; a model citizen of doubt (ohhhhhh, ooooooh). Until one day I had enough of this exercise in trust. I leaned in and let it hurt, let my body feel the dirt. When I break pattern, I break ground. I rebuild when I break down. I wake up more awake than I've ever been before… Do you remember that song Adam? I loved that song. I always thought we should play it as our wedding dance. It would have been so nice. So so nice. I miss you._

 

*

 

<Log: 19 – Ref no: L8375-8>

_Is anyone there? Please. Is anyone there? I’m… I’m so alone. I never realised how alone you could get out here. Even back on the Galra ship, there were the other prisoners. I could feel them around me, could hear their cries, their breaths. But here… here it’s just me. And I’m not enough. I’m not enough to keep me company. I’m just one person. I’m just one person… Am I even a person? Sometimes it doesn’t feel like that. There’s these images that keep coming and going. I don’t know what’s real and what isn’t. Maybe it’s better that way. Maybe I’ll see you guys soon, like the good old days. I can pretend I’m there with you. It helps, sometimes, pretending. Stars, I miss you. I miss you. I miss you._

 

*

 

<Log: 22 – Ref no: T5782-3>

_Day… fourteen? Fifteen? I can’t keep track anymore. Water and food are officially gone. I’m, honestly, dying of thirst. Literally. Heh. Oxygen levels are low. I can’t believe I forgot to check that. It’s blinking there, right at me. I was just so focused on moving forward and maybe having something eat every once in a while… huh. Funny how the time flies, right? My fuel is… well, it’s gone, starting now. I’ve got this feeling that… this’ll be my last log. Only so many times I can sing those songs, hey Adam? Still… it’s nice, pretending you’re here singing off-key with me and denying that you can’t sing even though we both know you can’t sing. Remember when you used to sing in the car on the way to the Garrison just to annoy Keith? Heh. That was my absolute favourite part of my day, driving with you two. My two favourite people. It’s *cough* it’s getting a little stuffy in here. I think… I think Imma take a quick nap. Just a little nap. Should be okay when I wake up. That’s how it usually works, right? You have a bad dream, you wake up, right? Right. Right… I love you. You know that, right? Of course you do… Of course you do… I guess this is Shiro, out._

 

*

 

Keith was just about ready to start heading home when Black roared. It wasn’t her usual roar, the one that usually meant Keith had done something stupid. No, this was a _roar_. The cockpit shook, causing Keith to fumble in his seat.

“What is it?” he asked.

Black said nothing. Keith’s mind felt uncomfortably empty. He couldn’t even feel Black’s tail wrapped around his ankle. It was like she was… somewhere else.

A dot appeared on Keith’s radar. Keith’s breath halted.

“No… no way,” he stuttered. “You… you found him?”

Nothing, then, a quiet purr, a tail wrapping around Keith’s ankle.

Keith shot out of his seat, dancing on the spot, arms gesturing to his radar screen. “You found him! Holy stars! HOLY STARS YOU FOUND HIM! I’ve gotta go get him I! Castle… Castle right.” Hurriedly sitting back into his seat, Keith opened his link with the Castle.

“Calling Castle of Lions. Come in Castle of Lions!”

_“Keith?”_ Lance’s voice came through. Keith couldn’t help it. He broke into the biggest grin. _“What’s going on?”_

“I’ve found him,” Keith said, words barely above a whisper. He released a shaky breath, saying with more confidence. “I’ve found Shiro.”

_“NO WAY!”_ Lance yelled at the same time someone else said _“ALLURA! ALLURA, GET YOUR ASS TO THE THINGIEMAJIG! THE – THE TRANSPORT THINGIE! WE’VE FOUND HIM! KEITH FOUND HIM!”_

_“Okay, uh, Pidge says to send the co-ordinates to her,”_ Lance continued, the other voice disappearing as they seemingly ran off to the flight deck. _“You gonna come in or?”_

“No, it’ll take too long,” Keith said. “I’ll fly through the wormhole in Black.”

_“Okay. Okay, cool. See you on the other side, Samurai,”_ Lance replied. Keith was about to sign off when Lance quickly added, _“Keith? It’s gonna be okay.”_

“I know that,” Keith said, even as his voice shook.

_“Good. Just making sure. See you soon.”_

Keith couldn’t keep still, each minute passing adding to the layer of stress upon stress. What if it was a fluke? What if he was wrong? What if they were too late or –

_It’s gonna be okay._

Keith took a deep breath in, rolling his shoulders back as he released all the tension in his body. He was okay. This was it. Black doesn’t make mistakes. Shiro was going to be okay.

As soon as the wormhole opened, Keith jetted his way through, hanging off the edge of his seat in anticipation. The Castle was close behind, Allura chatting to him through the comms but Keith wasn’t really listening. He just needed to _get there_.

When they breached the other side of the portal, Keith’s eyes darted everywhere, scanning the sky. And then he spotted it. A Galra jet, limping its way through energy fumes, light blinking in and out. Black purred, the rumbling echoing in Keith’s chest. And he knew. It was him.

It was Shiro. They had finally found him.

Shiro was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hope that was worth the wait? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
>  
> 
> I got the Spanish lyrics for the happy birthday song [here](https://es.wikisource.org/wiki/Cumplea%C3%B1os_feliz). There are multiple variations depending on which region of Spanish (Mexico vs. Spain for example). I managed to find the Cuban-Spanish version. If anything needs changing feel free to let me know!
> 
> The song Shiro sings is [ Pluto by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noGzQhmVtAo). This is not the last you've heard of this song ;)


	7. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to integrate himself back into the space fam while Keith considers his role as the leader of Voltron and whether he is still the best option for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... this is my usual brand of angst, fluff and action all rolled up together in a 15000 word chapter. Take it easy, and hope you guys enjoy!

Adam was just about to fall asleep when someone entered the medic center.

“Hey man, thought you might –”

“Shhh!” Adam whispered, pointing to the snoozing Keith in his lap.

Lance stopped in his tracks, wincing. “Sorry,” he mouthed.

“It’s okay,” Adam said. He waved his hand, inviting Lance to come forward.

Lance grinned, tiptoeing his way to the nest of beanbags and blankets Adam and Keith had set up. He settled on a spare pillow, offering up a bowl of food goo to Adam. “Figured you might be hungry.”

Adam took it gratefully. Careful not to allow his spork to scrape against the bowl, he dug in, muttering a “thanks” in-between chews.

“I brought for Keith too but…” Lance peeked around Adam’s hunched form to look at Keith. He was sound asleep, body curled up like a cat’s in his beanbag with his head resting in Adam’s lap. Lance’s lips tilted into a fond smile. “Guess it can wait.”

Adam stopped mid-chew, watching Keith as he snuffed in his sleep, curling in a little closer to Adam. Adam’s hand drifted to Keith’s hair. He stroked through it softly, untangling the knots.

“Kid burned himself out,” Adam said. “With all the vlog drama and then finding Shiro –” Stars he could say that. He could say that and not feel guilty or scared or dejected. They’d found Shiro. They’d _found Shiro_.

Lance hummed, tilting his head to get a better look at Keith. “Yeah, don’t blame him.”

Adam watched Lance watching Keith. There was something in that look, all too familiar in its fondness, the way Lance’s eyes took in Keith’s sleep-softened features, fingers fiddling at the hem of his T-shirt. Oh, Adam so wanted to call Lance out on it, but he knew it wasn’t his place. Lance had to figure out his feelings first before he could be teased about it.

“You knew he was going on a scout mission, didn’t you?”

Lance’s head shot up, eyes widened in panic before the look was quickly wiped away with a smarmy smile. He waved his hands about, wrists flapping far too much. “What? Psh, no! What makes you say that?”

Adam levelled Lance with a look, waiting for him to crack.

It only took five seconds.

“Fiiiine,” Lance relented. “But, you should have seen him! I couldn’t possibly say no to that face. I mean, look at him!” Lance gestured to Keith, who wrinkled his nose in his sleep before letting out a quiet sigh. “See!”

Adam found himself nodding. “Yeah, I know. You should have told me though.”

“I figured I could least buy him a head start. And aren’t you glad I did, hm?” Lance replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adam’s eyes trailed slowly to Shiro’s healing pod. He’d repeatedly pinched himself as they corralled his stolen Galra jet into the Castle’s hangars, trying to convince himself that this wasn’t a dream, that it was happening, that Shiro was there and safe and _alive_.

Adam nodded again, a little lost for words.

“It’s so surreal,” said Lance, although it was barely above a whisper. “Seeing him here.”

“With long hair,” Adam added.

Lance chuckled. “Yeah… they really did a number on him, didn’t they?”

Shiro was thin and haggard; his cheeks sunken in and purple bruises staining not just the bags under his eyes. His thigh sported a new scar, or rather two: the first the initial wound and the second a handprint where Shiro had most likely cauterized it with his Galra arm. It sent unpleasant shivers down Adam’s spine just thinking about it. He and Keith had been the ones to dress him in the medic suit, both cataloguing any sign of new scars from the arena. Besides his thigh and a few alarming bruises around his neck and wrists, it seemed the Galra had spared him of that at least. Adam didn’t try to think too hard on what they might have been doing instead.

“I suppose they did,” Adam replied.

Lance seemed to sense the tension and quickly switched to other topics, rambling about Hunk’s plans for a big family dinner once Shiro felt up to it, and Adam let him. He welcomed the distraction, humming and nodding when appropriate but otherwise letting Lance carry the conversation. Eventually, Lance petered out and they both sat in silence, the only sound the quiet whirring of the Castle’s machinery and Keith’s sighs.

“Well,” Lance said, slapping his thighs before standing up. “I think I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you, Lance,” Adam said.

Lance waved him off. “No biggie, everyone else is doing their own thing, so... Yeah, anyway.” He leaned down, picking up Adam’s empty bowl before starting for the door.

_Maybe I don’t have a thing._

“Uh, Lance?”

Lance swivelled around a question in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“We should have another pamper session soon,” Adam said. “I feel like with all that’s been going on we haven’t really had the time to chat.”

Lance broke into a grin, eyes shining. “Yeah! Sounds good.”

“Good,” Adam said. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Adam stared at the door long after Lance had left. With a sigh, he looked back to Keith, hand still stroking his hair, before finally looking up at Shiro.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he whispered. “Either of you.”

Keith’s hand pawed, searching for something until his fingers hooked onto the sleeve of Adam’s sweater. He clung to him and Adam’s heart broke a little at the sight.

“I promise.”

 

*

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

 

“Lance, are you in position?”

 _“I’m ready when you are, Samurai,”_ Lance replied over the comms.

“Right.” Keith looked back to the rest of the team. “You know what to do.”

Everyone gave a nod and then went into action.

They stormed the engine room, Keith immediately going for the first droid closest to him.

 _“Aw Keith!”_ Lance cried. _“I had that guy!”_

“Gotta keep up,” Keith replied with a grin, stealing a quick glance up to Lance at his perch. He was positioned high up on a secondary level where there was supposed to be a Galra droid but it had oh-so-conveniently been taken care of by Keith. His usual shotgun was replaced by a long-range sniper rifle, allowing him perfect access to shoot down any unwanted opposition during the fray.

Knowing Lance had his back, Keith kicked off the wall and slammed into the next droid heading his way, decapitating its head before rolling over its back and spearing its partner through the chest. A little further ways down, a droid suddenly dropped from a sniper spot Keith hadn’t noticed. He grinned, knowing Lance’s handiwork when he saw it.

“They’re still coming!” Hunk cried. He had fallen back, using his shoulder cannon to shoot at the oncoming storm of droids heading for the entrance. Lance shot the hand scanner, bringing the door down and managing to catch a droid halfway through the doorway.

“Nice one, Lance!” Hunk cried, sending Lance a quick thumbs up before taking aim at his next targets.

A little further down near the control panel where Pidge was frantically trying to hack into the main energy source, Allura was using her whip to take down five droids at once. Keith could only spare the spectacle a glance or two, busy with his own set of droids, but Allura’s skill was undeniable.

 _“Woah,”_ Lance breathed, barely audible over the noise of the battle. Keith gritted his teeth, thrusting into the chest of the nearest droid a little more viciously than needed before running to Pidge, shield up. There were only a few more droids left, all concentrating fire on Pidge’s location. They just needed to buy her enough time to shut them down for good. In-between that, Lance and Hunk picked off the stragglers as best as they could.

“Pidge,” Keith called.

“Almooooooost… and there!”

The forcefield surrounding the energy hub dissipated, causing the room to fall dark without its light source. One by one, the droids slumped to the floor, powerless. Lance floated down from his perch, grinning from ear to ear.

“Alright! Was that awesome or what?”

Keith gave him a nod, turning to Pidge. “Good job there, Pidge. And to the rest of you.” The team all beamed with pride, surveying the conquered room.

“That’s the last outpost in this quadrant,” said Pidge. She made a tick in the air as if crossing it off a checklist.

Keith patched into the Castle’s comms. “Coran, call the Blade of Marmora. Let them know this base is clear.”

 _“On it!”_ Coran replied.

The group started towards the exit, Hunk and Lance manoeuvring the door open. Keith trailed behind them, keeping his comms link just between him and the Castle. “Coran? Has Adam –”

 _“Only for some plates of food. Otherwise, no,”_ Coran said. Keith frowned. He could hear the tinge of pity Coran was trying to hide.

“Alright. See you soon.”

 

*

 

“Lance, can you message Adam and tell him I’m on my way?”

They’d just finished their debriefing on the bridge, the Paladins already beginning to strip their armour as they headed towards the showers. Keith had caught Lance before he could disappear out the door.

“You really need to let Pidge build you a phone,” Lance whined, even though he was already taking his phone out and typing the message.

“I don’t need a phone, I’ve got you,” Keith said with a shrug. He sent Lance a quick grin before jogging towards the living quarters.

“I won’t play your PA forever you know!” Lance cried after him.

Keith chuckled as he neared his room. He was in and out of the shower in five minutes flat, hair dripping onto his T-shirt as he exited his room, clad in sweats and socks. His giddiness from their win and Lance’s banter dimmed as he neared Shiro’s door, though. He hesitated a moment before raising his fist, about to knock, when the door slid open. Adam stood on the other side, hair rumpled. He looked like he’d just woken up.

“Hey,” Keith said, voice pitched low. “Is he?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, come on in.”

Ushering him in, Adam closed the door behind them and locked it. Keith understood why, although it still unsettled him a little. Everyone kept their doors unlocked it was just… a thing they did. Keith guessed it was the idea that they could always come to each other with anything – promoting teamwork and all that. But Shiro had insisted and that was good enough for Adam. So, it was good enough for Keith too.

The lights were dimmed, low enough to provide a sense of cosiness but still allowing Keith to see the room in full. Shiro’s room hadn’t been touched since his disappearance. They’d found a light coat of dust settled over everything when Adam had come in to clean, the air musty and unpleasant. He’d ended up dragging his own blanket and pillows in to create a nest of sorts on Shiro’s bed. As Keith neared it, he spotted a stuffed lion toy tucked safely in the corner near the headboard. Shiro was absentmindedly stroking its mane, half sat up in bed.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith said.

Shiro’s hand stilled, drawing back into his lap before he slowly turned his head and blinked up at Keith. His hair was long, unkempt from his time imprisoned. Adam had used some of Pidge’s hair supplies and plaited it back so it was out of Shiro’s face, although some of the hair was escaping, framing his face with messy black and white strands.

“Hey,” Shiro said, his voice rasping.

“Did you manage to get some rest?” Keith asked as Adam approached the bed. Shiro immediately scooched to the side, opening the blanket up so Adam could slip under. As soon as Adam was settled, Shiro leaned into his side, breathing a sigh of relief.

Keith perched himself on the edge of the bed, fingers picking at a slight tear in the knee of his sweatpants.

“Yeah,” Shiro finally said. “Had some breakfast earlier, managed to keep most of it down.”

It was a half-attempt at a joke. Adam huffed, whether in amusement or concern, Keith couldn’t tell.

“How did the mission go?” Shiro continued.

“Smooth,” Keith said, pulling at a thread and wrapping it around his finger. “Allura’s really getting the hang of her bayard.”

“That’s good,” Shiro said, nodding sluggishly, eyes crinkling in thought.

Adam’s eyes darted from Shiro to Keith. He looked tired. Keith was too. His room was right next door to Shiro’s, meaning he could hear when the nightmares started. The door would be locked, so he couldn’t come in, but Adam was there to help Shiro through the worst of it. Most times Keith couldn’t sleep afterwards and would end up sitting stationed outside Shiro’s door, knees drawn to his chest, waiting until Adam could let him in. Sometimes he’d drag his sketchbook out with him and just draw and draw and draw until he couldn’t focus anymore on the lines, the charcoal hanging limply in his hand as he caught a few varga’s worth of sleep. One time he woke to Lance nudging his foot, offering a hand up so they could go to breakfast together. Lance never mentioned it afterwards, although Keith has woken up with a blanket around his shoulders a couple times since.

“Have you…” Keith stumbled, trying to figure out how best to word his question. “Have you been able to think a little more about… about what happened?”

Shiro’s eyes drifted to the middle distance before he shut them and leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I remember most of the battle. Zarkon… Zarkon was trying to take over the Black Lion.”

Keith nodded, waiting for Shiro to continue. They’d been over this part before, each time getting a little further into the story. But before they could really get anywhere, Shiro would clamp up and turn the conversation away to other trivial things, like what Hunk’s been experimenting in the kitchen or if Pidge has made any new gadgets. Keith and Adam would answer him, talk as long as Shiro had the energy to and then when he was tired, Shiro would fall asleep. Keith would then quietly let himself out and try get a few hours in before the nightmares started.

“Black… she told me to use my bayard. I’d never had to before. Then, just… nothing. I woke up and I was back on a Galra ship. Back where I started… like all of this had been a dream.”

Adam’s hand carded through the loose strands of Shiro’s hair, grounding him.

“I spoke to Coran,” Adam said, “and it seems you managed to unlock Black’s ability to teleport.”

“Could you have teleported?” Keith asked, leaning in slightly. “Maybe Black tried to save you?” The thread was still winding around his fingers, tight enough to cut the blood flow.

“Why would Black teleport me to a Galra ship?” Shiro said. He shut his eyes, shaking his head. “Makes no sense. No sense.”

“Maybe Zarkon forced it to,” Adam supplied.

Shiro’s head stopped its shaking, his eyes blinking open again. “Maybe...”

Adam and Keith shared another look. Now was the hard part.

“How did you get out, Shiro?” Adam asked.

“Took a pod, crashed,” Shiro replied.

Keith stopped his winding, releasing the thread. His finger was throbbing. “Crashed where?”

“Ice planet. Cold… I was so cold.”

“Is that how you hurt your leg?” Adam asked, barely a whisper as if he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

Shiro nodded. “Had to close it. It hurt too much.”

“That’s good, you did good,” Adam reassured him, kissing Shiro lightly on the temple.

“How did you get off the planet?” Keith pushed. Adam sent him a scathing look, but Keith ignored him, eyes only on Shiro, gauging his reaction.

Shiro hesitated a moment before saying, “Rebels.”  
“Rebel fighters?” Adam said, something flashing across his face. Adam was connecting dots, Keith could see that much, but which ones he didn’t know. He’d have to ask him later if he ever managed to get him alone.

“They tied me up at first. Were gonna eat me.”

“They what?!” Adam screeched.

Shiro flinched and Adam immediately reeled himself back in. “Sorry. Sorry, love.”

“’S okay,” Shiro said. “I was worried too. But they were nice, in the end. Helped me get on the battlecruiser.”

Keith’s fists clenched, thumb swiping his index finger at the beat of his hammering heart. This was further than they’d ever gotten. He was bursting with questions but he knew he had to tread carefully. “Is that where you got the jet?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah. Heard you were there, had to find you.”

“Voltron?”

A single solid nod. “Yeah.”

“When did we last see a battlecruiser?” Keith asked Adam.

“Thayserix,” Adam replied. “Three weeks ago, now.”

“Two weeks,” Keith muttered to himself. Two weeks Shiro was out alone in that jet, sending out an SOS signal that no one could hear. If it hadn’t been for Black…

Keith shook himself, coming back to the moment. “And then we found you.”

“And then you found me,” Shiro said, a tiny shadow of a smile pulling at his lips.

“And thank the Stars for that,” Adam said, giving Shiro’s temple another kiss. Shiro hummed at the contact, a happy sound that pulled at Keith’s heart. He hadn’t seen this much affection between them in so long. Even at the flat, when it was the three of them, Shiro and Adam kept it to a minimum.

“So as not to scar you for life,” Adam had joked to which Shiro would roll his eyes and whisper conspiratorially behind his hand, loudly so Adam could still hear, “Adam’s just shy.”

That usually resulted in Adam and Shiro bickering, both smiling too much to mean it and Keith would feel dizzy with so much love in the air. That’s the only way he could describe those moments, the warm fuzzy feeling that filled his chest and made his stomach twist a little with discomfort. It wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing them happy. It was just… sometimes public displays of affection made him uncomfortable. If there was a couple at the Garrison hanging out at one of their lockers, hands intertwined, one of them nuzzling into the other’s neck, Keith could just turn and walk the other way. With Adam and Shiro, he’d sort of just keep himself occupied with his sketchpad or Butterscotch, burying his face in her fur until his stomach settled. He didn’t know how to go about asking either of them what it could mean. Google wasn’t helpful either. The closest he’d found were a few scarce websites and chat rooms. Words like ace and demisexual popped up. They’d discussed all the labels in Sex Ed, but Keith didn’t really feel comfortable with any of them. He knew he liked guys, that was a given. But this other part… it was hard to explain. So, he didn’t.

“Well,” Keith finally said, clearing his throat when his voice shook. “If you’re up for it, I know the rest of the team would like to see you up and about. Maybe at dinner or –”

Adam shot Keith another piercing look. Keith returned it with his own. He knew Shiro needed time, he of all people understood, but the rest of the team deserved to know he was okay.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Shiro said, his words beginning to slur.

That had been Shiro’s response every time Keith suggested it. And every time, Keith replied, “Okay. Maybe tomorrow.”

Keith reached a hand out, and squeezed Shiro’s knee. Shiro smiled at him before nuzzling closer into Adam. Keith took that as his cue to leave.

He stood up, nodding to Adam and saying a quiet, “Goodnight,” before making his way to the door. There was a bit of shuffling and a quiet, “I’ll be right back,” and then Adam was at Keith’s side, standing in the open doorway.

“Could you take these to the kitchen?” Adam asked, offering two bowls. One was still half full of food goo.

Keith took them, keeping his grimace to a minimum. “Yeah.”

“I’ll try to get him up tomorrow,” Adam whispered, just between the two of them.

“You sure –?”

“It’s time,” Adam said, biting on his bottom lip. The skin there was torn, his lips dry.

“And what about you?” Keith asked.

“Hm?”

“How are you?”

“Good.” At Keith’s look, Adam sighed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, making an even bigger mess of it. “Okay. I’m doing okay, for now.”

“‘Okay’ shouldn’t be permanent.”

“I know,” Adam said. “Lance and I have a pamper session planned.” He leaned in conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows. “You could join if you like?”

Keith scowled, pouting slightly. “I’ll pass.”

Adam shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“Tomorrow,” Keith reiterated.

Adam nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“Okay. Night.”

“Night.”

The door slid closed. Keith waited until he heard the click of the lock before trudging towards the kitchen, trying to think of a new excuse to give as to why Shiro wouldn’t be joining them for dinner tonight.

 

*

 

When Adam got back into bed, Shiro’s eyes were blinking lazily, his breathing already beginning to slow.

“Hey, love,” Adam said.

“Hey,” Shiro replied, giving Adam a small smile. It made Adam’s heart flutter every time he managed to make Shiro smile. It gave him peace of mind, knowing Shiro could still feel comfortable enough with him and Keith to be vulnerable, to let happiness in.

Adam shuffled down, fluffing the pillow so he and Shiro could get comfortable. Back on Earth, before Kerberos, before the possibility of aliens and giant flying lions and intergalactic wars, Shiro would spoon Adam and they’d talk until one of them fell asleep, or Adam would read a book and Shiro would scroll through his phone, or they’d watch a sappy RomCom because those were Shiro’s favourite.

Now, after Kerberos, after meeting aliens and flying giant Lions and joining an intergalactic war, Adam held Shiro close, pillowing Shiro’s head on his chest so Shiro could hear his heartbeat. It helped, knowing someone else was there with him. Shiro would wrap his arms around Adam’s waist, sometimes bringing Aslan (his stuffed lion) into the mix. And Adam would talk, Shiro listening and humming, saying “no, keep going. I want to know what happened next,” until finally, he fell asleep. And sometimes Adam slept. And sometimes he laid awake until the nightmares came and then they’d both be awake for the rest of the night. It was… hard at first. It still was, if Adam chose to be honest with himself.

“Shiro?” Adam whispered, not knowing if Shiro was already asleep or not.

“Hmmm?” Shiro mumbled, squinting up at Adam.

“How about a little walk around tomorrow? Get out of the room a bit?”

Shiro took a second to process what Adam was saying then started shaking his head. “I don’t know…”

“It’ll be good for your muscles,” Adam said, quiet, reassuring, not wanting to push too much. “Stretch a bit.”

“That’s… true,” Shiro said, looking a little more settled.

“I know it is,” Adam said, sending Shiro a grin.

Shiro huffed, nuzzling closer to Adam. “Why you always gotta be right?” he said, voice slightly muffled in Adam’s T-shirt.

“Because I’m always right. You know this.”

“I know. Still sucks sometimes.”

“I know, love.”

“Call me Takashi.”

Adam froze, hand stilling where it was making circles on Shiro’s shoulder.

“You called me Takashi, before all of this.” Shiro flapped a hand about before resting it back on Adam’s chest. “Do you think you can call me that again? Just when it’s us?”

Adam felt the tears gathering, blinking rapidly to try and get rid of them. Shiro’s hand gently glided up, wiping Adam’s cheeks as the tears fell. Adam took Shiro’s hand in his and kissed his palm, holding it close.

“Of course. Of course, I can do that. That’s probably the easiest thing in the world.”

Shiro’s smile widened, his eyes crinkling in the corners and wasn’t that just the most beautiful thing Adam had seen in a long, _long_ time.

“You’re crying,” Shiro said.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Adam sniffled. “Kinda sucks.”

Shiro shrugged. “Shit happens.”

Adam gasped. “You swore!” Leaning in so they were nose to nose, he whispered, “Swear jar.”

“Worth it,” Shiro said. He kissed the underside of Adam’s jaw before snuggling down properly. “Sleep sounds good now.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed, letting his exhaustion slip in and carry him off into sleep. “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

*

 

Keith’s eyes kept darting between the dining room door and his breakfast bowl.

“Dude, chill,” Lance said. “If they come, they come. If they don’t, they don’t.”

Keith stabbed at his oatmeal, lips pursing. “Adam said he’d get him up and about.”

Lance hummed around his spoon. “And I don’t doubt it. But give him time.”

Keith bit the lapel of his spork, ignoring the little voice in his head that sounded very much like Adam nagging him about the wellbeing of his teeth.

Something touched his wrist, and when Keith looked up he found Lance’s fingers guiding his hand away from his mouth.

“I know it’s hard, but you’ve gotta be patient,” Lance said, voice pitched low.

Keith held his breath, his skin tingling where Lance’s fingers gently stroked his wrist. Time seemed to freeze and then speed up all at once. And just like that, Lance’s hand was gone and Keith was left sitting there, mouth agape at the slight blush decorating Lance’s cheeks. Keith cleared his throat, digging heartily into his oatmeal to give himself something to do.

“What just happened?” Hunk murmured to a bug-eyed Pidge.

“I have no fucking clue,” Pidge replied.

 

*

 

While Keith was having a slight mental breakdown in the kitchen, Adam was busy brushing Shiro’s hair.

“I quite like this look on you,” Adam said.

“The long hair?”

“Mhm. I think with a bit of a trim it could look pretty hot.”

Shiro chuckled nervously. Adam couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine the blush beginning to creep up Shiro’s neck towards his ears.

“How about an undercut?” Shiro suggested.

Adam clucked his tongue. “What is it with you and undercuts?”

“Dunno,” Shiro said with a shrug. “Just like ‘em.”

“How about we keep the top long as is and I’ll give you an undercut?”

Shiro shifted around, meeting Adam’s eyes with his own. Dove-grey, Adam’s favourite shade.

“Won’t it get in the way?”

“Not if I have any say,” Adam said. “I am the _master_ of braids. Keith can back me up.”

Shiro arched a thick brow, questioning. “Oh really?”

“Who do you think I practised on?” Adam replied with a grin.

Shiro gave another huff of amusement before turning back around, giving Adam full access to his hair again. “Okay. If it’s not too much trouble.”

Adam leaned forward, planting a quick peck to Shiro’s cheek before whispering, “Never, when it’s you.”

This time, Adam caught Shiro’s blush red-handed.

“Shut up,” Shiro muttered, shoulders hiking up to his ears in embarrassment.

“Make me,” Adam whispered into the crook of Shiro’s neck, planting another kiss there.

Shiro hummed in pleasure at the attention, fingers coming up to stroke through Adam’s hair.

“Are you sure you still want to go for that walk?” Shiro stuttered out, Adam nipping at his earlobe.

Adam gave one final kiss to the underside of Shiro’s jaw before pulling away. “Yep.”

Shiro grumbled a little but didn’t argue. Adam considered it a good start.

After a quick search in the nearby supply cupboard, Adam found something that resembled electric clippers. Shiro was a little apprehensive at first but after some assurance from Adam, he was sat in the bathroom, towel around his neck to protect it from the stray strands of hair as they were snipped away. Adam was careful and methodic, taking his time to make sure Shiro’s fringe was even and the undercut was neat.

“When did you learn to do this?” Shiro asked while Adam trimmed off the dead ends of Shiro’s hair.

“YouTube and Keith,” Adam replied around the comb in his mouth. “You know how stubborn Keith was about going to a barber.”

Shiro gave a slight nod, careful not to jostle Adam’s hands. “Oh yeah.”

“I’m still desperate to get my hands on it now. It’s looking more and more like a bird’s nest each passing day.”

“So is yours,” Shiro snarked, tugging at a piece of Adam’s fringe. Adam batted his hands away with a huff.

“I’ve been busy,” Adam argued.

There was silence, and for a moment Adam worried he’d said something wrong when Shiro asked, quietly, “What was it like?”

“Was what like?”

“After I disappeared?”

Adam swallowed thickly, hands tightening on the handles of his scissors. “It was… hard. Going through it a second time.”

Shiro stiffened and Adam internally cursed himself. They’d been doing so well and now he feared they’d been kicked back to the starting line.

“What did you all do?” Shiro asked, sounding hesitant but inquisitive at the same time.

“The Paladins went on missions with the Blades as ground support. You’re caught up on all the Lotor drama. Allura’s gathered quite the array of leaders for the coalition.” Shiro hummed, and Adam took that as interest, continuing, “Pidge dug up that new info on Matt I told you about. Keith… Keith never stopped looking for you.”

“And you?”

Adam faltered, biting into his lower lip. The skin was raw. He knew there was no point in beating around the bush.

“I holed myself up in my room and played hermit for a month. I… I couldn’t really find the motivation to get out of bed most days. I’d watch old videos on my phone from back on Earth or just stare up at the ceiling, trying to come up with ways of how it could have been different. I’d create all these daydreams where we’re still in our apartment, that all of this was just a bad dream. And I’d feel all the more miserable because of it.”

Shiro had become eerily silent, his shoulders tense, back rigid.

Adam’s arms hung limply at his sides, the scissors and comb feeling like cement blocks in his hands.

“What changed?” Shiro finally asked.

“Pidge,” Adam replied. “And Keith. I… After a while, I realised I was being selfish, that I wasn’t the only one hurting. You’ve touched everyone on this ship, Shiro. And so many others. You’ve helped us more than you know. And… Pidge helped me see that wallowing wasn’t doing you justice. It wasn’t healthy. Keith was angry with me, which, yeah, totally valid. We talked it out. We’ve been… closer after that.”

“I’m glad,” Shiro murmured. “I’m glad you were there for each other.”

“And we’re here for you too,” Adam said, finally resting a light hand on Shiro’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “All of us.”

“I can’t remember most of it,” Shiro started, slowly, careful with his words. “But, the reason I kept moving, the reason I kept fighting was to get back to you.” Adam caught Shiro’s eyes in the mirror. They were wide and earnest and so very sad. But there was hope in the upward tilt of Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s hand came up, laying on top of Adam’s. “You’re my family. I wasn’t going to leave you behind.”

The comb clattered to the floor as Adam wound his arms around Shiro, hugging him from behind. “Idiot,” he muttered into Shiro’s neck.

“I love you too,” Shiro whispered back.

They stayed like that, Shiro’s hand playing with Adam’s hair as Adam clung to him. He was scared that if he let go, if he looked away just a moment too long, that Shiro would disappear again. That this would end up being the dream and he’d wake up to find himself back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Adam inhaled deeply, taking in Shiro’s smell. He’d been using Adam’s shower gels and hair products, giving him a citrusy air, but there was still the underlying creamy scent of sandalwood. Adam had forgotten how comforting it was.

“They all missed you in their own way,” Adam said, pulling back slowly. “Still do.”

Shiro caught his eyes in their reflection once more, mouth set in a grim line. “You think I should see them.”

Adam nodded. “I think they’d appreciate it. And I also think it would be good for you to be around your family again.”

Shiro considered this a moment. Adam waited with bated breath. Finally, Shiro nodded, grim smile softening.

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.”

Adam couldn’t help it, he broke into a grin. “Alright! Alright, great. I’ll quickly grab some clothes, you find something comfortable to wear and I’ll let them know we’re on our way.”

Adam was about to scurry out the door when Shiro caught his hand, stopping him. His head was ducked, eyes hiding behind his fringe. It was such a Keith thing to do.

“Will they be disappointed?” Shiro whispered.

Adam took Shiro’s hand in his, squeezing it. “Takashi –”

Shiro’s eyes were pleading. “I’m not the same,” he said. “I don’t know if –”

Adam kneeled down, cupping Shiro’s face in his hands. He looked him dead in the eye as he said, “They will not blame you for what hurt you. They of all people can understand.”

Shiro’s eyes darted around Adam’s face, searching for something. Adam waited, never wavering.

Shiro seemed to find what he was looking for as he gave another small nod, looking surer. “You’re right.”

“I know I am,” Adam said. He kissed the tip of Shiro’s nose, rising to his feet. “I’ll finish your hair once I’m back,” he said, waiting for Shiro’s acquiescence before nipping out the door to his room. He typed out a quick message to Lance, knowing Keith would see it, and smiled to himself.

They were making progress.

 

*

 

 **ADAMN:**  
Where are you guys?

 **Sharpshooter:**  
on the bridge why?

 **ADAMN:**  
Shiro and I are on our way.

 

Keith read the messages, shot a quick disbelieving look to Lance, then read them again.

“He did it.”

“Told you,” Lance said, swiping his phone out of Keith’s hands. “Just needed some time.”

“I know that,” Keith bit out.

Lance raised his hands in surrender. Keith immediately wilted.

“Sorry… just. Tired I guess.”

Lance tilted his head, catching Keith’s eye. “You know you can talk to me.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“No, I mean,” Lance shifted, suddenly looking nervous. “Like, if you can’t sleep, you can always come chill with me.”

“I – I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Keith stuttered.

Lance shook his head, shooting Keith a lopsided smile. “Nah. Hunk and Pidge come from time to time. We usually end up playing video games or chilling in the common room.”

Keith was taken aback. The trio had always seemed so invincible, always chipper, joking with one another. Keith assumed they were somehow managing with all the aftermath their battles brought.

 _Guess I was wrong,_ he thought, chest constricting a little at the realisation.

“Thanks,” Keith murmured. “I appreciate the offer.”

“No worries man,” Lance replied, still with that lopsided smile.

“And, um… same goes for you,” Keith stammered out before he could second guess himself.

Lance’s smile melted into something smaller, surprise in his eyes. “Oh… uh, thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Keith replied.

Keith heard the quiet _whoosh_ of the doors opening and when he swivelled around, he saw Adam and Shiro standing in the doorway.

“SHIRO!”

A flash of green sped past Keith, knocking into Shiro and nearly causing him to stumble backwards. Shiro looked surprised at first then chuckled, returning Pidge’s hug.

“Hey, Pidge.”

Keith couldn’t hear what Pidge was saying from his station, but he could surmise that it was something along the lines of “Don’t ever do that again,” to which Shiro smiled and squeezed her tighter.

Everyone migrated towards them, each of the team welcoming Shiro back with a hug or a handshake.

“It’s good to be back,” Shiro said. He clasped Adam’s hand in his own, sharing a look with him. Adam gave a slight nod, lips ticking into a smile.

“I’m glad to see you didn’t lose sight of the mission while I was away,” Shiro continued. “From what Keith and Adam have told me, you’ve gone above and beyond.”

“Yeah, but now that you’re back, it feels like we’re a full team again,” Hunk said. “We missed you, Shiro.”

“I missed you too,” Shiro replied.

There was some light chatter, Shiro catching up with each of them. He listened attentively, though never leaving Adam’s side. Keith could see when he was beginning to tire, though. He looked to Adam who seemed to have noticed it as well. Keith was trying to think of an excuse for Shiro when there was a loud _DING!_

“Was someone cooking something?” Lance asked, looking about.

Pidge scrambled to her station, plopping herself down in her seat as she brought up her screens. “Guys, I think I’ve got something!”

They all huddled around Pidge’s seat, Shiro leaning on the headrest for some support. If he was tired, he wasn’t saying anything but Keith could tell. So could Adam.

“So, I downloaded data from the Galra base we invaded yesterday,” Pidge started. “I untied the quantum folded encryption and found something on Lotor.”

Keith immediately found himself leaning closer in interest. Now that Shiro was back and safe, Lotor was bumped back up to the top of his list. The sooner they took him out, the sooner they could begin the major dismantling of the Galra empire. It was like playing chess. Take out the king, and the rest of the pieces became useless.

“Do you know where he is?” Keith asked.

“Welllllll not exactly, no,” Pidge said. “But! The last known sightings of his command ship have been in the Vekaar Quandrant.”

“Nice work Pidge,” Shiro said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before looking to Allura. “Although… those quadrants are massive.”

Allura nodded. “If there was some way to pinpoint his location…”

“Hey, that comet is made of the same stuff as Voltron, right?” Hunk asked.

“Yes?” Coran replied.

“Well, maybe I could scan the omissions spectrum for Fraunhofer lines like when we found the Blue Lion!”

“But you know those omissions are subject to free induction decay. Those are exponential drop-offs,” Pidge argued.

“Yeah,” Hunk said. “But if you could find a way to amplify the sensors – wait, no… There would be way too much interference. What if instead, we increase the SA magnitude?”

Pidge lit up. Keith could practically see the lightbulb buzzing atop her head. “The spires of the Castle!” she cried.

“Genius!” Hunk said. The two high-fived, Pidge scrambling out of her seat to lead Hunk off the bridge.

Lance’s face contorted into an almost comical look of confusion as they watched the duo leave. “I have no idea what any of that meant.”

Keith shook his head in agreement.

Adam could only shrug. “They seem to know what they’re doing. That’s good enough for me.”

“Let’s set a course for the Vekaar Quadrant while they get started on the detector,” Shiro said. “We need to work fast. Who knows what Lotor has planned for that comet.” Shiro looked like he was about to say more when he suddenly tilted to the side, slumping heavily against Adam.

“And you need to rest,” Adam grunted, shifting Shiro so that he had a better grip on him.

“I’m okay,” Shiro muttered.

But he wasn’t. Now that Keith was really looking, he could see Shiro’s skin had turned pale, sweat beginning to gather at his temples. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. Keith started towards Adam to help but Adam raised his hand to stop him.

“It’s okay, I’ve got him,” Adam said, already starting to lead Shiro towards the exit. “You co-ordinate with Allura, start getting a plan together.”

“But –” Keith started.

“I’ll be fine, Keith,” Shiro said. “Just… need a nap. That’s all.”

Keith’s hands clenched at his sides, fists shaking before he let them go with a sigh. “Okay. Get some rest.”

“Will do,” Shiro said, trying for a reassuring smile. It just missed the mark.

Keith watched as the two left the bridge, worrying etching a frown on his face.

Lance bumped his shoulder with his own, bringing him out of his reverie.

“He’ll be fine. Adam’s got him.”

“Yeah,” Keith said. “But who’s got Adam?”

 

*

 

Once their course was set, Keith retreated to his room. He’d just kicked off his sneakers and hung up his jacket when there was a knock on the door.

Keith startled at the noise. They left their doors unlocked, open to each other in case they needed something, but the only people to ever come to his room were Adam and Shiro. Thinking maybe it was Adam with news about Shiro, Keith opened the door hastily only to find Lance on the other side.

“Lance,” Keith said, unable to hide his surprise.

“Hey, man,” Lance said. He looked nervous, his fingers fidgeting at the hem of his shirt. He was wearing a crop top with high-waisted jeans today, a slither of tanned skin peaking between the two. Keith very carefully avoided staring at it too long.

“Can I come in?” Lance asked after the awkward silence started to drag.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Keith stepped aside, allowing Lance to enter.

“Thanks.”

After Keith shut the door, he turned to Lance, a question on his lips. He stopped, however. Lance was looking about Keith’s room, eyes inquisitive, fingers seemingly itching to touch.

Keith hadn’t done much to personalize his room. His desk was out, his art supplies laid out in some semblance of organized chaos. A small shelf sported some hardback books Adam had found in the library. There weren’t many, what with the Castle’s library mostly being digitized, but Keith had always been a purist – it was paperback or nothing. Adam had also lent him some of the Earth books he’d bought at the Space Mall; Jane Austen, some modern classics and one or two pulp fiction Sci-Fi novels. They were stacked neatly on a shelf above Keith’s bed, arranged by colour the way he liked it. And next to that was his rock collection. Keith can’t remember when he started it. Perhaps back on Arus, after their first proper battle against the Robeast. It was something he did back on Earth – on a day he wanted to remember, he’d find a stone, something strange and unique-looking, to remind him of it. Now, for every planet they visited, he chose a stone. His favourites were on the shelf, others packed away in a shoebox below his bed. Lance leaned in close, studying them.

“Can I?” he asked.

Keith nodded. Given the go-ahead, Lance picked up a coal-black rock. He twisted it around in his hands, running his fingers over the coarse stone.

“There’s a crack.”

“Hm?”

Lance pointed to the stone. “There’s a crack, here.”

“Oh. Yeah, uh,” Keith walked over to him, looking over Lance’s shoulder. “You’ve gotta look inside it.”

Lance arched a brow in question. Carefully, Keith took the stone from Lance’s hands and lifted it up, angling it towards the overhead lights.

“Look.”

Lance still seemed unsure but did as he was told. He shut one eye, peeking through the crack, and then let out a gasp.

“Woah…”

Keith smiled. He hadn’t noticed it the first time, either. He just thought it added character to the rock. It was when he’d dropped it, crack up towards the twin suns of the planet, that the purple light appeared. When Keith peered inside between the crack, he found a gemstone inside, rough but still beautiful in what appeared to be a mini-galaxy inside.

Lance was tilting his head this way and that, trying to get a better view of the gem inside.

“This is so cool! Why haven’t you cracked it open to get the gem?”

“I like it how it is,” Keith said. “It reminds me that there’s more than meets the eye.”

Lance lowered the stone, meeting Keith’s eyes. Keith realised they were standing much closer than before, their noses nearly touching.

Keith cleared his throat, stepping back. “Uh, is there a reason you came or?”

“Right! Right, uh.” Lance set the stone back on the shelf, stepping away from Keith’s bed. “Um… you said if I ever needed to talk, I could come to you so…” he spread his hands. “Here I am.”

“What… uh… what do you want to talk to about?”

The grin Lance had sported before faded, hands dangling at his sides. “Lately I’ve… I’ve been worrying about something.”

Keith crossed his arms, finding comfort in the familiar pose. “Okay?”

“Okay. So. I’ve been doing some maths –”

Keith bit his tongue, holding back a quip. Now wasn’t the time for banter.

“With Shiro back that makes six Paladins,” Lance said. He held up six fingers to demonstrate. “But, there are only five Lions.” He dropped his pinkie, frowning down at his fingers. “And, if I’m right, which, yeah, I am. That’s one Paladin too many.” The other fingers dropped, the lone pinkie standing.

Keith nodded. He had an idea where Lance was going with this. “Solid math.”

“Right. So, when Shiro takes back Black, you’re gonna want to go to Red.” Lance crossed his arms, hunching in on himself. “If I get a Lion, that would mean taking Blue from Allura. But she’s progressed a lot faster than any of us have. She might even be able to unlock powers we don’t know of.”

Keith’s eyes darted to the floor, unable to look Lance in the eye. All he could do was nod.

“So,” Lance continued, “maybe the best thing I could do for the team is step aside.”

Keith’s head shot up, mouth opening and closing in shock. “Lance, what –”

“This isn’t a participation game!” Lance yelled. Keith shrunk back at his tone. Lance winced, pitching his voice softer as he said, “This is war, and you’ll want your best soldiers on the front lines.”

 _Which is why you should keep Red,_ Keith thought. This whole thing, Lance refusing to look him in the eye, his nervousness. He thought Lance was trying to find a way to tell him that it was time he stepped down as leader. And instead, Lance was willing to take the hit. _And isn’t that just Lance in a nutshell_ , Keith thought ruefully. Lance was so giving it bordered on self-sacrificial. He was always so busy focusing on boosting everyone up that he ended up never leaving any support for himself. So how the hell Keith was going to try and convince him otherwise, he had no clue.

Lance was still looking at him, expectant, waiting.

A low growl emanated deep from within Keith’s chest. He was letting his tongue run away with him before he could stop and just _think_. “Stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out.”

All it took was one look and Keith knew he’d said exactly what Lance didn’t want to hear.

Lance sighed, disappointment evident in the slump of his shoulders. Keith wasn’t the best at reading people, but working with Lance so closely over the last few months he realised he had started to build a working vocabulary. Lance had an array of smiles ranging from genuine delight to false reassurance. His hands flapped when he was excited or when he was trying to talk his way out of something. His knee would bob when he was impatient or nervous, hands fiddling, never sitting still. And when he was disappointed, well… Keith was looking at it right now.

“Okay,” Lance murmured. He turned, starting towards the door. It was just about to close behind him when Keith called out to him.

“Lance.”

Lance looked over his shoulder, one last bit of hope in the uplift of his eyebrows, ocean-eyes boring into Keith.

“Leave the math to Pidge,” Keith said.

Something flickered over Lance’s expression, there and gone; unreadable. Then, his lips ticked up in a smile and the door closed behind him with a hiss.

Keith’s stomach bottomed out. It wasn’t one of his genuine smiles.

 

*

 

“Lance?”

Lance startled, spinning around. Adam looked at him in question, eyes darting between him and Keith’s door.

“What were you –”

“Oh, just, dropping by. Saying hey, ya know, the usual!” Lance said, voice pitching up and down, eyes looking everywhere except Adam.

Adam was burning with questions but, to be honest, he was tired and didn’t have the energy to play cat and mouse with Lance.

“You okay?” Lance asked.

“Yeah,” Adam said. “Shiro’s asleep and I kind of just needed a break.”

“That’s understandable,” Lance said. Suddenly, he clicked his fingers, shooting a finger gun at Adam. “How about that pamper session!”

“Now?” Adam asked.

“Why not? We’ve got time to kill while Pidge and Hunk do their whole… thing. I’m free, you’re free – unless you’d rather take a nap, which, totally okay, I get it –”

“Ratón!” Adam cried, stopping Lance before he could speak himself into knots.

Lance froze, hands halfway through his expressive flapping.

“I’d love to,” Adam said. “I think it could be good. For both of us.”

Lance broke into a grin, pumping his fist in victory. “Alright! Self-love here we come!”

 

*

 

They were both waiting for their facemasks to dry, Lance plucking at his guitar lazily on his bed while Adam scrolled through Lance’s endless videos, lying spread-eagled on the floor. It was interesting, getting to know the Sanchez family through pictures and low-res videos. Occasionally, Adam would ask for more details and Lance would give them freely, expanding on stories and getting off track, not that Adam minded. He sorely needed the distraction. It was a huge relief having Shiro back, knowing he was safe and recovering. But it was taking longer than Adam originally thought it would to get Shiro integrated back into the team. He was willing to put the time and effort in, there was no question about that, however, it was taxing and Adam’s exhaustion had begun to pile in thick layers. If he didn’t do something about it soon, he was going to be crushed. Painting his nails and listening to Lance talk lovingly about his family seemed to be doing him wonders.

Lance looked like he was about to go on another tangent about how Rachel would pull the “older sibling” card when Adam asked, “Have you used the Mac set yet?”

Lance’s fingers froze, the _twang_ of a guitar string petering into silence. “Ummm not really. I’ve – There hasn’t been the right occasion yet.”

“You don’t need a special occasion to wear makeup,” Adam said, finishing off his second coat of lacy lilac nail polish. “It’s something to play around with, experiment. If the Garrison allowed it, I totally would have come into work sporting some more adventurous looks.”

Lance gasped in surprise. “You wore makeup at the Garrison?”

Adam shrugged, twisting the lid closed on his nail polish. “Yeah, sometimes, if I needed the pick me up. Just made me feel happier, wearing something pretty.”

Lance considered this, fingers tapping a rhythm against the body of his guitar. “That’s what Rachel said as well. You know, she’d let me do her makeup for our shows.” A small smile blossomed on Lance’s face, fond and nostalgic. “I almost enjoyed it more than performing sometimes. It was… relaxing.”

“Exactly!” Adam said. “And if you’re worried about what the others might say, don’t be. There’s a lot worse things to worry about out here than a guy rockin’ some eyeshadow.” Adam pointed a stern finger at Lance, narrowing his eyes. “But don’t you dare cover those freckles. I’ll come at you with cleanser.”

Lance shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. “No more cover-ups, promise.”

Adam considered his next question carefully. “Why do you still wear your blue contact lens? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Lance’s grip loosened on his guitar. Carefully, he packed it back into its case, the clicking of the clasps loud in the silence of the room. Once that was done, he settled, cross-legged, hands resting loosely on his knees. “Growing up, I was made fun of a lot because of my eyes. Rachel’s eyes are brown and seeing as we were twins, we were often in the same class. We’d be compared a lot. People used to say she got all the normal genes and I was stuck with the weird ones. The freckles didn’t help,” Lance said, pointing to his nose. “I was also loud, and busy and annoying sometimes, so I wasn’t well-liked. Rachel would let me hang out with her and her friends and they were nice but I didn’t really feel like they were my friends, ya know?”

Adam nodded, although he could feel himself frowning. He could relate, a little. When he and his family first moved to the States, he was made fun of often for his accent. His given name was apparently too difficult for people to say as well (which he still thinks is bullshit) so in the end, they changed it to Adam although his father and mother would still refer to him by his given name at home.

“When I got accepted into the Garrison, I begged my mama for the contact. I didn’t want a repeat of preschool,” Lance said. “I stole some of Rachel’s concealer, burned myself way too many times learning how to straighten my hair and flattened out my accent. For the final touch, I switched out Leandro with Lance and voilá! I was officially ready to be the coolest guy at the Garrison.” Lance was grinning again, his hands flapping in his excitement. “It was like a whole three-sixty. Everyone liked me! I could talk to anyone and it would be chilled. Well… almost everyone.”

“Keith?” Adam asked.

Lance nodded. “Keith.”

“He’s always been tough to crack,” Adam said. “He had to be independent at a very young age. He’s used to being alone. To him, everyone’s a threat a first.”

“Even Shiro?” Lance asked.

“Shiro was… a special case,” Adam said. He thought back to the day Shiro stormed into the apartment, beaming like there was no tomorrow. He was unable to stop talking about this wunderkind who stole his car, how he was going to get that kid into the Garrison no matter what it took – which just so happened to be a Big Brother program, far too many legal papers than Adam had the patience for and essentially adopting a moody thirteen-year-old at age twenty-one. It made Adam chuckle now. “Then again, Shiro’s always had this approachable air about him.”

“True,” Lance agreed.

“Did it really matter so much?” Adam asked. “Whether or not Keith liked you?”

“I mean… he was the top of our class. It’s like how in preschool the kid who could run the fastest was apparently the coolest. If you’re friends with them, you’re set for life.”

Adam clucked his tongue, shaking his head in mock-admonishment. “Kids.”

Lance shrugged. “Kids.”

“Well…” Adam said, leaning in conspiratorially. “You didn’t hear this from me, but, if you try out some of that eyeshadow, I can guarantee you’ll rise to cool-kid rank.” _Plus it’ll put Keith in Gay Panic overdrive._

Lance considered this a moment, lips pursing as he tapped at his knee. “I’ll think on it,” he finally said.

Adam nodded. “You do that. And while you’re at it, Leandro?”

Lance perked up at the use of his given name, mouth slightly agape.

_“Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo.”_

Lance sniffled, rubbing at his eyes (smudging his facemask in the process) but Adam could see he was smiling.

“My mama used to say that.”

“Your mama is a very clever woman,” Adam said.

Lance chuckled wetly. “I know.”

 _“Hey guys!”_ Pidge’s voice rang from the intercoms. _“Good news! We found the comet but it’s booking it away from us!_

 _“Can someone Altean, or Adam, come fly the Castle please!”_ Hunk yelled in the background.

Adam sighed, standing up and handing Lance’s phone back to him. “Guess that’s our cue.”

“Guess so,” said Lance. “But this was nice. I really needed it.”

“Same,” replied Adam. _“Gracias.”_

Lance beamed. _“De nada.”_

 _“ADAM!”_ Pidge screeched.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Adam yelled. He was halfway to the door when Lance said, “Sure you wanna go with your facemask still on?”

Adam spun on his heel, speed-walking to the bathroom. “Good point.”

 

*

 

“Alright, we’re gaining on it!”

Everyone was settled at their stations, following the co-ordinates Hunk and Pidge had managed to pinpoint. Adam’s fingers were drumming against his desktop. He kept looking back towards the bridge entrance. Keith caught his eye, asking him a silent question that he already knew the answer to. Adam gave a small shake of his head before turning back to the stars ahead.

“Make sure we stay far back enough that we keep undetected,” Keith said.

“Got it,” Adam replied.

It was then that the doors to the bridge opened. Shiro entered, walking purposefully towards his station. He started at first when he saw Keith in his seat, then gathered himself and gave Keith a small smile.

“What did I miss?”

“We’ve managed to pinpoint the comet’s location but its currently on the move,” Pidge said, filling him in.

“Right,” Shiro said with a nod.

Adam tried to catch his eye but Shiro ignored him, keeping his face set dead ahead. Adam clucked his tongue but turned back to his station. If Shiro felt he was up to it, then who was Adam to hold him back? (Even if Shiro looked like a stiff breeze could blow him over any second.)

“It looks like the signal stopped in the Ulippa System,” said Pidge. She frowned down at her map, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose as she leaned in to try to get a better view. “Activating long-range scanners,” she said.

The swirling rock before them became a pixelated image, zooming in on the comet’s location. It revealed a Galra base, hexagonal with two landing strips for ships to dock. Besides the lone battleship docked into the station, the base looked otherwise deserted.

“That’s not Lotor’s ship,” said Keith.

“You’re right,” Adam replied, zooming in closer. It was a standard Galra battleship.

Hunk’s screen lit up red where a diagram of the ship had appeared. With a flick of his wrist, it joined Adam upfront. A blue triangle honed in on the ship’s hull, Altean writing popping up beside it.

“The comet is in there, though,” he said, sending a confused look to the rest of the team.

Keith stood from his station at the same time that Shiro turned and faced the bridge.

“Here’s the plan everyone –”

“Okay, team, we need to get that –”

Keith and Shiro tapered off, both sharing a startled look. The whole bridge was silent, everyone awaiting their orders. Adam swallowed thickly. There was a tension there between the two of them. Whether or not it was going to be a problem was up to them.

Keith cleared his throat and stepped to the side, giving Shiro the floor. “Go ahead, Shiro.”

Shiro gave a nod then addressed the team once more, “We need to get the comet. They must be transporting it into that base. They’ll be most vulnerable during the transfer. That’s when we strike.”

Suddenly, the screen lit up a bright orange. Adam heard the aftershock of an explosion and immediately prepared to bring up the Castle’s shield, thinking they were under attack. Coran laid a hand on Adam’s however, stopping him. He pointed to the big screen where it revealed that the base had been the one attacked, not the Castle. And by the battlecruiser of all things.

“What the quiznack?!” Adam yelled. “Do you guys see that?”

Everyone nodded, all with slightly different expressions of surprise and shock. Pidge’s glasses were hanging off the bridge of her nose, her jaw dropped to the floor. Allura had a hand to her mouth, shaking her head slightly. Lance’s eyes darted from one person to the next, trying to get a read on everyone else’s reaction. Keith stared with a cold, neutral look at the attack before them, his eyes calculating.

Lance waved his arms about, pointing wildly at the screen. “Who the heck or these guys?!”

“Yeah, I don’t think they’re moving the comet to the base,” Hunk said.

“We need more information,” Shiro said. When Adam looked back, he found Shiro sitting at his old station, Keith standing behind him. Adam couldn’t help finding the image wrong, somehow.

Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, looking down at him. “You’re right. You take the Black Lion. I’ll stay on the Castle and provide support.”

Now Adam’s jaw dropped. Lance was equally staggered, looking back and forth between Shiro and Keith like he was at a tennis match.

“Keith, are you sure?” asked Shiro.

“Yeah, Keith. Is this really the best time –” Adam started.

“I’m sure,” said Keith.

Adam scrunched his hands into fists, feeling about ready to hit something when he caught Coran looking at him. Immediately, his frustration cooled. He opened his hands, flexing out his fingers and giving them a little shake to get rid of the last of his tension.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

Coran shook his head. “No need to apologize, I know exactly how you feel.” Coran’s eyes darted to the back of the bridge where Allura was already heading into Blue’s elevator. Adam sighed.

“I’m worried this is too soon.”

“We knew we’d have to deal with this eventually,” Coran replied.

Lance was talking to Keith, hands moving rapidly as he seemed to become more and more agitated. Keith said nothing, simply catching Lance’s hands and holding them in his own, bringing them to a standstill. Just as quickly, he dropped them and turned, leaving Lance looking flabbergasted. With a huff, Lance spun and marched towards Red’s elevator. He was pouting still as the doors closed on him.

Keith returned to the Black Paladin’s station but did not sit. He stood there, arms crossed, watching as the Lions flew towards the Galra base.

Adam counted them as they went, the four of them flying in formation – wait…

“Where’s Black?” Adam asked.

 

*

 

Black was refusing to fly. Well, she’d have to be awake first to fly and she didn’t seem like she was going to come to anytime soon.

Shiro was sitting in the cockpit, dressed in his armour, willing and raring to go. But Black wasn’t responding to him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

There was no response, the cockpit drenched in an eerie silence. He couldn’t feel Black breathing, that reassuring weight of her purrs in his chest. Not so much as a twitch of a whisker against his cheek.

 _“Shiro, where are you?”_ a voice cried. It was Lance, speaking through his helmet comms. _We need you, now!”_

Shiro’s grip on the controls tightened, muscles aching at the strain. Since his return, his body felt… different. The usual aches and pains he’d grown accustomed to from his muscular dystrophy were no longer there. Sometimes he had to remind himself how to do things, practice until he could bring a cup to his lips without spilling his drink, or walk without tripping over his feet. It was like he was learning how to be human all over again. But the parts of him that he could count on, that he considered was what made him _Shiro_ , were gone. And it scared him. What had happened in those weeks he cannot remember? The hours he was on that Galra ship, under the Galra’s control? Had they experimented on him? He could sometimes see flashes of the operating table, of wires and needles and pods filled with a thick gelatinous liquid – ultraviolet and blinding to the eye. Had they tried to fix him? Make him more eligible for the arena? Or did they have bigger plans for him and he just barely managed to escape before they could begin?

All of these questions raced inside his head, his vision beginning to blur as the dizziness overcame him. He released Black’s controls, slumping back into the pilot’s seat.

“Keith.”

_“Shiro? What is it? What’s going on? Black –”_

“She isn’t responding to me anymore,” Shiro said, biting back the panic such a statement brought on. If he wasn’t the Black Paladin, then who was he? What was his purpose? But those were questions for later. Right now, they had a job to do and he wasn’t fit enough for the task.

“Keith, I need you to lead this mission.”

_“Wha – but, Shiro?”_

“Black’s chosen you. You’re her true Paladin now.”

There was a silence on the other end, the only sign that the comms link was still working being the slight fizzle of static. There was a sigh and then, _“Okay, I’m coming.”_

Shiro signed off, removing his helmet. He set it in his lap, looking down at his reflection in the visor. Adam had braided his hair expertly back, the white streak in his fringe leaking all the way down to the tips tied back over his shoulder. Everything else about him looked the same. Same scar, same boring grey eyes, same square jaw. So why did it feel like he was looking at a stranger?

Tucking the helmet under his arm, Shiro stood and started towards the exit. He stopped, looking back once more at Black’s cockpit – at his place as team leader, at his place in their little family. He didn’t know what this would mean for him, but what he did know was that Keith belonged here now. He’d earned it, just like Shiro knew he could. And that would have to do for now.

“Goodbye,” he whispered, turning his back on all that had been familiar to him, and walking out the door.

 

*

 

By the time the Lions had landed, Shiro was changed back into his regular clothes and had joined them on the bridge. He was eyeing the Black Paladin’s station but refused to sit there, standing rather at Adam’s side, watching everything unfold on the big screen.

Adam could tell something was bothering Shiro. It was more than just the fact that he no longer had a Lion. Shiro was too chivalrous to hold a grudge about something like that, especially when Keith was involved. Adam desperately wanted to lead him back to the safety of his room, to their bed and the nest of blankets he’d brought in. But this wasn’t the time nor the place. The team needed the support of the Castle, and Adam wasn’t going to leave Coran alone anymore to shoulder all the weight. It wasn’t fair on him.

 _“We’re taking the speeders,”_ Keith said just as the Lion’s chests opened, colour-matching speeders dropping to the ground and racing towards the battlecruiser.

“Stay alert,” Shiro said. “We still don’t know who’s attacking the base. They may not be friendly.”

“Ya think?” Adam asked, indicating the battered Galra base with a sweep of his arm.

Shiro brushed off his comment. “The most important thing is to get eyes on that comet and figure out who we’re dealing with.”

 _“Rodger that,”_ Keith said.

Once the speeders were parked safely and out of sight, the Paladins crept towards the battlecruiser. Adam kept an eye on the base, waiting to see if anyone would come charging at them. No one did.

 _“We’ve just boarded the ship,”_ Keith said, his voice pitched low. _“No crew in sight, moving forward with the search.”_

“I don’t like this,” Adam said, frowning at the screen. Where were the guards? The droids? Usually, when a battleship docked it was surrounded by Galra. Then again, this wasn’t an ordinary battleship. “If they’re not here to drop off the comet, then what are they hoping to gain?”

“We’re just gonna have to wait it out,” Shiro said. “Things will reveal themselves in due time.”

Adam hummed. “Let’s just hope reveal doesn’t equal big explosion, hm?”

“Due time, Adam,” Coran said, twirling the tips of his moustache around a finger. “All in due time.”

 

*

 

Keith used his hand to access the general doors, any of them requiring higher rank Lance shot at, allowing the door to open quick and easy.

While they all took their positions, Lance and Keith on point while Allura and Pidge watched their backs, Hunk walked with his comet-finder, the little machine in his hand beeping more rapidly the closer they got to the comet.

They were at a forked hallway, two options lying ahead. Hunk raised his finder to the left, the beeping remaining steady but when he pointed it towards the right hallway, it started going crazy.

“This way,” Hunk said. Keith and Lance went ahead, Hunk safe in the middle with Allura and Pidge bringing up the rear.

_“Uh, guys?”_

“What’s up, Adam?” Lance asked.

_“It looks like the fight next door is finishing up, so you might wanna, ya know, hurry up a bit?”_

“We’re getting close,” Keith said. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Guys, over here!”

Hunk had approached a hangar door, his finder beeping rapidly. Muting his comms for now, Keith jogged over to the door, placing his hand on the scanner. The doors opened, the team entering.

“The comet should be here?” Hunk said, looking about.

The hangar was empty except for a ship docked in the center. Keith immediately recognized the colour scheme.

“Lotor,” he growled.

It was a strange design, the cockpit in the center of two arm-like protrusion which Keith guessed must be part of the engines. It was streamlined, a deep grey with blue and orange accents. Pidge was already taking a scan of it, her gauntlet screen lighting up with a diagram of the ship.

“Where’s the comet?” Lance asked, poking the ship with his toe. “Is it in this ship?”

Hunk glanced down at his finder, back up at the ship, down, then up again. His eyes lit up with realization. “No. The ship _is_ the comet.”

“That’s impossible. Lotor couldn’t possibly have produced a ship of this quality that fast,” said Allura.

Pidge was scrolling through the diagram on her gauntlet, eyes dancing along with the readings in Altean. Her shoulders sagged and Keith already knew the answer before she even had to say it.

“It is and he has,” Pidge said.

Lance jumped back from his toe prodding with a yelp. “Okay, this is bad. Really, really bad!”

 _“Holy motherfucking quiznack!”_ Adam suddenly yelled. Keith winced at the noise.

“What is it?” asked Pidge.

_“The roof of the base just retracted. There’s a piece of the Teleduv in there!”_

“What?!” Lance exclaimed to which Allura shushed him with a hand over his mouth.

Coran was going nuts on the other end of the comms as well, crying, _“What in the name of King Grogory the Inferm is going on?!”_

Keith talked firmly through Coran’s babbling. “The Teleduv as in?”

 _“The one we used to defeat Zarkon? Yeah,”_ Adam replied.

Allura released Lance who took a great big gulp of air, sputtering a little.

“But they would never be able to operate it without an Altean –” Allura started when suddenly she gasped. “Haggar!”

“What about her?” Lance rasped.

“She’s Altean!”

“SINCE WHEN?!” Hunk cried.

 _“Oh shit,”_ muttered Adam. _“With everything going on… I forgot –”_

“So did I,” Allura said. Her eyes were far away, contemplating.

Hunk was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, eyes darting about. “Okay, is anyone else _freaking out_?”

Lance raised his hand. “Yeah, sign me up for one freak out!”

“If Haggar’s involved in this, then Lotor must also be nearby,” Keith surmised. “We should find him and take him out for good.” _Get the king, the rest of the pieces will fall._

 _“Team,”_ Shiro said, gathering everyone’s attention. _“You can’t let Lotor get his hands on that ship. Head back to your Lions. We need Voltron.”_

“Why take out one ship when we can take out Lotor himself?” Keith asked, his agitation beginning to get the better of him. “We can’t let him keep outsmarting us!”

“Keith,” Lance said. He pushed his hands down through the air in a _calm down_ motion.

 _“That’s exactly why we can’t let Lotor get that ship,”_ Shiro continued. _“It’s too important.”_

Everyone was silent a moment, Keith slowing his breathing to bring his agitation back down. Allura was the first to speak up.

“Keith, I want to stop Lotor just as much as you do, but Shiro has a point.”

Keith looked at each of his teammates in the eye, gauging their reactions. He settled on Lance last. His eyebrows were scrunched in worry even though he was giving Keith a reassuring smile.

Keith released his breath slowly, coming to a decision.

“Alright. You guys head back to the Lions. I’m going to search the ship for Lotor.”

 _“Never split up the group!”_ Adam cried. _“Horror movie logic!”_

 _“Adam’s right. You need to stick together,”_ Shiro agreed.

Lance bit his lip, a look of guilt beginning to dawn on his face. “I – I’m gonna have to agree with Shiro on this one.”

“As am I.”

“Me too!”

“Ditto!” the rest chimed.

Keith could feel a growl beginning to grow in his chest. He smothered it, gritting out, “Fine. Let’s move.” With a snap of his heel, Keith had about-turned, jogging towards the hangar door. He could hear the footfalls of the rest of his team behind him and took some solace in that. He was about to place his hand on the scanner when the doors opened on their own. There were four figures on the other side, waiting. Keith immediately backed up, raising his sword.

They all appeared to be female, each wearing light grey bodysuits with charcoal grey chest plates. Their shoulder plates were sharp and pointed, their boots melting into thigh-high shin guards. They weren’t Galra, as far as Keith could tell. There was one with chameleon-like skin, ranging in jewel tones of red, green, turquoise and purple with a long pony-tail like protrusion originating from her head. Beside her was a giantess, with large koala ears and needle-sharp teeth. Behind them was a lizard-like woman, a hood over her head and a cat on her shoulder. Keith did a double-take at that but quickly shook it off. The last figure was hanging out in the back. She was the most Galra-like, with lilac skin and cat-like eyes, her fingers elongated into claws, four plated horn protrusions sticking out of her slicked-back plum purple hair. There was something familiar about her, Keith couldn’t put his finger on it, but then the giantess let out a roar. She jumped high into the air, swinging back a fist and nearly hitting Allura as she punched into the floor. Allura jumped out of the way, a plume of black smoke erupting around the giantess. Before the smoke could clear, the rest of the soldiers charged, the lizardess making a beeline for Pidge.

Pidge shot her grappling hook, but the lizardess ducked at the last second, swinging her leg out and knocking Pidge off her feet before continuing towards the rest of the Paladins. With a mighty _thwack!_ of her tail, she’d knocked Hunk down as well. Lance took a shot at her but she there and gone in a flash. Lilac jumped into action, leaping into the air and taking aim at Lance. Lance raised his shield in the last second, blocking her shot but also falling back at the impact. Keith took a running start, coming to his aid. He raised his sword, ready to strike her down when Lilac raised her laser pistol, meeting him halfway. She struck her gun against the handle of Keith’s sword, locking them in a stalemate. Keith struggled, pushing back against her. She had incredible strength, more than some of the Blades he’d faced and she was at least three heads too shy of the average Galra soldier. Besides the fact that she was currently an enemy, Keith was impressed. They met eye to eye and then Keith was hit with a realisation. Her armour… he’d seen it before.

“You’re the soldier,” he said in awe. “From the Weblum.”

Her eyes widened, face softening, then just as quickly her guard was brought back up. They both stood, still pressing against each other when a throwing knife appeared out of nowhere. It struck the side of Keith’s sword, barely an inch from cutting through his hand. He fell back, stumbling to find his footing. Chameleon had already released another throwing knife, grinning maliciously. Keith tried to raise his sword to block it but he knew he was too slow. Keith flinched, waiting for it to strike him when a flash of blue light erupted behind his eyes. He opened them and watched as the knife flew to the side, knocked away.

“I’ve got you, buddy!”

Keith swivelled around to find Lance, shotgun barrel still smoking from its shot.

He knew it wasn’t the time, nor the place, but he gave Lance a soft, grateful smile all the same. Lance returned it. Footfalls raced behind and around him, and then Lilac was charging Lance. Keith was about to follow when a foot came flying at him. He ducked back, just missing Chameleon’s backwards kick. He took a swing at her with his sword, but she ducked, finding her footing immediately and spinning in towards him. She knocked the blade of her forearm against the crook of Keith’s elbow as he tried for another swing, halting him. She gripped him firmly around the arm. Jumping up and swinging her legs around his shoulder she flipped him onto his back. She pulled at his arm, thighs tightening, his shoulder aching at the strain. Her smile glinted in the low-light of the hangar. Against the pain, Keith returned it, banishing his bayard so that it appeared in his right arm, free and ready for wielding. Chameleon was taken aback. She let going of his arm, rolling backwards and pushing herself back up onto her feet while Keith picked himself up. He charged after her, not even close to done.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pidge and Hunk occupied with Lizardess. Her tail was her strongest weapon, slapping Pidge’s shield out of her hands and managing to swipe Hunk’s legs out from under him. Allura’s whip danced throw the air, lashing and snapping at Giantess. Her whip wrapped around Giantess’ shotgun and she began reeling her in, like a fisherman refusing to let go of his prize. Giantess took a shot at her, causing Allura to release her grip and stumble back. With a _snap!_ Giantess took hold of Allura’s whip and used it to flip Allura up into the air. She wrapped a meaty arm around Allura’s waist and flung her to the opposite end of the room. Allura rolled, ending up sprawled on the floor, but otherwise was unharmed. Lance was still trying to hold off Lilac but she was gaining on him. She ran up a pillar, pushing off it and swinging her leg down to smack Lance’s gun out of his hands. With another backwards kick, Lance was sent flying, joining Allura. Hunk and Pidge were there as well, all of them gathered at the door. A part of Keith wanted to stay and fight, but he knew they couldn’t waste any more time here.

“Retreat!” he said, running towards the hangar door.

“Good idea!” Lance said, giving a shaky thumbs up from his place on the floor. Allura hoisted him up from the collar of his chest piece, helping him to his feet and pushing him towards the door.

“Zethrid, stop!”

Keith stole a glance over his shoulder as they made their getaway. The soldiers weren’t chasing them, Lilac holding a hand up to Giantess to stop her in her tracks. The two seemed to be arguing about something. Keith considered it a blessing, giving them enough time to make their escape. He didn’t know who they were, but by the colouring of their armour, he could assume they worked for Lotor. And what they wanted with the Teleduv? Well, he wasn’t going to wait around to find out.

“Okay, seriously, what is going on? Who were those guys?!” Lance cried as they flew their speeders back to the Lions.

“I’ve met one them before,” Keith said. “In the Weblum. She stole some of the scultrite.”

 _“Woah, hey, wait, what’s cooking? What happened in there?”_ Adam asked.

“We were ambushed by some kind of elite group soldiers,” Pidge said.

“Yeah, they were total badasses, way better than any Galra we’ve fought before!” Hunk added.

 _“Were they Galra?”_ Shiro asked.

“Don’t know,” Keith said. “Maybe. I’m guessing they work for Lotor.”

“Wait wait wait, hold up!” Hunk said. “Allura, you said they had an Altean? That plus the Teleduv piece and the scultrite… they must be trying to build their own Teleduv so they can make wormholes!”

“If Lotor has turned that comet into a ship, we have much bigger concerns,” Allura replied.

“Uh, I thought Lotor took over for Zarkon?” Pidge piped up. “Why is he attacking a Galra base?”

“I don’t know. That’s why we have to stop him and here and now,” Keith said.

_Kill the king, and the rest will fall._

 

*

 

Adam was still trying to wrap his head around the new information when the Galra battleship activated their projector beam. The Teleduv piece was lifted up out of its hangar, the battleship beginning its ascent.

“We’ve gotta stop that ship,” Shiro said.

“On it,” Coran replied. He shared a nod with Adam and with a click of a button started up the Castle’s engines, him and Adam flying them towards the Galra base.

“Woah, wait, what’s that?” Adam asked.

Coran spared him a quick look before turning his attention back to his station. “What’s what?”

Adam tapped at his screen, selecting his target. “What. Is. That.” With a flick of his wrist, the big screen zoomed out away from the battlecruiser, the Teleduv piece now secured tightly underneath its belly, and onto the smaller ship that had just zipped out from its hangar.

“I’m guessing that’s the ship Lotor’s made from the comet,” Adam said.

Shiro’s mouth formed a grim line, eyes narrowed and calculating. “We best be careful. Coran, raise the particle barrier.”

Coran nodded, selecting the shield button on his desktop. “On it.”

“Activating Castle defences,” Adam said, typing in the required sequence. The Castle’s particle barrier blinked to life and Adam took aim. He shot at the ship, praying it would hit its mark but the ship scooched to the side at the last second, dodging it easily. Adam gritted his teeth, taking aim again. He shot and missed. The ship danced around every shot he took, almost like it was teasing him. Its movements were… unnatural. It was like water, weaving and flowing, bending and flexing at impossible angles.

“Quick little bugger, isn’t it?” Coran said, sounding almost impressed.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” replied Shiro. “Something that size… it shouldn’t be able to move that fast.”

Adam had just missed it again when the ship rounded them. Its arm-like protrusions came together at the ends, forming a sharp point. Adam watched as an ion laser charge began to build up.

“Brace yourselves!” he cried just before the ship fired at the Castle. The first hit wasn’t too bad. When it quickly fired a second time, however, the particle barrier began to weaken, the Castle shaking beneath their feet.

“Team, where are you?” Shiro said.

The ship shot again, the particle barrier’s percentage bars dropping exponentially.

“We can’t take another hit like that,” said Adam.

All three watched in horror as the ship began charging another laser fire. It was about to be released when it backed up, flying out of the way of a different laser blast. Adam punched his fist into the air, grinning.

Voltron had entered the playing field.

“About time you lot showed up!”

 _“Sorry about that,”_ Lance said. _“Forming Voltron, ya know, takes a bit of time.”_

 _“Lance, enough chit-chat,”_ Keith scolded him.

 _“Sorry boss-man,”_ Lance replied, although he didn’t sound sorry.

Voltron unleashed his sword, swinging it back and bringing it down a sharp arc towards the ship. It zipped out from under him, heading out and away. Voltron chased after it. It managed to dodge every swipe of his sword, and Adam could sense Keith was beginning to lose his patience.

_“Ugh! It’s too fast!”_

“Keith!” Shiro said, “The cargo ship is getting away with the Teleduv inside it!”

Adam tore his eyes away from the battle and looked back to the Galra base. The ship was beginning its slow trek up and away, heading in the complete opposite direction of Voltron.

 _“I thought taking down the ship made from the comet was the most important thing!”_ Keith barked.

“But we can’t let Lotor get away with the Teleduv!” Shiro replied.

 _“Shiro’s right,”_ Allura said. _“We need to destroy it! We can’t let the Galra get their hands on that kind of technology!”_

_“But the comet is right here! We need to take it down!”_

Voltron boosted its engines, continuing its tango with the ship. Adam was beginning to feel antsy, his attention dancing between the battle and the cargo ship. Every second Voltron spent on the ship, the further away the Teleduv piece flew.

Shiro came up beside Adam, tapping into the video feed. Keith’s face popped up on Adam’s screen. His jaw was tight, shoulders tense and eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Keith!” Shiro said, trying to grab his attention. “The cargo ship is getting away.”

Keith’s eyes darted to Shiro, just for a second. Shiro remained steadfast, staring Keith down. With a growl, Keith tugged hard on Black’s controls, bringing Voltron to a stop. Voltron turned, starting towards the cargo ship when he was shot in the back. The Paladins cried out in unison. Voltron turned, forming his shield and bracing himself against the ship’s laser fire.

Adam swore under his breath. “They’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

“Defend themselves against the ship and let the Teleduv go, or go after the Teleduv and get hit,” Shiro confirmed.

 _“Guys!”_ Hunk cried, _“The Teleduv’s getting away!”_

 _“Keith, what do we do?”_ asked Lance.

Keith’s face was still on Adam’s screen, teeth gritted against the strain of the ship’s onslaught.

“Keith, you’re going to have to lower your shield, shoot at the cargo ship and deal with the consequences,” Shiro said.

“Shiro –” Adam started.

_“We can beat this ship first and then get the cargo ship!”_

Shiro shook his head. “There’s not enough time! You need to make a decision.”

Keith gave another low growl. Adam could see when he’d made his choice. He could only pray it was the right one.

 _“Hunk, get your bayard ready,”_ Keith said. _“On my cue, we’re gonna lower the shield and shoot the cargo ship. Ready?”_

 _“Ready!”_ Hunk replied.

_“GO!”_

Voltron’s shield disbanded, becoming Black’s wings once more. Keith’s sword was replaced by Hunk’s shoulder gun. Turning his back on the ship, Voltron took aim at the cargo ship.

Adam’s hand found Shiro’s, clinging to him.

The ship’s laser began powering up. Adam waited for the inevitable.

The ship fired, its laser heading straight for Voltron.

Adam’s eyes darted to Keith, watching his reaction. Keith was counting under his breath.

_“Three, two, one. Now!”_

With the twist of his right hand, Voltron dodged, the laser skimming just barely over his shoulder and hitting the Teleduv piece instead. It imploded. Adam was cheering, still gripping Shiro’s hand, when the ship fired again, this time hitting Voltron square in the chest. Voltron fell back against the strength of the ion laser, turning slack as his power was drained.

Keith’s video feed cut out.

“Keith! KEITH!” Adam yelled.

There was no response, then, a quiet groan. Everyone’s faces appeared up on the big screen. They looked a little worse for wear but otherwise were all still intact.

“Oh thank the Stars,” Adam muttered, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro let out a quiet chuckle, wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist and holding him close.

Lotor’s ship was long gone, the cargo ship left floating adrift. Voltron slowly woke up, coming to as everyone gathered back their strength.

 _“Sooooo,”_ Lance said. _“Lotor attacked a Galra base and tried to steal a piece of the Teleduv? None of this makes any sense…”_

 _“We can talk about this later, they’re getting away!”_ Pidge cried.

Keith rolled back his shoulders, looking about ready for round two. _“We need to go after them.”_

“No,” Shiro said. He gave Adam’s hip a quick squeeze before letting him go, addressing the Paladins. “We need to regroup. Come back to the Castle. Something strange is going on and we need to figure it out.”

Keith looked like he was ready to argue when the fight left his eyes. He hung his head, refusing to look either of them in the eye.

_“Okay. Lions disband, we’re heading home.”_

 

*

 

Keith was on the viewing deck when Shiro found him. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. He waited, Shiro coming to stand beside him. He laid a hand on Keith’s shoulder, grabbing his attention.

“I’m sorry I had to step in back there.”

 _You didn’t have to do anything,_ Keith thought but instead replied, “I thought I had it under control.”

Shiro gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before dropping his hand. “You need to learn to pick your battles.”

Keith hunched in on himself, arms crossed, fingers digging into his biceps. “I’m no good at this.”

“Yes, you are.”

Keith startled, looking up to meet Shiro’s eyes. He was giving him a soft, open smile, eyes crinkling in the corners. It took Keith a moment to realise it was a look of pride.

“It was your quick thinking that prevented Lotor from getting away with the Teleduv. You’re gonna get there, Keith. Black chose you for a reason.”

Keith started shaking his head but Shiro stopped him, catching his chin in his fingers. “Keith, look at me.”

Keith did, even though all he really wanted to do was go burrow under his blanket and sleep off the disappointment.

“I’m proud of you,” Shiro said. “You’ve accomplished so much in the short amount of time you’ve been leader. There may have been some ups and downs –”

Keith huffed, unhooking his chin from Shiro’s grip, but not dropping his gaze. “That’s putting it lightly.”

“Hey, I wasn’t perfect either when I lead my first off-Earth mission,” Shiro said.

“Yeah,” Keith said, “but I bet you didn’t lead your team into what is probably the deadliest planet ever invented and nearly get them killed. Or how about when we got our asses kicked by Lotor’s tiny ship alone?”

“Keith –”

“Or what about –”

“Keith!”

Keith stopped, breath held.

Shiro sighed. He looked tired after the day’s events, his shoulders sagging, eyes blinking lazily. But there was still a smile on his face and Keith could tell it wasn’t there just for his benefit. It was genuine.

“You’re not taking into account all of the good you’ve achieved. All those Galra bases you’ve taken out? And all the information you’ve gathered on Lotor? We’re getting close to figuring out his plan. And I bet my life that the team wouldn’t have been able to do that without your leadership.”

“I’m scared, Shiro,” Keith said, voice wavering. “I’m scared I mess up and one of them gets hurt because of me.”

“That’s a risk they already knew was there. You can’t protect all of them all the time, just like how Lance sometimes leaves his guard down or Pidge gets carried away with her tech, or Hunk lets his fears creep in. Even Allura can get sidetracked at times.”

“I… I guess…”

“The point I’m trying to make, Keith,” Shiro said, “Is that you’re still learning. All of you are. So am I. And the best way to learn is by making mistakes.”

“How cliché of you,” Keith snarked.

Shiro shrugged. “It’s a cliché for a reason.”

Keith huffed a laugh, feeling his lips tilt into a smile against his will.

“I’m excited to see where you go from here,” Shiro said. “I have a feeling you’re going to do great things, Keith.”

Keith nodded before leaning forward, resting his forehead against Shiro’s chest. Shiro embraced him and Keith just basked in the fact that he was here. That Shiro was here, right in front of him, that Keith could hug him and talk to him, and count on him.

 _Not forever_ , a tiny voice reminded him.

_No. Not forever, but let me have this for now._

Keith stepped back and Shiro let him, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

“Hunk’s been threatening to make you a feast of your favourite foods if you’re up for it?”

Shiro chuckled, clapping Keith on the shoulder and leading him towards the door. “That sounds great.”

“Good, cause I don’t think I could invent any more excuses for you,” Keith replied, hip checking Shiro.

Shiro returned the gesture, ruffling Keith’s hair while he was at it. “No need to. Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes below, you don't have to read them but they're sort of just me explaining my choices for this chapter, specifically linked to Shiro and his recovery.
> 
> Shiro has been through... a lot to say the least. He's been captured not once but twice by the Galra and had to escape, risking his life and having to go through a lot of pain in order to survive. I wanted him to have the time and space to wrap his head around his ordeal and try to find his footing again while having Adam and Keith with him as his support system. This is, however, taxing on Adam and Keith as well and I wanted to show that. I sort of based Shiro's slump on my own experience with depression and the more difficult days, the want to just rest and not really having the energy to do anything even though you want to/need to get things done. So, I hope this was a realistic representation. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **SPANISH TRANSLATION**
> 
>  
> 
> Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo – Just be yourself (thank you NightCrow712 for the correction here!)
> 
> Gracias - Thank you
> 
> De nada - You're welcome
> 
> (If I got anything wrong, please feel free to let me know!)


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to understand what Lotor's plan may be, the Paladins are given a little history lesson on the events that led up to the war. What is revealed may be more surprising and much more horrific than they initially thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter for Part 3! This took a lot longer than the other ones... mainly because of school and life, but I'm glad I can finally proclaim it finished and move on to part 4! We're almost halfway, whoop whoop!
> 
> Again, this one is quite long, so take your time and I hope you enjoy it!

After breakfast, everyone gathered on the bridge to try to figure out their game plan – and how to unravel Lotor’s. Allura had brought up the star map under Pidge’s request. She stood now in the center, stroking her chin in thought.

“So,” Pidge started. “He fought us here, his generals were here and he stole the comet here.” As she spoke, different locations lit up on the map, small diagrams of the star quadrants they represented accompanying them.

“Meaning Lotor could be anywhere?” said Lance.

Adam would admit it, he couldn’t stop feeling a beam of pride for Lance. He’d entered the dining room with confidence, wearing high-waisted jeans cinched at his waist with a thick belt along with a black bodysuit and a sheer black top over it. The sheer top was adorned with little pearls, creating a star-studded effect. And to top it all off? He was rocking an amazing smoky eye look.

He’d grabbed his bowl of breakfast food goo, sat down in his regular seat and dug right in as usual. Hunk was the first to comment, saying, “Wow, man, nice outfit!”

“Thanks, Hunk,” Lance replied, the apples of his cheeks turning a slight pink.

“Yeah, I’m no expert on the whole make-up thing but it looks good,” Pidge said around a spoon of food goo.

Lance chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Thank Adam for that, he got me the Mac set. Oh! And Shiro, with help on the eyeliner.”

Shiro simply shrugged, giving Lance a wink.

Allura and Coran both started gushing about Lance’s eyeshadow, asking how it worked, what was the process and if he was willing to give lessons. Meanwhile, Keith sat rooted to his seat, spoon hovering halfway to his mouth. Adam was starting to worry that he hadn’t been breathing for the last five minutes. He knocked Keith’s ankle with his foot, bringing him out of his frozen state.

“You alright there, Keith?” Adam asked, putting on an air of innocence.

Keith coughed a little louder than necessary, shaking his head. “Yeah, fine, just fine.”

Lance arched a quizzical brow. He tilted his head slightly as he tried to read Keith’s expression. “Something wrong?”

“NO!” Keith exclaimed then immediately winced. “I just – you –”

“Yeah?”

“You look… pretty.”

There was silence on all sides of the breakfast table. Even the space mice and the caterpillars had stopped their chittering to listen in.

“Oh…” Lance said after a moment. “Uh, thanks, man. That… thanks.”

Keith nodded, turning his attention back to his breakfast bowl. “You’re welcome.”

The two sported matching blushes for the rest of the meal. Adam couldn’t stop grinning.

“We’ll never be able to find him unless we can figure out his plan. We’re missing the big picture,” Shiro said, bringing Adam back to the present.

He was looking healthier today, his cheeks rosy and less sallow, his stance steadier. He hadn’t needed any persuading this morning to join the others for breakfast. In fact, he was the one to wake Adam (who had apparently overslept) by, very rudely, if Adam might add, whipping the blanket out from under him and nearly causing him to topple off the edge of the bed.

“We’ll be late,” was Shiro’s only argument to which Adam grumbled a few choice words.

“How about this question,” Pidge posed. “Why was Voltron made from the same material as that comet. What’s so special about it?”

Adam’s eyes darted to the Alteans. They had both been eerily silent so far, ears flicked back and only occasionally meeting each other’s eyes.

“Coran, Allura?” Adam asked.

Allura released a tired sigh before raising her head, addressing the bridge. “My father discovered another comet like that before I was born.”

Coran nodded solemnly. “Your father… and Zarkon.”

“This was back when Zarkon was the Black Lion’s Paladin?” Hunk asked.

“Before that,” said Coran. “Before Alfor built the Lions.”

“I know this is painful to talk about,” Shiro said, sending both the Alteans a soft, assuring look, “But if we’re going to stop Lotor, it’s time we heard the rest of the story.”

Coran and Allura shared another look, seemingly communicating with their eyes. Everyone waited with bated breath. Finally, Coran gave a single nod.

“Give me a moment, I’ll be back.” With a sharp click of his heels, Coran about-faced and strode out of the bridge.

Adam frowned. “Where is he –”

Allura raised a hand, stopping him. “All will be explained.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Adam accepted her answer. And so, they waited. Ten doboshes later, Coran entered the bridge once more with something tucked under his arm. Allura banished the star chart, joining Coran at her podium. Everyone gathered around, anxious but also intrigued.

Coran laid down a thin datapad, much like the ones Adam had seen in the library. Adam squinted, tilting his head at a ninety-degree angle to read the Altean reference code on its side. He gasped.

“That’s the missing datapad!”

“The what now?” Lance asked.

“A while back,” Adam said, “when we were all still… let’s say the freshly minted team Voltron, I was reading up on the war and the history of Galran and Altean society. But there was a datapad missing from its slot.”

Coran’s lips were set in a grim line, a look of guilt marring his face. “I’m sorry. I was the one who removed it from the library. It was back when we didn’t want you finding out about Zarkon being the Black Paladin.”

“And after we did? You didn’t think it was important we knew about all this?” Adam questioned.

“Coran and I thought it best to leave the past behind – no, let me finish,” Allura said when Adam tried to interrupt. He made a zipping motion across his lips, indicating for her to continue. “We were wrong to do this. I know that now and I’m sorry.”

Adam unzipped his lips. “Apology accepted.”

Allura gave him a small smile before turning to Coran. “Coran, if you would?”

“Yes, Princess.”

Coran activated the datapad, a holographic screen nearly the size of a movie theatre’s appearing above it. Lance and Pidge both oooohed and aaaahed at the display.

“This datapad is slightly different than the others,” Coran started. “Alfor added his own personal memories to it when he uploaded his consciousness to the Castle so it will be told mostly through his perspective, with a few added bits from me, if you don’t mind me narrating?”

“Sounds good,” Shiro said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Right. Ahem. In the beginning, the Paladins were just five leaders.”

Five profiles appeared on the screen, revealing themselves like a fan of cards being opened.

“Despite coming from vast different cultures and, in some cases, had been warring for generations, they managed to look past their differences in an effort to protect their common interests.”

While Coran spoke, images appeared on the holo-screen, fading from one to the other like a virtual photo album. Adam drunk in every detail: a younger version of Alfor inspecting a trader’s table in a desert landscape, packing animals with beautifully designed saddles dotted here and there; a warzone, fallen sentries and Galra soldiers alike piled together; a party in the entrance hall of the Castle, Alteans, Galra and other species Adam did not recognize all gathered together around a small group of leaders. Zarkon and Alfor Adam could spot easily, the other three however he had not seen in any of the other history datapads he’d managed to get his hands on.

“What was initially a formal agreement to work alongside each other soon blossomed into a true friendship. A warrior’s bond was forged and together they worked to rid their system of those who would do it harm.”

The images faded out, the screen turning black for a moment and then, Adam heard laser fire. He startled, immediately stepping in front of Shiro, reaching for his laser pistols. The rest of the Paladins did much the same, taking their fighting stances. Keith unsheathed his blade and activated its sword form. A figure holding a shotgun had appeared on the bridge, shooting green laser fire… nowhere near any of them. Adam stepped towards it raising his hand and waving it in front of its face. The figure did not flinch, did not give any indication that he saw Adam. When Adam tried to grab his gun his hand went right through it. The center of the gun turned into hundreds of pixels, floating in swirling patterns, before converging back into the image of the gun.

“It’s a hologram,” Adam said. The Paladins all stood down. Keith re-sheathed his blade with a grumble.

Around them, the bridge began to change. Mountains were erected, sand pooling out to every corner of the room below their feet. More figures emerged, all clad in scraps of red cloth and mismatching armour. They were shooting at a running figure who was approaching them in the distance. A gleam of white armour, the glistening of a sword. Alfor was gaining on his prey, grinning all the while. The scavengers all ran towards a cave where once Adam’s station had been. When the last rebel was through, a door sealed the entrance shut, cutting off Alfor.

Suddenly, the surroundings changed, and they were all inside the cave with the scavengers. The pixels settled into place, and the group watched as the scavengers stood their ground, all weapons ready and aimed at the door. The only light source was a small circular opening in the ceiling, allowing rays of sunlight to leak through and banish the shadows. Dust motes danced in the air. Adam raised his hands, playing with them when something landed on his head. He looked up to see sand and gravel tipping over the edge of the skylight and into the cave. One of the scavengers seemed to notice too. As soon as they looked up, they were met with a foot in their face. Alfor landed elegantly onto the sand. He straightened up, raising his sword. He was full of confidence and (self-assuredness) until he realised that he was outnumbered one to seventeen.

Alfor’s smile dropped. He chuckled nervously. “Oh, dear.”

The scavengers leapt into action, three coming at Alfor at once, all wielding throwing knives. Alfor raised his sword and met them halfway, throwing the first over his shoulder and knocking down the second with a hard hit of the butt of his sword to their chest. While the third kept him distracted, another rebel tackled him from behind, knocking him off his feet. Alfor stumbled, his sword slipping from his hand as he rolled across the floor and up onto his knees again. A scavenger leapt into the air, bringing down two throwing knives unto Alfor. Alfor raised his arms, crossing them to act as a shield against the scavenger’s knives as they landed on him. Alfor struggled, the tips of the knives inching closer and closer to his neck. Adam held his breath in anticipation, desperately wanting to help but knowing he could do nothing when suddenly there was a commotion behind him. He turned just in time to see two scavengers go flying through the air. A morning star weapon glinted in the sunlight, Zarkon swinging it mightily, knocking scavengers left and right as he made his way to Alfor. Other figures had emerged as well, taking out the leftover scavengers. They made quick work of it, the scavengers lying defeated in their cave.

The warriors gathered around Alfor, all sharing amused looks with the embarrassed Altean.

“I keep warning you not to break formation and run ahead, Alfor,” Zarkon said, offering his hand to Alfor. Alfor took it, standing a little shakily to his feet. He was clutching his shoulder, rolling out the kink the battle had caused him.

Zarkon patted Alfor on the back a little too hard, nearly making him keel over, but Alfor seemed used to it. “You are much more knowledgeable as an alchemist than a soldier.”

“That’s what I keep you around for, Zarkon,” Alfor joked.

Zarkon’s stoic mask fell, and an amused smile, be it small, took its place. He looked so young here, as did Alfor. They couldn’t have been much older than Shiro and Adam. Alfor wasn’t sporting his full beard yet, rather a poor attempt at a goatee while Zarkon’s eyes were kind and more human than Adam could comprehend. After seeing what Zarkon would become it was difficult to imagine him as anything other than the big bad villain.

The cave melted away, the figures fading only to reappear at a long dining table. Towering purples arches appeared across the room, violet accents bringing light to the room. The ceiling was made of glass, the sky purple and dusky with a few stars dotted here and there. Adam felt Shiro stiffen at his side. He could understand why. From the looks of it, they were in a Galra-made building, the architecture lighting all too familiar. Adam slipped his hand into Shiro’s, giving it a quick squeeze. A few Galran servants were hanging about, one with a tray of drinks in his hands, the other two placing plates of food in front of the guests. To Zarkon’s right sat Alfor along with an Altean that could be Allura’s twin and a younger Coran who was sporting an exuberant fringe and ponytail.

“The original Paladins were Zarkon of planet Daibazaal, King Alfor from Altea –”

“Who’s the Altean sitting next to him?” Lance asked.

The hologram continued, Alfor and Coran laughing at a joke while the woman at his side tittered into her hand.

“That is Queen Melenor, my mother,” Allura replied.

“She’s beautiful,” Pidge said in awe.

Allura smiled, hands clasped in front of her, fiddling slightly with her skirt. “Yes. Yes, she was.”

Coran coughed lightly, gathering everyone’s attention again. He walked around the table, indicating to the next guest who sat on Alfor’s right.

“This is Gyrgan from planet Rygnirath.”

Gyrgan was a giant of a man, with long hair tied into two sectioned ponytails and small hamster-like ears protruding from the top of his head. His clothing was a mix of amour and comfortable swathes of patterned material. Sharp canines poked out from his ever-present smile. He was currently biting into the leg of some kind of cooked bird the size of Adam’s head.

Coran circled the table, coming to Zarkon’s left where a petite female alien sat. She was humanoid in figure, with a strong square jaw and dear-like ears. Perky white antennae stuck out from her hair and her eyes shone with intelligence. Much like Alfor and Zarkon, she was dressed a little more formally with a sleek, white mantle over a leaf-green cape and black pants with knee-high brown boots. She seemed a little more reserved than the others, not speaking as much but rather observing.

“Trigal of the Dalterion Belt,” Coran said, indicating to her with a sweep of his arm before continuing to the last of the guests. “And this is Blaytz from the planet Nalquod.”

Adam found himself smirking at the sight of the last alien. He was laid back in his seat, arm thrown over the back, a lazy grin adorning his face. His skin was blue with what looked like gills on either side of his neck. His pink eyebrows feathered out, almost resembling antennae with how long they were. His outfit was a little more outrageous than the others, his orange and yellow cardigan clashing with his skin tone along with a big beaded necklace and poofy sirwal pants. To top it all off, his shoes had pointed toes, resembling the more traditional khussa shoes Adam’s father occasionally wore for formal events.

Blaytz was busy chatting up the Galra serving the drinks. The Galra blushed a deep violet at something Blaytz said and he grinned, looking like the cat who just got the cream.

“Looks like someone’s got game,” Adam chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

Adam pointed to Blaytz and the blushing Galran. “Example A?”

Lance crossed his arms, pouting. “No no no, I saw him flirting with a girl back in one of the other photos.”

Shiro shrugged. “Maybe he’s bi, or pan.”

Lance’s arms dropped, his pout turning into a look of confusion. “What and what now?”

Adam gasped.

Shiro shot Adam _the look_ , the one that said _please don’t make this big a thing_. So, obviously, Adam was going to ignore it and do just that.

“Ya know, bisexual and pansexual?”

Lance still looked confused. Even Pidge and Hunk were starting to give him funny looks.

“Dude,” Hunk said, knocking his shoulder with Lance’s, “We covered all that stuff in sex ed remember?”

“I was sick that day,” Lance replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, all the pieces came together. Adam sighed with relief, making praying hands and looking up to the ceiling. “It all makes sense now.”

“What does?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Lance, come on, you’ve never heard of this stuff?” Pidge asked.

“All the labels were added to the English dictionary around thirty years ago. Same time they added memes to the vocabulary,” Adam added.

Lance shook his head. “Nope. Sorry.”

Adam slapped a hand to his forehead with a sigh. “Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your laptop tonight?”

Pidge placed her hands on her hips, eyeing Adam suspiciously. “And why should I let you anywhere near my laptop?”

“So that I can make Lance a comprehensive PowerPoint on the different sexualities and genders and catch him up to speed with the rest of humanity?”

Pidge’s suspicion immediately dropped. “Okay, yeah. It’s for a worthy cause.”

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed. “I’m still here!”

“And I’m trying to get on with the story!” Coran cried. At some point, the hologram had been paused, Coran’s younger counter-part caught mid-snort while the rest of the table were frozen in their fits of laughter.

Adam raised his hands in surrender. He sent Coran an apologetic look. “Sorry, Coran. You were saying?”

Coran’s moustache twitched in irritation but he seemed appeased. With a click of his finger, the hologram continued.

“Pull up a chair and join the feast,” Blaytz said, kicking a chair out with his ankle for the Galra servant.

_“Ahem.”_

Blaytz’s ears drooped, his eyes twitching nervously to Zarkon.

“You know that fraternizing with the servant class is not permitted. It erodes discipline,” said Zarkon.

“Geez, someone’s a stickler for the rules,” Lance grumbled. Blaytz seemed to agree if his pout was anything to go by.

“Well,” Alfor said, “perhaps a little bit of discipline erosion will do you good, Zarkon.”

“Something I will consider the next time you are surrounded by Lambernite scavengers,” Zarkon quipped.

Alfor’s face scrunched up in a comical frown. “I was handling myself!”

Coran and Melenor were sharing a similar look that Adam and Shiro often did whenever Keith made that very same statement. Shiro chuckled, knocking Keith playfully with his elbow. “Sound familiar, Keith?”

Keith grumbled something under his breath, returning the gesture with an eye-roll.

Gyrgan inched in closer to Alfor, smirking. “You mean wetting yourself?”

Everyone burst into laughter, Blaytz spitting out half of his drink while Coran clutched his stomach, wiping away a few happy tears.

Alfor didn’t seem put-out for long. He was soon chuckling along with them. “Why I ever joined up with this band of scoundrels, I’ll never know.”

“Because we’re the only scoundrels who would have you,” Trigel chimed. She stood up, raising her glass. “To us!”

The rest grabbed their glasses, ready to toast when the room began to shake. A bright light passed over everyone’s heads, a blinding flash of hot white light filling the room.

“By Willow!” Gyrgan proclaimed.

They were whisked away, standing outside what Adam now realised was Zarkon’s palace just in time to see a giant explosion go off in the distance. Orange plumes mixed with the purple dusk, clouds swirling and eating up the stars.

“Is that –?” Pidge started.

Coran nodded gravely. “It is.”

They were joined by Alfor and his party, now standing on the fringes of what looked like a war zone. They stood on the outer edges of a giant crater, the comet glowing in its center. The heat caused Adam’s cheeks to burn. The comet was beautiful, obsidian black with sparkling turquoise veins.

“That night,” Coran said, “the fate of the universe would be changed forever.”

The image before them faded out. The sky lightened to a rosy pink, revealing the comet to be gone and in its place, a particle barrier had been erected. The land surrounding the crater was now occupied with silvery stations and encampments. Adam pressed himself as close to the barrier as he could, looking down into the center of the crater. Where the comet had collided with the earth there was now a glowing golden hollow. The ground rushed out from underneath their feet, zooming in closer to the crater. Adam stumbled a little from vertigo the illusion caused. They were now inside the station that had been erected directly around the hollow.

“I have finished evacuating all Galra citizens away from the crater,” Zarkon’s voice rang.

Adam swivelled around, spotting Zarkon and Alfor crouched over a work station. Altogether, they approached them, peaking where they could to see what all the fuss was about.

Hovering in a small blue holo-encasement was a shard from the comet, much like the one they’d stolen from Hector in the alternate realm. Alfor was typing away, Altean symbols flying across his screen as the data kept rolling in.

“What have you discovered?” Zarkon asked, eyeing the comet shard with an unreadable expression.

“We’re not sure,” Alfor responded. “This comet is like none I’ve ever seen before. It seems to be made of a material that can pass between realities.”

Zarkon remained impassive. “What do you mean?”

“Well, sages have always theorized that there are many realities stacked side by side, whole other universes with their own histories unbeknownst to us. But, we never had any proof.” Alfor approached the hollow, Zarkon right behind him. The golden light turned his white hair a burnished bronze as he looked down into the crater. “Until now.”

Everyone had gathered around the edge, looking properly into the hollow. The cracks in the earth around it leaked golden light, glowing orbs floating up into the air and dissipating by the time they reached the surface.

“It’s beautiful,” Keith murmured.

“This is another reality?” Zarkon asked. His impassive mask had finally cracked, his brows crinkled in interest. He looked like he was about to ask more when Zarkon suddenly yelped, jumping back. “WHAT IS THAT?!”

There was a quiet _mrew_ from down below. At Zarkon’s feet was a cat. It had a long bushy tail with bright orange fur, the rest of its body black with light grey and blue markings. Lance and Hunk were already cooing, both ready to try and pick it up. Someone else beat them to it, however.

A pair of tanned hands scooped up the cat. It was an Altean. Adam deduced she was a scientist by her uniform. Her markings were a deep maroon, her charcoal grey hair pulled back into a neat bun.

“Do not worry,” she said. “This is Kova. He’s from our reality.”

Alfor chuckled. “Zarkon, this is Honerva. She is our best alchemist on Altea. I asked her to come to Daibazaal and help out with the scientific investigation.”

Adam snuck a look at Zarkon, gauging his reaction and nearly snorted in surprise. There might as well have been hearts floating about Zarkon’s head. His mouth was agape, eyes wide and pupils so dilated you’d think he was a cat stocked up on catnip.

“He likes her,” Adam found himself saying.

“What?” Lance exclaimed.

“Coran, can you pause it again?”

Coran seemed a little put-out but did so, clicking his fingers and freezing the story.

“Come on, look at him!” Adam said, pointing to Zarkon. “If that isn’t love at first sight I don’t know what is.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, assessing Zarkon’s love-struck face with great scepticism. “You know this is Zarkon we’re talking about?”

“This is a different Zarkon, though,” Adam said. “Zarkon before the war.”

“I agree with Adam,” Keith said.

Adam blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Keith shrugged. “Shiro always had that same look whenever you –” A palm suddenly slammed over Keith’s mouth, muffling his words.

“Coran, I think we should continue, right?” Shiro rushed out, struggling with Keith who looked like he was about ready to unsheathe his blade again.

“Quite right!” Coran proclaimed. There was a _snap!_ and then the hologram continued playing. Keith finally managed to wrench himself out from Shiro’s grip, sticking his tongue out for good measure. Shiro did the same. Adam stepped between them, making some space and tutting. “Behave you two.”

“Her expertise will be invaluable,” Alfor finished.

“Isn’t it exciting!” said Honerva. “This could change the way we perceive our entire universe.”

Adam found himself frowning. He started circling Honerva, eyeing her up and down. There was something familiar about her that was causing a slight shiver to dance down Adam’s spine. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling.

“Well, uh,” Zarkon stammered, “find out everything you can. I will provide any support you require. I must go.” With a stiff bow, Zarkon turned tail and speed-walked out the door, leaving both a confused Honerva and an amused Alfor.

“Is he always like that?” Honerva asked.

Alfor’s hands rested on his hips, smile tilting into a smirk. “No. No, he isn’t.”

Alfor and Honerva disappeared into a cloud of pixels. The Galra lab remained although the room had been halved, revealing a different laboratory on the left. Its walls were white, the screens the familiar turquoise blue of the Castle. Alfor was standing at a station, testing a larger shard of the comet. On the right, Honerva was hard at work, Zarkon standing over her shoulder, eyes flickering between the crater and her.

“King Alfor experimented with the comet’s ore in his lab on Altea,” Coran explained, “As Honerva continued her research on the rift on Daibazaal. But Alfor visited often as the years passed.”

The soft white and blue tones of Alfor’s lab were wiped away, the golden light of the rift closed off and replaced with a water fountain. They were in a kind of receiving room, with the water fountain in the center and entrances at each cardinal point. A sentry stood at each door. Adam found Shiro’s hand again, making sure he knew he wasn’t alone.

Sitting on the lip of the fountain was Alfor and Melenor, Coran standing at their side. In Alfor’s lap was a baby swaddled in gold-embroidered cloth. She bore pink markings, her head covered in wispy white curls.

“Allura is that –” Adam started.

“Zarkon,” Alfor said, “this is Princesses Allura.”

There was a muffled hiccup. Allura was standing beside Coran who had a protective arm slung around her shoulders, a hand to her mouth as she watched the scene. Her eyes were watery but no tears marred her cheeks.

Melenor was cooing at the baby, Allura’s tiny pudgy fingers gripping her mother’s pinkie.

“Princess,” Zarkon said.

Baby Allura’s attention shifted to Zarkon, her eyes wide, hand still clutching her mother’s.

“It is my pleasure to meet you,” Zarkon continued. “Please accept this gift in honour of your birth.”

With a low bow, a servant proffered a box on a tray to the baby. Melenor shifted forward, taking the box with a smile. She opened it, revealing a tiny helmet with comically large adornments on either side, almost like bat wings.

Melenor and Alfor chuckled as Melenor placed the helmet on Allura’s head. It was a bit big, slipping over her eyes, but Allura didn’t seem to mind. She cooed and clapped her hands, bubbling giggles mixing with the soothing sounds of the water fountain.

“Honerva has really softened you up my friend,” said Alfor. “I never thought I’d see the day the great Emperor Zarkon was married.”

Lance gasped. “They got married?!”

“How do you think Zarkon had a kid, dumbo,” Pidge muttered.

“Ooooh right,” said Lance, rubbing the back of his neck and scuffing his sneaker in embarrassment.

Zarkon looked… happy. Content even. There was a softness to his look as he appraised the happy family in front of him. There was a want there too. In another life, Adam pondered, Zarkon might have made a very good father.

The image faded away and they were brought back to Honerva’s lab.

“Honerva, still working hard, I see,” Alfor said. “Thank you for the gift. Allura loves it.”

“It was a customary gesture,” Honerva replied. Her voice, once musical and lilting was now monotone and dull. Her eyes never strayed from her screen, her fingers keeping up a drilling _tap tap tap_.

Alfor frowned but quickly recovered. “Of course. How is our quintessence experiment?”

Honerva, eyes still locked on her screen, pointed to her right. “Still running.”

There, on the desk, was a small contraption. It was emitting a quiet whirring sound as a cylinder spun around and around and around.

“Amazing,” Alfor breathed. “Running for a full year on a single drop of quintessence with no declines in revolutions per dobosh.”

Pidge immediately shoved her way to the front, eyeing the machine from every angle. Adam couldn’t help feeling his interest also being piqued. Finding that kind of energy source would be beneficial to any planet.

“No other energy source like this exists!” Alfor exclaimed in excitement. Adam could see the alchemist in him shining, ideas and calculations spiralling behind his eyes. It was the same look Pidge got when she was working on a new calculation or when Hunk was tinkering.

“The ships I’m creating work on the same principle,” Alfor continued. “And the ore from the comet practically engineers itself. It’s… well, heh, frightening in a way.”

“Endlessly powerful ships for the Galra Empire…” Zarkon mused. Darkness glazed over his eyes, his voice deeper, more demanding.

Alfor’s eyebrows scrunched a little, his smile pinched. “And an endless source of clean energy for the entire system.”

Zarkon collected himself, nodding. “Yes, of course.”

“What is that?” Lance said at the same time as Alfor. He was standing at a viewing pod. A tiny, purple creature, was whizzing about in its cage. It looked like the funny little squiggly things you’d see only under a microscope – the childish image conjured up when you thought of germs. This creature, however, pulsing in dangerous tones of red and purple. Even just looking at it for too long felt… hazardous.

“I sent some signals into the neighbouring reality and this creature answered the call,” Honerva explained. “Nothing from our universe has been able to survive the passage through the rift. But somehow, he arrived unharmed.”

Honerva placed a hand on the glass, looking at the creature almost… lovingly. The creature flickered and rippled in response.

“What? Honerva, I thought we discussed this. We must exercise caution. We have no idea what is out there,” said Alfor.

Honerva gave the creature one last longing look before turning her attention back to Alfor. “The Ancients believed that lightning was shot from the bows of the Gods until science proved otherwise. We must always push into dangerous territory in pursuit of knowledge.”

Adam felt on the fence about this. On the one hand, he agreed with Alfor; handling the unknown and potentially dangerous required precaution and care. But on the other hand, Honerva also had a point, although Adam wouldn’t go so far and die-hard as she seemed to be. Knowledge was an important part of the evolution of any society. The more one learns and understands, the better equipped they become to handle their surroundings and how to interact with the world. Knowledge was its own kind of currency. It made the world go round, more so than money and power. At least, in Adam’s opinion anyhow.

Unprompted, a horrible shrieking sound emitted from the creature, bringing Adam out of his thoughts. Everyone was clutching their hands over their ears, trying to block out the noise. The rift’s golden light shifted to a bright, angry purple. Giant globules similar to the creature erupted from the rift, gathering into deadly waves. It overflowed from the rift, washing away the sentries and the scientists that had been down below at the rift’s edges. Their screams were quickly muffled. The creatures burst in streams up towards the lab, beginning to encroach ever closer to Honerva, Alfor and Zarkon. They all made a break for the exit, just managing to seal it in time before the creatures could get to them.

The room went black. Then, the sky turned rosy pink once more. A barrier had been erected, the creatures swirling and flickering within in one giant mass. Galra battlecruisers circled the barrier with layers upon layers of barricades erected in rings on the ground, sentries and Galra soldiers standing at the ready with their shotguns aimed at the mass. And right at the top stood Zarkon and Honerva, watching it all with matching grim looks on their faces.

“The barrier is weakening,” said Honerva. “We don’t have long.”

“If those creatures escape, my forces will quickly be overrun. My planet, my people… destroyed,” Zarkon murmured.

“Alfor’s project will save us. I know it,” Honerva replied. She looked up to Zarkon and for a second, Adam saw the young woman she was before all this started. Eyes kind and face open and ready to learn and love. Zarkon wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. It was a tender moment even though the circumstances were dire.

There was a flash of blue and then they were no longer on Diabazaal. Alfor and his comrades were together in an elevator. Somehow, the rest of them all fitted in as well – Adam guessed it had something to do with the programming of the datapad. They were heading down at a tumbling speed, passing small glass windows so fast, they only allowed a glimpse of light before disappearing again.

“I trust this plan of yours will work, Alfor,” Zarkon said.

Alfor only smiled. He seemed to be waiting for something and then the elevator passed a proper window, revealing a shock of red. Everyone crowded around the glass, trying to get a look but Adam could already guess what it was.

The Voltron Lions stood together in a rough semi-circle, not in their usual formation but more placed as if a child had hurriedly arranged their toys so as not to risk the ire of their parents. They seemed mismatched this way. Adam’s fingers itched with the want to reach out and rearrange them in the correct order.

Soon, the group had shuffled out the elevators and entered the hangar proper, looking up at the Lions in awe. Adam hadn’t been present when the Paladins each saw their Lion for the first time, except maybe Lance and Keith – although Keith was too busy arguing with Red to make it really count. It was amusing and a little heart-warming, seeing the wonder and excitement in their eyes. The rest of the team seemed to be experiencing it as well as they looked between the Paladins of Old and their Lions.

“Incredible,” Trigal sighed.

Zarkon placed a hand on Alfor’s shoulder, grinning down at his friend. “Alfor, they’re amazing. How do they work?”

Alfor matched his grin. “I made them from the quintessence-infused ore of the comet which provides them with an endless supply of power.”

“Huh, so that’s how they work,” Lance said, looking up at Blue as if it were for the first time.

“The comet alloy also renders them nearly indestructible,” Alfor continued.

“What sort of weaponry do they have?” Blaytz asked.

Alfor’s grin became muted, a thoughtful looking taking its place. “This is where things become more… interesting”. Reluctantly, the Paladins of Old tore their gazes away from the Lions, looking to Alfor for his explanation.

“Altean alchemy can accomplish some amazing feats of engineering as you know but… in testing my ship I started to feel some sort of… psychic link. I’m not sure how to explain it but the ship, it wasn’t just reading my mind, it was communicating with me. They seem to be evolving. We don’t know yet what powers the Lions possess but we may gain understanding in time.”

“Time?!” Zarkon barked. “Time slips away even as we speak! My people will soon be slaughtered by creatures from another realm. Without these ships, all hope is lost!”

Alfor considered this a moment, his eyes darting once quickly to the Lions as if searching for his answer there before finally returning to his friend.

“I understand,” he finally replied. Alfor started towards the Lions, his friends following. “It may take some doing, these are not regular ships you can choose on a whim. You do not pick the Lion. The Lion picks you.”

One by one, the Paladins stood in front of their destined Lions, the Lions' eyes shining in recognition of their new partner. They all had that same awe-filled expression on their faces. It was a beautiful moment to behold even if Adam couldn’t understand the full mechanics of what it meant to hold such a bond with a giant robot Lion.

The Lions and Paladins of Old faded away and then, the floor was swept out from underneath them. Hunk yelped, clinging to Pidge as they rose into the air. They were outside the Castle, the wind blowing furiously, pulling at their clothes and hair. There was a flash of metal glinting in the sunlight and then the Lions appeared. They all swooped and flew in different directions, the Paladins getting a feel for the controls. Adam could hear Blaytz whooping and cheering as Blue did a summersault in the air.

As they left the atmosphere, so the team followed along with them, floating along with the Lions and watching as Altea faded into the distance. It truly was a beautiful planet – periwinkle blue seas and spring green earth with white arcs and rings drifting lazily around the axis.

“Now, go easy on them in the beginning. This is greater energy than you have ever worked with before,” said Alfor. As he did, Red’s head turned transparent and they could see into the cockpit. The Paladin’s armour differed slightly from the newer designs, with a gold diamond on top of the helmet where white met colour. The breastplate had a few added clasps as well but otherwise, not much had changed.

“Perhaps you should lead the formation, Alfor,” Zarkon said. “You have a greater understanding of the vessels than anyone.”

“I’m a better alchemist than a military leader, Zarkon. I think I’ll stick with being your right hand.”

Lance elbowed Keith, grinning down at him at the memory. Keith said nothing, though his lips were tilting slightly upward.

“Very well then,” said Zarkon. “On my mark, Paladins. Right flank Alfor and Blaytz. Left flank Trigal and Gyrgan.”

The Lions switched out, finally coming into the formation they all knew. Everyone was smiling as the Paladins of Old started on their journey to Daibazaal.

Hard rock and sand rose to meet their feet, bringing the group back onto the soil of Daibazaal. The sky had turned a fiery red. Adam could see the Galran soldiers becoming antsy as the creatures’ swirling became more vicious and hard-angled.

With an ear-piercing shriek, the creatures broke through the particle barrier, smashing it like a giant fist through glass. It rippled and shivered before becoming a colossal beast on four powerful legs. At the head, a bright yellow light appeared; a giant, unblinking eye.

The sentries and Galran soldiers opened fire. It did nothing except anger the beast. It reared its head back, its eye shining bright and brighter, until a harsh beam of light shot out of it, destroying the nearest barricade. Orange and grey dust clouds filled the air and Adam could smell the horrible stench of burning flesh and spilt oil.

Adam looked up to the sky, frantically searching for the Paladins. And for a second, he thought they may be too late. The beast was continuing its rampage, crushing soldiers under its feet and setting barricade after barricade alight.

But then, something appeared through the smoke and dust clouds. The Black Lion.

“Paladins!” Zarkon cried. “I’ll fly ahead and divert its attention. The rest of you attack from all sides.”

Black shot at the beast, catching its attention and Green and Yellow rounded it from the other side. The Lions kept shooting, jaw blades cutting, but the beast would simply reform, not so much as a scratch left on its bulbous skin.

Blaytz shot a huge chunk out of its back, flying up into a strong arc. But instead of reforming, the chunk became five angry swirls. They went after Blue, Blaytz dipping and tumbling to try and shake them off. But eventually, the clamped down on him, like jaws swallowing their prey whole.

“These blasted things are covering me!” Blaytz cried.

Unable to see, the Blue Lion began to dip, rushing faster and faster towards the earth. Indestructible or not, at that speed, Blaytz could easily get killed in the collision.

“Blaytz!” Alfor exclaimed. Red reared back his head, mouth cannon charging up. He shot at Blue’s cage and the entities evaporated, freeing Blaytz. The creature, angered, took another shot with its eye cannon, just barely missing Blue and Red. They managed to fly out of range, coming together.

“Thanks, Alfor!” Blaytz said.

Alfor was about to respond when Yellow came charging in. Blue and Red swivelled apart to make room for him as Gyrgan yelled a battle cry. Yellow began spinning, becoming blurred as Gyrgan span faster and faster.

“SPINNING HEAD SMASH!” he cried.

The creature looked up, tilted its head just slightly and then its body made a hole exactly where Gyrgan had been aiming to smash into it.

“Oh no! No!”

Yellow slammed head-first into the ground.

Hunk winced in sympathy pain. “Yeah, been there, done that.”

The creature’s body came together it. It spun around, searching for Yellow in the dust clouds. A few metres away, Yellow broke out from under the earth and flew into the sky once more, unscathed.

“Huh… gotta try that sometime,” Hunk pondered.

“I can’t hit it!” Gyrgan said.

“Fall back Paladins!” cried Zarkon. “We must regroup!”

“Wait!”

Red’s cockpit was visible again. Adam could see Alfor sitting calmly in his seat. There was a look in his eye, the same look Keith got whenever he’d made up his mind to do something.

“We must come together in formation,” Alfor continued.

“What? Why?” Trigal asked.

“I don’t know,” Alfor said. “But somehow I can feel it.”

Zarkon considered this a moment then nodded. “Alright. Lions, into formation.”

The Lions rearranged, coming together into formation as they flew up higher and higher into the sky. Behind each, they left a trail of bright colourful light to match their Lion. Adam huffed a laugh, knowing what was coming next.

“Hey, I feel something!” said Gyrgan.

“I as well!” Trigal chimed. “What’s happening?”

The Lions began to glow, flying closer and closer together.

There was a flash and then the room went dark. Nothing. Then, a single light source switched on, lighting something from the back. A huge silhouette cast everyone in shadow. They all tilted their heads up and smiled.

“Voltron…” Alfor whispered in awe.

The room went black once more and then they had returned to the battle on Daibazaal. Only this time, they were joined by a new player.

With a battle cry, all five Paladins flew together as one in Voltron, coming down unto the beast. Voltron’s right fist reeled back and with a mighty swing, he punched the beast in the head, causing it to fall back with a strangled cry. The earth cracked and broke off into hundreds of jagged pieces as what was left of the beast collapsed to the floor. The Galran soldiers and sentries shielded their eyes from the dust clouds. As they began to settle, they looked up and there stood Voltron, proud and tall.

Blaytz was cheering. “I can’t believe we just did that!”

“How did this come about?” asked Trigal.

“AM I A LEG?!” Gyrgan cried.

“This power…” Zarkon said, “It’s unbelievable!”

Alfor chuckled. “This, my friends, is Voltron.”

“Wait, that’s what Voltron looks like?!” Lance suddenly cried.

Adam scoffed. “All this time and you still don’t know what Voltron looks like?”

“Hey, I’m always _part_ of Voltron when he’s formed, never looking from the outside!”

Before Adam come up with another quip, the earth shook beneath their feet. The beast was still alive. It roared and shrieked angrily as it reformed, becoming a giant creature with tentacles. Its eye cannon recharged in less than a blink, shooting straight at Voltron. Trigal immediately acted on instinct, thrusting Green forward. Voltron’s shield was summoned, protecting him from the beast’s fire.

Pidge whooped and cheered Trigal on, sharing a high-five with Hunk.

“Well done, Trigal!” Zarkon cried.

They were not protected for long, however. While Voltron was occupied by the beast’s fire, it raised two tentacles, activating a second and third laser.

“Oh, come on, that’s cheating!” Lance whined.

The beast did not care. It added its tentacle lasers to its eye’s, increasing its power. Voltron began to struggle under the weight of it, feet slipping and trying to find purchase. It proved too much. Zarkon fell back, his shield flying away and out of hand.

While he was down, the beast took its chance. It flew towards Voltron, becoming one giant thrumming mass again as it circled Voltron. Faster and faster, until it had created a giant pulsing globe around him, trapping him in place. Lightning flashed and struck down upon Voltron the faster the creature spun.

“It’s trying to rip into us!” Zarkon gritted out.

“We have to get it off!” said Blaytz.

Alfor was being thrown left and right in his cockpit, nearly falling off his seat more than once. But he held fast, gritting his teeth against the power of the beast. Suddenly, there was a bright red flash of light. Alfor, startled, looked to Red’s dashboard. A port was rising from the desktop, glowing invitingly.

Alfor’s eyes widened in realisation.

“I know what to do!”

Another flash of red light and Alfor’s bayard was in his hand. He looked at it in surprise then, with a grin, stuck it into its port, twisting it into place.

Red and Green came together and forged by light and Voltorn’s power, Alfor’s sword was revealed.

Quick as lightning, Alfor expertly wielded his new weapon, cutting into the beast like it was tissue paper. It receded, jumping away from Voltron in a messy, bulbous mass. Adam could see it was struggling to keep together. With a final battle cry, Alfor struck the creature in the center of its chest. There was a horrible, deafening shriek and then, the beast imploded, going up in flames and smoke.

Zarkon stood once more, now triumphant.

The whole team was cheering along with the Paladins of Old, drinking in their victory.

Shiro’s smile was proud but also a little sad around the edges. Adam figured it was nostalgia mixed with the new realisation that he may never get to fly Black again. Adam took Shiro’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. Shiro gave a quiet, tired sigh, but looked grateful all the same.

Voltron faded away, and they were brought back to the remnants of Honvera’s lab. Mangled metal stuck up in odd directions, like some new modern art piece. Honerva, Alfor and Zarkon were standing at what was left of the landing on the edge of the rift. It was still there, glowing its golden glow as if nothing had happened even though the evidence proving otherwise was all around it in miles and miles of bodies, dust and fire.

“We need to close the rift,” Alfor said. He was eyeing the rift with great distaste, a look once full of interest and the wonder of possibility wiped clean.

“What? Why?” Honerva cried.

“She’s kidding, right?” Lance asked, looking to Keith for confirmation. Keith only shrugged.

“It nearly destroyed Daibazaal!” Alfor replied.

Honerva shook her head, her jaw twitching where she gritted her teeth. “No, those _creatures_ nearly destroyed Daibazaal and you found a way to defeat them.”

Alfor searched Honerva’s face, looking perhaps for the colleague he once knew. He turned away, speaking to Zarkon. “Zarkon, surely you agree with me? This rift must be closed!”

“Perhaps not…” Zarkon mused. “Look at what we’ve gained, Alfor. Your ships are the most powerful weapons ever created. Who knows what else may be discovered if we continue working?”

“You would risk your entire planet, the entire _solar system_ for what? For more power?!” Alfor cried.

“You know it’s more than that,” said Zarkon.

“We already have Voltron, you have to know when it’s enough!”

“I DECIDE WHAT IS ENOUGH ON MY PLANET!”

Alfor reeled back, looking almost wounded at his friend’s tone.

Zarkon’s fists clenched and unclenched. Then, he stood up, calm once more. “I’m sorry, Alfor. The work will continue.”

Alfor shook his head, murmuring something under his breath before walking away. Neither Zarkon nor Honerva looked sorry to see him leave.

“Honerva continued her experiments on the rift,” Coran said. “Despite their differences, Zarkon and Alfor, along with the other Paladins, established a new era of peace and prosperity. It was an age of exploration and Voltron became known as the defender of the universe, establishing the legend that would live on to this day.”

The photo album effect returned, although now they were a part of each scene, experiencing it as if they were there: Honerva working in her new lab, the Paladins of Old rushing to their Lions, the Lions flying in a beautiful, rose-tinted galaxy and Voltron standing with a cheering crowd at his feet, confetti flying through the air.

The images melted away and they were in space once more. Daibazaal lay before them. It was a rich maroon with a few cotton candy clouds visible even at this distance. It consisted of a dome-shaped cap on one end which then split into many jagged parts that pointed downwards to its underside. It was quite beautiful, in all its harsh lines and strange colouring. Keith’s shoulders hunched higher and higher the more he looked at it.

The image shifted, revealing Daibazaal again, however, it was changed. The soil, once a rich red colour, was now a sickly green, its cloud structures miserably grey. Adam felt his heart go out to the Galra living there. Red flew over their heads, descending upon Daibazaal.

They zoomed in, entering a conversation between Zarkon and Alfor. Alfor had aged nobly, his goatee now a full beard and crow’s feet decorating the corners of either eye. Zarkon, on the other hand, looked much the same as if time had refused to go near him, let alone touch him.

“I heard there were three more earthquakes this movement,” Alfor said.

“Don’t worry,” Zarkon replied, “I’m installing stabilizers to strengthen the planet’s cohesion.”

“Zarkon, my scientists have scanned Daibazaal. It is fracturing. Soon, its structural integrity will –”

“I can’t stop Honerva’s work now! She’s discovering more every day!”

The image fast-forwarded, bringing them to harsh stop in Honerva’s lab. It was… drearier than Adam remembered. The overhead lights were off, the only light source being the rift’s glow and the light sneaking through the fractures in the floor. Honerva was the only one there.

Zarkon stormed into the lab, Alfor following a little further back behind him. He seemed wary, eyeing the room, drinking in every detail with an ever-growing frown.

“Her team has developed a space cruiser five times the size as our current largest ship!” Zarkon was saying. He came to a stop just a meter behind Honerva as if there was a line he was not permitted to cross. “But that’s nothing,” Zarkon tapered off.

There was an awkward silence. Alfor cleared his throat, putting on a friendly smile. “Hello, Honerva. It’s been decaphoebs.”

Honerva cut right to the chase, formalities kicked to the curb. “I hope you haven’t come to try and shut down my work. There is more hidden knowledge and power in this tiny fissure than you can possibly comprehend.”

“I’m only worried about the stability of –” Alfor cut himself off, reeling back. A cat had jumped up onto Honerva’s desktop, purring deeply.

“Is that Kova?” Alfor rasped. “How old is he?”

Adam came closer, eyeing the cat. His once fluffy tale was now thin with only a small tuft of orange hair on the tip. He was long and spindly, face all sharp angles and fanged teeth. Gone was the cute little kitten Hunk and Lance had cooed over. Keith had joined Adam, eyes narrowed.

“That cat… he was with one of Lotor’s generals at our fight.”

Adam startled. “What?! But… that would make him –”

“Twenty-eight decaphoebs old,” Honerva replied.

Adam shook his hand in a so-so gesture. “Give or take ten-thousand years.”

“Shortly after the creatures attacked, he fell ill,” Honerva continued. “But then, I started treating him with quintessence.”

“No way…” Pidge murmured.

Kova hissed at Alfor as he tried to approach him, jumping off the desktop and slinking off into the shadows.

“He revealed the truth to us. Quintessence is so much more than you can understand. It is life itself!”

“You’ve gone too far, Honerva,” said Alfor.

Honerva, hands and eyes never straying from her station until now, swing around, lips curling, eyes staring holes into Alfor. Her hair, once a lustrous violet-grey, was now limp and straggly off-white. Her cheeks were hollow, shoulders hunched. Her Altean markings had elongated into sharp jagged points, splitting down Honerva’s cheeks like tears of blood.

“Honerva,” Alfor gasped. “You –”

“You wish to close off our gateway to enlightenment when we should be expanding it!” Honerva implored. Her hands were shaking, eyes twitching nervously.

Zarkon joined his wife, the couple staring down Alfor, pinning him in place.

“If we use Voltron, we can enlarge the opening to the other reality!”

Alfor shook his head in disbelief. “This is madness. This prolonged exposure to quintessence has poisoned your minds!”

“We’ve only scratched the surface!” cried Zarkon. “We can rule this entire universe, live forever! All of us!”

It was like Alfor had not even spoken.

“I refuse to be a part of this,” Alfor said. With one last, imploring look, he turned his back on Zarkon and walked towards the exit.

“You are only one part of Voltron!” Zarkon yelled after him. “You cannot hold us all back because of your fear! Alfor! I lead the Paladins. I _command_ you!”

Alfor did not listen. He let the door seal closed behind him, cutting off Zarkon’s cries.

Adam waited for the image to change but they remained in the laboratory, watching Zarkon continue his rant long after Alfor was gone until Honerva suddenly fainted, collapsing in on herself and falling to the ground.

“Honerva? Honerva!”

Zarkon rushed to his wife’s side, cradling her gently in her arms. In the blink of an eye, he had morphed back to his old self. It was like seeing two completely different people.

The image was swept away like a page being torn from a book. They were brought to a bedchamber, large and opulent. It was empty save the quivering form of Honerva under the sheets and Zarkon kneeling at her side.

Honerva was repeating herself over and over, words like quintessence, the rift, Voltron. Adam could make much of what she was saying and then in an instant, the memory was gone and they were in the Castle’s dining room with the Paladins of Old.

Zarkon sat hunched at the head of the table, his comrades listening to him. There was a visible rift between them: Zarkon alone and his teammates standing to the side, all sharing looks that Zarkon either did not notice or chose to ignore.

“Alfor tried to warn me, but I would not listen. Now my wife has fallen ill and my planet is on the brink of collapse. So, I must beg you, my trusted comrades, to join me on a most dangerous quest. We must close the rift and I need Voltron to do it.” Zarkon finally lifted his head, looking each of his teammates in the eye with desperation.

Blaytz, Gyrgan and Trigal whispered amongst themselves before deciding.

“We will help you,” Trigal announced.

Zarkon nodded in thanks before turning to Alfor who had nothing throughout.

“I only hope that it is not too late to seal the rift in the planet and our friendship.”

He offered his hand to Alfor, waiting.

Alfor contemplated this a moment, eyes not fully reaching Zarkon’s face. Adam could see when the decision was made.

Alfor clasped Zarkon’s forearm in the grip Adam had learned from the Blades. The deal was done.

“Alfor’s compassion for his old comrade blinded him to Zarkon’s true plans,” Coran said. His ears were flicked back, face solemn as the image of Zarkon and Alfor faded away.

Voltron kicked in the dome that covered the rift, easily prying it from the ground and throwing it like a Frisbee to the side.

“Honerva told me the only way to close the rift was to use the power of the quintessence. We must make the opening bigger first to gather the power required,” said Zarkon.

“They didn’t really buy this, did they?” Adam asked Coran.

Coran shook his head with a heavy sigh, ears drooping even further.

Voltron formed his sword and plunged it into the rift. Turquoise light erupted from the rift, the air rippling and swirling around them, trying to push Voltron away. Voltron held fast onto his sword, plunging it even deeper.

“It’s too much!” Blaytz cried.

“Hold steady!” Alfor replied.

There was another surge of light and then the entire room turned a bright, burning white. The silhouette of Voltron was seared behind Adam’s eyelids as he tried to blink away the brightness.

The light receded slightly, though it did not fade entirely. The bridge was filled with an endless expanse of soft golden light. Adam looked about, trying to make sense of where they were. It was mesmerizing, seeing floating orbs dance through the air, disappearing into their surroundings and then appearing elsewhere.

“It’s beautiful,” Keith whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Inside Voltron, the Paladins were coming to.

“Ugh, where are we?” Blaytz asked groggily.

“We’ve entered the rift,” Alfor replied. He’d just straightened up when an alarm began blaring in Red’s cockpit. Alfor looked out the windscreen to Black.

“Zarkon, no!”

Voltron’s chest had opened, right where his heart would have been, revealing Zarkon carrying someone with him into the void.

It was Honerva.

“By the Ancients,” Adam gasped.

“We need to get them out of there!” cried Alfor.

“We must hurry,” Blaytz said, “The creatures have returned!”

Converging around Zarkon and Honerva, the writhing mass of the rift creatures were ascending. The formed an orb around the couple, completely sealing them off from Voltron.

“They’re everywhere!” Trigal said as the creatures covered Green’s windscreen, blinding her.

“FIRE ALL LASERS!” cried Alfor.

All the Lion’s mouth lasers went off at once, splitting apart the creatures until there was nothing left.

“Trigal, grab them!” Alfor commanded.

Green reached out, clamping her mouth carefully shut around Zarkon and Honerva.

“Got them!”

“Gyrgan, Blaytz, fire all thrusters!”

Blue and Yellow powered up, shooting Voltron and up away back to where they had entered the rift. Voltron’s head was limp and lifeless, Green and Red having to work to keep Voltron’s chest upright.

They flew into the distance until Adam could no longer see them. There was another flash of white light and then they back on Daibazaal, Voltron kneeling, defeated, on the outer edge of the rift.

There was silence for a very long moment, no one so much as breathing. Then, Coran spoke, “Zarkon’s attempt to save Honerva was in vain. They both succumbed to overexposure to quintessence. The Paladins had been deceived by Zarkon and had unwittingly enlarged the rift, destabilizing Daibazaal.”

The Paladins stood in a rough semi-circle around Zarkon and Honerva, who had been laid out on the ground by Green. Even in death, their hands were clasped, bodies angled towards each other. It reminded Adam of the Valdaro Lovers. They were the skeletons of a couple found in a Neolithic tomb in Italy way back in the early 2000’s, their bodies facing one another, limbs entwined in a lover’s embrace. Their cause of death was unknown. When Adam first saw the image, he couldn’t turn his attention away. It was sad, and a little heart-breaking, but also brought about a sense of hope. It was an intimate scene and made you believe that true love did exist. Looking at Zarkon and Honerva now, even knowing what all they did, what they would do, Adam could still see their love in the curve of their bodies and the soft, barely-there smiles on their faces.

Zarkon and Honerva faded away, along with the Paladins and Voltron. Adam watched as hundreds upon thousands of Galran battlecruisers abandoned Daibazaal, now a crumbling, fractured mess.

“Alfor had no choice but to evacuate the planet. He then closed the rift the only way he knew how: by destroying the Galra homeworld.”

All the Galran ships were gone, the four remaining Lions of Voltron flanking Daibazaal on all sides. There was a flash of light and then Daibazaal collapsed in on itself. What was left was a graveyard of barren asteroids, floating listlessly in the endless expanse of space.

“Alfor held a state funeral for Zarkon and Honerva in his royal hall. But what happened next, no one could have anticipated…”

The lights darkened, a deep violet glow taking over the room. They were inside a chamber, Galra-made, with two tables erected in the center. Adam swallowed thickly at the sight of the two body-shaped forms under a red ceremonial cloth.

Slowly, one slipped off its table, sinking to the floor and clutching the cloth around its shaking body. The other sat up, the cloth falling to reveal Zarkon. His eyes were shining a harsh purple, his breathing ragged and heavy.

No one approached them, content to watch at the safe distance that they were at.

Zarkon did not spare his wife a second thought, stalking to the door and opening it to reveal a guard standing outside.

“Where am I?”

The guard stumbled, his grip on his gun tightening at the site of Zarkon’s newly resurrected form.

“A-aboard your ship, sir.”

“Take us home,” Zarkon demanded.

“W-we can’t, sir,” the soldier stammered, “Daibazaal… has been destroyed.”

Zarkon’s eyes narrowed, the glowing purple of his irises receding into the angry yellow they all knew and associated with him today.

One by one, screens lit up all over the room, people of all races and on different planets watching in horror as Zarkon addressed them.

“Fellow Galra, King Alfor of Altea has destroyed our planet. He must pay dearly for his crimes. Rise up and join your emperor! Revenge will be ours!”

The screens blinked out, revealing a horrified Alfor and his remaining comrades staring up at where Zarkon’s projection had been.

“Zarkon had become poor evil,” Coran said. “Obsessed only with quintessence. And in order to open a new rift between realities, he needed Voltron. And so… the war began.”

Adam had to force himself not to look away as images of the war appeared one after the other, layering destitution upon destitution. Frightened people, laser fire, battlecruisers, slaves in ratty purple uniforms. And all the while, Zarkon sat on his throne, watching, expression never changing.

“Many of the Galra responded to Zarkon. The peaceful planets of our system were not prepared. Soon, they had all fallen except for Altea. In a final attempt to prevent Voltron falling into Zarkon’s hands, Alfor sent the Lions to the far corners of the universe.”

“Father, we must fight back!”

Adam blinked in surprise. The bridge had returned to its normal state, clean white surfaces and glowing turquoise accents they’d learned to call home winking at them. Only, there was a war raging outside. Adam could not even see the sky, it was so overridden by flames and smoke.

“Allura, please –”

King Alfor passed right through Adam, splitting into pixels and then reforming back into its memory. A second Allura, dressed in her old gown, was standing at the helm, looking ready to take on the army outside all by herself.

“No, father, please!” she said, “Now is the time to fight! Use the Lions, take our final stand!”

Even with a war raging behind them, Alfor still had the capacity to smile at his daughter in admiration.

“Daughter,” he said, approaching her, “I admire your spirit and could not be prouder than to call you my own, but you have much to learn in the ways of war. When it is time to fight, and when it is time to retreat –”

“But father,” Allura insisted, “We cannot allow him to continue like this!”

“I know,” Alfor said. He placed gentle hands on Allura’s shoulders, rubbing her arms in assuring. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Allura replied, smiling at her father.

Alfor’s smile wavered. He raised his hands, placing them at Allura’s temples. “Forgive me.”

Blue sparkles swirled around Allura’s head and she slumped forward, passed out. Alfor gathered her in his arms, cradling her head gently.

“Coran.”

“Yes, your highness?”

Coran from the past stepped forward, eagerly awaiting his orders.

“Take her to the medic chamber, place her in cryosleep.”

Coran’s ears folded back, his moustache twitching, “Sire, are you –”

“I’m sure, Coran,” Alfor replied, finality in his voice.

Coran nodded his consent, gently taking Allura into his arms.

“I will join you shortly,” Alfor said.

Coran from the past gave another nod and started for the door. He passed a tearful Allura and Coran, the two clutching each other as they re-lived the memory of that day.

Alfor watched the door close, eyes brimming with tears.

Coran gathered himself as the image changed, bringing them outside of the Castle and into the fray.

Alfor and Zarkon were standing on one of the bridges that connected were to the Castle. The wind nipped at their capes, Alfor’s hair a burnished orange from the flames surrounding them.

“You don’t have to do this,” Alfor said.

Zarkon said nothing, standing stoically, face neutral.

“My friend,” Alfor pleaded, “Please –”

Zarkon was the first to attack. His bayard transformed into a knife-edged whip, striking at Alfor’s feet. Alfor jumped back, unsheathing his broadsword. He went on the defence, yelling at Zarkon, pleading with him,

“Zarkon! I know you’re still in there, my friend –”

“Your friend is gone!” Zarkon growled. His bayard changed form, becoming a giant axe. He hooked it around Alfor’s ankles, tripping him up and causing him to fall, hard, onto his back. Alfor shuffled backwards, trying to put space between them but Zarkon kept stalking towards him, closing the gap.

“He was weak and ignoble. I am strong, I alone have created all this!” Zarkon spread his arms wide, gesturing to the chaos.

“You have created nothing,” Alfor said. “You have only destroyed, and taken what is not yours.”

“I am Emperor,” Zarkon snarled. He leaned in so close their noses nearly touched. “Everything is owed to me.”

Alfor shook his head. “That is where you are wrong, my friend. The Lions –”

“Are mine!” Zarkon spat. “I am the Black Paladin, I command them all!”

“The Lions cannot be commanded. They are to be partnered, worked alongside with –”

“You do not know of what you speak, you cannot grasp the concept of true power!”

“Perhaps not,” Alfor said. “But neither will you.”

The ground began to shake, weakened parts of the bridge structure collapsing and falling into the cavern below their feet. The Castle was trembling slightly.

“What have you done?” Zarkon said.

“What I had to,” replied Alfor.

They both watched as the Castle took off, its particle barrier raised to defend itself against the oncoming fire of the battlecruisers. Just as it was beginning to break the atmosphere, a wormhole appeared. The Castle vanished, leaving nothing behind but tumbling bridges and its fallen King.

“Where is it going?” Zarkon cried.

“That, I will never tell. You’ll have to kill me first,” Alfor goaded.

Zarkon gave a furious yell, raising his axe above his head. Alfor rolled backwards and up onto his feet, the axe swinging down and embedding itself in the bridge where Alfor’s chest had been moments before. Zarkon snarled and hissed, pulling the axe out and swinging it wildly.

Alfor put up a good fight, still aiming to defer rather than attack. Adam could feel Keith’s body tensing the longer battle was drawn out. He shifted a bit, mirroring Alfor and muttering to himself when Alfor got hit.

Zarkon kicked Alfor’s right hand, causing him to lose his grip on his broadsword. It clattered to the floor, skidding away and tipping dangerously on the edge of the bridge. Alfor was about to make a dive for it when Zarkon gave a wild swing of his axe. Alfor lifted his arms in a crossed position, holding off the tip of Zarkon’s axe mere inches from his face. He strained against Zarkon’s strength.

“Where have you sent them? WHERE ARE THEY!” Zarkon kept yelling.

“WHERE IS MY FRIEND?” Alfor cried back. “Where is my brother in arms? My comrade, my leader? Where is he?”

Zarkon leaned in, whispering into Alfor’s ear. “He is dead. As are you.”

Zarkon’s bayard evaporated, causing Alfor to stumble forward from the momentum. The black bayard reappeared in Zarkon’s right hand, now a sword. It was plunged deep into Alfor’s chest.

Alfor gasped, clutching at Zarkon for support.

“You will regret never submitting to me,” Zarkon hissed. With a final, sharp twist of his sword, he brought it out of Alfor’s chest, the blade glinting in turquoise-blue blood. Alfor fell to the floor soundlessly, his crumpled form lying in a pool of blood.

The flames eroded the entire image, swallowing Alfor and Zarkon in their burnt-umber clutches.

“In his rage, Zarkon killed Alfor and then avenged Daibazaal with the destruction of Altea.”

As Altea regressed into nothing but crumbling asteroids, the hologram began to recede. Like the ocean’s waves, it was drawn back to the datapad, taking all of its history with it. Everyone slowly gathered around Allura’s pedestal, watching the final pixel dye out like the ember of a flame. The datapad’s screen went black and the bridge was the bridge once more. Everything was returned to normal, except for the Paladins of New. They were all changed in some way after seeing what they saw.

They all remained silent a moment, just staring at the datapad, waiting to see if it would reveal more. It did not.

Pidge was the first to break the silence.

“Lotor’s plan… He wants to cross into other universes and harness the purest quintessence possible.”

“No matter what, we have to stop him,” Keith declared.

The team were all nodding in agreement when there was a low rumble.

Hunk clutched his stomach, giving everyone an embarrassed smile. “Sorry… Guess we’ve been here a while.”

Pidge checked her phone. “Nearly six hours.”

“Six hours?!” Lance exclaimed. “Okay, no, definitely time for a lunch break.”

Keith opened his mouth, about to say something when Shiro stepped forward. “Okay. Let’s break for lunch and then we can come back and start figuring out our next move. I think we could all use a little time to reflect on what we’ve learned.”

Allura shakily wiped at the tears running down her cheeks. “I agree. Coran?”

“On it, Princess,” Coran replied, his voice watery. But even through the tears, he smiled at his new team, uplifting them a little even after all they’d seen. “Alright, chop chop, you lot, to the dining room!”

Everyone began filing out of the bridge, Pidge, Lance and Hunk chattering amongst themselves while Shiro joined Coran. Adam caught Allura’s eye.

“Will you be okay?” he asked.

Allura gave a quiet sigh, sniffling. “I will be. That was just… a lot to take in.”

Adam nodded, not really knowing how to respond.

One by one, the mice appeared on Allura’s shoulders, apparently having been hiding in her hair. They chittered and squeaked, their little paws pressed to her cheeks. She giggled.

“Yes, thank you. That sounds lovely.”

At Adam’s questioning look she explained, “The mice promised to braid my hair later. It’s nice… being pampered.”

“I one hundred percent agree,” said Adam. “You guys take good care of her, okay?”

The mice jumped up and down, chittering at Adam who nodded and smiled even though he had no clue what they were saying.

“Are you coming, Adam?” Allura asked as she neared the door.

“Uh, in a second. Tell Shiro to save me a bowl of food goo.”

Allura smiled, exiting the bridge.

Once he was sure she was gone, Adam approached the Black Paladin station where Keith was standing. He was looking out to the stars, eyes glazed over slightly.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Adam asked.

Keith’s arms were crossed, as usual, thumb swiping over his index finger. “Just… thinking.”

“That was a lot.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed. “I… I don’t know how to feel about it all, to be honest.”

Adam blew a raspberry, shrugging. “You’ve got time to think about it. Don’t go straining yourself trying to figure it all out at once.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith said, waving him off.

Adam eyed Keith up and down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Keith was starting to look fairly uncomfortable under Adam’s keen gaze. “What?”

“There’s something else bothering you.”

“Wha – no!” Keith exclaimed then coughed, containing himself. “I mean, no. I’m… I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh,” Adam said. “Totally believing you right now.”

Keith ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. “Adam, can I ask you a question?”

Adam softened, putting his teasing aside. “You know you always can,” he said, knocking his shoulder with Keith’s.

Keith paused for a second, then sighed with what sounded like defeat. “Okay… say you’re on a sports team. Five’s soccer or whatever. There’s only those five positions on the field but your team’s got six players. And they’re all really really good at different things. They balance each other out, though some more than others… And then there’s the soccer world tournament. It’s the biggest game of the season but the thing is, once the tournament starts, you can’t swap your players out, ever. You must stick to those five chosen players, no exceptions. So someone has to remain on the bench even though they deserve just as much to be on the field as everyone else. Maybe even more so than the captain. What do you do?”

Adam was… stumped, to be honest. He knew, of course he knew, what Keith was talking about. The tension between him and Shiro was beginning to become palpable, both wanting to take the lead while trying not to step on its each other’s toes. It was difficult for all of them, trying to adjust to two almost completely different styles of leadership when they were so used to having one definite voice.

Adam leaned a hip on the back of the Black Paladin chair, really thinking on it.

Keith kept giving him this doe-eyed look, a little desperate but also demanding.

“I think…” Adam sighed. “I think, in the end, the captain has to decide when it’s the right time to play and when it’s the right time to step aside and let the rest of his team play the game. And when he’s made that decision, he has to stick to it, for the good of the team. Does that… does that help?”

Keith had ducked behind his bangs once more, shoulders hiked up to his ears, slightly trembling. But when he straightened up he looked cool and collected. He was calm for what felt like the first time in a long time.

“Yeah. Yeah, that helped a lot, thanks.”

“Okay. I’m glad,” Adam said, patting Keith on the back.

“Me too,” Keith replied.

“Good. So, wanna go grab that lunch –”

“I’ll be there in a sec,” said Keith. “Just… wanna be on my own for a little bit.”

“Okay. But if you’re not there in half an hour do I have permission to drag you to lunch?”

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, permission granted.”

“Good. Okay, see you soon.”

“Yeah.”

Adam stopped in the doorway, turning back to watch Keith watch the stars. Then, the doors sealed shut and Keith was gone.

 

*

 

Keith was leaning on Coran’s station desktop heavily, breathing in deeply through his nose to try and compose himself.

“You can do it… You can do it.”

Adam’s answer had hit harder than he was prepared for and yet, thinking on it now, it really was the only reasonable answer there was.

He knew what he had to do. For the team, for the universe, for Shiro and for Lance.

Taking one final, reassuring breath, Keith pushed off Coran’s station and jogged up the stairs to Allura’s pedestal.

“Hail Kolivan,” he commanded.

A holoscreen appeared in front of him, the strange dinging he now knew was the Altean dialling tone echoing in the silence of the bridge.

The screen turned fuzzy for a moment and then Kolivan’s profile was on the screen, thin lips turned down in his usual scowl.

“Princess, why – oh. Keith.”

Keith began an attempt at awkward wave then second-guessed himself and quickly tucked his hands behind his back. “Uh, hey, Kolivan.”

“Keith. Is there a reason I’m speaking to you and not the Princess?”

“Uh –”

“Has something happened?”

“No! No, nothing’s wrong. Mostly…”

Kolivan tilted his head, just slightly, one ear twitching in interest. “Then what is your reason for calling me?”

“I –”

“Because if there is nothing wrong then I don’t understand –”

“I want to know more about the Blade.”

Kolivan stopped, his eyebrows lifting just the smallest inch in surprise. “Oh?”

Keith swallowed thickly, stealing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was at the door. “Yeah, I… I remember you saying that if I wanted to, I could start training with the Blades.”

“I did say that, yes.”

“I…” Keith cleared his throat, taking a moment. He straightened up, tilting his chin up in confidence. “I want to start my official training as a Blade of Marmora.”

“It will not be easy,” Kolivan said.

“I know.”

“And your team will be fine sharing their leader?”

“I’ll make it work.”

Kolivan’s head tilted the other way, lips twitching. “That does not answer my question.”

Keith paused, wringing his wrist behind his back.

“They’ll understand.” _In time._

Kolivan considered him for what felt like an aeon before finally giving a single, solid nod. “Very well. I shall organize a training schedule for you. We will give you one of our pods so that you can come to and from the Castle to our main base, seeing as you now pilot the Black Lion.”

Keith nodded, drinking in every word.

“Once I deem you ready, you will start going out on missions with us. I must warn you, our methods and ideologies may… differ from team Voltron’s.”

“I understand.”

“Good. We should have everything ready for you by the start of the next movement. I will send you more details closer to the time.”

“Thank you,” Keith said.

Kolivan said nothing, just gave another nod before the video cut out.

 _They’ll understand,_ Keith assured himself as he exited the bridge, stumbling a little.

_They’ll understand. Please, **please** , let them understand. _

 

*

 

Across the universe, in a ship tucked away to stew in anger and gather its strength, lay a dying Emperor and the woman who was once his wife.

“Sire, forgive me for this but I know no other way.”

Haggar reached out, placing her hands gently on either side of her Emperor’s temples and summoning her powers. The dark, pulsing energy she knew so well snapped and crackled under her fingertips.

“Your empire needs you.”

Haggar was unprepared for what would happen next. Images… hundreds of images flew behind her eyes, snagging at her mind, pulling on her memories, demanding attention, attention, _look look look_.

A battle, fires blazing; faces she once knew covered in blood and crumpled in pain; a planet she considered home broken into jagged pieces; soldiers, no, _Paladins_ with their Lions; a wedding, happy, so happy, she was so happy that day. One image stayed longer than the others, refusing to be wiped away. A face, a face not unlike her own, smiling and laughing, holding someone’s hand. Who’s hand? _His_ hand.

The power grew and grew, bubbling under her skin and rippling through her body into him, her Emperor, her –

Haggar reeled back, the power too much. She stumbled over her cloak, falling and knocking her elbow in the process. She ignored the pain. Pain was for the weak, for those who had not tasted the strength and power quintessence could provide.

The image was still there; a smiling face, a hand being held.

It clicked.

“Husband,” Haggar whispered. “How could I have forgotten?” She looked to the prone form of her Emperor, her _husband_ , voice shaking. “You brought me back to life long ago. Now, come back for me.”

There was a moment, a breath held in anticipation. And then, just when she thought she’d failed, her husband’s eyes opened, his chest rising as he breathed his first breathe once again. He was here once more, her husband, her saviour, her Emperor.

Zarkon had awoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://i0.wp.com/ukinterns.society19.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/8eb6dcd87a412cfaca22b31c19ec71c3.jpg?resize=447%2C561&ssl=1) and [here](https://eu.motelrocks.com/products/Ether-Longsleeve-Top-in-Gold-Glitter-on-Net-Black-by-Motel.html) is the inspiration for Lance's outfit and you can read more about the Valdaro Lovers [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lovers_of_Valdaro). It's really quite interesting and there are more cases of similar finds all over the world from different time periods! 
> 
> Soooo in the case of Keith, yes, he is eventually going to over to the Blades but fear not! I have a companion fic planned that's pure Klance and will follow the events of Part 4. Can you guys guess what kind of fic it might be?
> 
> Again, hope you guys liked the final chapter. I can't say when chapter one of part 4 will be up but I can promise it'll be soon, like, in less than a month (hopefully lol). Also, thank you to everyone for your amazing comments and support! I've been working on this series for more than a year now and I've loved getting to know some of you guys on here and on Tumblr. I'm excited to see what the future holds! See you guys soon *waves*

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on [Tumblr!](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com)


End file.
